Nueve meses
by pequebalam
Summary: continuación del fic, entrenando un dragón en el 2014. advertencia Yaoi con M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas noches, tardes, días, depende la hora en que lo lean ^^. Estoy aquí con este nuevo fic, que como saben es una continuación del fic llamado "Entrenando a un dragón en el 2014".**

 **Este primer capítulo abarca la trama del final, desde el paseo de Hiccup y Toothless, hasta el secuestro del menor.**

 **Lo narra un personaje muy lindo y especial que tendrá un papel muy importante, más que la pareja, espero les guste.**

 **Advertencia. Este es un fic Yaoi, con M-pregnant integrado. La pareja es Hiccup y Toothless, con un Toothless humanizado en algunas ocasiones (la mayor parte). Tendrá escenas de tortura psicológica y un poco de violencia (mucha violencia, pero eso será casi al final), así que están advertidos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell (libro) y Dream Works (películas), yo solo los uso para mis ratos de ocio.**

 **Sin más que decir, pasemos a la historia.**

 *******…..*****…..*****….**

 **Prólogo**

Una pequeña esfera violácea se desplazaba por aquella estrecha cueva, el diminuto sol inundaba de calor todo a su paso, atravesó una fina membrana, la cual se regenero tras de sí, incrustándose en una de las carnosa paredes de la cavidad abdominal. De la esferita se desprendieron finísimos hilos purpuras, los cuales se enterraron en la carne y, fijando la bolita, comenzaron a absorber nutrientes.

El pequeño milagro comenzó a formarse, para la futura dicha de sus padres…y alguien más.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Capítulo 1. Primer mes.**

¡Carajo! esa casa se movía mucho, el pequeño círculo purpura se aferraba con fuerza, el ajetreó era muy molesto, si tuviese boca expulsaría los nutrientes que había consumido ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Afuera se escuchaban una serie de sonidos, algunos graves, otros más dulces. Sentía como la temperatura en su hogar aumentaba un poco, esto en principio no le desagrado, era una sensación placentera, todo marchaba bien hasta que…!Whaaa!...todo giro, su casa dio una serie de vueltas que le marearon, apenas se recuperaba cuando, todo comenzó a vibrar.

"…pzzzz….qui…pzzz…la…pzzzz…cup…"

"s…pzzz…nia…pzzzz….cho…"

Raro, esos sonidos se escuchaban raros pero…cálidos y reconfortantes. Por un rato todo fue un ajetreo, después llego un lapso de calma, para regresar nuevamente al ajetreo.

Las paredes de su casa se contraían, por alguna razón su comida sabia amarga y comenzaba a sentirse tenso. Los ruidos en el exterior aumentaban y a estos se les unían más.

¡KAPOOOOMMMM!

El circulito se estremeció, debido al fuerte ruido del exterior; su casita se agito con violencia, las paredes se contraían una y otra vez, en ocasiones aplastándolo, un mareo se apodero de él y nuevamente todo giro. Temeroso se aferró a su "cama" buscando protección.

Paso mucho tiempo para que todo regresara a la normalidad, el suelo dejo de retumbar y ese aroma picante se disipo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, le dolía todo su redondo ser.

Le despertó el agitado movimiento de su vivienda, otra vez, ¿acaso ese hogar no se podía quedar quieto? Los ruidos en el exterior le inquietaron, uno de ellos se le hacía familiar, el otro…lo asustaba.

Estaba por volver a dormirse cuando algo le detuvo, una sensación de peligro. Asustado, el puntito purpura se acurruco más en la carne, buscando protección, tembló al ver como la pared frente a él se contraía, por lo que se incrusto más.

Su hogar no se tranquilizó hasta que esa extraña presencia se marchó. Temeroso se desprendió un poquito, tanteando el terreno, parece que todo estaba en calma. Dio un nuevo brinco al ver como la pared se contraía de nuevo, en esta ocasión de forma más lenta y menos amenazante.

"Ho…pzzz…so…pzzz…mi"

El suave ruido, proveniente del exterior, le calmo, el sonido era muy suave y cálido.

La esferita se levantó en su pequeños nervios, recargando parte de su ser en la carnosidad, era una sensación agradable, se restregó más, cual gato, disfrutando el contacto.

"va…pzzz…co…pzzzz…"

Pasaron algunos minutos y una gran cantidad de nutrientes ingresaron por sus venitas. Esto alegro mucho al globito que ya moría de hambre. Cuando termino de comer, el suave sonido comenzó a arrullarle, acompañado de ese ligero abrazo entre las paredes del abdomen.

Era hora de dormir.

Por varios días su casita se encontró tranquila, las únicas veces que se tensaba era cuando es extraña presencia se acercaba a ellos. La comida que recibía era deliciosa y le ayudaba a crecer, en días ya había triplicado su tamaño, ahora era tan grande como una semillita de chia, sí señor.

"…to…pzzz…ir…pzzz…"

Y de nuevo el movimiento, esa extraña presencia se encontraba cerca, pero en esta ocasión no se marcho rápido, como deseaba, incluso su hogar comenzó a moverse, siguiéndolo, pasados algunos segundos, un fuerte zangoloteo lo tomo por sorpresa. Las paredes de su hogar lo aplastaron y un aroma desagradable le golpeo, podía sentir como su hogar temblaba de nuevo…asustado.

Temeroso hiso lo más lógico, ocultarse entre la carne y esperar que todo pasara.

"¡WRHAAAAAAA!"

Un ruido aterrado le congelo, el ruido en el exterior desapareció. Logro sentir un calor extraño que inundaba las paredes de su hogar, sin saber porque reacciono, tintineando. La presión desapareció, para ser remplazada por el zarandeo, nuevamente se movía.

Comenzó un tranquilo andar, a este le siguió un momento de calma, donde permaneció estático, para…nuevamente ser agitado.

Menos mal que era una masa gelatinosa, de lo contrario el golpeteo ya le habría deformado, su hogar se contraía y escuchaba aun sonido raro.

"pum pum, pum pum,"

Algo así.

Pasaron varios minutos para que todo se tranquilizara, justo cuando esa desagradable presencia apareció, el movimiento de nuevo fue lento, después llego la calma. La comida no tardó en aparecer, pero acompañada de un sabor salado. Sentía como su casa se contraía…triste.

Se restregó, cual gatito, en una de las paredes, intentando confortarla. Desgraciadamente aún era muy pequeña y su hogar no le escuchaba.

Así termino su primer mes de vida.

*****…..*****…..****….

 **Y se acabó, espero les gustara.**

 **Como se dieron cuenta el primer capítulo lo dedico al bebe, que nos narrara todo desde el vientre de su "mami". La historia se dividirá desde tres puntos de vista (tal vez cuatro). Toothless, Hiccup y su hijo (posiblemente también E), los eventos ocurrirán a la par, pero si les molesta o les confunde, puedo cambiar el formato. Aparecerán más personajes tanto de la película como el libro y los capítulos serán más largos.**

 **Eso es todo, muchísimas gracia por leer, si desean comentar se los agradeceré.**

 **Los leo en el siguiente mes ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les traje la actualización, espero les guste.**

 **Ali Nav. Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te gustara él bebe. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Segundo Mes.**

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Toothless.**

Tardo 3 días en recuperar la conciencia y 2 más para sanar sus heridas; sus ojos buscaban desesperados la silueta de su compañero, por desgracia no lo encontró. Recordaba perfectamente la pelea contra Merciless, fue un milagro que sobreviviese.

Con trabajo logro incorporarse y bajar a la sala, parece que se encontraba en la casa de Gothi. Copo de nieve corrió a su encuentro, brincando de felicidad, meneando su colita, se paró en sus piernas rogando le levantara.

-hola pequeño ¿estás bien?... ¿Dónde están los demás?

El pequeño señalo con la trompa a una puerta. Toothless no tardo en entrar. Era un pasillo muy largo, que subía y bajaba, conforme avanzaba logro escuchar música, gritos aplausos; giro el picaporte que le separaba del ruido.

Sus ojos se encontraron con un enorme andamio, repleto de cuerdas, luces, consolas de sonido, etc. La estructura formaba un hexágono, en el centro una enorme luz rosada. Toothless se asomó, curioso.

Los niños gritaban divertidos, así como los adultos. En el escenario Barf y Belch hacían su acto. Los gemelos, unidos por la espalda, se encontraban disfrazados de payasos. Barf un payaso triste y Belch un payaso alegre. Se encontraban sentados en una banca, en lo que se supone era un parque. El melancólico sustraía, de una canastilla azul, sus alimentos, unas tiernas y jugosas peras, las coloco en sus piernas y busco otros ingredientes en la canasta. Belch, que fingía dormir, no tardo en tomar la fruta y hacer malabares con ella, para ingerirlas de un solo bocado y sacar su esqueleto, dejándolas en su lugar. Cuando Barf giro a buscar sus alimentos, estos ya habían sido devorados, giro a todos lados, pero solo encontró a su dormido gemelo. Varias frutas siguieron el mismo destino, para desgracia del melancólico y alegría del risueño, aunque al final casi se ahoga con una manzana, siendo descubierto por su compañero.

El payaso triste reclamo a su hermano, pero este negaba todo, la discusión se hizo tan fuerte que un policía apareció en escena, Hookfang, Barf acusaba a su hermano, pero este negaba todo, hasta que en un zangoloteo, al cual Barf le sometía, termino escupiendo las semillas de sandía en la cara del oficial. La persecución no se hizo esperar, los gemelos huían de un furioso oficial y su chipote chillón.

El público aplaudía divertido. El oficial arrestaba a los conflictivos hermanos, que no se decidían a donde correr.

Toothless observaba la escena, era divertido, pero él no tenía ánimos para reír.

Las luces se apagaron y una niebla invadió el lugar, se escuchó una suave melodía. El escenario cambio, apareció un escenario redondo, como un comal gigante, Meatlug apareció en el centro, la chica lucía una especie de leotardo negro, adornado con varias tiritas de las cuales colgaban unos cascabeles. Se encontraba sentada en el centro, comiendo algunas rocas, termino de devorarlas, un hilo de lava corría por sus labios. Escupió a su mano un poco de lava, el público grito asustado, la chica se paró y comenzó a jugar con ella, danzando. Los cascabeles se movían al ritmo de un ballet, la lava no tardo en formar un hilo, que en las manos expertas de Meatlug se convirtió en listón. Varias figuras alumbraron el escenario, deleitando a los presentes.

-¡Toothless!

El pequeño Monroe apareció, el dragoncito planeo hasta el moreno, abrazándole con fuerza. Toothless no tardo en corresponder la muestra de afecto, rascando tras sus cuernitos.

Entre los cables, se encontraban Fishlegs, Broon y los gemelos, los dos primeros le saludaron efusivos, agitando la mano.

-joven nocturna, me alegro que este despierto.

Yin se encontraba parado al pie de la puerta. El anciano vestía una bata oriental en color azul, con bordes dorados y una camelia, traía en sus manos una taza de porcelana con té, la cual le dio de beber al moreno.

-dejemos a los chicos trabajar, venga, descanse otro poco.

El alfa le siguió obediente, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Hiccup.**

No entendía el cambio hacia su persona, su captor le había reubicado a, una amplísima, habitación en el primer piso. Con grandes ventanales y vista al jardín, una cama enorme, un librero lleno de libros de maternidad e infantiles; el closet se encontraba repleto de uniformes de enfermero, cómodos y holgados (por el momento); un baño muy amplio en la esquina, con regadera, tina y un Yacusi. Esto le incomodaba, no se supone era un prisionero.

Se despertó de golpe, había sufrido una pesadilla, logro escuchar el latir de su frenético corazón, asustado se abrazó y comenzó a mecerse, como desearía que Toothless estuviese ahí.

La presión en su estómago no se hizo esperar, unas severas nauseas le golpearon sin clemencia, obligándole a correr al baño. Sus manos se apoyaron en la fría porcelana, de su boca brotaba una gran cantidad de saliva. Controlo un poco el mareo sobando su estómago.

-ya…ya mii amor, cálmate, ya vamos a desayunar.

Un par de náuseas y todo se calmó. Se levantó despacio, temeroso de marearse y caer, tomo un poco de agua y regreso a la cama, se acurruco y continuo sobando su estómago.

-ya pronto comeremos amor, duerme un poco más.

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban y las plantas brillaban cual gemas. Pero eso no le importaba a Hiccup, que se sentía muy casado. Tenía ojeras, las piernas le dolían, sentía los brazos pesados, la espalda adolorida y todo le daba vueltas…en resumen, ¡era un completo desastre!

-click-

Dio un brinco al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Un joven, menor que él, apareció en la entrada. El chico vestía un traje gris, muy parecido a os de los prisioneros. Era un poco más bajo que él, con cabello castaño obscuro, de ojos verdes, con piel pálida y no parecía rebasar los 16 años.

Despacio se acercó hasta a Hiccup y dejo la charola en la mesita de noche.

-buenos días.

Le dio una sonrisa a Hiccup, pero este lo ignoro. No quería relacionarse con nadie en ese lugar. Su compañero suspiro decepcionado, dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

-mmm, veamos, no se ve mal.

Un homellet de huevos y champiñones, pan tostado, fruta picada, jugos de naranja y zanahoria, gelatina y un cup cake de chocolate.

El chico relamió su boca, moría de hambre. Estaba seguro de que su doctor no le envenenaría, de lo contrario ya lo habría hecho, parece que él y su bebe eran muy importantes…en especial su bebe. Sin perder tiempo se sentó y comenzó a desayunar, inicio por la fruta, algo ligero no le caería mal… ¿o sí?

Las náuseas no tardaron en aparecer, apenas mordía el pan cuando tuvo que correr al baño…adiós a la fruta. Los espasmos duraron por varios minutos. De nuevo se encontraba mareado y las piernas le temblaban. Casi arrastrándose regreso a su cama… ¡dios! así se sintió su mamá cuando lo llevo en su vientre… ¡pobre!

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Bebe.**

Un pequeño…minúsculo…micro minúsculo ronquido se escuchaba en el abdomen del castaño, proveniente de la diminuta esfera violácea. La masa gelatinosa roncaba a sus anchas, casi se podía apreciar un hilo de saliva, ahí donde estaría su boca.

Se encontraba tan calientito y cómodo… ¡eso es vida!

Por desgracia su hogar no pensaba lo mismo, el movimiento le despertó, arrancándole de su gelatinoso sueño. Refunfuño molesto, se estiro un poco, intentando acomodarse de nuevo para volver a dormir. Por desgracia el constante palpitar y las ligeras convulsiones en su hogar no lo dejaron.

Enfadado comenzó a restregarse con fuerza, provocando las náuseas en su mami. La esferita no paro hasta desquitar su coraje, coraje que disminuyo cuando la pared frente a él le acaricio, acompañada de ese suave sonido.

-ya…pzzzz…mor…pzzz…ya…

Ok. Gano la batalla, se incrusto más en la carne e intento dormir, tanto zangoloteo de los días anteriores le dejaron cansado.

Los micro ronquidos volvieron a escucharse, el pequeño regresaba a su gelatinoso sueño. Pasaron algunos minutos y como siempre ese hogar comenzó a moverse y molestar. ¡No quería comer! ¡Quería dormir! ¿Qué no entiende? Molesto comenzó a restregarse con mayor fuerza, le haría entender a la mala.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****….

 **Toothless.**

El moreno no creía lo que escuchaba, parpadeaba asombrado, su boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez, ante las palabras del anciano ¡era imposible! En sus piernas copo de nieve se bebía su té, ya que el moreno se quedó congelado.

-e…espera un momento Yin ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?, pregunto aterrado, -digo, completamente seguro, es probable que la chica mienta, o tú viste mal.

-lo lamento mi señor, negando con la cabeza,-no hay error en la información, use mis habilidades para cerciorarme.

-u…un exterminador

Toothless parecía temblar con la simple palabra, pero no era para menos, había escuchado historias horribles, incluso le dieron pesadillas.

-y…tú crees…que tiene a Hiccup.

-sí…como ya le dije, revisamos la isla de pies a cabeza, no encontramos al joven Haddock, pero…uno de los híbridos seguía con vida, use mis habilidades, me adentre en su mente, vi una especie de laboratorio, ahí fue sometido a experimentos, el susurro y los demás dragones estaban ahí. Pero había algo más, un poder muy antiguo.

-¿el exterminador?

-es probable

-esos dragones… ¿trabajaban para él?

-no estoy seguro, tal vez ni ellos lo sabían, pero. Los sucesos que han ocurrido y los recuerdos de Ruffnut me llevan a pensar que así era. Posiblemente el exterminador tenga al joven Haddock en su poder, tal vez para…atraerlo a usted.

-¿a mí?

-sí, ahora que ha derrotado a sus ayudantes, tal vez busque venganza y, la mejor manera es por medio de Hiccup.

-entiendo…los demás, ¿saben esto?

-un poco, saben que existe otro dragón, poderoso, pero no saben cuánto.

-aun no les digas, no quiero que entren en pánico.

-como ordene.

-¿tienes alguna idea de cómo encontrarlo?

-me temo que no. el susurro nunca dijo que hacía con los dragones que capturaba, no sé nada sobre ese laboratorio.

Toothless se hundió más en el sillón, frotando sus sienes, se sentía devastado, no solo no logro proteger a su pareja, ahora se enteraba que este posiblemente se encontraba en las garras de un dragón muy peligroso.

-¡Toothless!

Fishlegs y los demás ingresaron a la sala. El rubio y Gothi corrieron a abrazar a su familiar, felices de verle despierto.

-hay hijo, ya nos tenías con pendiente, jamás te habías tardado tanto en curarte.

-lo siento, no quería preocuparles.

-Toothless… ¡Hiccup!

El mayor consoló a su hermano, entendía su preocupación, él estaba igual o peor.

-no te preocupes, lo traeré de vuelta, lo prometo.

-lo sabemos hijo.

-¿Dónde están Stoick y Gobber?

-tú suegro dijo que investigaría por su cuenta, hablo Dagur- dijo que investigaría al grupo militar de donde era el susurro, para saber dónde se encuentra su base…tal vez el jefe este ahí.

-despreocúpate, mi hijo es muy bueno en su trabajo, pronto encontraremos a Hiccup.

-mju.

De momento confiaría en su suegro, la verdad aun no tenía tanta fuerza como para salir a buscarlo, y…no sabía dónde iniciar.

-¿y ellos?

Su mirada se posó en los gemelos. Los chicos se quedaron en el marco de la puerta, observando la conmovedora escena.

-dicen que nos ayudaran a encontrar al jefe, aunque, más bien quieren desquitarse del monstro que mato a sus padres.

-es peligroso.

-ya se lo dijimos, pero no entienden…mmm, han de querer morir. Gothi dijo que los dejáramos.

El moreno no les dio importancia. Yin ordeno a los jóvenes ir a descansar, mientras él y Gothi se encargaban de Toothless.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

" **E"**

Necesitaba que el humano se encontrara relajado. Como hombre no contaba con un útero donde resguardar al bebe, por suerte su cría era un dragón y eso cambiaba todo. El pequeño huevito se había clavado en la pared abdominal logrando el milagrito. Ahora el cuerpo del chico se tenía que acostumbrar, el cuerpo del humano sufriría muchos cambios y los primeros meses serian críticos.

Decidió mejorar su habitad, preparo una enorme sala en el primer piso, despejo dos pisos a la redonda para que sus creaturas no le molestaran, le coloco todas las comodidades necesarias e incluso "contrato" a un humano para que le atendiera, lo revisaba constantemente cuidando a la madre e hijo, era un fastidio per el resultado lo valía.

Tomo un ascensor que le desplazo 4 pisos bajo tierra. Al salir se topó con un enorme pasaje; el lugar parecía un laberinto, lleno de contenedores, algunos estaban repletos de medicamentos y otras substancias, otros tenían armas y los más reforzados…cosas. Avanzo despacio, silbando una canción, llego a otra plataforma, apretó el botón y se desplazó por un túnel.

-mmm, ¿conejo frito con papas?...no eso es muy cursi. ¿Un bacalao? no...Vino, no puede beber.

Las luces del túnel iluminaban su silueta. E golpeaba su mejilla con un bolígrafo, pensando en cómo acercarse al humano. La plataforma se detuvo, subió unas escaleras de metal encontrándose con una enorme puerta, coloco su mano en el panel, se escuchó un click. un vapor frio lo recibió, las puertas se desplazaron, dándole acceso a un laboratorio.

Enormes paredes blancas, iluminadas por luces led; grandes tubos de cristal que albergaban a humanos, animales, insectos gigantes e híbridos; cubiles donde se apreciaban a científicos enfundados en su traje anti radiación, mesclando sustancias y apuntando sus datos.

E avanzo tranquilo, aun pensando en cómo acercarse al humano. Se adentró por una de las puertas electromagnéticas, llegando a otro laboratorio. Ahí se encontraban dos científicos, un hombre y una mujer, el varón observaba una sepa en el microscopio, dictándole algunos datos a su compañera.

-¿Cómo va todo?

Los científicos se espantaron al oír su voz.

-bi… bien. El virus a resultado hasta ahora, paso las primeras dos pruebas, estaba por comenzar la segunda etapa.

-mmm.

E se acomodó los lentes y camino a un estante, sustrajo de los cajones una jeringa, pastillas, una caja de Petri y gasas. Con calma se encamino a la salida, estaba por retirarse cuando paro de improvisto. la mujer se tensó al sentir la fría mirada en su persona.

-ustedes, los humanos… ¿Qué les gusta?

-¿eh?

-¿Cómo se cortejan? ¿Qué les gusta recibir?

El moreno esperaba impaciente la respuesta. La mujer tardo algunos segundos en responder, aterrada por el moreno.

-bu…bueno…nos gusta recibir obsequios.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-du…dulces, chocolates…flores, cosas así, también nos gusta que nos escuchen y traten bien, con cortesía y amabilidad.

El doc le veía con cara de asco… ¡demonios! ¡Malditos humanos cursis! suspiro resignado, ya que.

-ah, gracias… por cierto, no les quiero ver en la primera planta o en los jardines, si les veo ahí… ¡los asesino!

Los otros dos tragaron grueso y aceptaron, no era buena idea hacerlo enojar.

E regreso a la primera planta, en la cocina se encontró con un par de humanos; el sirviente de Hiccup y una niña rubia.

-toma 2 de estas, le dijo a la pequeña, -aliviara tu migraña…no comió eh.

-no señor, cuando regrese se encontraba dormido y no quise despertarlo.

-está bien…haber, esto, esto, esto, esto también, colocando la comida en una charola, -aliméntense, yo iré a verle.

Los chiquillos obedecieron, E tomo la charola y fue a ver a Hiccup, últimamente dormía mucho.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Toothless.**

Nada, no había ninguna pista.

Stoick había acudido en la noche. Él y Gobber buscaron información sobre el paradero de Hiccup, algo sobre la brigada del susurro, pero no encontraron nada.

Todos los informes habían desaparecido, como si el grupo jamás hubiese existido. Los oficiales indagaron en el ejército, pero los soldados se negaron a responder, negando la existencia de ese escuadrón. Al final terminaron amenazados por el gobierno, el cual les ordeno no continuar con su investigación, de lo contrario terminarían en la cárcel con cadena perpetua.

-¡esos malditos! saben algo pero no quieren decir nada, se quejó el pelirrojo golpeando con fuerza la mesa, -incluso nos suspendieron.

-pero… ¿Cómo? no se supone el jefe era ese dragón enorme, ahora quien les amenaza para que no hablen.

-no sabemos Dagur, pero te puedo decir que es un ser más aterrador.

-¿Qué?

-Yin. El alfa observaba fijo al anciano, -tú me dijiste que viajaron por todo el mundo, ¿cierto?

-así es, el susurro nos obligó a buscar a los dragones en todas las ciudades, odio admitirlo, pero le ayudamos a capturar a varios de nuestros hermanos.

-Eso ya no importa, dime, crees que existan muchos de esos laboratorios.

-es probable, son muchos los que están dispersos, es posible que al atraparlos les llevarán a algún laboratorio.

-pero padre, visitamos cientos de ciudades, jamás vimos un laboratorio, nosotros solo los entregamos en el lugar donde nos indicaban y después nos marchamos.

-si pero, si se los llevaban para experimentar, tal vez sus laboratorios no estén tan lejos de su punto de reunión… ¿los recuerdas?

-si alfa.

Bien, Hiccup podría estar en alguno de esos lugares. Llévame a todas las ciudades en las que estuviste, una vez ahí le rastreare.

El moreno se levantó decidido, si los humanos no podrían encontrarlo él lo haría, no importaba cuanto tiempo le tomare. Era su obligación y responsabilidad, después de todo Hiccup era su pareja.

-como ordene.

El anciano realizo una reverencia y acepto la orden.

-¡ah, qué mal! apenas abrimos y ya tenemos que partir, se quejó la gronckle.

-ustedes no irán

-¡¿queee?! ¿Por qué no? ¡No es justo! ¡Nosotros queremos ir!

Un feroz rugido apago las protestas. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con crías insolentes.

-¡silencio! les dije que no vendrán, ustedes esperaran aquí y continuar con el circo, sin objeciones. Broon se quedara a cargo, pero Gothi y Fishlegs les cuidaran, obedezcan.

-eso no es justo, yo también quiero salvar a Hiccup, se quejó el pequeño terror.

-Sí, no es justo lagartija, te hemos ayudado antes, contra el skrill, el susurro e incluso la muerte verde, refunfuño Dagur,- no deberías hacernos a un lado.

-sí, somos fuertes, secundaron los gemelos draconianos.

-no los hago a un lado… ¡ah!...escuchen. Yin ya les hablo de sus sospechas, ¿no?...sobre el exterminador.

Los chicos afirmaron.

-saben lo que es.

-Sí…no…bueno, la verdad no sabemos mucho, acepto con pena Hookfang.

-bien les diré. Hace mucho tiempo, siglos la verdad, había 5 razas de dragones superiores. Los Long* dragones espirituales capaces de controlar el alma de cualquier ser vivo; los tiamei* los dragones marinos más poderosos del mundo; los Zahhak* dragones elementales que se mimetizaban con la naturaleza; los Ígneo seres de fuego puro que se creía habían nacido del sol y… los exterminadores, dragones crueles y sanguinarios, los cuales deseaban convertir el mundo en cenizas. Por siglos se vivó en equilibrio, hasta que los Exterminadores decidieron atacar.

-¿Cómo las muertes?

-no exactamente Gobber. Las muertes deseaban implementar un reinado, donde ellos fuesen los monarcas y nosotros súbditos. Por su parte los exterminadores. Ellos solo querían ver al mundo arder, derramar sangre y reducir todo a cenizas, menciono el viejo, -eran una raza tan conflictiva que entre ellos mismos se…devoraban.

-acabaron con las otras grandes razas, continuo Toothless. –pese a no poder volar, lograron destruir a los Long, Zahhak y Tiamei. Los únicos que podían enfrentarles eran los dragones Ígneos…pero.

-Los dragones Ígneos eran especiales, continuo el viejo, - todo un misterio, eran los más fuertes y poderosos, pero no se sabía cuándo aparecerían, o nacían, en ocasiones era el resultado de una mezcla de razas, en otras los huevos aparecían de la nada en las entrañas de los volcanes, o eran depositados en las playas con los últimos rayos del sol, eran muy escasos, por cada 1000 exterminadores, aparecía un Ígneo.

-por suerte esos pocos lograron derrotar a los exterminadores, hablo el moreno, - pero desgraciadamente también perecieron. Nosotros somos una variación de sus habilidades, las razas más fuertes son las que logran copiar las habilidades de estos ancestros, pero sin su nivel.

-por eso es que ustedes les consideran dioses, verdad.

-así es. Para nosotros Fishlegs ellos son la perfección en nuestra sociedad.

-chicos, si de verdad existe un dragón exterminador y tiene a Hiccup, los voy a necesitar. no puedo arriesgarme a atacar de frente, su poder me rebasa, solo investigare, cuando le encuentre necesitare de su ayuda para sacarlo de ahí, por eso quiero que se queden, deben entrenar y mejorar sus técnicas, con su ayuda tendré una oportunidad de salvarle, pero si vamos todos…

-todo se vendrá al caño, completo el cremallerus.

Los cirqueros se veían entre sí, sorprendidos por lo que su alfa les decía, no negarían que los había asustado, pero… estaban seguros de que Toothless era más fuerte, embelesados por su anterior transformación. al final aceptaron la orden.

-de mí no te desharás demonio, es mi hijo del que estamos hablando, yo te acompañare.

El moreno observo a su suegro, no le hacía en gracia el hecho de llevarlo.

-yo lo buscare, estaré en contacto con Fishlegs y les informare.

-olvídalo, iré y se acabó, aparte…no me fio de tus métodos para rastrear, por lo que he visto no serias un buen detective.

-¡oye! Siempre le gano a Fishlegs en el juego de Glu, aparte no me pierdo ningún capítulo de NCIS y Mentes criminales, no te necesito, soy tan buen detective como los de la tele.

Los chicos miraban con pena ajena a su poderoso alfa.

-em…joven nocturna, yo creo que es buena idea que nos acompañe, digo…él podría preguntarle a los humanos, sabe cómo relacionarse con ellos y ser policía es una ventaja, creo que debería acompañarnos.

-mmm, está bien, pero si algo malo le pasa e Hiccup se enfada… ¡tú respondes por mí!

-si señor T-T.

-bien, a descansar, partiremos mañana.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Bebe.**

Por alguna razón se había sentido muy cansado, posiblemente por el zangoloteo de los días anteriores. Estiro su gelatinoso cuerpo y sus nervios palpitaron, raro, sintió algo extraño. Bueno un poco de calistenia y a comer, tenía que mantener en forma su gelatinoso y red…

Un estremecimiento recorrió su ser, su microscópico corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Los nervios que le sujetaban al vientre de Hiccup temblaron para después manifestar el estado de ánimo del pequeño. Ocasionando reacción en su mami.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

" **E"**

Calma, cuenta hasta cien, todo esto es necesario, es un humano importante, recuérdalo. "Es un humano importante" "es un humano importante". El moreno repetía su mantra, mientras una vena palpitaba en su cien y temblaba frustrado… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a este humano?

Todo transcurría normal, le había revisado y en ese momento se encontraba comiendo, o almenos tomando un poco de jugo.

-tienes que comer más, debes alimentarte bien o él bebe podría lastimarse.

Hiccup le veía molesto, el chico recién se despertaba.

-el arroz blanco te ayudara, es bajo en grasas, no queremos que engordes como vaca. El doc se giró al armario, -la ropa comienza a apretarte, deberías usas algo más holgado, ya te vez con más carnita.

Hiccup no dijo nada, aventó el plato y comenzó a sollozar.

-¿qué sucede?

El chico susurro algo, pero E no le entendió.

-¿Qué dices?

-no….rdo…

-¿Qué?

El menor mordió su labio y le miro de frente, estaba llorando.

-¡te dije que no estoy gordo!

Grito molesto el chiquillo, parándose de golpe y encarando a E. El pelinegro le veía sorprendido… ¿le estaba gritando?

-Tú maldito idiota, como te atreves a decirme gordo.

-yo…no…

-la ropa me queda perfectamente.

-sí, pero…

-insinúas que soy una vaca

-no, yo no dije eso

-ha, entonces una ballena.

-¿Qué?

-o un puerco, es eso lo que me querías decir.

E retrocedía asustado, Hiccup le había acorralado contra una pared.

-pues déjame decirte que mi peso es perfecto, estoy bien para mi edad, no estoy gordo y tu…tu… ¡Buaaaaa!

De la ira paso al llanto, el chico se inclinó y comenzó a llorar como niño pequeño, confundiendo a E. si hace un momento estaba como energúmeno.

-oye, cálmate, yo no quise.

-¡no me toques!, apartándolo de golpe.

-está bien, está bien, solo quería ayudarte a parar.

-no necesito tu ayuda

-de acuerdo.

El moreno se alejó un poco, dándole espacio, estaba por retirarse cuando la voz de Hiccup le detuvo.

-¡maldito insensible! ¿A dónde vas? no vez que estoy embarazado, que tal si me levanto y me mareo, ¡ayúdame a para idiota!

-…de… acuerdo.

Estaba por sujetarle, pero Hiccup lo aparto de golpe.

-¡no me toques!

El moreno le vio con una gota en la cabeza… ¿quién diablos le entiende?

*****…..*****…*****…..*****…..

 **Bebe.**

¡Era su culpa! ¡Todo esto es su culpa! ese hogar tan irresponsable, por tanto zangoloteo y golpes, su cuerpo, su lindo y… ¡buaaaaa!

La tristeza inundo su cuerpo, sus sentimientos fueron transmitidos por los nervios que le anclaban al abdomen del castaño, aumentando el llanto en Hiccup. Su bello y redondo ser, su lindo cuerpecito se había… ¡deformado!

El puntito veía su parte baja, una especia de cola comenzaba a formarse. La extensión se encontraba dentro de la placenta, era larga y puntiaguda, muy viscosa y gordita, pero lo peligroso es que se desplazaba arriba.

La antigua esferita continúo llorando, aterrada por el cambio. Pero esto no se lo perdonaría, ese hogar irresponsable pagaría, ahora lo obligaría a…a… ¡que hambre!

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

" **E"**

Sus ojos parpadeaban tras las gafas, mirando atónito al chico frente a él. Hace unos instantes era la mar de llanto y ahora.

-y también soda de chocolate y, y, unos cacahuates acaramelados, sopa de espárragos también quiero un pan de centeno y ajo y, y, un pastel de queso con sardina…

Le costó trabajo calmar a Hiccup, sin arrancarle la cabeza, le ayudo a llegar a la cama y le ofreció comida. El menor se negó a comer, argumentando que no le gustaba eso, E, para no discutir decidió preguntarle qué es lo que quería…ahora se arrepentía.

"es un humano valioso, no lo puedes matar" "es un humano valioso, no lo puedes matar" continuaba repitiendo en su cabeza, a la par que escuchaba las exigencias del menor.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Se acabó, gracias por leer ^. ^.**

 **Si no les agrada el formato, colocar el nombre del personaje en cada escena, díganme y lo cambio.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 *******…..*****…..*****….**

 **Long. Son los dragones Chinos, enormes serpientes que lograban volar gracias a la magia que poseían, seres muy inteligentes y pacíficos, la mayoría, son representados como guardianes o guías.**

 **Tiamei. Una referencia a Tiamat, una diosa dragón capaz de controlar el agua, mencionada en la mitología babilónica.**

 **Zahhak. Dragones de la mitología persa.**

 **Ígneo y Exterminador. Dragones mencionados en el cuarto libro de la serie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, perdón por el retraso, ya tenía el capítulo pero no el tiempo.**

 **En esta ocasión solo tratare un personaje, porque su historia es más complicada.**

 **Aclaraciones. A partir de este capítulo jugare a Walt Disney…o sea que are hablar a los animales, ya que en algunos capítulos (los de Toothless) serán necesarios.**

 **Seria todo.**

 **Ya saben el fic es de temática yaoi, pero con gran parte de aventura y humor.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Segundo mes parte uno.**

 **Toothless.**

¡Mocoso hijo de…!…hijo suyo, que parte de ustedes se quedan no había entendido, bola de pelos desobediente, pero ya vera cuando regresaran le daría un escarmiento digno de alabanza…ok, tal vez no, carajo odiaba ser un padre consentidor.

-¿y…a…caghi…mos…?

-Estamos cerca joven nocturna, unas cuantas millas más y llegaremos.

-¿millas? ¡Maldita sea lagartija! ¡Más rapido!que no vez que ya casi amanece.

El reptil bufo molesto, hacia lo que podía.

-papi, papi, mira.

Monroe pasó a su lado, el pequeño terror realizo unos giros con copo de nieve en su espalda, una vuelta al mundo y el zorrito cayó en picada, dio unos giros en el aire antes de que el dragón le atrapara.

-¿nos viste, nos viste? preguntaron alegres los mocosos.

-bien hecho niños, tienen una sincronía perfecta, les felicito el anciano.

-cierto, buen trabajo, Stoick acaricio sus cabecitas cuando se posaron a su lado.

El único que no dijo nada fue Toothless…pero era porque el pobre no podía. Los hombres iban montados en su espalda, cada uno con una respectiva maleta llena de artículos personales, viajaban muy campantes admirando el paisaje, por su parte el dragón bueno…era usado como mula de carga.

No solo llevaba a sus compañeros, también cargaba con cuatro maletas y una pesada caja. Dos maletas llenas de armas, municiones, dinero y papeles, propiedad de Stoick, las otras dos con vestimentas orientales, libros, mapas y algunos artilugios extraños propiedad de yin. En su trompa cargaba una pesada caja de madera, la cual contenía un preciado juego de té de la dinastía quien sabe que, así como una gran cantidad de bolsitas de té y una mesita portable. Esos dos habían exagerado, si no iban de vacaciones, aparte, está bien que era fuerte… ¡pro no era Superman! ¡Ni Goku!

-mi señor, la obscuridad desaparece, es mejor apresurar el vuelo o nos descubrirán.

-ya oíste Toothless, ¡arre!

Stoick le dio un fuerte espolón en las costillas, el pobre dragón se tragó el gruñido y aumento la velocidad… ¡nadie le respetaba como alfa!

Suiza fue su primer objetivo, una remota aldea cerca de los Alpes, oculta por una hermosa cortina de árboles.

-uf…finalmente llegamos.

Decidieron ocultarse en una cueva, unos kilómetros lejos de la aldea, descansarían esa noche y comenzarían mañana.

-estuvimos aquí hace unos años, dimos un par de funciones y después nos retiramos, ya que habíamos capturado al objetivo.

-lo recuerdo padre, era un dragón muy raro, gordo y de color marrón, con muchos cuernos enrollados que parecían un arbolito. Hokfang decía que parecía una enorme vaca, je, je.

-Monroe no es correcto burlarse.

-perdón.

-una vaca… ¿Qué clase de dragón era?

-no lo sé mi señor, la verdad no le vi bien, fueron los chicos quienes le capturaron.

El alfa se giró a ver al dragoncito, pero este solo negó con la cabeza, mostrando que no sabía.

-bueno, no importa, descansaremos esta noche y mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda.

Toothless salió y regresó con dos cabras de monte, cenaron y bajaron la carne con un poco de té.

*****…..*****…*****…*****

Es una aldea muy pintoresca, sus habitantes son granjeros muy amables, amantes de la naturaleza, la leche que producen sus vacas es exquisita, así como su queso. Pese a ser una aldea tan pequeña está más llena de vida que muchas ciudades.

Eso fue lo que yin les dijo…pero.

Desde que llegaron, se percataron de que algo estaba mal. Antes de llegar la vegetación parecía muerta y la pintoresca aldea era más bien un pueblo fantasma. La gente se veía desnutrida y sus animales famélicos.

-yin ¿estás seguro de que es aquí?

-si Alfa…pero.

-Lo mejor será buscar la alcaldía…antes de que los aldeanos decidan lincharnos.

Stoick no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, la gente les miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero era razonable, cualquiera sospecharía de la llegada de tres extranjeros…curiosamente vestidos.

Un anciano de aspecto oriental, con un enorme y trenzado bigote, vestido con un traje chino en color azul, con bordes rojos y adornado con hojas de sakura. Un hombre muy alto y corpulento, vestido todo de negro como si fuese militar, con una mochila muy grande en su espalda y un cabello y barba color sangre. Por ultimo un joven bien parecido, vestido con una camisa que le quedaba grande (ya que era de Stoick) en color gris, un pantalón negro de seda (cortesía de yin) y vendajes en sus manos y pies.

-mmm, yo creo que es aquí.

Se encontraban frente a una enorme… ¿cabaña? deteriorada por el tiempo, un águila adornaba el arco de la entrada y a sus pies, en cada columna, dos enormes perros negros. Los hombres se habían detenido frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no entramos?

-bueno mi "estimado yerno" tenemos un problemita ¡como carajos nos vamos a comunicar! ni siquiera sabemos que idioma hablan aquí y…

-Hablan Alemán, Francés e Italiano, respondió el anciano- no se preocupe mi alfa, conozco los idiomas.

Toothless miro con orgullo a su consejero, inflo el pecho y entro detrás del anciano. Stoick por su parte suspiro aliviado, almenos un dragón si era útil.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de ahí, copo de Nieve y Monroe realizaban su tarea de vigilar el campamento, el Alfa no quería arriesgarlos por lo que les ordeno quedarse…por favor Toothless si no te escucharon antes.

Los pequeños habían guardado las cosas, cubriéndoles con hojas secas, después salieron, decidieron que era buena idea explorar, con suerte y encontraban el laboratorio secreto del susurro y su Alfa estaría orgulloso de ellos, o almenos eso esperaban.

Monroe hacia reconocimiento aéreo y copo de Nieve terrestre. Esa naturaleza era rara, los árboles se veían secos, el pasto era muy alto y áspero, tampoco tenía color, se veía opaco y el silencio que les rodeaba…no les gustaba nada.

-¿vez algo?

-no, nada… ¿y tú?

-tampoco, este pasto no me deja avanzar…y huele a podrido, aunque es extraño, no detecto el aroma de otro animal, ni les escucho.

-cierto, tampoco veo aves volando… ¿Qué pasara aquí?

El pequeño copito continuo su marcha, raro ¿de dónde habrá sacado su padre la cena de anoche? él no olfateaba nada…pero bueno, era papá, tenía sus instintos más desarrollados y … ¡ahhhh!

Sus halagos fueron interrumpidos al caer en una zanja, zanja que más bien era una madriguera, el pequeño se deslizo como en un tobogán, la tierra mancho su hermoso pelaje y algunas ramas golpearon su cuerpo, al final su mochilita, cortesía de la abuela, se atoro en una enorme raíz, deteniendo su caída.

-¡Copo de Nieve! ¿Dónde estás?

Arriba Monroe le buscaba asustado, había perdido a su amiguito… ¡El hijo del Alfa! Se transformó en humano y comenzó a buscarlo en el pasto, si no lo encontraba se podía despedir de esta vida.

-¡MONROOOOOO!

El chillido lo puso alerta, agudizo la oreja para encontrarlo, trozo el pasto y dio con el agujero, se transformó en dragón para ingresar y encontrar a la bola de pelos.

El zorrito hacia un esfuerzo para desatorar su mochilita sin romperla, de lo contrario su abuela se enojaría. Se asustó un poco al ver los brillantes ojos de Monroe en la obscuridad, pero se calmó al ver a su amigo, entre los dos lograron desatorar el morral. Estaban por irse cuando un ruido capto su atención. El agujero era profundo, no sabían cuánto, y al final, en esta terrible obscuridad se escuchaban algunas voces. Lo más recomendable, para cualquier persona con sentido común, seria salir corriendo de ahí, pero…ni eran personas y tampoco tenían sentido común, solo una enorme curiosidad infantil que les animo a seguir adelante.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Buscaban a una, bien organizada, mafia de traficantes de órganos, los cuales se desplazaban por todo el mundo cometiendo actos terribles contra la humanidad, atacando pequeñas ciudades y aldeas. Sospechaban que contaban con el apoyo de altos funcionarios en los países donde atacaban, por lo que su operación tenía que ser discreta y confidencial.

El jefe de policía veía serio a sus invitados, el viejo escuchaba atento la historia que Yin le narro, había estudiado a detalle los papeles de Stoick y Toothless, el jefe de policía y su mejor alguacil, Gobber le promovió muy rápido, era interesante.

-es por lo que pedimos permiso, mi estimado señor, para investigar su bosque y las áreas aledañas. Por lo general tienden a poseer laboratorios escondidos, para llevar acabo sus nefastos crímenes.

-Ah….entiendo…la verdad me lo temía, desde hace tiempo han desaparecido algunos aldeano, de esta y comunidades aledañas, no dejan rastro de su partida, como si la tierra se los tragara. Si lo que dicen es cierto, es probable que sus traficantes sean los responsables…pueden investigar.

El noble interprete, como se había presentado, no tardó en dar las buenas noticias.

-se lo agradezco mi señor, le aseguro que…

-un momento, hay una condición. Mis hombres y yo les acompañaremos.

-pe…pero, mi señor, será muy peligroso y…

-Señor Yin, esta es mi aldea, mi gente, mi pueblo. Es mi deber protegerla y no me hare a un lado, tampoco permitiré que otros resuelvan nuestros problemas ¿entiende?

El anciano le veía serio, era claro que no se echaría para atrás y, si no le permitían ir, podrían terminar muy mal. Stoick no se opuso, comprendía al anciano y respetaba su decisión, Toothless no pudo opinar, después de todo su jefe ya había tomado decisión.

Esperaban en la plaza del centro al dicho equipo les acompañarían, diez personas, El alguacil y diecisiete policías, acompañados por dos guías.

-es más fácil si vamos solos, me transformo y será más sencillo.

-see, claro, pero si alguien te ve, terminaríamos en una persecución y no lograríamos nada, le reprendió el pelirrojo.

Toothless le vio molesto y desvió la mirada, haciendo un berrinche…nadie le respetaba como alfa.

-así que ustedes son los agentes.

Un señor como de 70 años y un chico se acercaban a ellos.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Rudolf y este es mi nieto Hans.

Es un placer señor, él es el comandante Stoick Haddock, el alguacil Toothless y yo su humilde traductor Yin.

El hombre se sentó a su lado, les miro fijamente antes de suspirar. Destapo una cantimplora de cuero y le dio un trago.

-Ahhh, zumo de manzana caliente, es muy bueno para mantener el calor.

Les ofreció un poco, era dulce y picante a la vez, con una pisca de licor.

-disculpe ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí? pregunto el anciano- este solía ser un hermoso poblado.

La mirada del anciano se volvió melancólica, dio otro trago antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Lo fue, hasta hace 20 años. La villa era muy prospera, teníamos buenas cosechas y nuestros rebaños los mejores…pero un día…todo cambio. Las cosechas se secaron, el suelo erosiono, los lobos comenzaron a tacar devorando nuestro ganado, las cabras que sobrevivían caían muertas por enfermedad, nos vimos obligados en comprar rebaños pero…no había para alimentarlos, el pasto de la zona parecía envenenado así como el agua, los animales que lo comen mueren y en ocasiones explotan…como algunos de nosotros.

-ahora nos vemos en la necesidad de comprar provisiones, hablo el chico, -le hemos solicitado ayuda a la capital, pero no responden.

-tsk, cretinos, a ellos no les importa si morimos…solo nos ven como simples granjeros.

-lamento escuchar esto, jamás imagine que…

-la maldición del circo, hablo bajo el anciano.

-¿eh?

-Muchos lo llaman así, ¡La Maldición Del Circo!... antes de que todo ocurriera nos visitó un circo, la verdad ya ni me acuerdo de su nombre, estuvo varios días aquí, todo marcho normal pero, cuando se fue…todo empezó. Como si ellos se hubiesen llevado algo importante.

El Anciano le miraba asustado… ¿Qué habían hecho?

*****…..*****…..*****…..

O….K… Es en estos momentos cuando odias tu bendita curiosidad, especialmente cuando… ¡La comida te amenaza!

Los negruzcos y redondos ojos acuosos de las cabras se clavaban en sus figuras. Los rumiantes les habían acorralado y los tenían contra la pared. Monroe había intentado volar pero, unos fuertes topones lo bajaron al suelo.

De la madriguera fueron a dar a una inmensa cueva, un lugar agradable, con su propio lago, varias hortalizas silvestres, mucho eno y una gran cantidad de …¡cabras salvajes!

-intruuusooosss

-acaaabenlessss

-seeee

-oigan cabritas esperen, les juro que no deseamos hacerles daño, hablo copo de nieve levantándose en sus patitas traseras.

-nosotros…si ellos son los que me sacaron el aire.

-ustedeees son looobos, looobos maloss.

-no, les juro que no, yo soy una cría de dragón peludo y es un dragón escamoso, enserio.

Pero las cabras no escuchaban razón, Copo de Nieve se vieron en la penosa necesidad de esquivar los topes y patadas. El ajetreo fue tal que se escuchó hasta la parte más alta de la cueva, despertando al anciano que dormía ahí. Con todo el pesar del mundo bajo al pesebre a ver que ocurría.

-¡Sileeeennnciooooo!

Era una cabra enorme, casi parecía vaca, de pelaje canela y unos cuernos enormes y enroscados, con unos ojos tan negros como la obsidiana. Sus compañeros inclinaban la cabeza cuando pasaba, dejando libre el camino.

-¿Qué sucedeee aquiii? ¿Por queee tanto escandalooo?

-¡intrusooooss! ¡intrusoooosss! Chillaron las demás.

El anciano les miro confundido, despacio dirigió su vista los intrusos. Sus ojos de canica se abrieron sorprendidos, los capulines se llenaron de agua al ver a Monroe.

-Va… Vaca horribleee, eres Tuuuu.

-¿eh?

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Llevaban caminando un buen rato, revisaron varios claros para pastar, algunas casas abandonadas y pequeñas cuevas, lugares donde las personas habían desaparecido pero nada. Toothless y Yin agudizaban sus sentidos, realmente era una tierra extraña, la tierra parecía estar muerta, no había animales y los pocos se alejaban mucho antes de que se acercaran.

-Es terrible, hablo un hombre, -pero no podemos hacer nada, parece que la tierra está muriendo.

-calentamiento global, sugirió otro.

-es probable.

-pues debería destruir primero a las grandes ciudades donde no respetan a la naturaleza, refunfuño el anciano.

-pues yo creo que se parece más a la maldición que Dave dijo sufriríamos, hablo un tercero.

-jmp…si, eso parece, ese viejo loco le atino.

-tal parece que ese cabron lo hubiese profetizado.

-¿Quién es Dave? Yin venia atrás, escuchando lo que decían -¿es otro pastor?

-pues, algo así, podríamos decir que era el loco del pueblo.

-cierto, siempre inventaba historias raras y ofrecía sacrificios extraños.

-¿sacrificios?

-sí, pero no se angustie abuelo, eran sacrificios tontos como ofrendar manzanas o zanahorias, cualquier vegetal o verdura que su amo del bosque deseara, hablo burlón el joven.

Ese dato llamo la atención del viejo, discretamente le hizo una señal a Toothless para que se acercara.

-podrían hablarme más de él, me da curiosidad.

Los hombres se miraron confundidos, pero aceptaron.

-vivía la pie de la montaña, solo. Según decía había visto al espíritu de este bosque, este le había salvado de una tormenta o algo así. Todos los viernes bajaba a la aldea por las mejores verduras, ya que el espíritu del bosque era vegetariano o algo así ja,ja,ja, lo pueden creer, vegetariano.

Los hombres se rieron, se habían detenido a descansar un poco para escuchar la historia del pastor loco.

-pese a ello…era una buena persona, te ayudaba por voluntad, compartía de su leche y quesos que eran los mejores.

-see, era un hombre muy agradable, lastima.

-ahora que lo pienso, creo que él fue el primero en sufrir la maldición. Un día bajo al pueblo terriblemente asustado, un par de días después del circo, alegaba que el espíritu había desaparecido, ya que no fue por su ofrenda.

-seamos honestos yo también me habría hartado de los vegetales. Los hombres rieron animados, intentando sobrellevar la pena.

-todos lo tiramos de a loco, como siempre, en ese momento nos preocupaba una pequeña plaga de langostas que se comían el cultivo, ¿langostas? ¿Lo pueden creer?

-desapareció por varios días, muchos temimos que lo hubiese atacado un lobo o un oso, fuimos a su casa a buscarle, pero nada… Regreso después de tres semanas Estaba mal herido y sucio, nos dijo que el espíritu había sido capturado por unos demonios, que le habían encerrado en la boca del diablo, él intento salvarle, pero fue inútil, los demonios lo encontraron y ahuyentaron…nos suplicó que le ayudáramos, que salváramos al espíritu para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-guarida, Yin les miro expectante, -¿encontró la guarida de esos demonios?

-pues, según el encontró un pasaje secreto que les llevaba hasta ahí, lucho contra los demonios pero, estos estaban armados, logro salir de milagro gracias al espíritu que los distrajo, juro regresar con ayuda, pero…

-nadie le ayudo.

Toothless les veía molesto, por lo que entendió de la historia, ese tal Dave había conocido a un dragón, un dragón elemental, capaz de controlar la naturaleza a su antojo, se volvieron amigos y cuando el susurro le capturo este intento ayudarle…sin éxito.

-no, no le ayudamos, respondió el jefe, -la aldea se encontraba en problemas, comenzaron las sequias y esas extrañas plagas, no tenemos tiempo para los disparates de un viejo loco.

-pues yo creo que no eran disparates, hablo el guía, -piénselo. Después dela muerte de Debe todo empeoro, en ocasiones pienso que su espíritu del bosque era real y lo que está sucediendo es nuestra culpa…por no ayudarle.

Los lugareños callaron unos minutos, lamentando la muerte de su amigo.

-y ¿Cómo murió? pregunto el pelirrojo.

-fue una muerte extraña…le cayó un rayo.

-¿Qué?

-así como lo oyen, murió por culpa de un rayo.

-bu…bueno, eso no es tan raro, a muchos les ha caído un rayo y en un lugar lleno de árboles es probable que...

-sí, es verdad jefe Stoick, pero… su muerte ocurrió después de que nos negáramos a ayudarle, salió de la comisaria furioso, jurando que salvaría el solo a su amigo…no llovía, no hacia viento, no había frio ni indicios de una posible tormenta, era primavera y el clima era agradable…pero…en cuanto coloco un pie fuera del recinto, se escuchó un trueno y… un relámpago, que parecía provenir de los árboles, salió disparado contra él. El impacto fue directo a su boca, quemo su lengua y avanzo por todo su cuerpo, calcinando sus órganos internos, al final solo quedo un cascaron chamuscado…muy extraño ¿no cree?

Toothless y los demás escuchaban atentos la historia ¿un relámpago? eso no era casualidad, tal parece que el hombre de verdad había descubierto la guarida del susurro y su compañero.

-do… ¿Dónde está esa boca del diablo?

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****

Un dragón, ese tal VacaHorrible era un dragón. Copo de Nieve y Monroe comían un par de zanahorias mientras escuchaban la historia de las cabritas.

-VaacaHorriblee nos cuidaba, como si fuéramos sus hijos, nos pastaba y ordeñaba, mantenía alejados a los looboss y siempre nos cantaban una cancionnn…era un buen amigo, pero un día…desapareciooo. Bajo al pueblo a ver no sé qué cosa y ya no regreso. Con su salida todo se complicó, los loobos regresarooon y la comida se puso feaaa. Nosotros sobrevivimos por estar en su cueva y comer lo que él plantooo. Aquí las cossas estabbien, pero afueraaa, apenas perdimos dos anoche, salieron a caminar y ya no regresarooon, esos lobooos se los comieron.

Copo de Nieve y Monroe rieron nerviosos, si lobos.

-seguimos esperando su regreso, cuando vuelva todo será como antes, estará feliiiz de ver que protegí su cosa brillanteeee.

Zorrito y dragón se miraron ¿cosa brillante?

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

La boca del diablo era terrible. Parecía un enorme agujero negro, el cual escupía el viento a una velocidad aterradora. Era imposible hacer rapel sin salir volando, o caer y ser destrozado por esas afiladas rocas que parecían colmillos.

-lo ven, es imposible bajar por aquí, nos mataríamos antes de llegar a los diez metros.

No se acercaron mucho, ráfagas de aire eran arrojadas determinado tiempo. Pese a ello Yin y Toothless agudizaban sus oídos, buscando algún indicio. La suerte llamo a sus orejas, se escuchaban ruidos extraños, dispersos en el viento. Con una mirada le dieron a conocer a Stoick, tal vez los humanos no podían bajar, pero un dragón sí.

-debemos buscar, si lo que dijo ese hombre es cierto, debe haber una entrada por aquí., no estará muy lejos, tal vez oculta en los matorrales.

Stoick comenzó a revisar, adentrándose en la maleza. Yin le seguís de cerca, agudizando sus sentidos para encontrar. Los lugareños le miraban confundidos, debían creer lo que Dave dijo.

-oigan ¿y el chico? ¿Dónde está?

Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que Toothless no estaba ahí. Antes de que terminaran de hablar Toothless se esfumo, el moreno se escondió esperando que todos se retiraran para poder investigar.

-debemos hacer tiempo, el joven nocturna bajara a investigar y si encuentra algo nos avisara.

-eso si nosotros encontramos primero la entrada. Sus ojos se desviaron a los pobladores, que ya comenzaban a inspeccionar.

Era el momento, todos se habían retirado, bajo de un brinco del árbol y se encamino al a entrada, tomo un respiro antes de dejarse caer, sus garras se incrustaron en la roca, apretó las rocas con fuerza para no salir volando y comenzó el descenso. El viento era muy fuerte, le provocó algunos cortes y lastimo sus oídos, peo no podía detenerse.

Tardo algunos minutos pero llego. Incrustado en la roca se apreciaba una rendija, la arranco e ingreso por un ducto de ventilación, se desplazó hasta dar con una salida.

Dio con una vieja habitación llena de camillas y polvo, abrió con cuidado la puerta y comenzó a inspeccionar. Sus pupilas se expandieron dándole una mejor vista. Avanzo por un pasillo, varias habitaciones a su lado estaba abandonadas y en ruina, las lámparas estaban fundidas, la única luz provenía de una sobreviviente al final del pasillo y las flechas fluorescentes que indicaban la salida.

Guiado por sus instintos se adentró en los pasillos, siguiendo esa especie de voces, no entendía con claridad lo que decían y la verdad dudaba que se trataran de algún idioma, se escuchaba más como viles gruñidos. Algo llamo su atención, unas escaleras y al final de estas una luz turquesa; bajo despacio, casi de puntitas, ese piso estaba iluminado. Dio con tres caminos central y dos laterales, tomo el derecho para probar suerte, algo le decía que era el correcto.

Avanzo hasta una enorme puerta de metal, intento no hacer ruido pero fue imposible, el óxido de la cadena provoco el chirrido. Una gran cantidad de camillas y artilugios de medicina estaban ahí, viejas y empolvadas, mantas llenas de tierra y sangre, restos de animales y…

El chico trago grueso y avanzo, al final de la habitación había un enorme tubo de cristal, con miedo retiro el polvo para ver mejor, sus ojos casi se salen de la impresión y su corazón se detuvo.

¡Eran los restos de un Dragón!

La importante figura del noble animal se encontraba en descomposición, reposando en un extraño líquido. Su pecho se encontraba abierto en canal, su corazón era de un verde esmeralda, el cual brillaba como gema, tenía una gran cantidad de tubos incrustados, los cuales succionaban los restos de sangre.

De verdad era un dragón espiritual, la gema verde que es su corazón, su piel marrón asemejaba a la tierra y esos enormes cuernos parecían las ramas de un árbol, sus alas muy parecidas a las de un insecto.

Furioso destrozo él tubo. Al menos le daría una sepultura digna, el agua empapo su ropa, recibió con ternura el cuerpo, retiro las mangueras que adornaban el corazón, desempolvo algunas mantas y le envolvió con ellas.

Estaba por salir cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

Unos…adefesios, le cerraban el paso.

Los ex humanos tenían deformaciones en su cráneo, dándoles apariencia de cuernos, sus manos y pies se habían adherido con una membrana negra, asemejando pesuñas, su piel era de rojo oxido, adornada por una gran cantidad de venas hinchadas. Los seres chillaron como creaturas salvajes, mostrando unos afilados colmillos. Toothless retrocedió unos pasos, dejando en el suelo el cuerpo de su compañero, parece que no sería fácil salir de ahí.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Bueno les informo que de dentro de dos capítulos comienza un crossver con la leyenda de los guardianes, ya los había mencionado en la historia anterior y me pareció un buen momento para volver a incluirlos, claro que será poco a poco.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les gustara.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos después. Chaito mua mua.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza no tengo excusa…bueno la verdad si pero mejor me las ahorro, tengo un par de anuncios pero será al final, por ahora disfruten la actualización.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Segundo mes parte dos.**

 **Toothless.**

No podía catalogarles como humanos, pero tampoco como dragones, eran más bien una mezcla rara y grotesca de ambos, muy parecido a los faunos, pero más repugnantes.

Las creaturas se movían con agilidad, una de ellas le conecto una patada tan fuerte que lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación, esa pesuña le había hecho un corte en su ropa y piel. El moreno se fue a estrellar contra una mesa llena de utensilios quirúrgicos, los instrumentos se repartieron en el piso creando un gran alboroto.

Una bola de plasma salió expulsada contra los híbridos, dos de ellos alcanzaron a esquivarla, pero el ultimo se vio impactado; los vellos se cubrieron de llamas, el animal comenzó a aullar, dando vueltas por todo el lugar, golpeándose en las mesas intentando apagarse, la final se arrojó contra Toothless, arrojando golpes y mordidas.

El moreno logro esquivar los ataques, con un poco de trabajo, término acorralado en una esquina, molesto saco a relucir sus garras. Las garras obscuras se clavaron en la carne, separando el torso de las piernas, pese a ello el hibrido continuo atacando, deslizando en sus "manos" intentando atrapar a Toothless, solo se detuvo cuando el fuego le consumió.

¡AGHHHH!

El grito broto de la garganta de Toothless, uno de los híbridos había saltado a su espalda y mordía su clavícula con esos filosos y negruzcos dientes. El otro no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le acomodo un buen golpe en el abdomen, arrojando al moreno y compañía contra una de las columnas.

El golpe ocasiono que la cabra lo soltara, aprovecho para colocarle un codazo en la quijada y liberarse. Buscaba recuperar aire, su camisa estaba teñida de sangre y podía jurar que ese golpe le rompió un par de costillas.

Rodo en el piso alejándose de unas nuevas embestidas, tomo unas tijeras oxidadas y las arrojo contra esas cosas, las tijeras se clavaron en una de las piernas de los híbridos, pero el ser ni se inmuto y continúo pelando los dientes. Toothless suspiro cansado, parece que el fuego sería más efectivo.

Por desgracia esas creaturas no lo ponían fácil; eran testigos de lo peligrosa que era esa flama y ni locos se dejarían tocar. De una fuerte patada le arrojaron una camilla, deteniendo la bola de plasma, Toothless intentaba incinerarles pero esas creaturas brincaban de un lado a otro, usando las paredes como punto de apoyo.

Al final el moreno salió disparado por las puerta, producto de una embestida doble, alcanzo a brincar y evitar una fuerte pisada de esas pesuñas, el suelo se levantó ahí donde los cascos se clavaron. Toothless corriendo por el pasillo, necesitaba luchar en un lugar más amplio, ahí donde pudiese transformarse y convertir a esas cabras deformes en su cena.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****….**

Resulto que la susodicha entrada se encontraba oculta en unas rocas. Stoick y Yin dieron con una escotilla disfrazada, una roca plana, ante ellos se abrió un enorme pasaje que les llevaría a las entrañas de ese laboratorio.

-no puedo creerlo, Dave tenía razón.

Pegaron un brinco al sentirse rodeados por los lugareños, por un momento se les olvido que estaban acompañados. Uno de los hombres arrojo una bengala fluorescente, la lucecita no tardo en perderse y convertirse en un minúsculo punto amarillo…era profundo.

-no perdamos tiempo, hay que entrar.

El viejo alguacil fue el primero en bajar, seguido por sus hombres y guías; los forasteros se miraron entre sí, suplicando mentalmente que Toothless haya terminado…con lo que sea que había ahí, de lo contrario no sabrían cómo explicarlo.

Stoick tomo sus armas y comenzó a descender, seguido de Yin. Los ojos del anciano brillaban en la obscuridad, escaneando el lugar, esos humanos tenían suerte de que sus sentidos no se encontraran tan desarrollados, de lo contrario se espantarían por lo que el veía. El agua en las escaleras y paredes no era precisamente eso, en las piedras se apreciaban algunos raspones y uñas enterradas, las personas se habían resistido a su cruel final.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****….**

Parece que Hiccup no se encontraba ahí, sus sentidos no lo encontraban y algo en su ser lo confirmaba.

Sus dedos aprisionaron una vieja silla de ruedas, arrojándola a sus espaldas, el artefacto dio de lleno con uno de los perseguidores mandándolo al piso. Continuo su loca carrera hasta llegar a una especie de bodega ¡perfecto! ahí podría luchar sin problemas.

Dio un giro y la transformación comenzó, en segundos su cuerpo se encontró bañado de escamas negras, sus músculos se expandieron, se escuchó el crujir de los huesos y un aura purpura le envolvió.

La bola de plasma cruzo el pasillo, las "cabras" alcanzaron a esquivarla y se adentraron a la bodega. El dragón se elevó, apreso a uno de los híbridos en el aire, impactándole en el piso, el fuego no tardó en aparecer bañando el pobre infeliz, en segundos el cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas. Toothless giro y se lanzó contra el último, lo golpeo con su cola incrustándolo en una de las paredes, dos bolas de plasma se encargaron de dejar un rastro de hollín en la pared.

Toco el suelo y se transformó, tenía que encontrar información de Hiccup y salir de ahí…también debía enterrar a un camarada.

 *******…..*****…*****…..*****…..**

La náusea invadió a los humanos, los más jóvenes no dudaron en vomitar, al parecer podrían cerrar varios casos de desaparición ese día. Se adentraron por ese mar de pasillos, inspeccionaron casi todas las habitaciones, encontrando uno que otro pequeño laboratorio, cuartos de hospital y pequeños almacenes. Pero al llegar a la cocina…

Había un sinfín de cuerpos mutilados, adornando las mesas , sillas y suelo. Los gusanos y moscas se hacían un banquete con los restos.

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Se…Señor, creo que este es Marco…se perdió en la otra aldea hace un mes.

-parece que le arrancaron las tripas.

Stoick jalo discretamente a Yin para poder hablar.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-no lo sé, pero le puedo asegurar que ningún dragón haría semejante atrocidad, nosotros solo cazamos para alimentarnos y ya, no por deporte, sin ofender pero eso solo lo hacen los humanos.

-¿enserio? esas heridas parecen hechas por un animal, no por humanos.

-estoy de acuerdo…pero…

El anciano guardo silencio, su mirada se clavó en la puerta, algo se acercaba, con un gesto le indico a Stoick que estuviese atento. El pelirrojo cortó cartucho y le aviso a los oficiales, las luces se clavaron en la puerta.

Las pisadas resonaban en el pasillo, acompañadas por una fuerte y singular respiración, jadeos inundaban el ambiente así como un olor a rancio. La muralla de metal se abrió de golpe, los hombres se quedaron petrificados ante lo que veían… ¡tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla!

El chillido destrozo sus tímpanos, el hibrido se arrojó contra ellos, tomo a uno de los oficiales y destoso su cráneo, cuando el cuerpo toco tierra los oficiales comenzaron a disparar, pero esa cosa era muy rápida.

Brinco entre las mesas, esquivando las balas, las luces intentaban seguirle pero era imposible. Brinco contra el viejo guía y comenzó a golpearlo con sus pesuñas, perforando el anciano cuerpo. Cuando estaba por pararse fue arrojado con fuerza contra una pared, que se agrieto por la fuerza. Yin le veía furioso.

Las luces por fin lograron capturarle y las balas salieron disparadas contra su cuerpo, pero los proyectiles parecían no ser efectivas. El hibrido chillaba mientras se acercaba amenazante a Stoick. Antes de que lo alcanzara Yin se interpuso. El anciano clavo sus garras, cargadas con fuego, en el abdomen del monstro. Se sorprendió al no ver rastro de razón en esos grisáceos ojos. La bestia gimió por última vez y se desplomo en el piso.

Los oficiales se acercaron corriendo, apuntando al cuerpo.

-¿están bien?

-¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?

-estamos bien…gracias.

Yin giro a ver a Stoick, que se encontraba pálido, el pelirrojo solo parpadeo para dar a conocer que estaba bien.

-será mejor andar con cuidado, puede haber más de esas cosas.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..******…..**

Toothless caminaba por los pasillos cargando a su compañero, sería un problema sacarle de ahí, no podía llevarlo por el ducto por el que entro, era muy reducido para los dos y el desfiladero muy peligroso, su única opción era encontrar la salida de ese laberinto.

Caminaba por los pasillos, atento a un próximo ataque, llego a unas escaleras y bajo, parece que había más pisos por explorar. El lugar se encontraba en penumbras, era una suerte que el lograra ver en la obscuridad, unos ruidos lo alertaron, deposito el cuerpo en el piso y se preparó.

Se escuchaban pisadas y unas vocecitas discutiendo. Una de las rendijas de ventilación se desprendió, unos ojitos amarillos aparecieron.

-¡alfa!

-¡papi!

Los pequeños salieron del ducto de ventilación, arrojándose a los brazos del mayor.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-estamos buscando a un dragón, una de las cabras locas nos dijo que podría estar aquí, dicen que vieron salir a seres extraños de este lugar, nos trajeron hasta una rendija, nos metimos y llegamos aquí.

-si alfa, parece que este es el laboratorio del susurro.

-vamos a revisar, tal vez encontremos a mami.

El moreno suspiro resignado ¿Por qué nadie lo obedecía? que parte de quédense en la cueva y no salgan no entendieron. Tenía que poner reglas o terminarían muy mal.

-Hiccup no está aquí, ya le busque.

-pero…revisaste todo.

-sí, no siento su presencia.

-tal vez este donde la luz azul.

-¿Qué luz azul?

-una luz azul, la estábamos siguiendo, es lo único que se veía por este ducto.

-cierto, solo salimos porque sentí su presencia alfa.

Toothless dirigió la vista al frente, él no veía nada, pero confiaba en ellos, si decían que había una luz la había.

-entonces andando, tal vez encontremos una pista.

Dio un rápido vistazo al cuerpo de su compañero, lo mejor sería dejarle ahí de momento, cargo al zorro y se hecho a corres de frente, seguido por el pequeño terror. Al final había una enorme puerta de metal, exageradamente gruesa y pesada, intento moverla pero le era imposible. Estaba por lanzar su bola de plasma cuando sin querer acciono un botón que activo el mecanismo e hizo que la puerta se abriera, ese lugar aún contaba con energía.

Era una cámara frigorífica…o la morgue. El lugar estaba repleto de cuerpos, algunos colgados y otros encerrados en tubos de cristal. La luz que los pequeños seguían provenía de una maquina centrifugadora colocada cerca de la ventilación. Se sorprendieron al ver a los especímenes encerrados, algunos aun parecían humanos, otros estaban deformados hasta parecer esos extraños "faunos", cuatro tubos estaban despedazados, no tardo en deducir que esas cosas salieron de ahí.

-Alfa, aquí hay unos informes

Los mocosos exploraban todo el lugar, dando con una gabinete y un maletín lleno de apuntes en varios idiomas, había algunas fotos, de varios tipos de dragones y de algunas mutaciones, tomaron las cosas y se dispusieron a salir. Toothless le dio una última mirada, parecían muertos pero…mejor estar seguro. Prendió fuego a toda la habitación y se alejaron, al salir fue quemando todo el lugar, no debían dejar rastro de lo que ocurría ahí.

Avanzaban buscando una salida cuando las voces de Stoick y Yin les detuvieron, se escondió en las sombras y soltó un ligero gruñido captando la atención del anciano, yin no tardo en reunirse con él. Toothless le narro lo ocurrido y le ordeno sacar a los humanos de ahí, o terminarían carbonizados. Yin obedeció, tomo ropa de una habitación y le aconsejo vestirse, le indico el camino a la salida, daría una ventaja de un minuto y sacaría a los humanos.

-¡fuego! ¡Fuego! tenemos que salir de aquí.

Los hombres le miraron confundidos. El humo poco a poco llego a su nariz, sus ojos contemplaron como las escaleras que llevaban al sótano se veían envueltas por flamas purpura. Stoick sonrió satisfecho, esa lagartija se había tardado, convencieron a los hombres de salir, lo primero era salvar la vida, después la investigación, por suerte para ellos el fuego se encontraba controlado, las flamas se abrían dejando la ruta de escape libre.

Afuera Toothless les recibió…vestido de enfermero. El chico aseguraba que vio salir a varias personas e internarse en el bosque, los oficiales no tardaron en seguirles y a Stoick y los demás no les quedo de otra más que acompañarlos, para que la farsa no fuese descubierta. Al anochecer se escaparon, la noche era un camuflaje perfecto para el imponente dragón negro que saco a sus compañeros de ahí en cuestión de segundos.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****

Los rituales funerarios de los dragones no son tan distintos a los de los humanos, incluso compartían algunas creencias como la reencarnación o el cielo.

Tres flamas se combinaron alrededor del cadáver, los dragones hacían guardia frente a su compañero, observando como el fuego consumía el cuerpo. Se encontraban en la cueva de Vacahorrible, rodeado de sus cabras, un zorro y un humano.

Stoick jamás creyó que los animales lograran sentir como los humanos…pero, podía jurar que los berridos de las cabras tenían un deje triste, como cantos fúnebres.

-ahoraaa morireeemosss ya nadie nos cuidaraaaa, se quejó el líder.

-estarán bien mientras permanezcan en esta cueva, la magia de…Vacahorrible durara unos cuantos años más. Yin les veía con culpa, jamás debió de entregar a ese dragón.

-y ¿Qué pasa con la aldea?

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer…es probable que ese sujeto envenenara la tierra con algún hechizo…o químico, no hay nada que podamos hacer. El guardián de este lugar a muerto y….ahora dependerá de los humanos, nos encargamos de sus cazadores, pero ellos deberán encontrar la manera de recuperar su hogar.

-de verdad ¿no hay algo que puedan hacer?

-lo siento…no soy un dragón elemental, yo no me comunico con la tierra como ellos…perdona.

El pelirrojo giro a ver a yin, pero este también negó. Se sentía impotente…pero…almenos ya nada cazaría a los pobladores.

-creo que esas cosas eran experimentos fallidos, aseguro el chino, - se comportaban como animales, no tenían conciencia…almenos no como la de los que acompañaban a Sckrill y el susurro.

-¿crees que haya más?

-es probable….debemos estar preparados.

-…descansaremos aquí esta noche, partimos mañana….me preocupa que le puedan hacer algo a Hiccup.

Sus compañeros aceptaron, Yin comenzó a leer los informes, parece que había un laboratorio en Rusia. Antes de partir la cabra líder les entrego un cristal, al parecer una gema que Vaca horrible apreciaba, la aceptaron gustosos, a Yin se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde.

La noche llego y la imponente figura se esfumo, ocultándose entre las nubes, las alas se movían a gran velocidad, cazando los vientos del norte.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Omake.**

-mmm….interesante.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-es que…es una de las muestras de suiza y…observa esto.

El científico acerco un pequeño tubo de ensayo a una planta, esta comenzó a germinar con rapidez.

-pero… ¿Cómo?...antes no hacia eso…. ¿Qué le hiciste?

-yo…solo lo convine con algunas enzimas y…no esperaba esto ¡es asombroso!

-ya lo creo.

La fría Voz de "E" resonó a sus espaldas. Los científicos se asustaron tanto que el varón soltó el tubo. "E" no tardó en reaccionar, sujeto la muestra evitando que regara una sola gota, molesto se abalanzó contra el hombre, levantándole del cuello.

-¡Estúpido! casi arruinas años de investigación, comenzó a ejercer presión, -esto es muy valioso y tu ¡pedazo de mierda! estuviste a punto de tirarlo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!

La mujer se colgó de su brazo, suplicando soltara a su esposo que ya comenzaba a asfixiarse. "E" se relajó y lo soltó, ese par de momento le eran útiles.

-tienes razón querida, un accidente lo comete cualquiera, clavo su vista en el frasco y comenzó a inspeccionarlo,-saben, hablo calmado, -creo que se han ganado un fin de semana, porque no van al pueblo, escuche que habría una exposición de arte en su plaza, les hará bien descansar.

El pelinegro se hizo a un lado y el matrimonio salió disparado, a lo lejos escucharon la advertencia de no acercarse al jardín ya que su gema descansaba ahí. La pareja obedeció, lo mejor era no llevarle la contra.

En cuanto ese par se retiró "E" comenzó a revisar los resultados que arrojaba la maquina… ¡eran excelentes! Mojo un dedo y lo acerco a una planta, esta no tardó en reaccionar. Una tétrica sonrisa adorno su rostro, saco una jeringa y le lleno con menos de un mililitro, de momento solo probaría un poco.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y hasta aquí.**

 **Primero que nada, les informo que a partir del próximo capítulo esta historia será un crossover con Los guardianes, ya antes, en la primera temporada, los mencione y decidí traerles de vuelta. Espero les guste la idea.**

 **Segundo…perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que muchos están esperando el final de mi fic de Destino, verán…surgió un ligero problemita…no encuentro el puto cuaderno donde lo escribí T-T . Transcribí la mitad a la compu pero, me aumentaron el trabajo y llegaba y botaba mis cosas y…en una de esas, sabrá dios donde bote el jodido cuaderno. Llevo días buscándolo pero nomás no, por lo que estoy volviendo a escribirlo, es que la única parte que pase, no les miento, fu el lemon (sí, soy una pervertida) entonces denme un poquito de chance, nomás déjenme recordar como lo iba a terminar, o a ver si tengo suerte y encuentro el jodido escrito.**

 **Ok. Les leo en la siguiente actualización, cuídense y les mando muchísimos besos.**

 **La Rojas, Hana –Kitsu, mil gracias por sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola.**

 **Perdón, perdón, perdón. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mi cerebro se fue de vaca y apenas está regresando.**

 **Bueno, recuerdan que al principio les dije que sería un crossver con los guardianes, pues a partir de este capítulo comienza, los personajes irán apareciendo uno a uno, pero al final todos estarán juntos, como le voy a hacer no tengo idea.**

 **Espero les guste la actualización.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Jamie.**

 **(Presente)**

-mmm, el viento está aumentando, en pocos días el otoño comenzara, después ¡hola invierno! Tendremos que bajar algunas mantas, no queremos que se enfermen ¿cierto?-hablo una voz gruesa.

-¡No! por dios no, tsk, detesto el invierno.

-¿enserio? pensé que a todos los chicos les gustaba el invierno.

-a mí me gusta ¡la nieve es muy bonita!- hablo una vocecita dulce.

-¡cállate Sophie! no es verdad, la nieve no es linda y el invierno es la peor estación del año.

"E" miro de soslayo a los chicos, sonrió de manera indiferente, tomo una manzana y se acercó a la puerta.

-tienes razón, yo también odio el frio y hielo, son desagradables. Asegúrate de llevarle el desayuno.

-sí señor.

-si no tiene hambre lo dejas y te retiras ¡no quiero que lo hagas enfadar! ¿Entendiste?

-¡sí!

-perfecto.

El mayor se retiró tenía unos pendientes que atender y no podía perder el tiempo escuchando la charla de unas crías humanas.

-el doctor me da miedo, es aterrador- se quejó la chiquilla.

-¡no hables así Sophie! El doctor es una buena persona, gracias a él tenemos un hogar y estamos juntos, no lo olvides.

La pequeña se hizo chiquita en su silla, mientras inflaba sus mejillas en un puchero. No olvidaba que el doctor les había salvado y estaba a gradecida por ello pero…de verdad le daba miedo.

-termina tu desayuno, yo llevare este.

-¿vas a ver al chico raro otra vez?

-¡Sophie!

-¿Qué? de verdad es raro.

-ah, solo desayuna.

Tomo la charola y se retiró, avanzaba tranquilamente por el pasillo mirando las ventanas. El cielo estaba despejado, los arboles comenzaban a teñirse con tonos marrón y alguna hojas empezaban a caer, el otoño estaba por llegar.

La verdad el otoño no le molestaba, le encantaba el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies, apilarlas y brincar en ellas como si se tratasen de una cama, los vientos otoñales también eran aptos para las cometas, haría una para él y su hermana, también prepararía manzanas acarameladas, a Sophie le encantaban.

Sonrió mientras hacia una lista mental de todo lo que haría en el siguiente mes, se la iba a pasar pompa con la niña y después… ¡Tsk! después llegaba _el maldito invierno_.

Dejo los pensamientos fuera y giró el pomo de la puerta.

-buenos días, te traje el desayuno.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..**

 **(Pasado)**

Pero Jamie no siempre odio el invierno, la verdad antes era su estación favorita. Hasta los 9 el niño adoraba jugar en la nieve, deslizarse en su trineo y patinar en al lago con sus amigos. En esos días su vida era un paraíso, paraíso que aumento cuando le informaron que tendría un hermanito, paso meses planeando una gran cantidad de juegos para él y para él bebe, al cual esperaba feliz.

Pero la vida es como una rueda dela fortuna, en ocasiones estas arriba y en otras… el destino decidió que era momento de bajar.

Su hermanita nació a principios del invierno, para regocijo de la familia, por desgracia era muy pequeña y delicada por lo que pasadas unas semanas enfermo de gripe. Él y su padre hacían todo lo posible para cuidarla, ya que su mamá estaba delicada por el parto. Pero como toda buena madre la mujer no tardo en ponerse de pie y correr al lado de su niña, sus esfuerzos y los constantes chequeos del doctor lograron el milagro y Sophie logro sobrevivir a esa gripe.

El invierno termino y se marchó…pero no se fue solo.

Al final su hermosa y amorosa madre falleció, víctima del agotamiento y una gripe, la cual se trasformó en neumonía debido al frio infernal que azoto el lugar. Fue la peor navidad y estación que Jamie recordaba.

Pasaron 3 años y todo pareció mejorar; el chiquillo se obligó a ser fuerte y convertirse en una madre para su hermana, ya que su padre trabajaba todo el día haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sacarles adelante. La rueda nuevamente volvía subir. Su papa consiguió un buen asenso, su hermanita se encontraba saludable, sus calificaciones eran excelentes y el recuerdo de su madre ya no dolía tanto. Pero la subida duro poco y fue el momento de volver a bajar.

Esa noche había nevado, las ventanas se congelaron y la temperatura descendió. Jamie se aseguró de mantener bien abrigada a su hermanita mientras ambos esperaban en la sala, bebiendo chocolate caliente, el regreso de su padre.

Pero la abrir la puerta no fue a su padre a quien vio, dos oficiales le veían con mucha pena.

El auto de su papá había derrapado en la carretera, debido a que el pavimento estaba congelado, el vehículo se impactó contra el muro de contención, el golpe fue muy fuerte y su padre no llevaba el cinturón. Ese fin de año la pasaron encerrados en un pequeño cuarto de orfanato, solos y sin nada que festejar.

Apartar de ese día Jamie comenzó a odiar el invierno y todo lo referente a él, ya que en esas fechas había perdido lo más importante.

Ni la familia de su padre ni la de su madre se quiso hacer cargo de ellos. El orfanato era un lugar horrible, frio y húmedo, la gente que acudía a verles siempre deseaban separarlos, queriendo solo a Sophie, pero él jamás permitiría que le arrebataran su único sol.

Pasó el tiempo y el chico cumplió 15, sabía perfectamente que al siguiente año lo trasladarían a otro lugar, lejos de la pequeña, que lo separarían de su única familia…no lo permitiría.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..**

 **(Presente)**

-¡buenos días! hoy es un día muy bonito, hay un radiante sol ¿quieres que abra las ventanas?

Jamie esperaba la respuesta, pero su paciente no decía nada, solo le ignoraba.

-Espero te guste la fruta, está muy dulce.

El chico no respondió, solo le miro con odio y giro la cabeza. Jamie suspiro decepcionado, lo mejor salir de ahí, no quería molestarle y que lo acusara con el doctor.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **(Pasado)**

Ideo un plan para escapar y llevar a Sophie lejos de ahí.

Espero a que la noche llegara, fingió dormir hasta que el rector paso a revisar, después de que el hombre se marchó espero algunos minutos y se deslizo bajo las camas, salió con sigilo y se desplazó hasta la habitación de las niñas, entro a hurtadillas hasta llegar donde su niña, le cubrió la boca para que no gritara, no le había dicho nada ya que temía se fuese de la lengua. Llegaron hasta el muro inferior, en la mañana había ocultado unas cajas para usarles de escalera, no era muy alto ni fuerte, pero tenía que arriesgarse, trepo a Sophie a sus hombros y le ayudo a llegar hasta la cima. Ahí la niña espero a Jamie.

La caída no fue buena, se torció el tobillo, aguanto el dolor y le hizo una seña a Sofí para que bajara, si bien la chiquilla no pesaba tanto, el dolor en su tobillo aumento, se alejó rengueando del lugar, cargando a una asustada Sophie.

Camino toda la noche internándose en las calles, suplicando no le encontraran. Vivian en un poblado pequeño cerca del mar, por lo que las noticias no tardaría en volar, en poco tiempo la policía les seguiría, tal vez lo mejor sería abandonar el pueblo.

-Jamie, tengo hambre.

La suplica de la pequeña llamo su atención, por lo que se dirigieron hasta un área comercial, tenían que recuperar fuerzas para continuar su gran escape, por fortuna se había hecho de algunas monedas antes de salir…si, también le buscarían por robo.

Terminaron de desayunar y continuaron su camino, el tobillo le dolía horrores por lo que avanzaba despacio.

-espera sofí, tengo que descansar.

Se sentaron en una acera, estaba inflamado, su blanca piel se había teñido de un color negruzco.

-¿te duele mucho?

-algo, será mejor ir a una farmacia y comprar un des inflamatorio.

Pero Jamie no se había equivocado, en un pueblo pequeño las cosas se saben. Antes de ingresar a la farmacia el chico logro divisar a dos policías, que hablaban con el dueño, esto lo asusto, tomo a Sophie de la mano y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-tenemos que irnos, no te espantes ni voltees.

Jamie prácticamente arrastraba a su hermanita, intentaba ir más rápido pero el dolor en su tobillo era insoportable. Bajaron hasta la playa, cruzaron algunas barreras y se echaron a correr en la arena.

-¡alto!

Lamentablemente uno de los oficiales les había visto y no tardo en ir a su captura.

El mayor cargaba a Sofí, que daba tropezones en la arena, la niña se aferró al cuello de su hermano, mirando asustada como el oficial y tres pescadores, que se unieron en ayuda del azulado, les seguían.

-¡niños regresen!

-¡hermano!

-no te asustes Sophie, no dejare que te separen de mí.

Llegaban al final, la playa terminaba y frente a ellos solo se encontraban rocas. Las trepo con dificultad, tenía miedo, saltaba asustado intentando alejarse cada vez más. En uno de los saltos no alcanzo a medir bien y estuvo a punto de caer al mar, por suerte alguien le sujeto con fuerza evitando que cállese.

-¿Qué hacen aquí niños?

Los chicos se petrificaron al oír esa voz tan tétrica. "E "les veía ligeramente molesto.

El oficial y los pescadores pararon en seco, mirando con miedo a la figura frente a ellos.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

( **Presente)**

-Sophie quédate quieta, ya te he dicho que no puedes subir.

-ah, pero quiero ver que hay haya arriba.

-que no, el doctor nos prohibió subir, no lo olvides.

-ah, no es justo. El doctor a veces es muy mandón.

-Sophie

-sí, ya se, ya se, tenemos que obedecerle.

-ya, no te pongas así…mmmm….que te parece si vamos al jardín, ¿te gusta no?

-Sí, es muy lindo.

-entonces andando, aún falta para que le lleve la comida a ese chico.

Tomo a su hermanita de la mano y comenzó a caminar al patio.

-oye, ese chico ¿Cómo es? ¿Tiene cara de loco?

-Sophie.

-que, por algo está aquí no.

El mayor solo suspiro, en ocasiones su hermanita era muy molesta.

-¿puedo conocerlo?

-ya te dije que no, el doctor no quiere que le molesten…aparte al chico no le agrada la compañía.

-ah.

Llegaron al jardín y la chiquilla olvido su enojo, se soltó de su hermano y hecho a correr donde las flores, le encantaba ese lugar.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **(Pasado)**

Jamie aún no entendía lo que ocurrió, ese hombre simplemente lo arrojo a un bote donde uno de sus camaradas le esperaba, a él y su hermana, después se puso a hablar con el oficial, que le veía aterrado. El chico se acomodó en el vehículo, estaba repleto de cajas, mirando asustado a la persona frente a él, parecía un soldado, vestido con un traje de pelea y una máscara de gas. El hombre no decía nada, incluso parecía ni verles.

Pasaron unos minutos y el hombre de la bata abordo el bote, los demás se alejaron casi corriendo.

-bien, vámonos.

En cuanto dio la orden el soldado puso en marcha el vehículo.

-y bien ¿Cómo se llaman?

-¿eh?

-su nombre.

-ah…Jamie… Jamie Bennet señor.

-mm, ¿y ella?

-es Sophie, Sophie Bennet mi hermanita.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-15 señor, los acabo de cumplir.

-bien. De acuerdo a ese oficial ustedes son huérfanos ¿cierto?

-sí señor.

-deduzco que escaparon para que no les separaran,-Jamie afirmo,- ya, dime Jamie, ¿te gustaría trabajar para mí?

-¿eh?

-yo puedo asegurarme que ustedes permanezcan juntos, como buenos hermanos, nadie los va a separar, tendrán un techo y comida ¿Qué te parece?

-¿de verdad?

El castaño le miraba ilusionado, era una noticia excelente, nadie le quitaría a su hermanita y ya no tendría que preocuparse por su supervivencia.

-si ¡sí señor! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-es fácil chico, ¿sabes cocinar?

-sí, yo me encargue de mi casa después de que mamá murió y cuide de mi hermanita todo este tiempo.

-entonces el trabajo será fácil, solo deseo que atienda a un joven que esta algo enfermo, debes alimentarlo y ya, nada más, si lo haces yo me ocupare de que nada les falte, o si no te agrada…puedo regresarte a la playa.

-¡No, yo haré lo que me pide, cuidare a su amigo lo juro!

-buen chico.

No negaría que sintió un escalofrió al ver la sonrisa de ese hombre, pero tenía que arriesgarse, haría lo que fuera con tal de tener a su hermana al lado.

*****….*****…..*****…..

 **"E"**

Los gritos de Sophie le taladraban los oídos, a tal grado que termino destruyendo un tubo de ensaye, tomo un respiro, como otro tubo, y continúo con su labor esa enzima no aparecería sola.

Los científicos a su alrededor trabajaban en silencio, evitándole.

Esos humanos tenían suerte, sus patéticos sentidos no se activaban más allá de unos cuantos metros, pero él. Podía escuchar la risa aguda de la pequeña, aun varios metros bajo tierra ¡ah! si no le necesitara ya le habría arrancado la cabeza.

Gracioso, esa fue la primera idea que acudió a su cabeza cuando les encontró, normal, después de todo odiaba a los humanos. Sin embargo su cerebro no tardo ni cinco segundos en encontrarle una utilidad. Toparse con Jaime fue cosa del destino, alguien totalmente ajeno a sus planes y fácil de manipular. Ganarse su confianza no fue difícil, solo tuvo que prometerle lo que más deseaba y listo, el niño ahora le idolatraba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el pequeño se ganara la confianza de Hiccup, algo fácil ya que el chico era muy dulce, y cuando eso pase ¡él tendría un perfecto espía! que lo vigilaría y cuidaría por él…quien sabe, tal vez podría ayudarle a conquistar al pecoso.

-¡ustedes!, señalo a un par de científicos que le miraron con terror, -lleven esto a los señores Clumper, díganle que necesito los resultados cuanto antes.

-s...i…señor.

Tomo un cuaderno y salió del laboratorio, se daría una vuelta para ver cómo se encontraba su pequeño trofeo, después de todo se tenía que acostumbrar a su presencia.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Hiccup vio como Jaime se retiraba con la charola del desayuno…intacta. Esto era el colmo, ese mocoso no quería entender.

-no quiso comer de nuevo eh.

-no señor, lo siento.

-dame esto, hablare con él.

Entro molesto al cuarto, tal vez el chico no le serviría después de todo.

-tienes que comer, ordeno dejando la charola en la mesa, -lo necesitas, los dos. Miro molesto a Hiccup pero este solo desvió la mirada, -ah, eres un necio, está bien, no comas si no lo deseas…voy a revisarte.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Jamie**

 **(Pasado)**

No negaría que al llegar le dio miedo, ese hombre les había llevado a un hospital Psiquiátrico en medio del mar. Entraron por una especia de elevador submarino, era un complejo de edificios gigantesco, cada uno con más de cuatro pisos.

El doctor les llevo hasta una pequeña casa a un costado de la entrada.

-ustedes vivirán aquí, tiene dos baños, tres habitaciones y un pequeño estudio. La comida la tomaran del comedor del hospital, pueden recorrer el jardín y la primer planta ¡Nada Más! Lo demás está prohibido, no pueden ir al área oeste, el terreno termina ahí y los arbustos protegen el arrecife, no quiero que se acerquen…podrían caer y no queremos eso verdad.

-n…o…

-Bien, siéntate voy a revisar tu pie.

-¿Qué?

-niño has estado cojeando desde que te encontré, es obvio que estas lastimado, tengo que revisar que no sea nada grabe, de lo contrario no podrás trabajar.

Sin esperar respuesta "E" lo tumbo en una silla y le saco el zapato.

-mm, no es grave, solo un pequeño esguince, saco una pomada y una venda de su bata, -veamos.

Jamie le veía sonrojado, las manos del doctor estaban muy calientes y su tacto era áspero, pero reconfortante. La frescura llego a sus pie cuando esa extraña pomada verde le toco; sonara estúpido pero podía sentir como las palpitaciones en su tobillo se detenían y la inflamación empezaba a descender. "E" le vendo el tobillo con maestría.

-por hoy descansa, les mandare comida en un rato, mañana conocerás a tu "paciente". Por cierto, en el armario hay trajes de enfermero, tendrás que usarlos.

-sí, señor.

-buen chico.

El mayor se retiró, pasado un tiempo un "soldado" apareció con comida y unas batitas infantiles para Sophie. Al anochecer el chico ya podía mover su pie sin ningún problema por lo que se presentó puntual en la cocina al día siguiente. Preparo un desayuno ligero, que parece gusto a su jefe.

-bien, entraras y le dejaras la comida, nada más, saluda como es debido y no te preocupes si no responde, no le agrada la compañía, "E" se echó a reír al ver la cara de espanto en el menor, -descuida, no muerde.

Jamie ya se había hecho una idea, tal vez se encontraría con algún maniaco como los de las películas, de esos que tienen con camisa de fuerza y sedados… pobres… ¿Cómo se comerían sus alimentos? Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a su "paciente" Era un joven como de veintitantos, de cabello castaño, más claro que el de él, de piel blanca cubierta por algunas pequitas, con unos ojos verdes muy bellos…pero con un aire de melancolía.

-Ho-hola… Buenos días, te traje el desayuno, camino despacio hasta la mesa, temeroso de que el chico se levantara de la cama, - mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jaime Bennet y seré tu nuevo enfermero, se presentó con una sonrisa, - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero el joven no contesto, simplemente desvió la mirada y chasqueo la lengua. Jamie se sintió incomodo por esto.

-em…el omelet está muy rico, deberías comerlo ahora que está caliente…espero te guste lo hice con…

-largo, susurro el joven.

-¿eh?

-¡Que te Largues!

Jamie pego un brinco al oír el grito del joven, el menor se congelo debido a la mirada de odio que le dirigía el castaño. Asustado dio media vuelta y se marchó. El doctor le dijo que no lo hiciera enojar y le obedeciera en todo.

*****…..*****…..*****….

 **(Presente)**

-¡Jamie!

-si señ…

Los ojos del adolecente se abrieron sorprendidos. El doc se encontraba despeinado, con los lentes mal puestos y una mejilla inflamada…bañado por el desayuno del chico.

-¿Qué le paso?

-nada…quiero que prepares una sopa de fideo y le eches…chocolate.

-¡¿Qué?!

-también licua un pescado, fríe unas manzanas con mostaza, unta unas tortillas con mermelada y cuando lo tengas listo se lo llevas ¿entendiste?

-pe…pero...

-solo hazlo.

"E" se marchó furioso, maldiciendo en un extraño lenguaje.

Por su parte el chico parpadeo confundido ¿acaso quería que lo envenenara? Pese a eso se apresuró a obedecer, después de todo él era el doctor. No esta demás decir que casi se vomita al preparar tan extraños platillos, antes de ir con el chico le dio una rápida mirada a Sophie, la niña se entretenía dibujando en una mesa con una gran cantidad de colores, tomo un respiro y se encamino a la habitación.

-voy a entrar.

Se asustó al no ver a Hiccup recostado en la cama, estaba por salir a buscar al doctor cuando un ruido capto su atención, provenía del baño. El chico estaba con la cara pegada al retrete, vomitando.

-¿estás bien?

No tardo en ir a socorrerle, a ver que no podía ni ponerse en pie.

-apóyate en mi.

Muy a su pesar Hiccup obedeció, la verdad le dolía todo el cuerpo y sus piernas temblaban, con trabajo logro acostase, todo le daba vueltas.

-espera un poco, iré por el doctor.

-¡NO!, Hiccup le tomo del brazo evitando que este se marchara, -no le hables, estoy bien, solo necesito comer algo.

-pero…el doctor dijo que.

-por favor ¡te lo suplico, no le hables!

Jamie termino obedeciendo, la vos nerviosa del chico logro convencerle. Le ayudo a acomodarse mejor y acerco la comida.

-emm, el doctor dijo que te trajera esto…pero…

Hiccup no le dio tiempo a hablar, con un rápido movimiento le arrebato el licuado de pescado y se lo bebió de golpe (¡Whaaack! .).

-¡que rico, pescado! ¿Esa es mermelada?

Prefirió voltearse para evitar vomitar ¿Cómo podía comer aquello? de verdad estaba loco.

-¡AHHHH, Delicioso! moría de hambre.

-que…que bueno que le gusto.

-sip, estuvo riquísimo, hablo con una sonrisa, -¿tú eres quien prepara mi comida?

-sí, soy Jamie be…

-perfecto, para cenar quiero otro licuado de pescado, pero acompáñalo con pulpo si, también sopa de almeja y puerco y albóndigas en chantillí, ha y de postre fresas con guacamole.

-¿qué?

-tráelo como a las seis.

Hiccup no dijo nada más se acostó y giro en su cama, dándole la espalda. Jamie solo lo veía con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

-o…oye, de verd…

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? vete quiero dormir.

El chico le miro asombrado ¿y ese cambio de personalidad?

-¡Largo!

El menor dio un brinco al oír la voz de ultratumba de Hiccup, tomo su charola y corrió a la puerta.

-oye, la voz de Hiccup le detuvo, -dile a la persona que está cantado ¡QUE SE CALLE, QUIERO DORMIR!

El chico acepto la orden y salió corriendo, de verdad estaba loco. Cuando salió al jardín se encontró con Sophie, la niña jugaba con un barquito de papel y cantaba una canción infantil, muy alejada del cuarto de Hiccup. El chico dirigió su vista atrás, era imposible que la escuchara.

-¡QUE SE CALLEEENNN!

El grito, rugido, asusto a los dos hermanos, Jamie se apuró a cubrir la boca de la chiquilla, parece que tenía buen oído.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **BEBE**

¡SÍ! algo dulce y salado al mismo tiempo, con un deje de viscosidad y dureza. No tenía idea de lo que su casita le estaba dando de comer, pero necesitaba conseguir más, por lo tanto mando la orden a través de sus pequeños tentáculos. Se dispuso a descansar, dejaría de molestar a su hogar por un rato, intento conciliar el sueño pero…había un ruido muy molesto que no lo dejaba.

Golpeo la placenta con su mini colita, mandando su furia a través del sistema nervioso de su "mami", controlando momentáneamente sus emociones.

El ruido se detuvo y todo quedo en silencio. Ahora si a descansar antes del siguiente banquete.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

" **E"**

Comenzaba a obscurecer cuando fue a ver de nuevo a Hiccup. El chico se encontraba profundamente dormido. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, de verdad no quería tener que volver a tratar con ese bipolar por este día, aun no se le olvidaba el pequeño altercado que tuvo en la tarde, instintivamente sobo su mejilla, aun le dolía el golpe que le dio cuando le dijo que no debía comer porquerías, tenía la mano pesadita.

Se acercó despacio y dejo las flores en la mesa, de acuerdo a esa humana a ellos les gustaba este tipo de gestos. Le costaría pero al final se ganaría a ese humano, él y su cría serían unos excelentes subordinados, en especial la creatura.

Quien sabe, tal vez, si el chico resistía el embarazo y salía con vida, tal vez le serviría para aparearse, después de todo debía preservar a su especie.

Cerró las cortinas y se retiró, cuidar tanta cría era un trabajo muy cansado. No pudo evitar cubrir su nariz cuando llego al comedor ¿pues qué carajos le pidió para cenar? ¡Ah! lo mejor sería que lo revisara, no quería que él bebe muriese envenenado, aunque, por ser una cría de un Furia Nocturna tendría que ser fuerte ¿no?...mmm, mejor no correr riesgo. Tomo una bocanada de aire e ingreso al comedor.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Podemos situar este capítulo un par de meses atrás y en fecha actual.**

 **Como pueden ver es una especia de intro para el crossver, espero fuese de su agrado.**

 **belladonna166.** Perdón por la tardanza florecilla, pero de verdad cuando la imaginación se me va…se va. Intentare no tardar en el siguiente.

 **LaRojas.** Si, el asunto se pone macabroso, los guardianes si van a aparecer, pero todavía tardan un poquito. Cariño si quieres te meto en la historia, por mí no problema. En cuanto a lo de la libreta…termine escribiéndole de nuevo, solo me faltan unos detallitos y ya está.

 **AliNav.** No sé, Toothless es medio rencoroso y dudo que ya se le haya olvidado, la verdad Jack va a tener que cuidarse, porque Toothless sin correa es muy peligroso.

 **Cielphantomville.** Cariño créeme, mi imaginación es muy mala y tarda mucho en activarse, pero bien podría superar a los escritores de DC, que están hundiendo tan buen franquicia…ah, en fin. Yo, por mi encantada, todo un gusto y honor trabajar contigo, tus fic son geniales. Te lo había prometido, si es Jaime Bennet…y sabes muy bien con quien va a quedar, como lo hare, no tengo idea, con eso de que al chico no le gusta en invierno, bueno ya me las ingeniare.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis locuras, se agradece su atención y comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que a alguien le interesan mis bizarras historias.**

 **Intentare ya no tardar demasiado, besos y cuídense mucho.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ^-^, perdón por el retraso, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Tercer mes parte uno**

-¡¿cómo que nos retiramos?! ¡Eso es injusto!

-¡tsk! no grites mocoso, nunca mencionamos la palabra retiro, dijimos vacaciones VA-CA-CIO-NES ¿entendiste?

-pero.

-nada de peros, ya tomamos la decisión y te amuelas.

-¿pero yo no vote?

-tu culpa por quedarte dormidote

-¡tsk! ya que.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Bebe.**

Era extraño, su gelatinosa masa cambiaba con rapidez, lo primero esa extraña colita, después su cuerpo se alargó y, lo que vendría siendo, su cabeza se hizo más ancha. Ahora parecía una especie de viborita cabezona con unos enormes ojos de alíen, nadando en esa agradable cama de agua.

Suspiro desganado, dio una vuelta antes de detenerse y comenzar a llorar, de nuevo le picaban los costados; cuatro protuberancias se asomaban poco a poco, como pequeños brotes de frijol que comenzaban a retoñar. Comenzó a rascarse en los costados de su casa, intentando calmar la comezón.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****

 **Hiccup y E**

-¡ahu, ahuu, ahuuu!

El pobre chico se recargo en la pared mientras sobaba su estómago ¡Dios! de nuevo ese malestar ¿de verdad el embarazo era tan desagradable? ahora compadecía a su mamá ¡auchhh! su pequeño era muy hiperactivo.

-¡ufff! ya se calmó.

Se estiro un poco antes de asomarse por la ventana de su habitación. Era un día frio, los vientos de otoño comenzaban a manifestarse, observo como el aire mecía las hojas, algunas caían, bañadas de un tono amarillento y con puntos marrón.

Jalo una silla y continuo mirando por la ventana, no le apetecía salir, pero tampoco quería estar todo el día echado en la cama, como vaca.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Toothless en ese momento? ¿Lo estaría buscando? o… talvez…se olvidó de él. La lagrimas inundaron sus esmeraldas ¡no! imposible ¡Toothless jamás lo abandonaría!...pero…Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ni rastros de su pareja y amigos ¿Qué tan lejos estaban? ¿Qué tan lejos estaba de la civilización? ¿A dónde lo llevo?

~toc~toc~

-voy a entrar.

Retiro la vista de la ventana y se abrazó, parece que su revisión diaria llego.

E se acercó despacio, dejo unas píldoras en la mesa y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Hiccup le miro molesto, pero obedeció, pese a las circunstancias no quería arriesgar a su bebe y E era el único doctor a mano.

-inhala profundo y contén…suelta despacio…otra vez…otra vez…mmm, tus pulmones están bien, ahora tu corazón. Late a un buen ritmo, acuéstate.

El chico lo hizo, levanto su playera y E comenzó a inspeccionar. Tocaba su vientre con sumo cuidado, casi con ternura, sus dedos se deslizaban de izquierda a derecha, formando pequeños círculos.

El pelinegro mantenía los ojos cerrados, intentando entrar en contacto con él bebe…pero este no respondía a su llamado, parece que aún no ganaba su confianza ¡mph! no importa, ya se lo ganaría y tendría un vasallo excelente.

Hiccup le miraba fijo, temeroso de que dañara al pequeño, cada vez que E tocaba su vientre una ola de calor inundaba su cuerpo, se concentraba en su panza.

Nada, él bebe no respondía a su llamado…mmm. Abrió los ojos y miro al castaño, posiblemente Hiccup le había advertido.

-¿has hablado con él bebe?- soltó de golpe.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron asustados, por el tono de voz en el mayor, tembló un poco al sentir la fría mirada, comenzó a temblar asustado, E aun esperaba su respuesta. Logro sentir el temblor bajo su mano, se dio una bofetada mental, tenía que ganar su confianza, no asustarlo. Relajo las facciones y retiro su mano con cuidado, bajando despacio la playera.

-es bueno para los dos- menciono con una sonrisa,- es muy importante el lazo madre hijo- sonriendo de lado,-le transmite confianza y seguridad al bebe. Ayudo a Hiccup a sentarse y le dio una pastilla- es la cría de un dragón, se desarrolla más rápido en algunos aspectos creo que ya debe reconocer tu voz y te entiende. Sería bueno que hables con él.

Termino su labor y se dispuso a salir.

-tomate esto antes de comer- señalando una botellita, -te ayudara con las náuseas- o no morir envenenado, pensó. Giro despacio la cerradura, antes de salir miro al castaño con una expresión seria.- Escucha Hiccup, no los dañare, a ninguno de los dos, lo juro. Sé que deseas irte, pero te aseguro que yo soy tu mejor opción, soy el único que puede ayudarte a que él bebe nazca en perfectas condiciones, ningún medico humano te podrá ayudar cuando el embarazo avance…no lo olvides.

No dijo nada más y se retiró en silencio.

-¡agh, Maldito!

El pecoso arrojo con furia la almohada contra la puerta ¡no es cierto! estaba seguro de que su abuela Gothi sabría qué hacer, también tendría la ayuda de Yin y de…Toothless… él no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a su hijo, que nada malo le pasara a él… E mentía.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Bebe.**

Se había ido, esa extraña presencia se marchó, tanteo un poco el ambiente para asegurarse…nop, no estaba.

No sabía que era, pero no le agradaba, en especial porque a su casita le molestaba, incluso, parecía temerle. Re gorgoteó feliz al ver como las paredes de su hogar se contraían…buscando tocarle, no tardo en pegarse a la placenta y restregarse amoroso.

-todo esta b…pzz…amor, no te preocupes mi…pzzz…yo te cuido.

Esa cálida voz, con forme pasaba el tiempo la entendía mejor. Le gustaba esa caricia y sentirse protegido ¡su casita era la mejor!

Solo había un pequeño detalle… ¡aun no le daba de comer!

El reclamo no se hizo esperar. Doblegando a Hiccup por el dolor. ¿Dónde estaba la comida?

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Jamie**

Ese chico era extraño ¿Cómo podía comer tanto? ¿Cómo podía comer esas cosas sin enfermar?

Contuvo la náusea y se dispuso a servir el calamar…bañado en chocolate y escarchado con coco. A ese chico le encantaban los productos marinos, de eso no había duda. Todos los días tenía que freír pescados, calamares, langostas, pulpos y demás, para combinarles con extrañas salsas e ingredientes, lo bueno es que los productos marinos abundaban ahí, por alguna extraña razón, pero lo demás. Miro desganado la alhacena, ya casi no había ingredientes.

El grito de Hiccup le asusto, se colocó un cubre bocas y continuo con su trabajo, ese chico lo tenía esclavizado en la cocina. Termino y se apresuró a llevar el desayuno.

-perdón, es que se tardó en cocer…aquí tienes.

-gracias.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, almenos el chico ya le contestaba, con un tono amargo, triste, pero ya era algo.

-¿quieres que abra la ventana? hace mucho calor.

La verdad le molestaba el olor a comida.

Hiccup le miro unos segundos pero accedió. El menor no tardo en correr y desplazar la ventana. Una cálida briza ingreso refrescando sus fosas nasales, no entendía como es que ese chico podía vivir encerrado ahí, se iba a enfermar…más.

Sus orbes admiraban el lugar, era hermoso, un pequeño jardín del edén para los pacientes, aunque solo conocía a ese silencioso joven, nunca había visto a nadie más.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver pasar a su salvador; E avanzaba con rapidez a un edificio, prohibido para todos; contuvo el grito, mejor no molestarle, pero después hablaría con él para hablar sobre los víveres.

Mas la sonrisa desapareció al girarse y ver a su hermanita en la habitación. Sofí estaba parada frente a ese chico, mirándole con curiosidad, su corazón se aceleró y su piel tomo un color más blanco que el papel tras ver como la niña trepaba la cama y se sentaba en las piernas del castaño.

-hola ¿Cómo te llamas? yo soy Sofí ¿Qué comes? ¿Este rico? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué comes en la cama?

La chiquilla lanzaba las preguntas mientras examinaba la cara del pecoso.

Jamie no tardo en correr y quitar a su hermanita de encima, temeroso de que el chico se enfadara.

-¡ay, Jamie!

-di…disculpa, je, je, sigue comiendo…nosotros nos vamos.

Salió volado, cargando a una hiperactiva niña que seguía lanzando preguntas al aire.

Adentro Hiccup se quedó confundido mirando la puerta.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Pero que aburrido, no tener a quien molestar o con quien platicar, era demasiado aburrido…aunque…también paso tiempo desde que disfruto un día de calma y paz.

Sonrió satisfecho y se encamino al pueblo, no estaría mal divertirse.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Jamie y E**

-eto…doctor….

-mph.

-yo, quería decirle que ya se terminaron varios víveres.

-¿enserio?

-si

El pelinegro le miraba sorprendido, como se terminaron tan rápido los víveres, si solo eran tres…ok, cuatro contándolo a él, pero tampoco comía mucho que digamos.

El joven capto la duda en sus ojos y no tardó en responderla.

-es que…últimamente come mucho, unas nueve veces al día

ah…tenía que ser.

-la verdad me sorprende que no engorde, con todo lo que come y sus gustos son raros, seguro que no padece opsomanía, también, nunca sale de su habitación ni hace ejercicio, entonces ¿Cómo le hará para no estar como ballena?

E sonrió, era de esperarse, toda esa comida era para él bebe, a diferencia de los humanos el pequeño lo procesaba con rapidez, incluso consumía bastante energía de su mami, por lo cual Hiccup siempre estaba cansado y delgado, pero no tardaría en engordar.

-está bien, mañana partirás al pueblo a surtir la despensa, yo estoy muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo.

-¿eh?

-siete ira contigo, no te preocupes por el dinero, te diré a que tienda ir, ellos se encargaran de llevar todo a la playa tú solo tendrás que esperar junto a siete y regresar.

El moreno no dijo nada más, termino su café y se retiró al laboratorio.

Al día siguiente Jamie partió con uno de los soldados, le habría gustado llevar a su hermanita, pero Sofí se encontraba dormida, por lo que decidió dejarla descansar, cuando llego a la playa el soldado le indico el camino y le entrego una nota para el dependiente, él esperaría ahí.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Tal vez descansar no era una mala idea, evitar el estrés que generaba antes de cada concierto, las persecuciones de las locas fans, la pésima comida de hotel (según él). Un tiempo libre, dedicado a su verdadero trabajo, le ayudaría.

Las risas de los niños era una bendición, las caritas sonrientes y sus ojos soñadores le hacían sentir importante…real. Lanzo una patético grito de guerra y continuo su persecución contra os pequeños, los chiquillos reían alegres, escondiéndose tras los juegos.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

El dependiente veía, serio, al chico frente a él.

-estas bromeando chico, porque de ser así te aseguro que te daré una paliza.

-n…no señor, no bromeo, necesito esos productos y esas marcas específicas.

-ya ¿y con qué piensas pagar, eh?

Jamie se congelo al oír el tomo amenazante del mayor, se acercó despacio al mostrador y saco un papel de su bolsillo, estiro su mano temblorosa y se la entregó al hombre.

-so…son para el hospital psiquiátrico de la isla, el doctor me dijo que le entregara esto.

Los ojos del hombre se contrajeron, aterrados, leyó el contenido unas tres veces para después posar la mirada en el joven, había escuchado que ese hombre recogió a dos niños, pero no pensó conocerlo.

-yo…lo siento, llevare todo al lugar de siempre, no se preocupe…po…por favor disculpe.

La palidez del hombre le asusto, le veía con miedo y un deje de repulsión, pero no fue el único, en poco tiempo el menor se convirtió en el centro de atención, cosa que le incómodo.

El chico dejo la lista y se retiró, mejor esperar junto al soldado. Comenzó a alejarse con paso lento, por increíble que parezca ahora se sentía sofocado en ese enorme pueblo. La incomodidad le invadió, algunos clientes se asomaban desde la puerta de cristal, mirándole con recelo. Por tal motivo apresuro el paso, mejor alejarse de ahí.

Estaba tan incómodo por lo que corría con la vista abajo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de su entorno hasta que choco con alguien al doblar en una esquina. Un joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules, que compraba helados a sus amiguitos.

-¡hey, ten cuidado!

-lo…lo siento mucho.

Jack se levantó furioso, estaba por soltar una ola de improperios, pero unos hermosos ojos color jade lo detuvieron.

-de…de verdad lo lamento, pe…perdone.

El sonrojado y apenado joven se disculpó y continúo con su trayectoria al mar.

-ja, ja, que tonto.

-sí, no se fija por dónde camina, seguro necesita lentes.

Los pequeños que acompañaban al albino comenzaron a burlarse, mientras dos pequeñas recogían una libreta forrada en piel.

-Jack mira, se le cayó.

El espíritu de hielo tomo la libreta y comenzó a examinarla…mmm, no le entendía nada.

*****…..*****…..

Jamie llegó corriendo a la playa, se detuvo a tomar aire antes de acercarse a su acompañante e indicarle que el comerciante traería las cosas. El soldado le miro por unos segundos antes de aceptar y clavar su atención al mar. Jamie trepo al bote y se sentó, eso fue vergonzoso, por suerte el chico no tenía helado o lo habría bañado, se sentó y comenzó a buscar su libreta de apuntes, estudiaría un poco en lo que llegaban los víveres. E había decidido darle algunas clases de biología, química y física, solo para matar el tiempo. Sus ojos se abrieron espantados, comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos, nada.

El soldado veía, confundido, a ese humano, se movía de aquí para haya revolviendo todo.

No estaba, lo perdió, perdió el cuaderno que el doctor le entrego, no, no podía ser, tal vez lo olvido en la tienda, bajo de un brinco a la arena.

-y, emmm…olvide algo en la tienda, voy por el.

El soldado solo miro asombrado como el humano se alejaba corriendo….loco.

Para su desgracia el dueño le aseguro que no había dejado nada ahí, por lo que regreso con la vista clavada en el suelo, de nuevo, esperando encontrarla.

-¡hey, oye!

Jack le miro pasar y le grito, pero el chico no escucho.

-niños regreso en un minuto, no hablen con extraños, ni peleen.

-¡Nooo!

Salió tras el joven de ojos bonitos, pero no logro alcanzarlo hasta que este se adentraba en la playa.

-¡oye Tú! ¡Espera!

-¿eh?

-toma, la dejaste tirada cuando me tacleaste- bromeo el albino entregándole la libreta.

La cara de Jamie se ilumino ¡no la perdió!

-¡gracias, gracias!

El chico se la arrebato de las manos y comenzó a besarla, no sabría cómo disculparse con el doctor por perderla. Emocionado, abrazo con fuerza a Jack, ocasionando que el carmín se apoderara del espíritu de hielo, así como un ligero burbujeo en su estómago.

-de…de nada, se más cuidadoso.

-sí, de verdad muchas gracias, es muy importante para mi

Valla, no solo tenía ojos bonitos….

-y… ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿eh?

Por desgracia, Jamie no logro responder, el chico fue sujetado con fuerza de su brazo y alguien le alejo de Jack.

-ya trajeron las cosas, andando.

Una voz gruesa y lúgubre se oyó a su espalda.

-¡ahu!

El pequeño se quejó por la fuerza empleada contra su persona, cosa que molesto a Jack.

-no le jales así, lo está….

Pero su voz se detuvo tras ver como la boquilla de ese MP se dirigía a su frente. Un fuerte gruñido broto detrás desea mascara de gas, alertándolo, esa sensación de peligro se le hacía conocida…y familiar.

-¡no!

Jamie se colgó del brazo del soldado, mirándole suplicante. El hombre bajo la máscara bufo, lo tomo del brazo y comenzaron a alejarse.

Jack se quedó petrificado ¿Por qué diablos sintió tanto miedo? ni con Pich se sintió así, la única vez que sintió tanto miedo fue cuando peleo con…

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Hiccup**

-abre y di ¡ahhhhh!

-¡ahhhhhh!

El pecoso sintió un leve cosquilleo en su garganta, la pequeña Sofí introducía un palito de pan para inspeccionar su boca.

-no, no, esto se ve muy mal- aseguro meneando su cabecita,- esta mucho inflamada.

-¡ay no! ¿Me puede curar doctora?

-sip, espera, le pediré ayuda a mi asistente.

Hiccup bajo a la chiquilla de la mesa de jardín, donde estaba sentada, la niña hecho a correr directo a una osita de felpa, disfrazada de enfermera, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a cuchichear en su oído, como buena doctora.

El castaño le veía divertido, la verdad no recordaba como termino en tan extraña situación. Recién se despertaba, tras su siesta de medio día, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de la pequeña. Sofí estaba a un costado de su cama, mirándolo con curiosidad. La niña le miro emocionada y no tardo en trepar a su cama, no le parecía mala persona.

-¡hola! ¿Quieres jugar? juega con migo ¡Sí!

Se puso a brincar, mientras balanceaba el oso en sus manos.

-vamos a jugar a las escondidas, quería jugar con mi hermano pero no está, no importa, vamos a jugar tu y yo.

¿Pero que hace una niña ahí, acaso también la secuestraron? ¿Será humana…o dragón?

-mira, esta es mi osita Lulú, es bonita verdad.

Bajo de un brinco y comenzó a jalar a Hiccup de un brazo. El pecoso se dejó guiar por ese amplio y blanco pasillo, sus pies descalzos sonaban a la par de unos más pequeños, Sofí le había sacado en pijama. La niña lo sujetaba con fuerza de la mano, cantando y balanceando a su peluche, llegaron al jardín y lo soltó para correr directo a las flores.

-mira, mira, son muy bonitas- arranco una margarita y se la entrego,- toma, para ti.

Hiccup acepto la flor, desconfiado, se acuclillo frente a la chiquilla y comenzó a examinarla, parecía una chiquilla normal, sin alas o cola pero…

-¿eres una dragón?, soltó de golpe.

Sofí le miro confundida, guio su dedito a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo, meditando la pregunta, una gran sonrisa adorno su boca, mostrando sus dientes blancos y disparejos.

-¿Dragón? No bobo, yo soy Sofí, no dragón, Sofí, Sofí, ese es mi nombre. Restó importancia a la pregunta de Hiccup y continuo apreciando las flores, -mira, esta es roja y esta azul, esta es moteada, vez.

Hiccup le miro detenidamente, parece que no era un dragón. Vestida con una pijama de conejitos, con unas pantuflas en forma de pato, su cabello rubio revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y regordetas. Escaneo el lugar…tal vez era una paciente del hospital, aunque, no creyó que existiera otro aparte de él…al menos no humano.

-¡oye, oye! no me ignores

Los ojitos azules le veían molestos, inflo sus mejillas formando un puchero. Hiccup se enterneció por el gesto y le sonrió, desordeno su cabello, más, y le cargo.

-¿a qué quieres jugar?

Esas palabras alegraron a la pequeña.

****….****

-Hiccup, la osita Lulú dice que te tomes estas pastillas, entregándole unas lunetas, eso te aliviara.

-ya, gracias osita Lulú.

Termino envuelto en los juegos de la pequeña, liberando un poco el estrés,

-veo que ya conociste a Sofí- hablo alguien a su espalda.

La voz de E lo alerto, instintivamente abrazo a la chiquilla contra su cuerpo, de forma protectora.

E no se inmuto ante la mirada amenazante de Hiccup, se acercó hasta la mesa y tomo uno de los dulces, llevándole a su boca, sujeto al osito y lo contoneo frente a él.

-¿a que juegan eh?

-al dotor- respondió alegre la pequeña, estirando los bracitos.

E le regreso al muñeco.

-Doctor sofí, doctor, no dotor.

-Doc-tor.

-bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sofí?

-me desperté pero no encontré a mi hermano, como me aburrí fui a jugar con él- señalando a Hiccup, -¿está mal?- pregunto asustada, temiendo haber hecho enojar al doctor.

-no Sofí, no está mal, la verdad me alegra que lograras sacar a Hiccup de su encierro, no es bueno para él.

La chiquilla sonrió feliz. E le regreso el gesto, parece que haberle regalado ese muñeco ayudo a mejorar su relación, ojala y con Hiccup fuese igual de fácil (*la verdad no se lo regalo, lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente. E decidió que su asistente necesitaba un baño, entiéndase la osita enfermera, por lo que se dirigió a la lavandería, ahí se encontró con los hermanos, Jamie lavaba las sabanas y sofí le acompañaba, cuando la pequeña vio a la osita no dudo en acercarse al científico, si, le tenía miedo, pero un juguete es un juguete. _– ¿es para mí?_ pregunto inocente. En otra circunstancia E la habría mandado al carajo y tal vez la habría carbonizado por pensar que uno de sus preciados peluches podría ser para ella, pero, dadas las circunstancias, digamos que con el odio de Hiccup bastaba, por lo que no le quedo de otra más que regalársela, total tenía más peluches… ¡que! cada quien su fetiche. Pero desde ese día se aseguraba que Sofí no estuviese cerca cada que "bañaba" a uno de sus asistentes).

-bien, les dejo para que continúen jugando, cuando Jamie llegue dile que me busque ¿entendido?

-si doctor.

El mayor les regalo una sonrisa y se alejó.

Hiccup le veía molesto.

-no confíes en él -advirtió a la pequeña, -es malo.

Sofí le miro confundida, ladeo su cabecita para después reír.

-el doctor no es malo, es bueno, nos salvó a mi hermano y a mí, también me da dulces y me regalo a Pancha, es bueno.

-¿pancha?

-si….ya no me gusto el nombre de Lulú.

La niña no dijo nada más y continúo jugando. Hiccup le contemplo por unos segundos, posiblemente si estaba loca, de lo contrario no sabía de donde sacaba que ese sujeto era bueno. De momento lo dejaría, no era buena idea asustarla, pero si la mantendría vigilada para que ese sujeto no la lastimara.

*****…..*****…..

Cuando Jamie llego casi se va de espalda al ver a su hermana jugando con ese chico, intento alejarla, pero la pequeña hizo un berrinche y se enrosco en la pierna del castaño. El mayor solo le regalo una mirada dura y le ordeno preparar la comida, mientras se quedó jugando con la niña en el jardín. Jamie no tuvo más remedio que obedecer…al menos no parecía que ese sujeto la fuese a lastimar.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Bebe.**

Finalmente ese chillido agudo desapareció y su casita se quedó quieta ¿pero qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se movía tanto? aparte, esa otra presencia, no es que le molestara, incluso le agradado, pero era muy escandalosa.

¡ah! tanto ajetreo lo canso, dio un giro y se dejó caer al fondo de esa cama de placenta. Ya había cenado y estaba cansadito, lo único que quería era dormir, rasco su cabeza listo para desconectarse un rato, hoy no molestaría a su hogar con berri… ¡momento!

Sus enormes ojos de alíen se abrieron espantados, giro despacio, aterrado de lo que podría encontrar…. ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Tenía una especie de… ¡algo! pegado a su costado, una masa pegajosa, rosadita y gordita. Aterrado la acerco a sus gigantescos ojos ¿Qué era eso? rasco su cabeza sin dejar de mirar lo que tenía enfrente, no dolía pero era extraño y…un momento, aterrado se giró, ¡Por Dios, Tenía otro! Su vista viajaba de una a otra de las extremidades ¿en qué momento salieron esas cosas? ¿Qué eran? ¿Por qué las…?

El miedo se apodero del bebe, podía sentir un peso extra en la parte de abajo. Sus negruzcos ojos viajaron al fondo, más allá de esa extraña serpiente que le aprisionaba y alimentaba ¡Dos! ¡Había dos más! cada una anclada en un costado de su cuerpo y ¡una de ellas tenía un chipotito!

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*****…..*****…..

Hiccup se levantó de golpe, el chico se había despertado de forma brusca de su sueño, él bebe en su interior se removía inquieto, una sensación de miedo lo invadió y el cambio hormonal no se hizo esperar, comenzó a frotar su vientre intentando calmar al aterrado bebe en su interior.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

¡¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando a su cuerpo?!

 *******…..*****…..******…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Perdonen el retraso, la verdad no tengo excusa, bueno si, pero mejor la evitamos.**

 **Espero el capítulo fuese de su agrado.**

 **Les informo que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, pero antes sacare los capítulos de otros fics que tengo atrasados, en especial uno que debí terminar hace un año.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y les espero en el siguiente, besitos y cuídense mucho**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ^-^**

 **Les traje la actualización espero les guste.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Tercer mes parte 2**.

 **Toothless**

Era agradable sentir la brisa sobre sus dorados y arenosos cabellos, ver como el polvillo mágico era esparcido por el viento; su aeroplano dio un giro y atravesó las esponjosas y cargadas nubes, parece que pronto nevaría, pero en Rusia no era de extrañarse, dio unos cuantos giros dejando su silueta marcada, recién comenzaba a atardecer, tenía que apresurarse para llegar a la ciudad y repartir dulces sueños a los niños.

Esas vacaciones le parecían fascinantes, gracias a MIM que a Bunny se le ocurrieron, aunque no era de esperarse el pobre conejo tenia los nervios de punta, el acoso de los locos fans que eran capaces de esconderse en los baños con tal de verles, o las locas jovencitas que se arrojaban a sus brazos con la idea de procrear…definitivamente prefería a los niños que los alocados adolecentes.

Dio un par de giros más, dentro de poco llegaría a su destino y…

-¡Fiuuuuuu!-

El pobre Avión giro en el cielo, dejando mareado a su tripulante. Sandman se aferraba a la palanca intentando controlar el avión, todo le daba vueltas, cuando logro recuperar el control busco al causante de semejante atropello.

Una enorme silueta negra atravesaba el cielo cual saeta, la sombra se desplazaba entre las nubes dejando tras de sí enormes zanjas.

Los ojos de Sandman se abrieron asustados ¿Qué era eso? Armándose de valor comenzó a seguirle, algo difícil ya que su arena no era tan rápida, en poco tiempo la carretera se transformó siendo remplazada por un espeso bosque. Llego el momento en donde detuvo su nave, había perdido a su presa, miro a la izquierda, a la derecha…nada, solo nubes y un hermoso cielo que comenzaba a obscurecer.

Su polvillo dorado teñía las nubes con tonos naranjas y dorados, jamás había estado en esa parte de Rusia, la verdad es que hace mucho…muchísimo que no actualizaba su mapa de trabajo. Continuo su búsqueda, los arboles comenzaron a escasear nuevamente, carreteras y alumbrados se hicieron presentes, logro divisar una pequeña ciudad a unos kilómetros de ahí.

La sombra volvió a aparecer, esa cosa bajaba a la ciudad profiriendo terribles alaridos.

Sin dudar puso su nave en marcha, si era alguno de los esbirros de Pich tenía que destruirlo.

*****…..*****…..*****….*****…..*****…..

-¡AAHHHHHHHH!

-¡ALFA, CUIDADO!

-¡FRENA, FRENA!

-¡SIIIIIIIII!

Los gritos de los ancianos surcaban el cielo, los pobres se aferraban con fuerza al lomo del dragón que se desplazaba a una velocidad impresionante, los únicos que disfrutaban l paseo eran un pequeño zorro blanco y un terrible terror sentados en la cabeza del alfa, gritando divertidos.

Dio unas cuantas volteretas en las nubes y se lanzó en picada, directo a la ciudad, aterrizo en un estacionamiento ubicado a las afueras, ocultándose tras un tráiler , en cuanto sus patas tocaron el suelo Yin y Stoick saltaron a tierra, comenzando a besar el piso.

-¡tierra, linda y hermosa tierra!

Toothless solo se burló, eso les enseñaría a no llamarle lento de nuevo.

-¡estás loco animal, casi nos matas!

-¡Alfa, esta vez sí exagero!

-ni se quejen, ustedes son los que se la pasan diciéndome ¡apúrate, vuelas muy lento, más rápido! yo solo los obedecí, se defendió el moreno.

-¡ahora si te voy a….!

-¡nooo!

Yin alcanzo a sujetar a Stoick, que ya se le iba encima, mientras Toothless se refugiaba tras un auto.

-ya, ya, no peleen, alfa por favor transfórmese y vístase, entre más rápido busquemos pistas, más rápido encontraremos al joven Haddock

El moreno no tardo en obedecer, bastaba que mencionaran al pecoso para que fuese cooperativo.

-¡brrr! aquí hace mucho frio, se quejó el peli rojo.

-mmm, parece que va a nevar.

-sí.

-¿a dónde vamos primero?

-es obvio, con la policía, tenemos que reunir información.

-no sé, la última vez no nos fue muy bien que digamos.

-podemos ir a esos lugares que se mencionan en el informe y …

-¡GRRRRR!-¡GRRRRR!-

El sonido de un gruñido les detuvo, Toothless llevo sus manos a la panza, su estómago exigía comida. Pero no fue el único, los de sus camaradas no tardaron en hacer segunda.

-bueno, em, yo creo que deberíamos comer algo antes no creen, digo, no podemos salvar a Hiccup con el estómago vacío, hablo un apenado policía.

-¡no, no se puede!

Sus compañeros no tardaron en apoyar la idea, se encaminaron hasta una cafetería ubicada a un costado del estacionamiento, primero recargarían energías y después la acción.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

-Pero señor, no tiene por qué molestarse, solo me tome una tasita de café.

-¿una tasita de café? ¡Mocosa del infierno! ¡Te tragaste dos hamburguesas, tres rebanadas de pastel de queso, una sopa de cebolla y un T-boon, incluso te hice mi omellet especial de tocino! y tú sales con que no tienes dinero.

-¡yaaa! pero no se enoje, le va a hacer daño.

-¡maldita escuincla!

Cuando entraron se encontraron con una escena muy peculiar. Un músculo y lleno ruso, vestido con delantal y gorrito, sujetaba a una chica pelirroja, alzándola de su suéter mientras la zangoloteaba de un lado a otro, mientras en la otra mano cargaba un morral negro, propiedad de la chiquilla.

-ahora veras mocosa, voy a llamar a la policía.

-no por favor espere, en este momento llamo a mi novio y listo, él pagara todo lo que comí, lo juro.

-¡no mientas chamaca!

-se lo juro, es más ya no debe tardar, nos quedamos de ver aquí y…

¡Tilin!

El sonido de la campana les interrumpió, el cocinero se giró a ver a los exhaustos viajeros.

-buenas noches señor, nosotros venimos a….

-¡Mi Amor!

El grito de la joven interrumpió al anciano. La chica se liberó del grandote y se arrojó a los brazos de un confundido Toothless.

-qué bueno que viniste a salvarme

El confundido pelinegro intentaba alejarla, pero esa chica se aferraba más que una sanguijuela.

-¿ustedes la conocen?

-claro que sí, no vez que es mi novio.

-perdone señorita pero….

-no te creo escuincla.

-ah no

Como buena actriz la pelirroja inclino al pobre Toothless y le dio un beso muy tele novelesco, dejando sorprendidos a todos. Aprovechando la distracción no tardo en soltar a Toothless, que se fue de bruces contra el suelo, le propino una patada en la entrepierna al cocinero y recupero su morral, para salir corriendo de ahí, dejando solo un rastro polvoriento.

-ahí, a ese loca qué diablos le pasa, buagh ¿Por qué me beso?

Toothless se levantó, limpiando su boca.

-ni idea Alfa, la verdad es que no entendí.

-oye tú Demonio ¿Quién es esa mocosa?

Demando saber un enojado pelirrojo, mirando fiero a su yerno.

-y yo que sé, vengo entrando lo olvidas.

-¡Grrrr!-

Nuevamente el sonido de sus estómagos interrumpió.

-ah, vamos a comer algo.

Los viajeros se internaron en el lugar, pasando de largo a un adolorido cocinero que aún se revolcaba en el suelo, y como no si la chiquilla le había dado con sus botas de casquillo.

-buenas noches, ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Una mujer de mediana edad se acercó hasta ellos, la dama dio una mirada a su compañero caído.

-perdón ¿Qué ocurrió?

-pues, la verdad ni idea, cuando entramos estaba discutiendo con una chiquilla, la cual se escapó, no sin antes darle un recuerdito en sus partes nobles, explico el anciano para después ponerse a traducir el menú para sus amigos.

La dama solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a apuntar.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

La joven pelirroja dejo de correr cuando llego a hasta un parque, un par de kilómetros lejos de la cafetería.

-Uf, por poco y me atrapan, menos mal que entraron esos sujetos que si no.

Con toda la calma del mundo abrió su morral, saco una cámara, una gorra negra, una lámpara, ato su cabello en una coleta y reviso que las baterías estuviesen al cien. Según algunos YouTubers algo raro sucedía en ese lugar, alguna rara enfermedad que atacaba a las personas al azar, las victimas caían inconscientes en cualquier parte de la ciudad, al día siguiente despertaban con amnesia y muy débiles.

-je, cualquiera que sea el fenómeno lo voy a descubrir.

Encendió la cámara y comenzó a grabar.

-buenas noches chicos, les habla su linda y querida anfitriona Alice, me encuentro en Rusia en la ciudad de….

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Cuando Meme toco tierra sus ropas cambiaron por arte de magia, empezó a curiosear por la ciudad, prestando atención a todos los callejones y lugares obscuros donde la pesadilla podría esconderse, apretando con fuerza el polvillo mágico en su chaqueta listo para formar un látigo de arena si era necesario.

El sol se había ocultado y las farolas de la calle iniciaban su labor. Meme avanzaba despacio ya llevaba un buen rato caminando y nada, ni rastros de ese ser, tal vez se equivocó y no había nada, posiblemente lo que contemplo fue una ilusión óptica…bueno, ya que estaba ahí se encargaría de actualizar su mapa de trabajo. En menos de un segundo la figura regordeta desapareció a los ojos de los adultos, se elevó en su nube de arena recorriendo los apartamentos de la ciudad, no había muchos pequeños, pero no importaba, con hacer feliz a un niño era más que suficiente.

Llego a un pequeño departamento, encontrando a dos pequeños dormidos en su litera, ingreso despacio a la habitación sonriendo enternecido, los niños eran el tesoro más valioso, acomodo la mano de uno de los pequeños bajo la frazada y comenzó a esparcir su polvillo, la arena no tardo en adquirir la forma de un auto y un robot, estaba por retirarse cuando.

¡Ahh!

Fue un lamento muy bajo, casi podría jurar que no lo escucho…pero el golpe de un cuerpo al caer Sí. Las figuras de arena comenzaron a retorcerse, explotando y bañando la cara de unos adormilados pequeños. Meme se asustó, no tardo en escanear la habitación en busca de alguna pesadilla…nada.

¡crack!

Algo se cayó al otro lado de la puerta, el sonido despertó a los pequeños. Los chiquillos se asustaron al ver a Sandman ahí, jamás le habían visto y no conocían nada sobre él, pero al ser tan pequeños su inocencia les abría las puertas ante lo oculto. El mayorcito bajo rápido y corrió a abrazar a su hermanito, pegándose a la pared.

Meme intento calmarles, con señas les dio a entender que no les dañaría, que estaba ahí para protegerles, los pequeños confiaron en esa gran sonrisa y se calmaron.

Otro golpe le alerto, les hizo la seña para que guardaran silencio y se ocultaron bajo la cama, donde estarían seguros, porque seamos honestos, a que monstro le gustaría vivir bajo la cama de un infante, llena de restos de golosinas, juguetes amontonados, envolturas y calcetines sueltos, con un espacio tan reducido que no podría ni moverse.

Tomo un respiro y creo un látigo, una extraña luz se acercaba, pero por desgracia para Sandman, lo que entro no era una de las creaciones de Pich.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

-¡Brrrrr! ¡maldito frio!

Alice caminaba aburrida, ya habían pasado de las doce y nada, ningún poseído, enfermo o algo por el estilo, esta era su quinta noche de caza sin ningún resultado, si seguía así lo único que pescaría sería un resfriado o peor…pulmonía.

¡tsk! parece que de nuevo terminaría mal, como cuando fue a buscar al chupa cabras o al trauco, en la primera termino en la cárcel ya que se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de llevar una cabra al cerro y empezó a pintarla, los pobladores no tardaron en confundirla con un narco satánico y llamar a la policía y en la segunda, la muy bruta se perdió en la sierra y habría muerto de inanición de no ser por los jornaleros que la encontraron diecisiete días después.

Se detuvo y comenzó a frotar sus pies, lo único que quería ahora era regresar al hotel y tomar una larga ducha caliente, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando un fuerte estruendo la asusto.

En uno de los apartamentos del callejón, una de las ventanas exploto, los vidrios se esparcieron en la calle bañando a los autos y uno que otro transeúnte. Como buena y fría reportera Alice no tardó en reaccionar, grito cual nena y se escondió tras un auto, temiendo se tratara de un ataque terrorista o algo similar.

Pero no pasó nada, todo quedo en silencio, la gente miraba desconcertada, pero no tardo en seguir su camino. Alice se levantó apenada, tomo su cámara y reviso que no sufriese daño, la lente se elevó justo a la ventana rota.

-pe…pero… ¿Qué diablos?

Asustada sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar, esta vez sin la cámara, todo estaba tranquilo, temerosa volvió a subir el lente, las imágenes no tardaron en aparecer.

Pegados en la pared se encontraban dos figuras brillantes, una dorada y la otra de un tono azul eléctrico. Los seres brillantes sostenía una fiera batalla, la pequeña bola dorada atacaba con dos látigos a su oponente, la otra figura era más grande y alargada, pero esquivaba los ataques con facilidad. La enorme masa azul se elevó y profirió un potente grito, comenzó a batir sus alas y una niebla blanca apareció. El ser dorado quedo petrificado, cosa que el otro aprovecho, arremetió contra él y lo arrojó al suelo.

-¡ahhhh!

Alice grito asustada, giro así la calle pero no había nadie, estaba completamente sola, temerosa observo atravesó de la cámara al ser que cayó a sus pies. Era un hombre gordito, de cabello dorado y peinado en puntas.

El hombre de arena veía aterrado al…Dragón, si eso era ¡un Dragón! como los que enfrente meses atrás. El enorme reptil desprendía un brillo fantasmal, tenía una amplia cola y dos enormes alas, con enormes ojos blancos y brillantes. El animal sonrío orgulloso, no sabía quién era ese sujeto, pero lo había derrotado, dirigió su vista hacia arriba, era momento de cenar.

Los dorados ojos se abrieron asustados, mirando a la joven que no dejaba de grabar y se acercaba curiosa, quería gritar, advertirle, pero su cuerpo no se movía y no podía ni siquiera crear algo con su arena, rodaba sus ojos de un lado a otro, suplicando que la chica entendiera…gracias a Mim ocurrió.

Alice levanto la vista, ahí donde la otra figura estaba, el lente se elevó y la sangre de la chica se helo. Ese ser se acercaba a la ventana rota, dos pequeños se asomaban, preocupados por el hombrecillo.

Movida por sus instintos Alice comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillo, no tardo en sacar una pequeña lámpara negra, regalo de su primito querido, apunto a los ojos del ser blancuzco y disparo, un pequeño rayo rojo broto del lente, impactándose en las blancas pupilas y lastimándolo.

El dragón gruño molesto, desplego sus alas y se arrojó directo al vacío, contra la joven. Alice grito aterrada, salió corriendo sin dejar de molestar con el láser, alejándole de los pequeños.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…******….

-¡un Flihgtmare! ¿Eso es lo que capturaron?

-de acuerdo al reporte, sí, así fue Alfa.

-valla…debió costarles mucho trabajo.

-¿Qué es un Flimate, Flitnare…flig…esa cosa?

-Un dragón místico, o algo así, es muy fuerte y su cuerpo posee un brillo peculiar, desprende una neblina que puede paralizarte para que después él te convierta en su cena…o te mate por diversión, también recuerdo que era muy rápido, respondió Toothless mientras devoraba una hamburguesa.

-pero eso no es todo alfa, algunos creían que tenía un extraño poder, una habilidad peculiar que le permitía adentrarse en los sueños de los demás… y robar su energía vital, así como sus recuerdos, menciono el anciano.

Toothless asintió, había escuchado esas historias, pero nunca las comprobó ya que jamás peleo contra uno de ellos.

-Pero tiene razón ¿Cómo lo habrán capturado? Digo, dudo que El Susurro o el SKrill fuesen capaces de luchar contra él.

Toothless no dijo nada, la verdad comenzaba a creer que en ese lugar había algo más fuerte que la misma muerte verde.

-Estoy lleno, Yin paga y vámonos de aquí, quiero buscar ese laboratorio canto antes.

El Anciano obedeció, pago la comida y aprovecho para pedir indicaciones para buscar el lugar, los apuntes señalaban algunas calles, con eso no les costaría trabajo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****….

Meme tardo un par de minutos antes de poder moverse, cuando lo consiguió se apresuró a revisar a los pequeños, los asustados niños se encontraban al lado de su inconsciente madre. Meme reviso a la mujer, estaba bien, muy agotada y…con la mente en blanco.

Dejo a los pequeños en su cama y salió en busca de la jovencita, no sin antes arreglar la ventana con su magia, tenía que ayudarla y asegurarse que estaba bien, busco por toda la ciudad pero nada, parecía que la tierra se los había tragado. Ya estaba por amanecer pero nada, llego hasta una fábrica vieja, el edifico estaba en ruinas, con señales de un incendio masivo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ese lugar le daba mala espina. La nube bajo sus pies desapareció, andaba despacio, a la espera de un posible ataque, se deslizo entre dos enormes edificios las sombras se alargaban bajo la luz de la luna.

Los ojos de Meme se abrieron al ver en el suelo una cámara, corrió hasta ella, levantándole con cuidado. Al final de las estructuras se hallaba una escalera subterránea, la cual parecía ir directo a un sótano. Meme se armó de valor y comenzó a acercarse.

Su figura brillaba tenuemente bajo la pálida luz del astro nocturno, el miedo lo envolvía, algo estúpido ya que ni siquiera le temía al amo de las pesadillas, pero a esto ¡ah! Dio un brinco al sentir como una sombra se acercaba poco a poco, giro pero nada, dio dos pasos más y…

El hombrecillo de arena termino en el suelo, sujetado por unas poderosas garras, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando una flama purpura ilumino su rostro.

****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y hasta aquí dejo la continuación, espero fuese de su agrado.**

 **Me disculpo por el retraso, pero tengo varios pendientes que consumen mi tiempo. Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios y apoyo, gracias a ello me animo a seguir.**

 **Como dato curioso Alice es un personaje que no me pertenece, lo pedí prestado a Kaoruminato de su historia "entre ambos tiempos" Es muy divertida y tiene un excelente trama, se las recomiendo. Por lo que este capítulo es un crosver con otra historia.**

 **El Flightmare (pesadilla voladora) es un dragón que aparece en la serie en la segunda temporada. Lo manejan como un dragón de tipo misterios, muy fuerte y el único herbívoro con lengua no bífida. Me pareció un buen enemigo para Sandman ¿ustedes que opinan? le agrege otros poderes para hacerlo más entretenido.**

 **Ahora veremos cómo se las arregla nuestro querido hombrecillo de arena.**

 **Eso sería todo, les deseo una buena noche y descansen, o día.**

 **besitos y abrazos de dragón.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tercer mes parte 3**

 **Toothless.**

Los ojos de Alice viajaban de un lado a otro, ese lugar parecía la escena de una película de terror.

Una enorme bodega de acero fundido se extendía a sus pies, con grandes hornos de piedra colgando del techo así como cadenas gruesas y oxidadas.

Se levantó con un poco de trabajo, esa cosa le había arrojado al suelo cual muñeco de trapo, todo estaba obscuro, la luz que entraba por las sucias ventanas era muy poca y de mala calidad. Metió su mano en la chamarra, por suerte se había equipado muy bien, unos lentes de visión nocturna aparecieron en su mano, se los colocó tan rápido como pudo, suplicando no encontrar a esa cosa. Todo se tiño de un verde fluorescente y grisáceo, estaba en una plataforma de metal, muy alta y alejada de la puerta. Comenzó a avanzar despacio, tres, cuatro, cinco pasos, se detuvo asustada, sus zapatos hacían un gran eco en esa plataforma de metal, por un instante pensó en quitarse las botas ¡pero no! no deseaba agarrar alguna infección por una cortada en la planta de sus pies.

A unos metros de distancia, desde el techo, unos ojos brillantes le observaban. El Flihgtmare comenzó a reptar detrás de ella.

El ruido de las cadenas la alerto, aterrada se giró a ver, sus lentes no reflejaban nada solo gruesas cadenas meciéndose de un lado a otro, pero no había nada, continuo su camino, tenía que encontrar la salida. A medio camino se encontró con una gruesa varilla, no dudo en tomarla, no era tan boba como esas chicas hollywoodenses que gritaban más tiempo del que el asesino ocupaba en matarles, a no, ella almenos pelearía por su vida…y con suerte saldría de ahí ¡Maldita sea! para que ayudo a ese raro duendecillo, ella solo quería una fascinante historia para obtener muchos like en YouTube, pero no morir en ella.

¡CRACK!

Se escuchó un golpe seco, algo se acercaba. Apretó con fuerza la varilla y se preparó para atacar, su visor viajaba de un lado a otro, buscando. Los calderos se mecían muy despacio, las cadenas comenzaron a entonar un ruido infernal que lastimaba sus oídos ¿Cómo demonios se movían? los ventiladores ya no servían y todas las ventanas estaban cerradas…y aun así…esas porquerías pesaban mínimo una tonelada, una corriente no podría mecerlas ni de milagro.

¡GRRRRR!

Un ligero gruñido y…luz, un haz de luz. Esta se desplazaba con rapidez, brincando entre los calderos.

Alice apretó con fuerza la barra de metal mientras retrocedía muy despacio.

El Flihgtmare dio un brinco y callo frente a Alice; la luz era muy intensa, tanto que Alice se vio en la necesidad de retirarse las gafas. Frente a ella se encontraba un enorme reptil fluorescente, con ojos brillantes, cabeza en forma de triángulo adornada por un cuerno, enormes alas y una cola muy larga. El dragón brillaba tanto que incluso lastimaba las retinas de la humana.

Soltó un zarpazo que Alice apenas logró esquivar, la chica rodo por el suelo, en cuanto se levantó lanzo un golpe a la pata del reptil, esto hizo retroceder al dragón, Alice continuo atacando, el reptil retrocedía, parece que podría ganarle pero… Una sonrisa burlona apareció en la trompa del animal, con un sutil movimiento de cola golpeo a la humana arrebatando su arma, otro golpe y la arrojo directo a un barandal. Alice se levantó adolorida, su brazo derecho estaba entumecido, intento correr pero la bestia fue más rápida, en un segundo estaba a su lado, lanzando un potente rugido y agitando las alas.

Un extraño aroma a canela y coco inundo el lugar, acompañado por una pequeña y enigmática neblina que brotaba de las alas del dragón; un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, desde la punta del pie hasta el último cabello en su nuca, intento gritar, moverse pero…estaba paralizada. Observo horrorizada como ese animal abría su enorme boca…je, gracioso, incluso sus dientes brillaban.

¡FIUUUUUU!

(Se escuchó el silbido de Toothless ese que produce antes de atacar)

La flama purpura se desplazó con rapidez, alumbrando todo el lugar, termino impactada en uno de los costados del Flihgtmare, arrojándolo lejos de la chica. Alice cayo pesadamente al suelo, pese a estar paralizada aún era consciente de lo que pasaba en su entorno, logro ver como una gran sombra negra se desplazaba entre los barandales, directo al ser fluorescente.

Se arrojó contra el Flihgtmare, la lucha comenzó, garras y mordidas viajaban de un lado a otro, Toothless sujeto a su contrincante de la cola arrojándolo contra uno de los calderos, la vasija se partió en dos cayendo bruscamente contra el suelo. El Flihgtmare rugió furioso, arrojo tres bolas de fuego platinado contra Toothless, la bestia ébano esquivo una y destrozo las otras dos con sus bolas de plasma, con agilidad felina se desplazó entre las cadenas y se abalanzó contra el reptil brillante.

-por dios ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-valla entonces de verdad encontraron un Flihgtmare, interesante.

Yin y los demás venían llegando. El arenero estuvo a punto de lanzarse a la ayuda de Toothless pero Yin le detuvo.

-no será necesario, ese Flihgtmare es aún una cría, no es rival para nuestro Alfa, la verdad mi señor solo está jugando con él.

Los ojos de Meme se abrieron sorprendidos, ese era un niño.

-¡Yin, aquí!

El grito de Stoick capto su atención, el pelirrojo se acercaba cargando a una paralizada Alice, recostó a la chica en el suelo y espero a que Yin le examinara.

-déjeme ver…mmm….ya, no se preocupen no es nada serio, el Flihgtmare solo utilizo su neblina paralizante contra ella, no es peligroso, veamos…

El anciano tomo algunos polvos del pequeño botiquín que copo de nieve cargaba en su espalda, los froto en sus manos y agrego un poco de su aliento, posteriormente les arrojo en la cara de la chica.

Un aroma cítrico y picante inundo su sistema respiratorio, pequeñas punzadas recorrían su piel activando de nueva cuenta sus nervios. Alice se sentó de golpe e intento gritar, pero su lengua aún estaba adormecida.

-tranquila señorita, relájese, inhale, exhale, inhale…exhale.

El miedo comenzó a disminuir, su sistema locomotor trabajaba de nuevo, se alejó un poco mirando a esos extraños tipos. Un hombre barbudo, rollizo y con cara de pocos amigos, con cabello tan rojo como el de ella…todo un bárbaro, a su lado un ancianito como esos de las películas de kunfu, con su larga barba y bigotes y una cara de saberlo todo, le seguía el duendecillo que había ayudado, con su extraño peinado en punta y que parecía haberse bañado en gliter. Sandman se acercó a ella y le entrego su cámara.

-gra…gracias…di…disculpen ¿Quiénes son uste…ahhhh!

La chica pego un brinco al sentir un roce en sus piernas, copo de Nieve le olfateaba, soltó una patada creyendo que se trataba de una rata pero…

¡Grrr!

El pequeño Monroe no tardo en salir en defensa de su amigo, gruñéndole a la chiquilla y tomando a su amigo del suelo para alejarlo de esa pateadora loca.

-¡ahhh! ¿Que….que es eso?

Yin y Stoick solo se miraron, el policía recibió a su pequeño "nieto"

-pues…un zorro.

-un zorro ártico para ser precisos jovencita.

-¡eso no! esa cosa, verde y ojona.

-Ah, se refiere a Monroe, es uno de mis pequeños.

-¡Queeeee'!

-bueno vera es que…

¡GRRRRRR!

Un rugido interrumpió su interesante charla. Toothless había conseguido a aprisionar a su oponente con las viejas cadenas, el Flihgtmare cayó pesadamente, envuelto desde la cola hasta la trompa. El animal se retorcía buscando liberarse. Toothless aterrizo a su espalda, coloco su pata en la nuca y amenazo con una bola purpura.

-Tranquilo chico, mi alfa no desea lastimarte, solo queremos alunas respuestas y….

¡UHUHUHUHUHU!

Una decena de sirenas se escuchó, acompañadas por unas luces rojas y azules.

-parece que ocasionamos un gran alboroto mi señor, aconsejo retirarnos.

Toothless acepto la propuesta, arrojo una enorme bola de plasma desintegrando un costado de la pared, tomo a su presa y se marchó volando, Monroe no tardo en seguirle, cargando al Copo de Nieve en su espalda.

-Señor arenero, le importaría.

Meme titubeo unos segundos antes de acceder, creo una enorme nube dorada bajo sus pies y saco al resto. Alice miraba asombrada como se alejaban de la fábrica volando, mientras los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban el cielo…ja, muérete de envidia Goku.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

El supuesto laboratorio estaba cerca…cual, se encontraba en las afueras, como era de esperarse. La noche había caído y el dragón podía volar con comodidad, a medio camino un objeto luminoso capto su atención, este se dirigía a un amplio solar directo a una vieja fábrica. Toothless no dudo y se lanzó en su captura, posiblemente se trataba del Flihgtmare.

Enorme fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no se trataba de un dragón, si no de uno de esos amigos de la despreciable rata blanca que conoció hace algunos meses.

Casi mata del susto a Sandman cuando lo tumbo en el suelo, pero le pareció que no era correcto eliminarlo, después de todo no tenía problemas con él, sino con la paleta de hielo andante. El hombrecillo de arena se sorprendió mucho al verles ahí, le costó mucho hacerse entender sobre lo ocurrido, la verdad es que al final Yin le dio una hoja y le sugirió que mejor lo escribiera, porque las caras y gestos no eran lo suyo. Por la descripción, y monito hecho de arena, se percataron que un Flihgtmare se encontraba dentro, Toothless no tardo en transformarse e ingresar, posiblemente encontraría las respuestas necesaria. Era una pequeña cría, eso se lo decía el tamaño y que no llevara barbas en los costados de su trompa, bastaría con una pequeña reprimenda y listo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Alice parpadeaba sin cesar, aun no entendía lo que ocurría…las dos bestias se habían transformado ¡ahora eran dos hombres!

Uno resultó ser el chico moreno que había besado en el restaurante y el otro, la verdad no era un hombre, más bien era un niño, no mayor a los trece años, de piel canela, cabello albino y ojos naranjas.

El menor se encontraba amarrado con una cadena, sentado frente a su captor. Toothless le veía fijamente, había intentado sacar respuestas pero el chico se negaba a hablar.

-ah, parece que no me dirás nada ¿cierto?

-…

-ok, entonces solo escucha. Ase algún tiempo un susurro mortal paso por aquí ¿verdad?

-…

-Tal vez lo hizo acompañado de un Skrill.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del chico ante la mención del dragón, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nuestro Alfa.

-creemos que capturo a uno de tu especie…sabes a donde le llevo.

El pequeño no respondió, solo bajo la mirada e intento zafarse.

-solo dime, viste a ese Skrill.

-….

Los movimientos se volvieron más bruscos, el chico se desesperó, estaba por transformarse de nuevo pero la fuerte garra de Toothless no le dejo, el moreno le sujeto de los hombros.

-cálmate, solo queremos…

Alice y Meme veían asombrados al chico, hace nada era una bestia salvaje, un monstro, y ahora…parecía un pequeño indefenso.

Las patadas iban y venían. Se habían infiltrado en una bodega rompiendo los candados, por lo que debían obtener respuestas antes de que la policía llegara de nuevo.

-niño cálmate, solo quiero res…

-¡No me toques! ¡Déjame!

El chico cayó al piso y comenzó a retroceder, jamás imagino que por ir a ayudar seria….

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojitos, estaba aterrado, pensó que ya había superado esa pesadilla pero…

-ma…

-¿eh?

El joven susurraba unas palabras pero incluso a Toothless le costaba trabajo entenderlas…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡si vas a matarme hazlo ya!

-….

-pequeño calma, mi señor solo…

-vamos que esperas ¡hazlo!...después de todo lo hiciste con mi abuelo….

Los dragones se miraron preocupados, parece que el Flihgtmare había corrido la misma suerte que Vaca Horrible.

-quien…cría ¿Quién mato a tu abuelo?

-dinos pequeño, que dragón fue...

El chico se giró a verles, por un momento creyó que ellos eran amigos de ese horrible Skrill, de ese sanguinario que cazo a su pobre abuelo, que solo quería protegerle, que eran amigos de ese maldito dragón que trajo a esos monstros..

-exterminador….un exterminador mato a mi abuelo…

La sangre en las venas de Toothless se helo, baso con escuchar ese "nombre" para que todas sus escamas se pusieran chinitas. Eso era imposible…ellos no existían…no podía ser.

-Alfa.

Yin le miro aterrado, si uno de esos tenía a Hiccup…Todo estaba perdido.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **omake.**

"E" caminaba por el amplio pasillo silbando una canción, llego donde Jamie y se acercó a saludar.

-como va todo ¿ya cenaron?

-ah, Doctor buenas noches, ya cenamos gracias, estaba por llevar la cena a Hiccup.

-mmm

El moreno se acercó a ver la bandeja…almenos sus gustos ya comenzaban a ser normales de nuevo.

La charola contaba con un poco de fruta, jugo de arándano, unos chilaquiles con huevo y…pescado, ok, eso era comprensible.

-por qué no le pones un poco de queso Jamie, estoy seguro que a Hiccup le gustara.

-ah, sí señor.

El chico se giró a buscar el queso "E" aprovecho para agregar un extraño liquido brillante al jugo, el vaso resplandeció por unos segundos antes de recuperar su color habitual.

-bueno, descansen yo tengo que terminar unos experimentos…ah, por cierto, necesito que mañana acompañes a siete por unas cosas al pueblo.

-eh, pe…pero.

-no te preocupes, solo tienes que recoger un par de cajas, será fácil.

El doctor se retiró a su alcoba, mientras avanzaba se inyecto un extraño liquido brillante en su brazo, sus ojos se tornaron tan blancos y brillantes como un Flihgtmare, la sonrisa adorno su cara, era momento de comenzar a jugar sus cartas. El primer paso, conocer el sueño de su presa y… Despedazarlo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Mil perdones por el retraso, la verdad he estado un poco ocupada, pero no crean que me he olvidado de la historia ¡nunca!**

 **Espero el capítulo fuese de su agrado, es algo corto pero intentare compensarlo en el siguiente.**

 **Kaoruminamoto. Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo…je, es verdad Alice Bersek es de temer, pero también los dragones en este fic, digamos que no son tan "adorables" como los de las pelis. La linda peli roja continuara en otros y después llegara su querido primo y mi queridísimo Ryu (un mega spoiler…él ya salió).**

 **Katse. Lo que sucede es que Stoick y Yin son unos aguafiestas, yo también habría disfrutado un paseo así…je.**

 **mcd. No, solo es uno baby… pero es un hijo de…Hiccup, si eso, un pequeño pingo.**

 **LaRojas09. Ah, ellos están de vacacione, todavía, pero no sufras, en un par de capítulos y vuelven a salir, en cuanto a Meme….me gusta torturar a los guardianes, es tan divertido muajaja.**

 **Alinav. Si es una historia muy divertida, que bueno que te gusto. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Sé que quedaron con algunas dudas en esta actualización, pero todo tiene un porque…aparte ya saben que me gusta dar giros inesperados a mis historias. En el siguiente explico los motivos de actuar del pequeño Flihgtmare y el porqué de su actuar.**

 **Que pasen una buena noche, día o tarde.**

 **Descansen y les mando muchos besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tercer mes parte 4**

 **Toothless**

-¡estas mintiendo! ¿Cómo que no atacabas a esos pequeños? si el duendecillo observo cuando atacaste a sus padres y...y…¡yo vi cuando ibas tras los niños!

Meme y Alice se encontraban sentados frente a los demás observando molestos al chico, anteriormente un dragón.

-¿Por qué sigue aquí? pregunto el moreno mientras señalaba la joven.

-no lo sé Alfa ¡ah! les puedo asegura que es un mal entendido, el Flihgtmare no deseaba dañarles, la verdad es que de todos los dragones ellos son los que más conviven con los humanos, y creo que los aprecian, aparte… ¡Ellos son vegetarianos! ¿Verdad?

El chico asintió, miraba con enfado al arenero. Meme no tardo en protestar, creo una gran cantidad de figuras que reflejaban su desacuerdo, los dragones solo rodaron los ojos.

-carajo, ya te dijimos que somos malos para ese juego, haber, ten, escribe tu versión.

El hombrecillo tomo, molesto, la libreta que el moreno le extendía, escribió ahí su versión y la entrego. Toothless se dispuso a leer, claro que los demás se pegaron a él para saber la opinión del duendecillo…bonita caligrafía.

-mmm, ya veo, pequeño Flihgtmare porque no les narra su versión, tal vez así se aclare todo.

El chico refunfuño, él no tenía por qué explicar su trabajo a esos sujetos, estaba por declinar cuando la mirada seria del moreno lo congelo, Toothless le dejo claro que no podía negarse.

-¡tsk! Está bien. En primera… ¡yo no soy un monstro y jamás ataque a esos humanos! les estaba ayudando.

-Ah sí, pues no te creo…él y yo vimos cuando atacaste a los peques.

Sus ojos naranja se clavaron en la pelirroja… enserio ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

-Escucha bien…Humana, los Flihgtmare somos una raza muy especial y única. Tenemos la habilidad de adentrarnos en los sueños y pensamientos de las personas, podemos alimentar de estos y de sus pesadillas…en ocasiones de algas brillantes pero esas ya escasean. También nos alimentamos de algunas emociones como la ira, el dolor, la angustia, miedo entre otras. No niego que fui a esa casa para comer, pero con la intención de ayudar. Ese matrimonio llevaba días peleando, tenían mucha ira acumulada y estrés de su trabajo. Cuando llegue los pequeños estaban dormidos por lo que fui directo a la habitación de los padres, solo el macho estaba ahí, así que aproveche para limpiarlo, al salir me topé con la madre, que salía del baño, a nosotros no nos molesta si están dormidos o despiertos, ya que de igual forma podemos adentrarnos en su mente, me puse a trabajar y le quite todo el odio que estaba acumulando, estaba por retirarme cuando un sentimiento capto mi atención, venia del cuarto de los niños y era…miedo, los pequeños estaban aterrados, por eso me dirigí a su habitación. Pero al entrar vi a esa cosa (señalando a Meme) y pensé que les lastimaba, por eso lo ataque (el chico se giró a ver a los otros dragones) es que solo mírenlo. Enano, gordito, con los pelos parados y cubierto de gliter, aparte con enormes ojos y una extraña sonrisa ¿Cómo saber que no era un monstro…o un pedófilo?

Los dragones miraron a su compañero y luego a Meme.

-pues…con esa mirada entre somnolienta y perver y el mameluco…nop, pos si, te apoyo.

-la verdad es que es algo atemorizante, aparte que le ensucia el pelo a los pobres niños con esa arena…como saber si no es arena de gato.

-pues de acuerdo a todos los videos que he visto en youtube, todos los duende son malos.

-y no solo eso, mi abuelo me conto que hace un tiempo se encontró con un enorme palillo negro que también gustaba de entrar en la recamaras de los pequeño y echarles hollín en la cabeza, provocándoles pesadillas, estuvo a punto de matarle pero el muy marica huyo… Me dijo que parecía una especie de emo desnutrido y con una cara de pedófilo que no podía con ella.

-¡oh!

Humo arenoso salía de los oídos de Meme ¿Cómo se atrevían a compararle con Pitch? y ¿Feo?… ¿acaso no se han visto cuando se transforman en esos reptiles? Ellos sí que dan miedo.

-entonces, estás diciendo que tu solo estaba ahí para ayudar a esa familia.

-sí, así es.

-entonces… ¿Por qué me atacaste, Por que ibas a atacar a los pequeños?

-en primera, yo te ataque porque tú me querías dejar ciego con ese láser, como se te ocurre señalar los ojos de alguien con esa cosa ¿Qué no sabes que es muy peligroso? puedes dejar ciego…o producir cáncer. En segundo, yo no los iba a atacar, quería cerciorarme que se encontraran bien, quitarles el miedo y tal vez arreglar un poco el desorden, pero gracias a su intromisión no lo hice, ahora los pobres deben estar aterrados y sus padres como locos buscando una explicación para lo ocurrido…gracias, metiches.

El chico se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín de enojo. Toothless y los demás les miraron molestos y negaron con la cabeza. Por lo que Meme y Alice solo se encogieron en su lugar, sintiendo mucha pena.

-ya ven, les dijimos que todo era un malentendido.

-ah, bueno ni hablar, primero solucionaremos esto, cría… Andando, vas a ayudar a esos pequeños, termina tu trabajo.

El moreno se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su pantalón. Tomo al chico del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la salida. Meme no tardo en seguirles, quería cerciorarse que no lastimaran a los pequeños.

-cuando termines hablaremos sobre el secuestro de tu abuelo.

-¿eh?

Salieron del escondite y se encaminaron a la ciudad.

-bueno, será mejor que busquemos un hotel, dejemos que el Alfa se encargue, mientras intentemos averiguar sobre esa extraña fabrica.

Yin y los demás también se retiraron, se podía escuchar las sirenas y estaba amaneciendo, no era una buena idea quedarse ahí.

Alice tomo su cámara y fue tras ellos, algo le decía que esto sería una buena historia.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

-y ¿hace cuánto que perdiste a tu abuelo?

Sigmund (como se llamaba el joven) le miraba de reojo, la verdad es que no confiaba en el moreno y de tener oportunidad ya hubiese escapado pero, era consiente que un furia nocturna era más poderoso que él, en especial uno tan viejo, su fuerza era superior y su velocidad ni se diga.

-cinco años, susurro.

Los tres caminaban por la calle, muy quitados de la pena, se adentraron en los callejones hasta llegar al lugar donde comenzó la pelea. La calle estaba rodeada por policías y varios curiosos, dos patrullas cerraban el acceso. Los chicos se dirigieron a un costado. Toothless y Sigmund no tardaron en escalar la parte lateral del edificio, seguidos por Meme en una nube de arena, cruzaron el pasillo y el hombrecito dorado se encargó en dejar inconsciente a unos guardias, se escabulleron hasta la sala donde los pequeños jugaban…o almenos lo intentaban ya que cabeceaban cada segundo deseosos de dormir, pero no lo conseguían ya que el miedo de volver a ver a esos extraños seres era mucho.

El Flihgtmare se transformó en el acto, brinco al techo y se acercó poco a poco. A un costado se podían escuchar las voces de sus padres que hablaban por teléfono.

-no mamá, parece que fue una fuga de gas…si…pues exploto y una de las paredes está dañada…no, no te preocupes, todos estamos bien.

-sí, ya te dije que estamos bien…no…buscaremos un hotel hasta que esto se arregle…claro que demandare al casero, esto pudo terminar en una desgracia y….

Unos ojitos se abrieron asustados al ver al reptil luminoso reptar en el techo, el pequeño corrió a los brazos de su hermano que no tardo en protegerlo, querían gritar y llamar a sus padres pero …sus cuerpos no respondían, se encontraban paralizados de pies a cabeza. El dragón bajo despacio, se posiciono frente a ellos, mirándoles fijamente. Por unos segundos Meme se vio tentado a intervenir, pero no lo hizo….ya que Toothless le sujeto del cabello y lo amenazo con una flama.

Una especie de humo blanco broto de la boca de los niños, esta se dirigió a la trompa del reptil que no tardo en tragarla, los pequeños poco a poco se fueron relajando, el terror en sus ojos desaparecía y era remplazado por una paz, se tambalearon de un lado a otro hasta caer rendidos. El Flihgtmare los recibió con su cola, les acomodo en un sillón y les regalo una afectuosa lamida, con eso no sufrirían pesadillas por un buen tiempo.

Terminada su labor salió por la ventana, después de volverse invisible, repto hasta el techo y ahí espero al furia nocturna, no sería bueno hacerlo enojar si intentaba escapar. Toothless y Meme no tardaron en reunirse con él. El arenero veía asombrado al chico, ahora entendía por qué nunca se sintió atraído por ese lugar, los niños de ahí no le necesitaban, ya tenían un guardián que les protegía de las pesadillas, a ellos y a los adultos.

Toothless se acercó despacio y Sigmund se relajó, al final terminaron sentados en el suelo, el chico tomo un poco de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

-recuerdo que antes de ese día mi abuelo se comportaba extraño, parecía preocupado por algo. Esa noche mi abuelo me prohibió acompañarle, algo raro ya que me estaba enseñando a introducirme en los sueños, él se fue a ayudar a un amigo, mi abuelo era cantinero por lo que muchos le contaban sus problemas con más facilidad que lo harían con un cura, salió de casa dejándome ahí…dormido, o almenos eso le hice creer, después de que él se fue deje pasar unos minutos y lo seguí…

*****…..*****…..*****…..

La noche era tranquila, el anciano Flihgtmare se adentró en un viejo departamento, el hombre de ahí sufría una gran depresión y cada vez se dejaba caer más en la bebida, por lo que necesitaba su ayuda, su ciudad era pequeña y conocía a casi todos, los estimaba mucho ya que su familia se había encargado de protegerles.

Desde la otra acera, oculto tras un enorme anuncio de refresco, Sigmund veía trabajar a su abuelo, el mayor retiraba todas las ideas negativas de la persona, para después regalar una lamida en su cabeza, la saliva de un Flihgtmare era una especia de anestésico emocional. El anciano termino y decidió regresar, aun no era muy tarde pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, quería asegurarse que su pequeño nieto se encontrara bien.

Repto por los bloques de concreto hasta el techo, una vez ahí desplego sus alas listo para partir, pero antes de elevarse, un mísero centímetro, algo ocurrió. Un relámpago se impactó a un costado de él, sorprendiéndole, preocupado elevo la mirada, frente a él se encontró con un gran dragón violáceo, un Skrill.

Una gran cantidad de nubes de tormenta rodearon a la bestia, sus escamas se iluminaron y una serie de rayos salió disparada contra el anciano, el viejo alcanzo a reaccionar, esquivo los ataques y se hecho a volar, directo a su oponente, bolas de fuego salieron de su boca, repeliendo los rayos, en poco tiempo la lucha comenzó.

Una feroz tormenta se desato, las nubes cubrieron la luna dejando a la ciudad en una profunda obscuridad solo interrumpida por los rayos y los enormes destellos rojos. El pequeño Flihgtmare veía todo desde su escondite, aterrado, jamás había visto otro dragón aparte de su abuelo, aunque les conocía muy bien, casi a todos, ya que su viejo le narraba historias de casi todas las especies.

Los ojos blancos se llenaron de temor al ver la ciudad que tanto amaba envuelta en llamas, tenía que ayudarles, empezó a alejarse esperando que su oponente le siguiera, por fortuna fue así, en poco tiempo los dos colosos se perdieron en las nubes.

El pequeño estaba por salir cuando un rugido capto su atención, logro divisar en el cielo una figura con resplandor plateado, esta se alejó siguiendo a su abuelo, pero no fue la única, un ser muy aterrador avanzaba a gran velocidad, brincando entre los techos. El chiquillo miro espantado como una piel traslucida se empapaba con la lluvia, un corazón latía con fuerza destellando un brillo carmesí. En poco tiempo les perdió de vista, le tomo algunos minutos superar su miedo antes de salir tras ellos.

Los rayos caían uno tras otro intentando derribar al fantasmagórico dragón, pero el anciano no se dejaba, sus bolas de fuego habían herido al chiquillo en las alas, el cual comenzaba a tambalearse. En un giro el Flihgtmare se lanzó en picada, seguido por su oponente, antes de tocar tierra dio un giro en el aire y golpeo con su cola al reptil violáceo, golpeo sus alas y una niebla amarilla se desprendió de ellas, el skrill quedo paralizado en segundos. El animal cayó de forma pesada en el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter. su oponente se posiciono sobre él, comenzó a golpearlo con sus garras, tenía que apresurarse ya que su niebla paralizadora pasaría rápido, el cuerpo del Skrill la procesaba con velocidad, estaba por morder su cuello cuando una flama plateada choco en su costado, alejándole del dragón.

Un destello plateado se lanzó contra él, el Flihgtmare se sorprendió mucho de ver a uno de esa raza, esquivo los ataques volando hacia atrás. El nuevo oponente era más rápido y fuerte…pero aún era un niño y le faltaba experiencia.

Flamas plateadas y rayos purpura se combinaron en su contra, el anciano se estaba cansando, en un giro el dragón plateado alcanzo a rasgar su ala izquierda por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Unos ojos negros veían desde la sombras, complacidos por la actuación de sus subordinados.

El anciano termino acorralado, sus alas estaban cansadas y el fuego en su interior se acababa, tenía que terminar con esto cuanto antes. Aterrizo y mostró sus colmillos, listo para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Los otros dos le imitaron, seguros de su fuerza y juventud. Las garras y mordiscos viajaban de un lado a otro, la piel brillante sufrió varios cortes, un fuerte zarpase despedazo su ojo derecho lo que lo hizo tambalear, los más jóvenes sonrieron seguros de su victoria…pero no fue así. En un movimiento sorpresivo el anciano se levantó en su cola, su fantasmagórico brillo blanco fue sustituido por un espectral brillo negruzco, de su garganta broto un humo grisáceo que tosió de lleno en la cara de sus oponentes.

El Skrill y su compañero sintieron sus ojos arder, en poco tiempo su visión se nublo, las imágenes se volvieron borrosas por unos segundos y cuando la visión regreso….se pusieron como locos. Los animales gruñían y lanzaban golpes a la nada, sus ojos se encontraban en blanco y una sensación de terror les invadió, frente a ellos una serie de terribles visiones los asusto, intentaban defenderse de sus pesadillas pero estas no los dejaban.

El viejo suspiro, estaba cansado, fue un movimiento muy vil pero…era su vida la que estaba en juego, se acercó despacio, rodeándoles, ese par estaban inmersos en un mundo de pesadillas que no se darían cuenta de nada, levanto su garra listo para cercenar la cabeza del dragón plateado.

Sonrió satisfecho, ese anciano era más de lo que esperaba, el poder que poseía era impresionante pero…no podía dejar que mataran a sus lacayos.

El pequeño Flihgtmare aterrizo a unos metros de una vieja cantera, sus alitas estaban cansadas, logro divisar las mini explosiones que ocasionaban la pela de su abuelo por lo que se dirigió ahí. Al tocar tierra hecho a acorrer directo a donde su viejo se encontraría, logro divisarlo unos metros adelante, acercándose a ese dragón plateado, estaba por gritarle cuando algo pasó.

Una enorme sombra traslucida apareció de la nada, el animal se dirigió cual fleca directo a su abuelo, sus colmillos se dirigieron al cuello del Flihgtmare, la sangre no tardo en brotar, bañando el hermoso cuello brillante…brillo que poco a poco se empezó a esfumar. El dragón lo tumbo en el suelo, sometiéndole, mientras sus garras se encargaban de destrozar las alas.

El pequeño se había congelado en su lugar, sus ojos no creía lo que veían. Era un enorme dragón, con grandes garras negras tan afiladas como cuchillas, con una piel traslucida que permita ver sus órganos y unos ojos tan negros como la noche. El chico conocía esa especie, su abuelo le había hablado de él, un demonio tan cruel y ruin, un carnicero que gustaba de devorar a sus semejantes, de devorar todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Aguanto el sollozo, logro ver como la vida de su querido abuelo se esfumaba poco a poco, como el brillo desaparecía dejando solo una piel azulada y arrugada. Despacio, sin llamar la atención, comenzó a retroceder, escondiéndose entre la maleza.

El exterminador se relamió al sentir la sangre de su presa correr por su garganta, pero, lo necesitaba con vida…casi, una flama negra cicatrizo las heridas, antes de que la vida se escapara por completo, sus ojos viajaron a su lacayos, ese par estaba tendido en el suelo, sudando y lloriqueando cual crías…interesante, esa habilidad para adentrarse en el subconsciente de los demás era increíble…ja,ja, de momento dejaría a esos dos, hasta que el efecto se les pasara, dio un brinco y salió de la cantera, llevando consigo a su presa, arrastro al anciano hasta su madriguera, oculta ante la vista humana, era momento de comenzar a experimentar.

El pequeño tardo dos días en salir de la madriguera de conejos donde se ocultó, estaba tan asustado, regreso a la cantera pero no encontró nada, ni rastros de su abuelo, no tardo en suponer que ese demonio lo había devorado. Regreso a su casa y estuvo días encerrado, sus vecinos (humanos) se preocuparon al no ver al anciano, por lo que llamaron a la policía, dedujeron que el viejo había tenido algún accidente en el bosque, le buscaron por días pero no encontraron nada. Al final unos amigos se encargaron de él, le alimentaron y cuidaron, intentaron llevarlo a su casa pero el chico no se dejó, por lo que llevaban la comida y se aseguraban que se encontrara bien. Tuvo que pasar un año para que se convirtiera de nuevo en dragón, ya que temía que esos seres lo casaran también, decidió seguir el ejemplo de su abuelo y continuo como protector de la ciudad, cuidando los sueños de las personas y haciendo todo lo posible para que estas fueran felices, después de todo se lo debía, ellos le cuidaron cuando su viejo falleció.

*****….*****…..*****…..

-ese exterminador mato a mi abuelo y lo devoro, él y sus amigos, no había un susurro pero…uno de ellos era un Skrill, justo como dices.

Toothless y Meme le veían con lastima, el hombrecito dorado no tardo en acercarse y sobar su cabecita, después de todo Sigmund era tan solo un niño, con grandes poderes y responsabilidad, pero un niño a fin de cuentas. El niño gruño molesto y desvió la mirada, pero no rechazo la caricia.

El moreno veía al cielo, preocupado por la información recibida. Un exterminador, parece que después de todo sus suposiciones no estaban tan herradas, pero tenía que ser, solo su fuego era capaz de destruir el cuerpo, casi indestructible, de otro dragón, solo ellos poseían esa flama negra que encontró cuando fue a buscar los cadáveres de Susurro y el Skrill. Solo alguien con tal poder podía tener bajo su mando a razas tan poderosas, ya que solo ellos las podrían controlar.

Era estúpido, absurdo pero…el miedo recorrió su cuerpo, él también había escuchado historias de esta raza, terribles historias, eran unos sanguinarios y locos por el poder, una de las razas más demoniacas y ahora…uno de ellos tenía a su Hiccup.

-y…tú… ¿a quién perdiste? ¿Qué te arrebato el exterminador?

La pregunta de la cría le partió el alma, pero no dudo en responder. Toothless le narro toda su vida desde su encuentro con Hiccup, la relación que habían formado, las peleas contra el Skrill, la muerte y el susurro, sus compañeros oían atentos. Meme se preocupó y entristeció, cuando Jack se enterara, sabía que su amigo tenía un gran afecto por ese chico llamado Hiccup, tal vez también desearía vengarlo como parece lo hacia Toothless.

-entonces…mato a tu esposo.

-No

-¿eh? Pero dijiste que…

-Hiccup no está muerto, lo sé, algo me lo dice. Él…el exterminador lo mando a secuestrar, él lo tiene, por eso es que lo estoy buscando, no sé qué planea hacerle pero…a ese sujeto le gusta experimentar y creo que desea hacerlo con Hiccup, por eso tengo que encontrarlo antes de que le haga daño. Hemos seguido su rastro desde casa y por eso estamos aquí, parece que tenía un laboratorio en este lugar y…

El pequeño se paró de golpe, mirando a Toothless.

-entonces, crees que…tal vez, tal vez mi abuelo este con vida, si lo que dices es cierto tal vez también lo secuestro y lo retiene en algún lado, como a tu pareja.

Toothless se quedó en silencio, una parte de él le quería decir que eso era imposible, ya había visto lo que hacía con los dragones capturados, como VacaHorrible, pero, no quería hacerle sufrir más, aparte ya había pasado mucho tiempo y…

-déjame ir contigo, por favor, te puedo ayudar.

-eh…no…no puedes, es muy peligroso y…

-por favor, por favor, tengo que saber que le ocurrió a mi abuelo.

-olvídalo, tú tienes una responsabilidad aquí y…

-te seré de ayuda, lo prometo.

-olvídalo cría, no te voy a arriesgar, aparte debes cuidar a los humano, como tu abuelo lo hacía.

-ellos estarán bien, aparte, él (señalando a Meme) puede encargarse, dice que crea sueños buenos que cuide mi puesto, solo por unos días…por favor…

Sandman les veía confundido, aunque deseaba ayudar ya no podía descuidar más sus labores, tenía que partir y vigilar el reto del mundo, lo cual les hizo saber.

-lo ves, tienes que quedarte, tu hogar te necesita.

Toothless dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero el pequeño no se dejaba vencer tan fácil, corrió y lo sujeto de la mano obligándole a girar.

-¡Puedo comunicarme con Hiccup, saber dónde está!

La afirmación del chico sorprendió a los adultos.

-¿qué dijiste?

-nosotros, los Flihgtmare tenemos una habilidad, podemos entrar en cualquier sueño y hablar con la persona, no sirve con los de nuestra especie pero, con los humanos es más fácil. Cuando Hiccup duerma yo…puedo llevarte a su sueño, para que hables con él y descubras donde está, es un humano así que debe dormir en algún momento…por favor.

Los ojos tóxicos le miraban de forma inquisidora, buscando la mentira.

-lo dices enserio.

-sí, lo juro…solo tienes que llevarme contigo.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, desacomodo el cabello del menor, de verdad era un necio…le agradaba.

Regresaron a buscar a sus amigos, el olfato de los dragones indicaba el camino. Meme les seguía, curioso por lo que iba a pasar, la verdad quería aprender más de ese dragón tan parecido a él, tal vez eso le ayudaría a ser un mejor guardián.

Dieron con un hotel, el chico se acercó y pregunto por Yin y los demás, el hombre no dudo en darles la información ya que el anciano le aviso que lo vendrían a buscar. Cuando entraron Yin y Stoick se encontraban en la cama, rodeando a Alice.

-lo ven, esta es una de las áreas más siniestras y ocultas, solo se puede ver en Google maps, pero cuando la gente va a investigar no encuentran nada, el lugar esta desierto, es una zona fantasma.

-pero ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-bueno, tal vez el Skrill coloco algún hechizo de protección, aunque es muy raro ya que ellos son muy malos en el manejo de la magia.

-No fue un Skrill. El moreno se acercó a sus amigos- hay otro dragón, un mystery, él debe ser quien coloco la barrera.

-un mystery, valla, hace mucho que no oía hablar de ellos ¿está seguro Alfa?

-Sí, Sigmund lo vio.

Los ojos tóxicos se clavaron en la pelirroja.

-oigan ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

Alice solo saludo moviendo la mano.

-bueno, los ancianos aquí presentes dijeron que podía acompañarles si les mostraba como llegar a las bases que estaban buscando.

-¿Qué?

-sip, hicimos un trato, yo les ayudo y ustedes me dejan ir…será divertidísimo!

-¡QUEEEE! ¡Yin!

-lo siento alfa, pero es que eso del internet no se me da bien, aparte es muy buena, en poco tiempo descifro la ubicación de esta y otras cinco bases.

-¿enserio?

-sí.

-ya vez, soy parte importante del equipo ^.^

El moreno solo rodo los ojos, se supone que no había traído a los demás para no arriesgarlos y ahora esto…aunque pensándolo bien, a ese par no los conocía tanto, ose que tal vez les podría usar de carnada y…si las cosas se ponían peligrosas una distracción bastaría…aunque Sigmund podría ser de mucha ayuda, ok, a él si lo salvaría.

-ah, está bien, que venga. Yin, necesito que ayudes a la cría con un ritual, si todo sale bien conoceremos la ubicación de Hiccup.

-¿De verdad?

-mju

-Estas seguro lagartija- Stoick miro esperanzado a su yerno, este solo le devolvió una sonrisa, con un poco de suerte los dos recuperarían a su tesoro.

-como ordene alfa, pequeño, ¿Qué necesitamos?

-ustedes (Stoick, Alice, copo de nieve y Monroe) andando, iremos a investigar.

-Siiii

Alice brinco emocionada en la cama, no sabía si se había dado un enorme golpe en la cabeza y estaba ahora en una cama de hospital imaginando toda esta loca escena, lo que era lo más probable, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

-Espera, espera, tengo que grabar esto- tomo su cámara dela mochila y empezó a revisarla, -hay debo mandarle un wasap a Alex…no me lo va a creer.

El moreno bufo molesto, esta estaba igual de loca que Fishlegs, la tomo dela chamarra y la saco a rastras, no había tiempo que perder.

-preparen todo, esta noche quiero hablar con Hiccup.

-¡Si señor!

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **omake**

La mirada verde de Hiccup se perdía entre las rosas, el chico se encontraba sentado en una mecedora, acariciando su vientre, a su lado Sophie corría en el jardín, correteando unas mariposas. Jamie había salido por provisiones por lo que la dejo bajo su cuidado, ese par a un no se llevaban bien pero el chico estaba seguro de que Hiccup no la dañaría.

Tomo un poco de té de tila intentando tranquilizarse, anoche había tenido un sueño muy raro, se encontraba en los pasillos del hospital, solo, caminaba gritando a su familia pero nadie respondía, ni su padre, su abuela, Fishlegs, ni siquiera… Toothless, estaba solo, completamente solo, bajo unas escaleras y…llego al interior de su casa, el lugar estaba vacío, ni muebles, libros, la tele, nada, no había nada, el frio comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, la luz se apagaba poco a poco, temeroso se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, la soledad le calaba, se sentía abandonado, desprotegido. Una punzada en su estómago lo asusto, logro ver su vientre abultado…su bebe. Abrazó su estómago intentando calmarlo, su nene estaba asustado, Hiccup no sabía qué hacer, nadie estaba a su lado y el dolor aumentaba, comenzó a llorar, necesitaba ayuda, tenía miedo que algo malo pasara con su hijo.

Las luces se apagaron poco a poco, termino en un círculo de luz, rodeado por la obscuridad, los dolores aumentaban, comenzó a sudar, las lágrimas escurrían de su cara, logro sentir como el pequeño lo pateaba con fuerza, intentando salir…huir también… lejos de él. Esto lo destrozo, ¿porque todos lo dejaban, porque le abandonaban? su madre, su padre… Toothless, y ahora, ahora su bebe también quería dejarlo.

-no…ahu…duele…duele…ayuda…ayuda…alguien…

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como alguien le abrazaba, el calor le invadió, esa persona se aferró con fuerza a él, calmando el dolor.

-ya, ya paso, todo está bien

El dolor disminuyo, su bebe pareció tranquilizarse…pero no fue el único, Hiccup también se relajó, el chico se acomodó en el amplio pecho, dejándose consentir.

-tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, nada malo les va a pasar, yo los protegeré.

La voz era cálida, segura y muy fuerte. Hiccup se giró despacio, feliz de que alguien se encontrara a su lado.

-no te vayas…no nos dejes…te necesitamos.

El hombre a su espalda sonrió y le abrazo con más fuerza, susurro algo que el chico no alcanzo a entender, sus ojos se habían perdido en los contrarios, en esos ojos tan negros como la noche…

Hiccup mira, es una mariposa roja.

Sophie le despertó de su recuerdo, la niña le mostraba una pequeña mariposa, oculta entre sus deditos.

El chico sonrió débilmente… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había soñado con ese sujeto? ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien y seguro a su lado?

-es muy bonita Sophie

Continúo bebiendo su té, un té que sabía extremadamente dulce.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se terminó,**

 **Mil perdones por el retraso no tengo excusa…bueno la verdad es que me perdí en el universo de Netflix y deje de escribir, que les digo, culpo a Luck Cage, Derdevil, Agentes de shild y Leyendas (la cual es muy divertida) de mi extravió. Pero ya estoy de vuelta (hasta que salgan nuevas temporadas) por lo que intentare escribir más seguido….aunque lo dudo porque ya inicio una nueva temporada de dragones de berck.**

 **Que les pareció, E es muy malo ¿verdad? y pese a ello ya lo quiero.**

 **Sigmund, no creo que sea necesario explicar el porqué de este nombre, cierto. Es todo un encanto y estoy seguro de que Meme aprenderá algunas cositas de él y viceversa.**

 **Ahora respondo a los comentarios.**

 **Kaoruminamoto. Perdón no se escribir, tienes razón va con dos U, pero ya sabes, mi ortografía me delata. El bebe, es todo un caso, la verdad ni yo sé lo que ocurrirá con él, solo espero que no quiera imitar a E. Tu petición…igual y si, sería muy divertido.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y…sigo esperando la segunda temporada de "entre ambos tiempos"**

 **LaRojas. La verdad los pedí prestados, Kaoru fue muy lindo y accedió, solo que con unos cambios…muy radicales, de mi parte. Alice bersek es muy linda, pero no cuadraba con lo que quería escribir. Lo siento pero la abuela Carmen no viene, solo utilizare a Ryuu, Alex y alice, sorry. Lo de la agencia, es que E es muy listo, la verdad si hay algo parecido…pero no tiene la finalidad de detenerlos, si me entiendes. En cuanto a los guardianes, aparecerán poco a poco, lo prometo.**

 **Cielphantomville. Mira, Alice es un personaje que pedí prestado a un fic llamado "entre ambos tiempos" de Kaoruminamoto, te lo recomiendo es muy divertido y Toothless e Hiccup salen casi al final. Que te digo, me gusta dejarlos en suspenso muajaja. No niego que tengo un fuerte aprecio por los reptiles y les quiero más que a los guardianes, pero no lo hago con mala intención, la verdad pongo a los dragones como seres más fuertes basándome en su tamaño, sabiduría y poder, así como las leyendas, son algo más antiguo que los guardianes y que MIM (me refiero al MIM de los libros) por lo cual creo tienen mayor presencia…aparte que al único guadian que realmente quiero es a Bunny, por lo que representa, aun no entiendo cómo es que la esperanza no es lo más fuerte en esa obra….en fin, espero haber aclarado tu pregunta…o igual y te deje peor. De todas maneras muchas gracias por el comentario y las felicitaciones, te envió muchos besos y espero que pases un buen y productivo año, por cierto ¿Qué tal te fue con tu cuento?**

 **AliNav. Con la pena, el jugo si fue para Hiccup, no le hará daño físicamente, ni a él ni al bebe, pero emocionalmente…va empezando, solo espero que Toothless logre salvarlo a tiempo.**

 **DragonPisis97. Ahhh, también te gusta HTD, que emoción, me siento feliz de que te pases por mi historia, muchas gracias y cuídate.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos ¿cómo están?**

 **Finalmente llegue a la última parte de este mes, fue muy largo por la introducción de nuevos personajes, el próximo será más corto.**

 **Espero esta actualización les guste, me quedo algo creepy pero era necesario, disfrútenla**.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Tercer mes parte cinco**

 **Toothless**

Pi…pip…pip…

-Y… ¡Acción! Muy buenas noches chicos, les habla su querida Alice, este día les traigo un video espectacular, hoy haremos, Tan,tan,tan,tan ¡Exploración urbana! en nada más ni nada menos que ¡Un laboratorio Clandestino! según mis fuentes este lugar era usado por…

Stoick y los demás le veían con una gota en su cabeza, la chica hablaba como loca frente a su cámara.

-de qué diablos habla, aparte ¡es de día! no de noche

-la verdad, ni idea…ah, continuemos, igual y con suerte la perdemos en el camino

-está bien.

El pelirrojo se adentró por esos viejos pasillos, el lugar estaba abandonado y sucio, Toothless le siguió, cargando a sus chamacos.

De verdad el laboratorio estaba muy bien protegido, cuando llegaron al lugar señalado por la pelirroja no se encontraron con nada, solo maleza y árboles, pero de acuerdo con el escaneo térmico ahí había algo. Toothless y Monroe comenzaron a inspeccionar, sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados por lo que no tardarían en encontrar algo. Fue el pequeño terror el que dio con la pista, una especie de "cortada", una rayita plateada que parecía romper la imagen del bosque, como si se tratara de un lienzo.

Al moreno le sorprendió un poco pero no tardo en deducir lo que era, empezó a desvestirse (para deleite de cierta chica que empezó a tomar fotos, hasta que Stoick le quito la cámara y le dio un zape) para transformarse en un dragón, la flama purpura choco contra una especie de barrera invisible, se escuchó un crujido, la imagen frente a ellos se quebró como si fuese un espejo, el escudo termino hecho pedazos y pequeños brillos plateados cayeron al piso. Los demás vieron asombrados como un edificio de tres pisos se abría ante ellos.

-no puede…

-valla ¿cómo es que lo ocultaron?

-¡Kiaaaaaa! ¡Eso fue increíble!

La chica corrió con cámara en mano, empezando a gravar. Stoick le veía muy molesto, bueno, no sería la primera vez que le quitaba la cámara a una reportera metiche. Toothless volvió a transformarse, hace mucho que no veía una pared similar…y muy fuerte.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Jamie**

El chico ya se había acostumbrado a ir por las compras él solo…bueno, acompañado por 7 (como le decía al soldado), le gustaba salir un poco de esa recóndita isla y relacionarse con otras personas, no solo con el antisocial de Hiccup. Sus ojos contemplaban el inmenso mar, por alguna razón cada que salían de la isla, y regresaban, 7 le ordenaba jamás acercarse a la orilla del bote, el chico le obedecía ya que le tenía miedo.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla repitió el proceso de siempre, 7 esperaría en la playa mientras él iba de compras. Entro a la tienda y entrego la lista para después retirarse, había aprendido que si se quedaba ahí los empleados y gerente se ponían muy nerviosos, antes de retirarse tomo unos chocolates y se los mostro al dependiente para que los anotara, cruzo la calle y camino despacio hasta el parque, como le gustaría llevar a su hermanita ahí, para que jugara con los otros niños…no, el doctor de seguro no le dejaría, se sentó y comenzó repasar sus lecciones, cada día avanzaba más.

-¡Hola!

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que su lectura fuese interrumpida por una voz muy escandalosa, al levantar la vista se encontró con dos turquesas que le veían divertidos.

-otra vez leyendo ¿no te aburres?

Jack había adoptado la manía de molestarle cada que iba a traer víveres, ya que la tienda se encontraba cerca del parque.

-¡ah! hola Jack, no me aburro, el chico saludo de mala gana, intento recuperar la libreta que el albino le había quitado pero el otro era más rápido.

-por favor Jamie, vienes a un parque, deberías de divertirte y no ponerte a leer, en dado caso ve a una biblioteca.

El chico le miro molesto, él podía leer donde se le viniera en gana, estaba por reclamar pero el otro no lo dejo, lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo donde unos pequeños esperaban.

-ven, vamos a jugar a la pelota.

-¡Qué! claro que no…yo tengo.

-¡Niños Jamie jugara con nosotros!

Jack no le dio tiempo a responder, lo arrojo al otro equipo y comenzó a patear el balón, los niños gritaron emocionados y comenzaron a correr detrás de él, el chico estaba por salir corriendo pero, un pequeño lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

-rápido, tenemos que quitarle el balón.

Muy a su pesar Jamie termino uniéndose al juego.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Toothless

-oi…oigan…chicos…están viendo esto…

-me temo que si señorita.

-a bueno, entonces si me lo permiten… ¡Ahhhhhhh!

La pelirroja salió corriendo, directo a una habitación, donde cerró la puerta dejando fuera a sus compañeros.

" _horas atrás"_

Llevaban un buen rato caminando y nada, el lugar estaba abandonado en ruinas, ni rastros de Hiccup…o el abuelo de Sigmund, estaban por retirarse cuando Alice encontró algo. La "excelente" investigadora continuaba gravando, mientras caminaba de espaldas, sus pies se enredaron y termino chocando con una pared falsa. Se escuchó un crujido y el muro se abrió, revelando un cuarto oculto, lleno de pantallas y algunos locker.

-pero ¿Qué es esto?

-un cuarto de control.

El policía comenzó a revisar el cuarto, buscando que las pantallas se prendieran, pero parece que no tenían energía o se habían descompuesto.

 _-¡abuelo aquí_!

El pequeño zorrito capto su atención, entro por una compuerta al panel de control, seguido de su amigo dragón. Los otros tres solo escuchaban el traqueteo, ruidos de cable moviéndose, soldaduras y un taladro ¿? Al final salieron y presionaron una serie de botones, las pantallas comenzaron a brillar.

-no inventen, de saber que los zorros eran tan listos y útiles me habría comprado uno hace años.

-¡Es de familia!

Se jactaron el orgullosos padre y abuelo.

-miren, se ve algo.

La imagen llegaba poco a poco, pero no era ningún lugar donde ellos hubiesen estado, las pantallas mostraban una gran cantidad de habitaciones, habitaciones acolchonadas y sucias pero…con inquilinos. En cada habitación se encontraba un hombre o mujer, vestidos con batas de hospital, pero se comportaban de manera rara, parecía que hablaban solos, se movían de un lado a otro y algunos lanzaban golpes al aire. Los chicos se pegaron a las pantallas, intentando reconocer en alguna de esas personas a Hiccup, pero las cámaras estaban muy retiradas y sucias.

-¿Dónde está eso?

-no lo sé, no recuerdo que pasáramos por ahí.

-¡maldita sea! debe haber una entrada secreta en algún lugar.

Stoick salió corriendo y empezó a golpear los muros, Toothless salió detrás de él, el moreno se paró en medio pasillo, mirando a ambos lados, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, podía sentir el burbujeo en su garganta, lo sostuvo unos segundos y lo dejo salir. Se escuchó una especie de alarido agudo, que tomó por sorpresa a sus amigos, el sonido salió disparado en ondas, estas rebotaban en las paredes dándole una imagen extra al moreno…no había nada ahí, corrió al otro pasillo y repitió la acción.

-auch, pero que… ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué grita?

-ecolocalización, conoce el entorno por medio del sonido, a través de este busca algún pasadizo…brillante lagartija, vamos.

Stoick salió tras su yerno, siendo seguido por los demás, no encontraron nada en los pisos superiores, pero al llegar al minúsculo patio, las ondas sonoras rebotaron atravesaron una de las paredes a un costado del lugar, había algo ahí. Toothless destrozo la pared, no tenía tiempo de ver como abrirla, llegaron a un amplio pasillo, rodeado de puertas, el moreno intento abrirlas pero no contaban con manijas y estaban selladas.

-Hey, al final se ve algo.

Alice se echó a correr directo a un puntito rojo que parpadeaba al final del pasillo, en cuanto llego apretó el punto rojo, se escuchó un click y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente…pero lo que salió de ahí les dejo asombrados.

Los pacientes comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, tambaleándose de un lado a otro como si estuviesen por caer, se encontraban muy delgados, famélicos, su ropa estaba muy sucia y olían a desechos y medicina en exceso. Alice pego un enorme grito cuando uno de ellos se le acerco. El hombre tenía una piel tan pálida como el papel, pero adornada con un tatuaje en la frente, estaba tan delgado que su piel se pegaba al hueso, pero lo que más le aterro fueron esos ojos, tan blancos como la nieve sin rastros de pupila o iris y grandes…muy grandes, al pobre hombre le habían engrapado los parpados a la cara, pero con tal fuerza que la grapa le había atravesado su cráneo y era imposible retirarlas, tenía una gran cantidad de rasguños que lo probaban, sus labios estaban tan secos que casi parecían apunto de desintegrarse, tenía una gran cantidad de hematomas y olía peor que un perro mojado.

La chica retrocedió espantada cuando el hombre se arrojó contra ella, pero antes de poder tocarla Toothless le tomo por la ropa y lo arrojo al piso, al final la chica se encerró en una habitación.

-pero qué diablos son estos… ¿otro experimento?

-no, no lo creo. Huelen a humanos, solo eso, son humanos.

¡Aghhhhh!

Los "pacientes" comenzaron a gritar como posesos, empezaron a golpearse entre ellos y contra las paredes, aunque algunos se lanzaron contra nuestros héroes.

-¡Papi!

Copo de nieve logro escapar, antes de que uno de esos lo tomara, y corrió a esconderse tras su padre. Esos humanos se comportaban extraño, algunos se habían puesto a tirar de su cabello, los pocos mechones que tenía, arrancándolo de raíz, otros manoteaba al aire, intentando amenazar, pero su lengua se trababa cada segundo.

Stoick sacó su arma, estaba por comenzar a disparar pero Toothless le detuvo, el moreno le arrebato el arma para después noquear a una mujer, sus ojos le veían con lastima, esos gritos no eran de odio u amenaza, esos gritos eran de miedo, gritos de dolor, esos humanos intentaban protegerse de algo que ellos no veían.

Comenzó a golpearlos, buscando dejarles inconscientes, estaban muy dañados y no quería herirlos más, Stoick no tardo en imitarlo cuando comprendió la situación, ellos no eran enemigos, solo víctimas de algún enfermo. Decidieron encerrarles de nuevo, ellos necesitaban ayuda y tenían que dársela.

-Alice muévete, no estorbes.

-eh…sí…perdón.

La chica se hizo a un lado mientras veía como el hombre, que intento atacarla, era arrastrado a su habitación, sus ojos estaban clavados en la cara de ese individuo, algo en él se le hacía familiar.

-bueno, vámonos tenemos que…

Estaban por salir cuando el cuerpo del hombre empezó a convulsionar, como si estuviese recibiendo electroshocks, de improvisto su cuerpo brillo, para ser más específicos sus venas, las pequeñas carreteras de circulación adquirieron un color fluorescente, como el de un Flihgtmare, los ojos del hombre parecieron llenarse de un brillo opaco, el paciente se levanto de golpe gritando como loco, mientras sujetaba su cabeza y se golpeaba en la pared.

-vámonos.

El moreno tomo a su amiga y la saco de ahí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Stoick ciérralas.

El policía presiono el botón y las celdas fueron selladas de nuevo, los gritos de dolor comenzaron a escucharse, los hombres aun no comprendían como se habían recuperado tan rápido.

-Monroe ve por Yin, trae rápido a Yin y Sigmund… ¡Vuela!

-¡si alfa!

El pequeño dragoncito salió volando, mientras sus compañeros esperaban ahí…sin saber que hacer.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Jamie**

Jack veía, asustado, al soldado frente a él, de verdad ese sujeto tenía algo que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

Como el chico había tardado, ya que se quedó jugando, 7 decidió ir a buscarle, la verdad a él le importaba un rábano lo que le pasara pero no quería problemas con "E". Camino directamente al parque, siguiendo el olor del mocoso, se sorprendió al encontrarle rodeado de crias, riendo como idiota por las caras que Jack hacía.

Jamie se asustó mucho cuando fue jalado de forma brusca, su rostro palideció al ver a 7 frente a él, el soldado tenía una máscara de gas, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que había una cara muy molesta bajo esta.

-yo…lo…lo siento, no quise…ay…

7 no lo dejo terminar, comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del parque.

-¡oye, déjalo!

Jack intento ayudar a su amigo, libero al menor y lo coloco tras él, mirando molesto a 7. el parque quedo en silencio, los padres miraban asustados como ese chico albino encaraba al soldado…mala idea.

Por desgracia 7 no era alguien con mucha paciencia, tomo a Jack del cuello y lo levanto a su altura, unos 15 cm más. Por alguna razón Jack sintió miedo, intento liberarse congelando la mano de su adversario pero…este no se inmuto.

-no… ¡no lo lastimes, por favor!

Jamie se colgó de 7, mirándole muy asustado.

-perdón, perdón por retrasarme, no volverá a pasar, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, pero por favor no lo lastimes.

El corazón del espectro empezó palpitar con fuerza, podía sentir la fría mirada bajo esa mascara, un escalofrió recorrió su columna al oír aquella voz.

-aléjate de él.

7 lo arrojo al piso sin ningún cuidado, Jamie intento ayudarlo pero el soldado no lo permitió lo tomo del brazo y se marchó de ahí. Los padres miraban asustados la escena, un hombre se acercó hasta Jack y le ayudo a pararse.

-hey niño, no te acerques a ese sujeto, es peligroso, muy peligroso, si lo llegas a molestar…bueno…solo aléjate de él.

El espectro de nieve se sorprendió al oír esto, podía sentir el miedo que producía en los niños…y los adultos, algo muy raro ocurría ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la playa el bote ya estaba cargado y dos pescadores le cuidaban, parece que había tardado mucho, por eso 7 le fue a buscar, su compañero le subió sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, arranco el bote y se marchó, como odiaba ser niñera. Jamie permaneció sentado y en completo silencio, abrazando sus piernas. Cuando llegaron "E" ya les esperaba.

-tardaron.

-no fue mi culpa…esos idiotas de la tienda olvidaron algunas cosas y tuve que esperar a que lo trajeran.

-ya…inútiles, sube todo.

-sí.

-Jamie, es hora de comer, Hiccup y Sophie deben tener mucha hambre, apúrate.

-si…si señor

Tomo el ascensor y subió, no sin antes darle una mirada a su compañero…lo había salvado de una buena reprimenda.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron 7 se acercó a su jefe.

-encontré algo.

El soldado mostro los restos de hielo que cubrían su muñeca, con delicadeza "E" tomo uno trozo de ese cristal tan frio y delgado, era extraño…mucho.

-cuéntame.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Toothless**

-trastorno de sueño

-mju…algo así, estos humanos no han dormido en muchísimo tiempo, si lo intentan terribles pesadillas les asaltan y el miedo es tal que prefieren permanecer despiertos, aunque…esto parece que fue provocado por…un Flihgtmare.

Sigmund susurro las últimas palabras, negándose a creer que alguno de su especie hiciera esto. El pequeño y Yin revisaban a uno de los pacientes, una mujer, la tenían acostada en el suelo, mientras Stoick y Toothless la sujetaban, el pequeño intentaba apaciguar el dolor emocional de la mujer pero le era imposible, su mente era todo un caos y tena una gran cantidad de trampas de sueño dentro de ella, incluso los polvillos mágicos de Meme no lograban dejarla dormida por más de dos minutos, sin importar cuanto le echara, lo peor es que en esos minutos la mujer parecía sufrir pesadillas horribles.

-no puedes ayudarla.

-lo intento pero…su mente es un caos y yo…no tengo tanto control, me cuesta trabajo ordenar sus ideas y…

El pequeño comenzó a desesperarse, si su abuelo se encontrara ahí sabría que hacer, pero él…

¡Cof, Cof, Cof!

Un fuerte ataque de tos ataco a la mujer, ocasionándole convulsiones, sus "captores" la soltaron e intentaron sentarla, pero la mujer se retorcía y la tos no cedía. Desgraciadamente el estado físico de la dama jugo en su contra, la fuerza producida por el ataque obligo a su abdomen a contraerse, pero este no tenía la fuerza para una acción tan simple como esta, parte de su intestino abandono su cuerpo, saliendo por el recto, a esto le siguió un ataque de arritmia y un infarto fulminante.

Los chicos miraron aterrados la escena, Alice grito y salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras los demás se quedaban en blanco.

-te…tenemos que llevar a estas personas a l hospital, necesitan atención inmediata y…

-no servirá de nada Stoick, esto es producido por el veneno de un Flihgtmare, no sabrán como ayudarles, aparte están muy débiles y…la verdad creo que llegamos solo para ver su final.

-no, eso no puede ser… ¡Tú! tu niño, eres uno de esos flighloquesea, vamos ayúdales, si duermen un poco los podremos llevar a un hospital y ahí les ayudaran, anda quítales esa cosa.

Stoick zangoloteaba al pobre Sigmund, el cual aún estaba en shock, Toothless se lo arrebato colocándole tras él.

-no puede hacerlo, es solo una cría y el que hizo esto es más experimentado que él, el Flihgtmare que hizo esto tiene un poder mayor…y eso si suponemos que lo hizo un Flihgtmare y no otro dragón, él no puede ayudarles Stoick…lo siento.

La ira e impotencia se apoderaron del pelirrojo, que empezó a golpear la pared.

-creo…creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía Alfa, no podrán ayudarles pero…almenos recibirán los ritos correspondientes a su especie, no lo cree.

-sí, hay que hacerlo.

-y ¿Cómo explicaremos nuestra presencia aquí? cuestiono el pelirrojo más relajado.

-provocare otro accidente, ellos vendrán…descuida, me asegurare que nadie resulte herido.

-ah, está bien.

-vámonos, no creo que encontremos nada aquí que nos lleve a Hiccup, por el momento probaremos con el ritual de Sig, si tenemos suerte podré entrar a su sueño y él me dirá donde buscarlo.

Toothless tomo a Sigmund y le saco de ahí, Stoick le siguió, cargando a sus niños, Meme fue tras ellos, el último en salir fue Yin, que tardo ya que dedico una oración por la mujer. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo podían escuchar los gritos desgarradores de los pacientes. El corazón de Toothless se comprimía con cada uno de estos, en su interior solo podía rezar, suplicando que Hiccup no sufriera este tormento.

Cuando Salieron se encontraron con Alice en la escalera, la chica mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-vámonos, tenemos que llamar a la policía y...

-ya me acorde, susurro la joven- ya recordé de donde concia a este tipo, la chica levanto su rostro para ver a Toothless tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar y los restos de lágrimas marcaban su rostro- hace unos meses vi un video sobre desapariciones extrañas, una mujer salía con su esposo de un café, era de noche, la mujer dice que caminaron un par de cuadras cuando, comenzaron a caer algunos rayos, de la nada, ella dijo que uno de estos se impactó a su lado y los mando al piso, cuando se levantaba escucho el grito de su pareja, algo se lo llevo jalándole hacia el cielo, desde entonces no lo ve, creía que esto era algo estúpido, incluso para mí, pero ahora….

El moreno la vio con lastima, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla e intentar tranquilizarla, a su mente llego la imagen de su hermano Fishlegs, tal vez era el momento de llamar a casa.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **omake.**

La noche había caído e Hiccup se fue a dormir, se acostó y comenzó a cantarle una canción a su bebe, estaba algo inquieto ya que no deseaba tener un sueño como el anterior, abrazo a su estomago con fuerza mientras se quedaba dormido.

La luna hizo su aparición y una sombra entro en el cuarto del pecoso. "E" se acercó despacio, saco un brillante líquido y lo bebió de golpe, coloco su mano en la frente del humano, listo para controlar su mente, pero lo que ocurrió lo sorprendió muchísimo.

Una flama carmesí broto del estómago del moreno, arrojando lejos a "E", la temperatura aumento de golpe, apareció una especie de niebla naranja que rodeo el cuerpo del humano, que yacía completamente dormido.

"E" miro asombrado el campo de protección que rodeaba al menor, ja,ja,ja, ese niño era increíble, aun no nacía y ya se encargaba de proteger a su mami, se levantó adolorido y salió del cuarto, parece que primero tendría que ganarse al pequeño para poder acercarse al mayor, algo que sería todo un reto, pero no era problema, le gustaban los retos.

Esa noche Hiccup no soñó con "E"…ni con Toothless, tampoco vio a su abuela, o amigo, ni siquiera recordó a su padre. El sueño de Hiccup fue más tranquilo, se encontraba en una jardín, sentado en el pasto, abrazando con mucha ternura a un bebe, el pequeño estaba envuelto en una sábana blanca por lo que no podía ver su rostro, Hiccup le cantaba una canción mientras una pequeña manita apresaba su dedo transmitiéndole confianza y protección…si, ese fue un buen sueño.

Desgraciadamente el campo no solo mantuvo a "E" alejado, también a otro desesperado esposo que hacía de todo para recuperar a su pareja.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó ^o^**

 **Finalmente termino el mes (que duro como tres). Lamento que fuese tan largo, pero la intervención de nuevos personajes me llevo más de lo esperado, espero les gustara.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los comentarios ^-^**

 **Kaoruminamoto. je,je, si, perdón por el cambio tan radical a tu personaje, me alegra que te guste. Bueno Hiccup soñó con "E", ya que el mendigo creo un suero para imitar la habilidad de Sigmund, pero no te preocupes, ya no podrá hacerlo…por ahora. En cuanto a Jacki…la va a tener difícil, mucho, ya que 7 es muy peligroso. Por último, que es un fic sin referencias modernas…nada.**

 **neko-hime-snape. Me algra que le dieras una oportunidad a esta bizarra historia, la verdad la dividí en dos partes porque…el titulo ya no cuadraba y los nuevos personajes, espero no te moleste. No te miento, tardo en ocasiones para actualizar y a veces lo hago seguido, no tengo un tiempo específico, aunque intentare no demorar mucho. Gracias por leer y cuídate mucho.**

 **mcd. Siii! algunos propios otros prestados, espero te gusten ^-^.**

 **LaRojas. Enserio no recuerdas a los mistery, pero si te leíste la historia de Kaoru-chan, bueno eso es mega spoiler. Alice saldrá otro capítulo y ya, la dejamos descansar porque ya la traume, lo mismo con Meme, hay que dar paso a los otros guardianes…y falta Alex. sip, es la segunda, aunque no se por cuánto tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, muchos besos y cuídense.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Y finalmente llegamos a un nuevo mes…no inventen creo que ya el bebe nació y yo apenas voy en el cuarto, que vergüenza me doy T-T.**

 **Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, espero lo disfruten.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Cuarto Mes.**

 **Hiccup, Bebe, "E" y Jamie**.

-¿listo?

-¡Sí!

-entonces empecemos, sentirás frío el gel, pero es necesario para el ultrasonido.

-está bien…ahu…si esta frío.

-ahora déjame prender esto y….listo ahí está, veamos, mmm…y ¡Helo ahí, Tú Bebe!

Los ojos de Hiccup se humedecieron al ver el monitor. En la pantalla se podía apreciar un pequeño bultito que se movía de un lado a otro, buscando acomodarse.

-¡hola mi amor! te puedo ver.

Hiccup toco su vientre e instintivamente el nene volteo, su carita quedo fija en la pantalla, como si viese a su madre.

-Parece que le dio gusto oírte…hola pequeñín.

Con cuidado "E" dirigió su mano al vientre del menor. Por extraño que suene Hiccup no se molestó, ni siquiera hizo señas de terror, incluso, se permitió sonreír y sonrojarse ligeramente.

El bebe re gorgoteó feliz y se encarámelo más ahí, donde sentía y escuchaba la voz de…sus padres.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

(Y cómo llegamos a esto…pues así ^.^)

Hiccup se encontraba tomando un poco de té en el jardín, Sophie corría de un lado a otro gritando como cualquier niña mientras Jamie merendaba un poco de espagueti. Desde hace unos días el pecoso le ordenaba comer con él, bueno solo al menor ya que la pequeña estaba encantada con el pecoso y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Hiccup había decidido ganarse la confianza del enfermero, tal vez con un poco de suerte lograba que le ayudara a escapar de ahí. Para esto se vio en la penosa necesidad de intentar establecer una relación de amistad con él, por lo cual comenzó a interesarse en su vida.

-y ¿Dónde están sus padres?

El menor se congelo con la pregunta, desde hace mucho que no pensaba en ellos…bueno, en su muerte.

-mu…muertos. Mi madre murió poco después que Sophie nació y mi papá unos años después, en un accidente de autos, solo estamos mi hermana y yo.

-ah…lo siento mucho, no debí.

-no importa, está bien

-y… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-eh…la verdad es algo gracioso…bueno la verdad no, veras, cuando mi papá falleció mi hermanita y yo…bla,bla,bla…

Hiccup le escuchaba atento, parece que habían sufrido mucho, una parte se compadeció de él, solo era un niño, pese a aparentar ser un adulto. Lo que le sorprendió mucho fue cuando el Doctor apareció en la historia, en especial el hecho que ayudara a ese par, también estaba atento a la manera en que el joven se refería a "E" se notaba que le tenía mucho aprecio y admiración…y posiblemente algo más.

-no deberías confiar tanto en él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-digamos que no es un buen…hombre.

-¡eso no es cierto! es una buena persona, nos salvó a mi hermana y a mí, no permitió que nos separaran, nos cuida y alimenta, incluso me está enseñando un poco de física y química (Hiccup le miraba sin inmutarse) aparte…se preocupa mucho por ti, siempre me pregunta si estás bien, si comiste, si necesitas algo, él…él te aprecia mucho.

El chico le miraba con un deje de celo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor que solo rodo los ojos, ese jovencito de verdad estaba embelesado por el doctor. See, claro, le interesaba, pero solo por ser un excelente carnada para atraer a Toothless, estaba seguro de ello, él y su bebe eran un cebo perfecto.

-oye… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-…claro, que quieres saber.

-bueno yo (el chico pareció meditar la pregunta, la verdad le daba un poco de pena)- que… ¿Qué enfermedad tienes? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás muy loco?

Hiccup parpadeo ante la pregunta ¿enfermedad, loco? si mirada viajo de un lado a otro, bueno, se encontraba bebiendo té en el jardín de un hospital psiquiátrico, con una bata blanca y su enfermero personal, la pregunta era razonable.

-no lo sé, Tú dime ¿Qué tan loco te parezco?

-pues, la verdad me pareces una persona muy normal, digo, no te vez con retraso mental o algún tipo de tic agresivo o ido…ya sabes, como los delas películas.

El castaño comenzó a reírse, el chico era muy divertido.

-que me dirías si te digo que estoy aquí contra mi voluntad, como tú dices, no estoy enfermo…pero si cautivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-la verdad es que tu queridísimo doctor me secuestro, me hurto de mi casa y después me trajo a esta desolada isla, donde me tiene cautivo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! El doctor nunca haría lago así.

El menor se levantó furioso, golpeando la mesa y mirando desafiante a Hiccup. Por su parte el castaño conservo la calma, termino de beber su té y se levantó, lo mejor sería dejar la charla hasta ahí.

-es tu problema si quieres creerme o no, solo te diré una cosa…No te Fíes de ese doctor, no es bueno.

Sin decir más se levantó y fue a jugar con Sophie, tenía que acostumbrarse a los niños, ya que dentro de poco tendría uno.

Por tres semanas todo fue así. Los hermanos desayunaban, comían y cenaban con Hiccup, el chico se entretenía preguntándole por su vida y algunas trivialidades, pero no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para lanzar uno que otro comentario mordaz en contra del doctor…comentarios que provocaban mucha risa a "E". Porque si, Jamie era un chismoso…em, digo, comunicativo y fiel, el chico era muy leal al doctor y siempre le comentaba todo lo que Hiccup decía.

-ja,ja,ja está bien, déjalo, no lo contradigas Jaime.

-pero…

-está bien, mira Hiccup sufre un ligero caso de bipolaridad, aunque es algo normal en su estado.

-¿estado? ¿Pues qué tiene? yo le veo bien y…

-claro ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-ah….yo…bue…

-ay niño, tienes que ser más observador si quieres ser un buen científico, ponle más atención y te sorprenderás.

Y así lo hizo, Jamie escaneaba todos los días a Hiccup, buscando algún defecto, pero no lo hallaba, no tenía los ojos desorbitados, ni la mirada perdida, tampoco se le veía alguna mal formación, sus orejas eran parejas y alineadas, incluso su piel se veía suavecita, tal vez lo único raro es que engordaba con rapidez, pero con todo lo que se empacaba era normal ¿no?

Por eso cuando Jamie se enteró de lo que Hiccup "sufría" casi se infarta… ¡Esos era imposible!

Desayunaban, como se había hecho costumbre, en el cuarto de Hiccup. El mayor estaba acostado en su camita, acompañado de Sophie, empaquetándose tres emparedados, unos huevos con tocino, un tazón de cereal, cinco manzanas y un plato de pozole ¿Dónde le cabía tanto?

-mmm, rico…oye… ¿y mi pescado?

-¿eh?

-el pescado ¿Dónde está? sabes que me gusta un pescado en cada comida.

-ah, lo siento lo olvide, iré por él.

El chico fue a la cocina por un pescado que había dejado en la barra, al llegar ahí se encontró con 7. Por lo general el soldado nunca comía ahí, la verdad solo le veía cuando tenían que ir por provisiones ya que después se desaparecía. Jamie se quedó congelado al verlo, 7 no traía su máscara y Jamie solo le reconoció por el uniforme.

Era un joven muy apuesto, como de 20-22 años, piel bronceada y con unos labios ligeramente carnosos que se veían muy apetecibles, su cabello era negro algo salvaje y con las puntas platinadas, pero lo que más le gusto fueron esos ojos, tan brillantes y plateados como si fuesen los reflejos de la luna.

-buen día.

7 saludo sin mucho ánimo, dirigiéndose a la alacena en busca de galletas.

A Jamie le costó mucho recuperar la voz, era muy atractivo.

-Ho…Hola…

-¡Tsk!

Cerro la puerta molesto, porque todas las galletas tenían que ser tan dulces, con chispas de chocolate y bombones, carajo, que no conocían las galletas de avena o integrales. -¡oye! se giró a ver al mocoso, tal vez tendría algo más saludable.

Jamie se congelo al oír la voz de 7, si bien era guapo, aun le daba algo de miedo. El chico se asustó al ver la forma tan depredadora en que 7 se veía, parecía que se lo quería comer y…momento. Guardo silencio y siguió la trayectoria de las orbes plateadas ¿acaso? comenzó a balancear la charola que tenía en las manos, despacio, de un lado a otro.

7 le seguía cual minino, su cara se balanceaba de un lado a otro, siguiendo la trayectoria de ese apetitoso platillo. El menor sostenía entre sus manos un rico y delicioso salmón rosado, tendido en una cama de lechuga, rodeado por rodajas de tomate rojo y pequeñas flores blancas hechas con rábano, estaba ligeramente tostado y bañado en una salsa de chipotle y queso. La baba escurría de los labios del soldado, eso se veía exquisito.

-di…disculpa, 7 ¿necesitas algo?

La voz del humano le regreso a la realidad, por lo que no tardo en regresar a su seria postura.

-¿Hay más? -pregunto señalando el manjar en las manos del menor.

-eh…n…no, lo siento, es el único que prepare…es para Hiccup y…perdón.

¡Maldita mascota Humana! si no fuese porque "E" le apreciaba tanto, en ese momento lo erradicaba para quedarse con el pescado, molesto tomo su taza de café y salió de ahí, ni siquiera presto atención al ofrecimiento del menor de preparar uno para él.

Jamie le vio irse, tomo un respiro y se encamino a la habitación del cautivo, era mejor no hacer esperar a Hiccup.

-lamento la demora es que…

-¡Ahhh, se movió!

-¿?

Sophie gritaba emocionada, la chiquilla estaba acostada junto a Hiccup, con la cabeza pegada en el estómago del mayor.

-¡hola, hola bebe! -Se sentó y comenzó a acariciar el abdomen, mientras hablaba cual tarabilla.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Jamie, Jamie, mira, el bebe se movió!

-¿bebe?

-¡Sí! el bebe de Hiccup.

-¿tienes un bebe?

El castaño les veía con cara de Watt? los dos sobaban el estómago del mayor y hablaban con balbuceos.

-aún no, pero lo tendré pronto.

-Hiccup, me dejaras jugar con él.

-claro preciosa, podrás jugar con él todo lo que desees ¡verdad mi amor! tú también quieres jugar con Sophie, cierto.

-Siii, que bien, jugaremos mucho.

Jamie no lo podía creer, de que hablaban ese par de locos, Hiccup no podía tener un bebe, eso era imposible. Se paró frente a ellos, listo para acabar con esa tontería.

-estas consiente de que eres hombre ¿verdad?

-sí, lo sé ¿por?

-Tú no puedes tener hijos, eso es imposible.

-claro que puedo, incluso, voy a tener uno en unos meses ¿acaso no oíste bien?

Ok…tal vez Hiccup si estaba loco después de todo.

-see, como digas.

El chico tomo a su hermanita y comenzó a retirarle, no fuera contagioso.

-¿me estás diciendo mentiroso?

-noo, que va

Hiccup le miro molesto, se paró de golpe y cogió la mano del chico, llevándola a su estómago. Jamie sintió una onda de calor recorrer su cuerpo, era un calor muy extraño, tan reconfortante y apacible, a esto siguió un movimiento, que recorrió todo el estómago del chico. Jamie retiro la mano, asustado.

-¿ahora me crees?

-t…tu…tu… ¡tienes lombrices!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Sí! eso es, tienes muchísimas lombrices, por eso te creció la panza y se mueve.

-lombrices ¡lombrices tu Abuela! lo que tengo aquí es un bebe animal, entendiste ¡un B-E-B-E!

-¡eso es imposible! tú no puedes tener un bebe.

-pero tú eres más necio que mi papá y Toothless juntos, ya te dije que sí, aquí tengo un bebe (señalando su panza).

-cómo va a ser eso po…

-es verdad Jamie. La voz de "E" les asusto, el pelinegro venia entrando, te dije que tenías que ser más observador. No te miente, Hiccup tendrá un bebe dentro de algunos meses.

El chico se quedó de piedra, intentando procesar lo que escuchaba. Por su parte Hiccup sonrió arrogante, le encantaba tener la razón, se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a la cama, listo para devorar ese rico pescado

-ah, porque no retiras los platos, después hablaremos. "E" palmeo el hombro del sorprendido chico, que solo se limitó a obedecer cual autómata.- veo que aún no terminas de desayunar, bien, regresare en unos minutos para poder examinarte.

-¡tsk!

El pecoso lo miro molesto, no tenía que revisarle diario, estaba bien. Por unos segundos las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, mirándose con recelo y… de improvisto Hiccup se giró, escondiendo el pescado tras él. El moreno solo chasqueo la lengua… ¡maldito envidioso!

Ya en la cocina el doctor se dispuso a explicarle todo a su pequeño sirviente, que aún no salía del Shock.

-veras Jamie, Hiccup es especial, muy especial, su cuerpo posee una serie de características que le permite concebir como si fuese una chica, eso y por qué el padre de la creatura es un dragón (esto último lo susurro para sí mismo), claro que también es muy riesgoso para él, por eso es que estoy al tanto de su evolución día a día.

-entonces ¿él de verdad espera un bebe?

-así es.

-pero como, no se supone que solo las mujeres pueden dar a luz.

-digamos que es un pequeño milagro, un milagro muy grande y raro.

-no me lo creo.

-pues hazte a la idea, dentro de poco su estómago crecerá más.

-entonces, lo que se movía en su interior no eran lombrices.

"E" le miro estupefacto, la carcajada no tardo en salir de su boca, su pequeño sirviente era muy creativo, pero esta no duro mucho, pronto su gesto cambio a uno de molestia, él había tocado el vientre de Hiccup sin ningún problema, el niño no lo rechazo, ya había visto a Sophie hacer esto pero no se le hizo raro, después de todo era una niña y su aura era pura, por eso el pequeño no le rechazaba, con Jamie, pensó que el pequeño le rechazaría al igual que con él, pero parece que se equivocó.

-¿tocaste al bebe?

-sí, bueno Hiccup me obligo, coloco mi mano en su estómago y… perdón ¿estuvo mal?

-no, no te preocupes, espero que con ello te hagas a la idea. El moreno se levantó de la mesa, parece que si Hiccup lo permitía el niño se dejara tocar, pero le estaba costando trabajo, el menor le miraba con desconfianza cada que lo revisaba y el bebe, simplemente se escondía de él y bloqueaba sus intentos de comunicación…ah, ya encontraría la solución, aun tenia algunos meses.- por favor, prepara un pescado como el que le hiciste a Hiccup, cuando esté listo solo tocas la campanilla y vengo.

-sí señor.

El moreno se marchó, dejando a un confundido chico… ¿Por qué a todos le gustaba el pescado?

Después de ese día Jamie comenzó a ser más condescendiente con Hiccup (¿más?) intentaba complacerlo en todas sus exigencias culinarias y no le llevaba la contra en nada. "E" le advirtió que no debía hacerlo enfadar, ya que su embarazo era de alto riesgo. Esto no sorprendió al pecoso, parece que su benefactor le había regañado.

-todo parece en orden, dime ¿has sentido alguna molestia, dolor de espalda o cabeza?

-no.

El menor se acomodó la ropa, raro, en esta ocasión "E" no dejo salir ese extraño calor que le incomodaba mientras lo reviso. "E" se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente al chico frente a él, estaba por jugar una carta, con suerte y los sentimientos del menor ayudarían.

-dime Hiccup ¿te gustaría ver al bebe?

Los orbes esmeraldas se abrieron con ilusión, llevo sus manos al estómago mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero verlo!

-perfecto, entonces preparare las cosas, aunque me temo que no podrá ser hoy ya que tengo asuntos importantes que tratar, pero en tres días lo tendré todo listo.

El mayor se levantó y camino a la salida, antes de irse la voz de Hiccup le detuvo.

-espera, no lo dañaras ¿verdad? no usaras ningún ritual raro o tus poderes de dragón para que pueda verlo ¿cierto? por qué si es así entonces me niego.

El moreno solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras giraba el picaporte.

-hay Hiccup, para eso existen los ultrasonidos, no seas bárbaro.

Un rubor curio las mejillas del chico, la vergüenza le invadió, había olvidado que estos dragones no eran tan cerrados como su esposo, el cual se puso a gritar que era brujería la primera vez que vio un televisor.

Al día siguiente "E" y 7 se desaparecieron por todo el día, del segundo no era raro, pero del doctor, ese día acudió muy temprano a revisar a Hiccup, antes de que el chico desayunara, después de darle algunas indicaciones y dejarle vitaminas se retiró, regresando hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

-no veo porque no les eliminamos, esos sujetos son una molestia.

-sí, es cierto, pero de momento nos son útiles, excelentes recursos, no olvides que esta empresa sale muy cara y necesitamos fondos.

-estúpidos, de verdad creen que conseguirán la inmortalidad, humanos idiotas.

-ja,ja, vamos, no todos son tan idiotas, algunos son especímenes interesantes.

-si tú lo dices.

-je, deberías ser más tolerante, pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a ellos, en especial ahora que acompañas a uno por las compras

"E" le veía burlón, 7 solo bufo, por qué diablos le tenía que usar de niñera.

-y dime, has visto a ese "niño "de nuevo.

-no, sé que está en la cuidad, puedo sentirlo cada que voy al pueblo pero…parece que hizo caso a la advertencia que le di, se ha mantenido alejado del chiquillo.

-es una lástima, la verdad me gustaría investigarlo. Si vuelve a aparecer deja que se acerque a Jamie, parece que le atrae nuestro pequeño sirviente, podemos usarlo de carnada.

-puedo ir y cazarlo.

-no, de momento no tenemos que levantar sospechas.

-pero…

-mantente al margen.

-¡tsk! está bien…y ¿Qué opinas de esos ataques a los laboratorios?

-dos de nuestros laboratorios, es claro que el Night Fury está buscando a su pareja, pero no podrá encontrarla, busca al azar y sin una pista clara nunca podrá encontrarnos, aunque debo de admitir que me sorprendió, pensé que habías hecho una barrera fuerte.

-fue suerte, no volver a pasar.

-si tú lo dices, no deberías de subestimarlo, no olvides que es una de las razas más poderosas.

-si claro, una de las más agresivas, solajes, solo eso.

-tal vez si, tal vez no.

Al día siguiente Jamie y 7 salieron de compras nuevamente, "E" necesitaba unas cosas para poder hacer el ultrasonido, por lo general usaba su fuego para descubrir lo que ocurría en el interior de los experimentos, pero en este caso era imposible.

Era un día muy feo, el invierno ya estaba encima y una ligera llovizna les dio los buenos días, durante el trayecto 7 se deshizo de su máscara, los googles empapados eran una molestia al conducir.

-Hiccup vamos a jugar a fuera.

-no podemos Sophie está lloviendo.

-pero me aburro aquí adentro.

-mmm, que te parece si jugamos al escondite, así no te aburres y tampoco nos mojamos.

-¡Sí!

Por un buen rato estuvieron jugando en el primer piso, la única área que les rea permitida, la chiquilla recorría feliz el pasillo escondiéndose en las habitaciones, la verdad no era aun gran reto ya que siempre se reía cuando escuchaba a Hiccup acercarse. Pero fue en el juego que Sophie se acercó hasta una puerta ubicada a un costado del corredor, se había alejado tanto que sin darse cuenta llego a una de las áreas donde el doctor les tenía prohibido entrar. Era una puerta doble, muy grande y cerrada con una cadena, la curiosa niña le empujo con todas sus fuerzas, se escuchó un chirrido y la puerta se abrió un poco, lo suficiente para que su delgado y chiquito cuerpo lograse atravesar, dio un brinco al oír la voz de Hiccup, el castaño le buscaba, sonrió divertida y atravesó la puerta.

Un enorme pasillo se abría frente a ella, el lugar estaba al aire libre, pero su techo le protegería de la lluvia, sus piernitas la llevaron hasta el final, a la entrada de otro edificio, intento abrir una gran puerta blanca pero estaba fuertemente cerrada. Unos ruidos se escuchaban tras la valla de madera, Sophie se levantó en sus pies intentando ver, solo distinguió un pasillo, alumbrado tenuemente y al final una escalera.

Sus ojitos se clavaron en el cristal, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que estaba ahí, giro la perilla una y otra vez sin ningún resultado. De repente su sangre se congelo, un sonoro quejido se escucho del otro lado, era un lamento tan lastimero y desgarrador que el corazón de la pequeña se achico, Sophie se retiró espantada, alcanzo a ver como la luz de ese pasillo se prendía, asustada se echó a correr por el largo pasillo, estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando un ruido a su espalda le asusto, la gran puerta blanca se estaba abriendo, al girarse vio como una mano se asomaba por la puerta doble, algo le esperaba ahí, abandono el pasillo y se internó en el jardín; a diferencia de la parte delantera este se encontraba en completo abandono, los arbustos eran muy grandes, no había bancas o flores, la tierra era un verdadero baño de lodo, tropezó un par de veces y el barro en su cara nublo su visión.

Los truenos que se desataron le asustaron cada vez más, sus ojitos no lograban atravesar las gotas, su sangre se helo cuando escucho una voz a su espalda, llamándole, aterrada logro divisar una sombra acercándose a ella, continuo su loca carrera buscando refugio en esos enormes arbustos, desgraciadamente sus reflejos no eran los mejores y al salir de este se encontró con un desfiladero que terminaba en el mar, intento frenar pero la tierra estaba mojada y resbalo…cayendo.

-¡Sophie, Sophie! ¿Dónde estás?

Hiccup comenzó a preocuparse, ya llevaba un buen rato y nada, no lograba encontrar a la pequeña, el joven ya había recorrido todo el piso sin ningún resultado, sabía que no había salido afuera ya que la puerta que daba al jardín estaba cerrada, continuo avanzando, internándose cada vez más en el pasillo, sus pies le llevaron hasta la escaleras, un miedo lo invadió, aun recordaba su experiencia en ese lugar, la primera vez que despertó ahí…junto a esos extraños seres. El temor le invadió ¿y si Sophie había subido ahí? sabía que la niña era consciente de que ese lugar estaba prohibido, ella se lo había dicho, pero, por la emoción del juego podría haberlo olvidado, asustado intento abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba cerrada, esto le alivio un poco, estaba por regresar cuando algo llamo su atención, una gran puerta doble al final, camino hasta ahí, la puerta se encontraba cerrada con una cadena pero…se encontraba ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente para que cierta pequeña se escabullera. El miedo regreso a él, eso le daba muy mala espina, comenzó a forcejear intentando abrirla, Sus ojos se abrieron al ver correr a la pequeña directo ahí, saco su mano e intento llamarle, pero la niña no le escucho, cambio de dirección y se internó en el jardín, alcanzo a ver la silueta de la menor correr directo a los arbustos…ahí donde terminaba la isla y él estuvo a punto de caer.

-¡Sophie!

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Algo andaba mal, su casita estaba muy angustiada, necesitaba ayuda. Estiro su manita y dejo salir una ligera llama.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

La cadena termino en el piso, con varios eslabones fundidos. Hiccup atravesó, corriendo, el patio, le gritaba a la niña que se detuviera pero esta no lo escuchaba, su corazón se helo al oír nuevamente el grito dela pequeña y como un cuerpo caía al vacío, llego hasta los arbustos que Sophie había roto en su loca carrera, no lo pensó más y se arrojó al mar.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****….

Como odiaba la lluvia y el viento, de la nada se había desatado una tormenta, el bote se balanceaba de un lado a otro, él estaba aterrado pero 7 parecía no importarle, el moreno manejaba como de costumbre, mirando con sus orbes plateadas el firmamento.

-¡no te acerques a la orilla!- Reprendió al menor, que sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar y se había acercado al costado del bote.

Jamie se sentó cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, no veía cual era el problema, no creía caer por acercarse a vomitar.

Estaban cerca, unos cuantos kilómetros más y se libraría de esa horrible y molesta plaga…también de la tormenta.

Logro divisar la isla cuando sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver como alguien caía al mar, piso el acelerador, ocasionando que Jamie rodara hasta el final del bote…que demonios había pasado.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Sophie había caído al agua, la pequeña logro sentir el fuerte golpe que lastimo su costado, el frio inundo su ser, estaba muy fría, parecía que mil agujas se clavan en su cuerpo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, era tan pequeña y no sabía nadar. Logro ver como el agua rodeo su cuerpo y este caía poco a poco en el vacío, estaba por desmayarse cuando escucho un golpe a un costado suyo, algo la sujeto de la cintura y la llevo al exterior. Comenzó a toser poco a poco, abrazándose con fuerza al cuello de Hiccup.

-me duele.

La chiquilla se quejó por el impacto recibido, una combinación de fuego y hielo se sentía en su costado izquierdo.

-tranquila, tranquila bebe, estarás bien, te voy a sacar de aquí.

La pequeña se desmayó, Hiccup le sostuvo con fuerza, mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote, el mar le empujaba de un lado a otro, intentaba llegar a la orilla, buscando aferrarse a una de las rocas que formaban el brazo que sostenía la isla pero le era imposible, Sophie pesaba mucho y sentía un ligero calambre en sus piernas, de milagro no habían chocado contra las rocas.

El chico se helo al sentir como algo rozaba su pierna, algo se movía bajo sus pies. Aterrado ogro divisar una gran cantidad de sombras que se desplazaban por el agua, directo a ellos. Casi le da un infarto cuando una gigantesca aleta emergió, acompañada de otras tres.

Tiburones…no, no del todo, si bien tenían un aspecto similar a estos, estas cosas eran algo peor, su tamaño era de unos 15 metros, tenían una enorme aleta en medio de su columna y otras dos a sus costados, muy parecidas a las alas de un dragón, su piel no era suave y lisa, más bien era escamosa, como la de un cocodrilo, sus ojos eran enormes y estaban separados cual tiburón martillo, aparte… ¡Tenia cuatro patas!

Hiccup se aterro ante la situación, esas cosas parecían volar en el agua, directo a él, el chico sintió un gran escalofrió cuando las enormes fauces se abrieron, dejando al descubierto dos enormes hileras de dietes. Abrazo con fuerza a Sophie y se dispuso a esperar su final.

El más rápido de los **dragotiburones*** se arrojó contra él, abrió las mandíbulas listo para arrancar la cabeza de un solo tajo, pero antes de poder tocarlo una flama carmesí quemo su trompa; el pequeño sintió la angustia y terror de su madre y decidió ayudarle. El cuerpo de Hiccup y Sophie fue envuelto por las llamas, los escuálidos intentaban atacar pero siempre eran rechazados por el escudo que el bebe creo. Desgraciadamente al ser tan pequeño su fuerza tenía un límite, tras varias embestidas Hiccup soltó un grito al sentir como la afilada aleta lastimaba uno de sus brazos, ocasionando que sangrara. Como si se tratase de una mala conexión el campo comenzó a parpadear…todo parecía estar perdido.

La sangre había atraído más bestias, ya no eran cuatro sino ocho los escuálidos que clamaban la carne de los humanos. Hiccup comenzó a llorar, todo estaba perdido.

Un extraño calor llego del cielo, una flama tan negra como la noche rodeo el cuerpo de los chicos, alejando a las bestias de ellos.

El moreno casi se muere de un susto al ver a Hiccup corriendo por el jardín del ala norte, lugar que tenía prohibido, se quedó sin aliento cuando el chico salto al agua, asustado bajo corriendo desde el cuarto piso ¿se había suicidado? ¿Acaso estaba loco? eso era imposible, él…él nunca le haría daño a su bebe. Vio como los dragotiburones rodeaban al castaño y a… ¿Sophie? sin dudarlo arrojo una flama para alejarlos de ellos y después se tiró al agua. Cayo unos metros lejos de ese par, sus ojos se tiñeron de negro, cubriendo la pupila e iris, miro con odio a los dragotiburones. Esos estúpidos escuálidos carecían de inteligencia, solo se guiaban por el instinto.

Hiccup miro asombrado como "E" enfrentaba a las bestias, sujeto las mandíbulas de uno de estos y con una fuerza sobrehumana arranco la parte inferior, trepo con agilidad al cadáver y lo utilizo para dar un salto, evitando a otro, durante el giro arrojo una llamarada de fuego negro que carbonizo al segundo, el animal aullaba de dolor, fue retorciéndose hasta chocar con la barrera que "E" había creado para proteger a Hiccup, ahí el animal fue consumido en su totalidad. "E" se sumergió, tomo a otra delas bestias por la cola, se desplazó hasta su lomo y enterró las garras, estas crecieron tan grandes como espadas, despedazando al escuálido. Otro animal ataco a "E" por la espalda, rasgo parte de su bata, estaba por incrustar las mandíbulas cuando unas garras despedazaron su cabeza, otro escuálido fue devorado por las flamas antes de que el moreno volviese a la superficie, ahí se colocó frente al pecoso y lanzo un feroz rugido, los dragotiburones se frenaron, miraron con odio al hombre frente a ellos y emprendieron la retirada, su instinto les aconsejaba huir.

El doctor deshizo el campo que rodeaba a Hiccup y nado hasta él.

-¿estan bi…

Pero el chico no lo dejo terminar, se abrazó con fuerza a él sin soltar a Sophie. Hiccup temblaba, su estómago comenzó a doler y esto le asusto. "E" le sujeto de la cintura y comenzó a nadar de costado, llegando a las rocas treparía para ponerlo a salvo, pero por fortuna no tuvo que hacerlo, el ruido de un motor capto su atención.

-¿Qué sucedió?- 7 le ayudo a subir al bote.

-¡Sophie!

Jamie corrió a ver a su hermanita, que estaba inconsciente en los brazos del moreno, el chico intentaba despertarla pero la niña no respondía.

"E" se acercó a Hiccup para revisarlo, pero este se alejó.

-ayúdala ¡por favor ayúdala!

Los ojos cristalinos del menor lo conmovieron, parece que estaba bien, procedió a revisar a la chiquilla, que se quejaba bajo su toque, tenía un par de costillas rotas y su piel se tornaba morada, tal vez alguna hemorragia interna.

-rápido, tengo que intervenirla.

-mju.

7 puso el bote en marcha, al llegar bajaron corriendo, el soldado cargo a la pequeña mientras "E" hacía lo propio con Hiccup, 7 llevo a Sophie a un quirófano "E" entro tras él, ordenándole a los castaños esperar.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Sophie está herida?

El menor veía con odio a Hiccup, era su culpa, estaba seguro.

-no lo sé, de repente salió corriendo del área norte, fui tras ella pero, creo que resbalo y cayó al mar, yo…me arroje para salvarla pero….

Hiccup se calló y abrazo con fuerza su estómago, su bebe se removía de un lado a otro, esto lo asusto muchísimo, temía que el pequeño hubiese sufrido algún daño en la caída.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos cuando "E" salió. El doctor se acomodaba su bata. Hiccup alcanzo a ver como 7 acomodaba su chaqueta, antes de que la puerta se cerrar.

-no se preocupen, ella va a estar bien, pero necesita descansar.

-¿De verdad?

Jamie apretó con fuerza la bata del doctor, este solo le miro, conteniendo las ganas de empujarlo, se disfrazó con una sonrisa y acaricio la cabeza del menor.

-claro, pueden pasar a verla si quieren, descuida estará bien.

Ni tardos ni perezosos Hiccup y Jamie entraron corriendo, la niña estaba tumbada en la camilla, le habían retirado su ropita y estaba cubierta solo por una manta. Jamie corrió hasta ella y le abrazo con fuerza, la chiquilla medio abrió los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa, esto relajo al menor que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Hiccup miro asombrado a la niña, los hematomas que el alcanzo a ver habían desaparecido, lo único que se podía ver era un pequeño puntito rojo en su costado, tan pequeño como el de una aguja, sus ojos vieron como 7 cerraba una gaveta, donde alcanzo a ver un frasco brillante.

-es mejor que la lleven a descansar, ya tuvo muchas emociones por un día, 7

El soldado tomo a la niña en brazos y salió de ahí, seguido por Jamie. Hiccup les vio marcharse, cuando la puerta se cerró el chico se giró a ver a "E "con ojos llorosos.

-me duele el estómago, sollozo.

"E" le miro aterrado, su futuro sirviente, sin perder tiempo acostó al niño en la camilla y corto la bata con rapidez. Por desgracia cuando estaba por tocar su piel una feroz llamarada lo alejo, aventándole lejos, Hiccup miro asustado eso, ese fuego había salido de su estómago. ¡Mierda! "E" se levantó maldiciendo, parece que el pequeño se encontraba en perfecto estado, si tenía esas ga…una idea se formó en su cabeza, tal vez podría aprovechar esta oportunidad. Se acercó hasta el menor fingiendo inocencia.

-Hiccup, escucha, debes decirle que me deje entrar, tengo que usar mi magia para poder ayudarlo, entiendes.

El castaño le miraba sin comprender, estaba a punto de negarse cuando un dolor golpeo su vientre, el pequeño estaba asustado.

-Hiccup -"E" le sujeto de los hombros intentando calmarle, -debes de decirle que está bien, que no voy a dañarlo, él te escuchar, tienes que decirle que me deje entrar.

Las orbes verdes le miraron asustado, temiendo lo que pasaría, no quería que ese sujeto se acercara a su bebe pero…asintió con la cabeza y procedió a hacerlo, toco su vientre, intentando calmar a su hijo.

-está bien mi amor, no te espantes, todo está bien, es solo el doctor, te tiene que revisar mi niño…no te espantes.

El moreno tomo un suspiro y volvió a intentarlo, en esta ocasión el fuego no le alejo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****….****

Por su parte el nene se revolvía inquieto, sentía miedo, angustia, no sabía lo que ocurría afuera pero estaba consciente de que algo malo atacaba a su hogar, había intentado protegerlo pero, estaba exhausto, se hizo un ovillo, clavándose en el costado izquierdo del castaño y sacándole un quejido. De repente sintió una extraña sensación, calor, un calor muy fuerte.

-hola pequeñín.

Una voz lo descontrolo, la conocía, era esa rara voz que siempre ponía nervioso a su hogar, se escondió más, asustado.

-tranquilo, tranquilo pequeño no te hare daño.

Él bebe lo escucho atento, no parecía querer lastimarlo.

-necesito que te tranquilices, le estás haciendo daño a tu mami con tantas vueltas, cálmate quieres.

¿Mami? se separó un poco de la placenta, nadando hasta el centro donde oía la voz.

-puedes sentirlo verdad ¿a tu mami?

"E" tomo la mano de Hiccup y la coloco en su vientre"- Háblale- fue la orden.

Hiccup no tardo en obedecer.

-¡hola bebe! ¡Hola mi vida! ¿Estás bien?

El pequeño re gorgoteo feliz, esa voz la conocía, era la vos de su hogar y…no, era lo voz de su mamá. Ya más calmado comenzó a acercarse.

-bien, así está mejor, no queremos que mami se asuste verdad-el pequeño movió su cabecita negando, -entonces relajate un poco y no te muevas tanto, de acuerdo…no te preocupes mi pequeño, ya estas a salvo, no dejare que nada malo les pase. Tu papi te cuidara.

¿Papi? ladeo su cabecita aun sin comprender ¿que era un papi? a su pequeño cerebro llegaron algunas imágenes, ya había escuchado a su mami mencionar eso de papi, siempre le decía que él y su papi le amaban…entonces, esa voz… ¡él era su papi! aun temeroso se acercó, restregó su cuerpecito ahí donde "E" tenía su mano, familiarizándose con el aroma y voz de su padre.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

El moreno sonrió satisfecho, perece que resulto, finalmente se ganó al mocoso, con cuidado retiro su mano, dio un giro y se dirigió al estante, Hiccup le seguía con la vista.

-no te preocupes, se encuentra bien, algo asustado pero bien, se nota que es fuerte.

El chico suspiro aliviado y llevo sus manos al vientre. "E" Regreso con unas vendas y procedió a revisar su brazo, solo una herida superficial. Hiccup le veía atento, su bata estaba rasgada y tenía un rastro de sangre negra, parece ser que las bestias le habían herido.

-tienes que descansar, las emociones fuertes no son muy recomendable en tu estado.

No se quejó cuando "E" lo cargo y llevo hasta su habitación, ahí se dio una ducha con agua caliente y cambio la ropa, al salir se encontró con algo muy ligero, un poco de fruta y el sobrante de sopa, parece que Jamie no haría la cena, no lo culpo, en estos momentos no desearía separarse de su hermana, Hizo a un lado la comida y se acostó a descansar, no le apetecía cenar.

A media noche "E" paso a revisar como estaba. Hiccup daba vueltas en su cama, abrazando con fuerza las sabanas, el chico tenía una horrible pesadilla, con garras, dientes y agua, que lo obligo a despertar de golpe.

-¿estás bien?

"E" prendió la luz y se acercó a él. Hiccup estaba bañado en sudor y temblaba un poco. Afuera la tormenta había empeorado, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el cristal ocasionando una horrible sinfonía.

-toma, el té de azar te ayudara.

El chico tomo la humeante taza y se la bebió de golpe. "E" Estaba por retirarse cuando el pecoso le detuvo.

-gra…gracias por salvarme…por salvarnos

Hiccup bajo la mirada, apenado, odiaba admitirlo pero sin la intervención de ese sujeto no se encontraría ahí…ninguno de los tres.

-por nada…descansen

Le regalo una sonrisa y apago la luz. Hiccup se quedó mirando la puerta un rato, pasado un tiempo negó con la cabeza, no, no podía confiar en él.

Al día siguiente Sophie…e Hiccup, se ganaron una reprimenda por parte del doctor y Jamie, el mayor les recordó que estaba prohibido, rotundamente, ir al área norte, ya que pacientes peligros estaban ahí. El mayor decidió no sacarles de su ignorancia a los menores, entre menos supieran era mejor para ellos.

El que, increíblemente, estaba feliz era 7. Ya que el castaño le había preparado un gran robalo en compensación de haber pasado toda la noche cuidándoles a él y su hermana…tal vez los humanos no eran tan molestos.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Él bebe estaba feliz, se aprendía cada parte de su cuerpo que papi mencionaba mientras pasaba el aparato por el estómago de su mamá, con que esas cosas eran las manos y los otros los pies.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

-está bien, tiene un buen tamaño y se ve muy saludable y activo.

-Sí. -Hiccup continuaba mirando embelesado el monitor, no podía creer que ese pequeño milagro estaba en su interior.

-valla, que tenemos aquí… ¿quieres que te diga el sexo?

-¡de verdad! ¿Ya lo sabes?

-sí, lo estoy viendo.

-¿Qué es?

-pues es…

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

-Oigan me salió otro dedo….ah, este no me lo puedo chupar.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 ***dragotiburones, aparecen en tercer libro de la serie "Cómo Hablar Dragones"**

 **Y pasemos a los comentarios.**

 **neko-hime-snap. Que te digo cariño, ahora le va a costar más trabajo a Toothless, ya que "E" le advertirá, como buen padre, sobre no hablar con extraños,je,je. Y si, la pareja de Jack será Jamie…a menos que algo ocurra con 7, pero no creo…o tal vez, mejor dejémoslo en incógnita.**

 **Kaurominamoto. No te preocupes, no cambiare a Alex y lo dejare tal cual (ósea bien pervertido lol), pero tampoco olvides que no son los mismos dragones que en la serie o peli, estos están más locos…mucho más locos y drogados…muyyy drogados. Esperare con ansia ese especial del cual hablas y muchas gracias por leer cada capítulo.**

 **LaRojas. Es que ese zorrito carga de todo en su minúscula mochila, la cual empiezo a creer es mágica y Jack…Jack va a sufrir muajajaja, pero solo un poquito, te prometo que no se muere.**

 **Alinav. Pues no le costó mucho trabajo, solo una zambullida en agua helada, una pelea con escuálidos superdesarrollados y una que otra mordida, ha y la última quemada, pero "E" aguanta eso y más. El que la va a tener peor es Toothless.**

 **guest. La verdad no sé por qué le puse omake, igual y andaba ebria, perdón si te confundí.**

 **Y ¿Qué opinan? yo digo que Hiccup terminara con síndrome de Estocolmo, ahora que ya no hay nadie que le proteja, al menos no emocionalmente. Aunque no es el único, Jamie ya lo sufre, un poco, y Sophie…bueno ella es una niña, ama a todo mundo.**

 **pd. Estoy haciendo algunos dibujos sobre los personajes, pero de una vez les advierto que no soy muy buena, en cuanto estén listos los publicare en una página de Wattpad, por si les interesa. Mi nombre de usuario es el mismo ósea que no hay pierde.**

 **De momento es todo, espero que fuese de su agrado.**

 **Les mando muchos abrazos y besos, cuídense mucho y nos leemos después.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quinto mes parte uno**

 **Jamie y 7**

No podía decir que le agradaba… ¡porque no era así!... pero tampoco le resultaba tan molesto pasar tiempo con él, almenos no como antes. Después del incidente con los drago-tiburones Jaime se había vuelto más atento con 7, ahora, cada que el soldado entraba a la cocina se encontraba con un desayuno esperándole. En principio se le hizo raro y por un momento creyó que tal vez el chico intentaba envenenarlo, pero descarto la posibilidad tras olfatear el atún…tal vez el humano no era tan molesto.

Aunque no eran los únicos cambios, cada que salían por la despensa el menor siempre intentaba entablar conversación con él.

-..emm…eto… ¿no tienes calor con la máscara?

-No.

Pero no siempre con buenos resultados, el soldado solo respondía con monosílabos o ligeros gruñidos.

También por alguna extraña razón, al menos para el humano, "E" les mandaba más seguido por provisiones; al chico le preocupaba dejar a su hermanita sola (entiéndase con Hiccup) ya que temía sufriese otro accidente, pero tampoco se atrevía a desobedecer las órdenes del mayor.

El bote se detuvo y 7 bajo de un brinco, se acercó a unos pescadores, que temblaron al verle, y les dio instrucciones de vigilar las cosas.

-tengo que hacer una encomienda, tardare, si quieres puedes pasearte un rato, pero regresa en tres horas ¿entendiste?

-si señor

-bien

El mayor no dijo nada más, empezó a caminar por la playa y no tardo en perderse de vista. Jamie solo suspiro…la verdad aun le daba miedo. Tomo aire y se encamino a la tienda, tal vez pasaría un rato en la biblioteca o el…

-¡Hola!

-mmm…hola Jack

Como se había hecho costumbre, Jack le esperaba a la entrada, listo para acompañarle mientras hacia sus compras y poder molestarlo, por alguna razón le encantaba hacer rabia al menor. Fueron hasta el centro comercial, platicando de trivialidades hasta que…

-oye, Jaime.

-mm

-yo, em… ¿exactamente dónde vives?

La pregunta tomo desprevenido al menor, que no tardo en mirarle.

El albino tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ese chico…y la persona que le acompañaba, 7, desde hace unos días había intentado seguirle pero…siempre ocurría algo extraño, el espíritu salía volando tras el bote cada que se marchaba, podía seguirle sin problemas un par de kilómetros, por desgracia, por alguna razón, siempre se encontraba con una cortina de niebla que le impedía ver donde atracaba, había intentado rodearla y volar más bajo pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, simplemente se perdía, incluso en una ocasión quedo tan desorientado que termino cerca de una plataforma petrolera. También estaba esa extraña sensación de peligro cada que volaba bajo, tenía un extraño miedo de que de pronto algo saliera del fondo del mar y lo devorara, incluso podía jurar que había visto una serie de sombras, muy enormes, nadando por donde el bote se perdía.

-pues…

El menor dudaba si contarle o no, no es que Jack le inspirara mucha confianza, pero tampoco creía que fuese una mala persona…tal vez algo infantil y molesto.

-vivo en un hospital.

-¿un Hospital?

-mju, un hospital que se encuentra en medio del mar, es un lugar muy aislado y para gente muy importante…tipo Vip.

De acuerdo, no era una mentira por completo, solo verdad a medias.

-y… ¿Por qué? ¿Estas enfermo?

-No, claro que no… Señor, será solo esto.

El chico dejo una pequeña canasta y se retiró, antes de salir su mirada se clavó en una envoltura naranja, dudo un poco y la tomo, mostro la mercancía y salió de ahí, seguido por Jack.

-trabajo ahí como enfermero…cocinero…y…mandadero, je, la verdad hago muchas cosas ahí.

-¿enserio?

-si

-valla…pero, ¿no estás muy chico como para trabajar?… ¿o ser enfermero?

La pregunta incomodo al joven, a Jack no le agradaba mucho la idea de que explotaran a su amigo, porque Jamie seguía siendo un niño y su deber como guardián era proteger su inocencia y felicidad, él tenía que estar estudiando y divirtiéndose, no trabajando (Calcetín con rombos man ha hablado, si señor).

-¡por supuesto que no! respondió enojado, - tengo 15 años, soy prácticamente un adolecente y puedo trabajar si quiero.

-sí, pero no en cosas así, tal vez vendiendo pizza, o en una tienda como cerillo (empacador), no como enfermero, es peligroso, que tal y te contagias de algo peli…

-¡ese no es tu problema!

El muchacho le miro enojado y se fue a sentar a una banca en el parque.

¡Ah! de acuerdo, se había excedido en su comentario.

-lo siento, no quise…perdón.

Tomo lugar junto a su amigo, pasaron unos minutos en silencio y, cuando creyó las cosas se habían calmado, continuo su interrogatorio, solo que de una forma menos agresiva.

-y… ¿Qué dicen tus padres sobre eso?

Los ojos del chico se cristalizaron antes de responder.

-no…no tengo padres, ellos murieron hace tiempo.

La incomodidad surgió de nuevo y Jack se sintió mal por preguntar.

-lo siento, no sabía.

-está bien, no te preocupes.-

-entonces ¿con quién vives ahí? un tío o algo así

-no…el doctor en jefe me adopto a mí y a mi hermana, él se encarga de cuidarnos, vivimos en el hospital porque ahí es su hogar.

-¿tienes una hermana?

-sí, mi hermanita menor Sofí, es muy linda y alegre, no la traigo conmigo porque el mar puede ser peligroso para ella (muy peligroso, pensó)

-valla, es bueno, ojala algún día la pueda conocer…y…ese doctor con el que vives, debe ser alguien muy bueno y noble, verdad.

-¡lo es! Evito que me separar de mi hermana y nos dio un hogar, también me está enseñando a ser un doctor como él y…

El chico comenzó a hablar maravillas del moreno, Jack le escuchaba atento, pero por alguna razón le molestaba un poco la manera tan empalagosa que el joven usaba para hablas de ese "doctor"…mmm, posiblemente sus celos como guardián, si, tal vez solo le preocupaba que ese sujeto fuese un pedófilo o algo así.

***…***…***…

-mmm, no se parece a ningún dragón que haya visto…pero tampoco es humano.

Ubicado en la torre del reloj, a varios cientos de metros, 7 les miraba fijamente. Se había sorprendido un poco al ver que el albino volvía a acercarse a su producto a cuidar, algo muy extraño, ya que todos los humanos siempre buscaban evitar acercarse a él, pero lo dejo pasar ya que "E" estaba muy interesado en él.

Ese hielo que había creado alrededor de su mano en aquella ocasión ¡era Magia! una Magia pura y fuerte, no tanto como la de él pero se defendía, y eso no era todo.

7 era consiente de todas las veces que Jack les había intentado seguir, en principio se sorprendió al ver que podía volar, sin tener alas, aparte de que su aroma era muy raro. "E" le ordeno dejarlo acercarse a Jamie, con suerte y se hacía de otro espécimen para su bizarra colección. El soldado acepto, después de todo su compañero era el cerebro en este tipo de acciones.

-¡Tsk! que aburrido.

Se tiró de espalda y dejo que el escaso sol pegara en su frente. Si por él fuese ya lo habría secuestrado y encerrado en uno de esos tubos de vidrio gigantes, en ocasiones de verdad no entendía a su compañero.

¡pip-pip!

Le llego un mensaje a su celular, chasqueo la lengua y lamento su suerte.

Tampoco entendía por que soportaba a esos malditos humanos…tan corruptos e hipócritas, de verdad se deleitaría asesinándoles cuando todo esto termine... Chasqueo la lengua y continúo con su labor de chaperón… ¡mierda! mejor solo le hubiese dado una hora.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Hiccup y "E"**

-Hiccup mira, un caballito.

-mju, te quedo muy bonito Sofí.

El pecoso le sonrió y continuo su lectura, dándole uno que otro sorbo a su té…esa cosa era adictiva.

El día comenzaba a enfriar, el invierno estaba a vuelta de la esquina y tendría que arroparse más para no enfermar, tomo el abrigo que "E" le había dado y abrocho la cápita de la niña.

-es mejor entrar, puede que llueva y no quiero que te mojes.

Recogieron las cosas y fueron a la habitación del muchacho, se sorprendieron mucho al ver a "E" esperándoles ahí.

-¡Hola doctor!

La niña le saludo con una sonrisa, últimamente el doctor era muy amable con ella y le regalaba cosas, no sus preciados peluches, pero si ropa y cuentos.

-veo que decidieron entrar.

-mm, está haciendo frio y no es bueno para su salud.

Por alguna extraña razón a Hiccup ya no le molestaba estar tan cerca del moreno…incluso comenzaba a gustarle.

"E" se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin él bebe interfiriendo el "té" finalmente surtía efecto, ahora solo tenía que trabajarlo.

-te tengo una sorpresa, ven.

Comenzó a Caminar y Hiccup le siguió, llevando a Sofí de la mano. Les llevo hasta el otro extremo del piso, abrió una reja y les invito a pasar, cruzaron un pequeñísimo jardín, repleto de helechos y llegaron hasta una hermoso corredor decorado con mosaicos brillantes que daban la impresión de estar a través de una ola, había dos puertas y al final un pequeño balcón, "E" se acercó a la puerta de la derecha y giro el picaporte, mostrando el contenido de la habitación.

Se encontraron ante un enorme cuarto, decorado con pinturas donde se apreciaban las montañas, un desierto y una pequeña selva, una chimenea en la parte trasera, tenía un enorme librero y junto a él un cómodo sillón, el armario era otro cuarto más pequeño ubicado a un costado del baño, que era muy amplio y contaba con un yacusi, la cama era enorme, más que una King sait, de madera obscura y labrada con una serie de figuras geométricas, con un gran espejo en la cabecera y rodeada por un par de cortinas una purpura y la otra blanca.

-¡Ah!

Sofí no tardo en chillar emocionada y salir corriendo directo a la cama, para ponerse a brincar. A cierto moreno le apareció una vena en la frente al ver eso, de verdad tenía unas ganas enormes de carbonizarla.

Hiccup se adentró despacio, jamás había visto un cuarto tan lujoso, ni en los mejores hoteles. Logro sentir la textura de la alfombra bajo sus pantuflas, por lo que, curioso, se las quito y camino descalzo.

-¿te gusta?

-mju… ¡Es hermosa!

-me alegro…esta será tu habitación a partir de ahora.

-¿de verdad?

-claro

Como niño pequeño el moreno comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, se sorprendió mucho al encontrar otro pequeño armario, lo abrió pero solo encontró un lindo bufón de peluche, con un traje azul muy llamativo y un sombrero lleno de picos.

-¡qué lindo!

"E" se sintió morir al ver a su hermoso payaso en las manos del castaño. Anteriormente esa era su habitación, solo que decidió cederla al más chico para que él bebe se acostumbrara más a su aroma…y también Hiccup. Jamás se imaginó que había olvidado a su pequeño pierrot.

En cuanto el pecoso toco la panza de este una linda música broto, las mejillas del payasito se iluminaron y el chico quedo embelesado por la tonada…pero no fue el único.

-¡Qué bonito! ¡Me lo regalas!

Sofí bajo de un brinco de la cama y corrió donde el castaño, el chico le mostro el muñeco, estaba por dárselo cuando "E" lo impidió.

-¡No!

-¡eh! ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¡Por qué lo iba a destruir! esa niña era un monstro, bastaba con ver en el estado en que tenía a su preciada osita enfermera.

-bu…bueno, es que… ¡Ese lo compre especialmente para él bebe!...y está mal regalar lo que alguien te da.

El chico le miro unos segundos, algo en su interior se movió ante el comentario del doctor…lo había comprado especialmente para su hijo.

-lo siento Sofí, pero no te lo puedo regalar.

-¡Ah!

-pero puedes jugar con él, solo un ratito.

La niña acepto de mala gana, al menos podría jugar con el payasito, se quedó junto a Hiccup y comenzó a apretar la panza, la tonadita salió y la niña empezó a tararearla, cerca del vientre del castaño

Más calmado "E" procedió a dar su segunda sorpresa. Les ordeno seguirlo y fue a la segunda habitación.

El corazón de Hiccup dio un vuelco al ver el interior, era otra habitación solo que esta… las paredes estaban repletas de cromos infantiles, osos, patos y cosas de bebe. Una gran cantidad de peluches acomodados en un estante de madera adornaban una pared, en el centro una pequeña cuna blanca y al final un mueble con ropita para el nene. Sofí corrió emocionada directo a los muñecos, "E" deseo detenerla, pero sabía que Hiccup se enfadaría si la reprendía por lo que la dejo.

El pecoso se adentró y comenzó a contemplar todo el lugar, camino hasta la cuna y giro un pequeño colguije que había arriba de esta, una hermosa canción de cuna se desprendió y las estrellas que adornaban el juguete comenzaron a danzar, deslizo sus dedos por las mantas blancas, estaban suavecitas y desprendían un aroma a lavanda, tomo la almohadita y continuo revisando, tenía un mueble lleno de cuentos, una mecedora a un costado cerca de una gran ventana desde donde se podía ver el mar, al fondo se encontró con un baño, lleno de cosas en miniatura, una bañera chiquita y en forma de Delfín, un espejo que era el centro de una flor, un mueble lleno de pañales y productos para el nene.

-y bien ¿Qué te parece?

Las hormonas no tardaron en afectarle, sus ojitos se aguaron y no tardo en arrojarse a los brazos del moreno… asustándole un poco.

-¡gracias, es muy bonito, me gusta mucho!

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la vergüenza lo invadió y se separó en el acto… ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Por su parte "E" sonreía internamente, parece que el té funcionaba perfectamente, dentro de poco tendría la completa lealtad del castaño y este se habría olvidado de su anterior pareja, quien sabe, con un poco de suerte y finalmente se podría deshacer de ese par de humanos tan molestos.

La tonada se dejó de escuchar, ya que Sofí se había entretenido con otros muñecos. Por lo que cierta personita no tardo en protestar.

-¡ahu!

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada, es solo que… ¡Ahu!

Otro golpe en el vientre lo hizo doblegarse, "E" le sujeto para que no terminara en el piso, cargo el menor y lo llevo hasta la mecedora, descubrió su vientre y no tardo en ponerse en contacto con el pequeño.

***…***…***…

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te mueves tanto?

El pequeño no tardo en reconocer la voz de… "Papá", por lo que se pegó un poco más al estómago.

-¡gusta, gusta!...ese ruido ¡Gusta!

Él bebe continuo brincando en la panza de mamá, clamando por la canción del payaso, sin tener en cuenta que su movimiento aturdía a su pobre madre.

-no hagas eso, cada vez que te mueves lastimas a mamá, ¡quédate quieto!

El chiquitín se estremeció asustado, debido al tono que el moreno había usado, estaba por expulsarle con una ráfaga de fuego cuando "E" no tardo en enmendar su error.

\- tranquilo pequeñito, no estoy enojado, solo te pido que seas más suave, no te muevas mucho para que mami no se canse, de acuerdo, te pondré de nuevo la canción pero tienes que estar quieto, no quieres lastimas a mamá ¿verdad?

En el interior del vientre él bebe acepto, avergonzado por haber lastimado a su mamá.

***…***…***…

Hiccup no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, el moreno mantenía los ojos cerrados y tocaba su estómago, la mano estaba rodeada de un aura negra y sentía un poco de calor, por un momento sintió un fuerte impulso por aventarle y alejarlo de su nene…pero no lo hizo, sabía que "E" no lastimaría a su hijo…ni a él. Su nene se calmó y el moreno procedió a activar el muñeco, que recogido del suelo donde Sofí le había dejado, ya decía él que esa niña no cuidaba nada.

En cuanto la canción sonó él bebe dejo de moverse y se dedicó a escuchar.

-la canción le gusta, hizo un berrinche porque esta termino, por eso te sentiste mal.

-ah, pero él está bien… ¿verdad?

-sí, aunque es muy desesperado.

-sí, creo que si…es igual a su padre.

Hiccup susurro lo último, pero el moreno lo escucho perfectamente. Por unos segundos logro ver como el velo que estaba cubriendo los ojos del muchacho se disipaban, posiblemente por recordar a su pareja, pero esto no duro mucho.

-creo que ahora tendré que cargar este payasito a todos lados cierto.

-sí, creo que sí.

Los dos rieron y se quedaron mirando. Por unos segundos a "E" le pareció que la sonrisa de Hiccup era lo más hermoso que había visto en todo el mundo, claro que no tardo en desechar esa cursi idea, lo único bueno de ese humano era él bebe que estaba esperando, nada más. Por su parte a Hiccup ya no le pareció tan aterrador, incluso le gustaron sus ojos, tan negros como la noche pero con un pequeño halo de luz plateada que le daba un toque de misticismo. El pecoso mordió su labio sin saber muy bien que hacer, se sentía tan nervioso y…

-¡Hiccup mira!

La niña se acercó corriendo hasta ellos, cargando un libro de cuentos.

-es el libro de un conejo.

La chiquilla les mostro un cuento, en la portada se podía apreciar un enorme huevo en color dorado con pantaloncillos y brazos mecánicos, rodeado por huevos más pequeños, y frente a este un conejo pardo con un abrigo verde y lentes.

-"los guardianes de la infancia. El conejo de Pascua y su ejército en el centro de la tierra, William Joyce". Si, habla sobre el conejo de pascua Sofí.

-me lo cuentas

-claro

El pecoso la sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a leer. Sintió una ligera punzada en su cabeza, el conejo de pascua, por alguna razón ese "nombre" le causaba jaqueca, pero decidió ignorar el síntoma, debe ser por las emociones de tener una nueva habitación y un cuarto para él bebe.

"E" les dejo solos y comenzó a levantar el desorden, de verdad odiaba a los niños, mientras recogía los libros una idea surco su mente, observo fijamente cada título. "Sandy y la guerra de los sueños" "Nicolás, San Norte, y la batalla contra el rey de las pesadillas" "El Hada, Reyna de los dientes" "El hombre de la luna".

Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar un episodio de hace más de cien años, un pequeño y fugas encuentro que le dejo perplejo, solo lo vio por unos segundos, e incluso se lo atribuyó al cansancio del momento, pero… la imagen de un trineo surcando los cielos…y si no fue su imaginación o el cansancio, si de verdad en ese entonces vio a…

-tengo cosas que hacer…los veré en la cena.

Salió caminando directo a su laboratorio. Hiccup le vio partir, por alguna razón el chico se sintió triste cuando "E" se fue. El menor apretó el muñeco y continuo narrando la historia, ya le vería en la cena.

Ja,ja, ya tenía una vaga idea de quién es la persona que deseaba conquistar a su pequeño sirviente…de verdad sería un experimento muy divertido, pero, no tendría que ser más viejo. Bien dicen que el mundo es muy enigmático, él tendría que ser el primero en aceptar que esas cosas existen, después de todo en todo folclore siempre hay algo de cierto.

-¿Dónde estás?

-….

-Regresa, creo que ya se de quien se trata.

-…

-mju, pero no lo lastimes…aun.

***…***…***…

 **Jamie y 7**

Al fin, comenzaba a desesperarse. Bajo de un brinco la torre, aterrizando de manera brusca en la calle, los aldeanos que le vieron corrieron asustados, no le dio importancia y se encamino al parque, donde su pequeño se encontraba. La verdad sería más fácil si le permitiese capturarle de una buena vez y llevarlo al laboratorio, pero de momento se encargaría de obedecer.

-Es hora de irnos.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, oculta tras la máscara, cuando vio el miedo en los ojos del albino. El chico no retrocedió, pero creo una pequeña capa de hielo alrededor de su puño, que mantenía cerrado. En ese momento sería muy fácil sujetar su cuello y romperle…pero no lo haría.

Solo por molestar, coloco su mano detrás de los hombros del niño, abrazándole.

-despídete de tu… amiguito, es momento de regresar- susurro burlón y meloso.

Jamie no sabía qué hacer, el rubor no tardo en cubrir… ¡Toda su cara! Podía sentir el calor que emanaba su compañero y respirar su fragancia, una mescla de maderas y cítricos muy varonil y cautivador. Con mucha pena logro hacer lo que le ordenaban.

-ah…S-Si…adiós Jack.

Jack sintió la sangre hervir, por alguna razón no le agradaba que ese sujeto tocara así al más joven.

Comenzó a caminar con el chico a su lado, siguiéndole como buen perro, podía escuchar el crujir de los dientes del albino, estaba furioso, esto le provoco una enorme satisfacción. Los jóvenes eran tan fáciles de alterar. Pero su juego no termino ahí, Jack tuvo que tragarse el coraje al ver como cargaba al chico para subirle al bote, para sorpresa de Jamie y los pescadores que miraban la escena. El guardián tenía un enorme deseo de congelarle hasta el orgullo y alejarlo del pequeño, pero no podía mostrar sus habilidades en público y tampoco quería asustar al chico. Nuevamente les siguió…y nuevamente los perdió.

¿Qué diablos ocurría en ese lugar? ¿Por qué no podía seguirles? ¿Habrá algún tipo de magia ahí?

Se quedó parado en mitad del océano, contemplando de un lado a otro, un enorme banco de niebla lo rodeaba y abajo el mar comenzaba a inquietarse. Esto era muy extraño ¿Cómo es posible que el bote lograse atravesarlo y él no?

Todo ese era muy extraño, tal vez debería de pedir ayuda a sus compañeros.

***…***…***…

No dijeron nada durante todo el transcurso, el más joven aun no procesaba lo que había ocurrido, aun podía sentir el calor y aroma de 7 en su cuerpo…y eso le inquietaba.

Por su parte el mayor se partía de risa por lo que había causado, su olfato, tan desarrollado, le dejo en claro que el albino estaba muriendo de celos, y eso le parecía gracioso.

-eto…7…

-¿mm?

-yo…

Le daba mucha pena lo que iba a hacer, pero se armó de valor, después de todo ya se había hecho a la idea de que intentaría ser amigo del soldado. Apretó con fuerza el paquete que traía en sus manos y se acercó despacio.

-bu…bueno…yo…te… ¡te compre esto!

Sin dejar de conducir se giró a verle. Se sorprendió un poco al ver el paquete frente a él.

-se…sé que no te gustan las galletas con azúcar y…creí que te gustarían estas.

Titubeo un poco pero termino por aceptar el regalo, después de todo eran unas galletas de avena y trigo… ¡finalmente algo sin azúcar!

-g…gracias.

-….de nada.

Llegaron al hospital y 7 no tardo en bajar las cosas…incluido su producto a cuidar.

-ve a ver a tu hermana, yo bajo esto.

-está bien.

Por primera vez, desde que conocía al chico, Jamie le sonrió antes de irse, esto le hizo levantar la ceja…los humanos eran extraños.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

-Hermano mira, mira, es el cuento de un conejito.

Sofí se acercó corriendo, con Hiccup tras ella, la nena traía en sus manos un libro y una gran sonrisa.

-enserio…que bonito.

-¿Por qué tardaste? ¡Tengo hambre!

El pecoso le miraba enojado, con sus mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados en su pecho, Jamie solo suspiro, Hiccup últimamente se ponía de chocante y mimado…tal vez las hormonas se le subían a la cabeza, je, je.

***…***…***…***…

Estaba por abrir sus botanas cuando "E" apareció a su lado.

-describe de nuevo al chico.

-¿eh?

-al idiota que intenta seducir a Jamie.

La voz de "E" le asusto por unos segundos, pero no tardo en recuperarse. Procedió a describir a Jack, desde su ropa hasta sus minúsculas pecas en la mejilla izquierda.

"E" le escuchaba atento, imaginando cada detalle, no, no podía ser Santa, no encajaba con la descripción clásica…pero el león no siempre es como le pintan, aparte, también existía otra posibilidad, Papa Noel no era la única creatura que se relacionaba con el hielo.

-mmm…dime algo, cuanto sabes de las leyendas nórdicas.

-¿eh?...no mucho, jamás me interese por esa parte del mundo ¿por?

-bueno, creo que la persona que describes me recuerda un poco a un cuento anglosajón, sobre un espíritu que puede manejar los vientos helados y da paso al invierno.

-entonces ¿crees que sea un espíritu?

-no se…es una posibilidad pero…en ocasiones las leyendas humanas tienen algo de cierto. Quiero que le vigiles, síguelo y cuando se presente la oportunidad… ¡Tráeme un poco de su sangre!

Los ojos de 7 se abrieron emocionados, una sonrisa no tardo en adornar su rostro, finalmente podría actuar.

-yo investigare un poco más…creo tener una idea de a que nos enfrentamos.

-¿quieres que lo capture de una vez?

-no…aun no…si es lo que creo…nos traerá un excelente material para jugar.

-…

-acércate a él con cautela…no quiero que lo espantes ¿entendido? Averigua todo lo que puedas.

-¡ah! Como quieras.

-perfecto… ¡puaj! deberías de comer otra cosa, esas galletas saben a tierra.

-…

El doctor se marchó y 7 mostro su lengua cuando le daba la espalda, muy su gusto en comida; desacomodo su cabello y se tumbó en el bote, que flojera eso de seguirle, sería más fácil capturarlo de una vez ¿Cómo diablos se acercaría a él sin que este se alejara corriendo? Medito por un buen rato hasta que una macabra idea se formó en su mente…je,je, parece que la pequeña plaga le sería útil después de todo.

***…***…***…

 **Hiccup y "E"**

-¿Dónde estabas?

Se sorprendió un poco al oír el reclamo, estaba seguro de que estaría feliz de no verle de nuevo ese día…se equivocó.

-… ¿eh?...yo…tenía trabajo, lo siento, ¿Qué tal la cena?

-bien…estuvo rica.

Era extraño pero…le dolió un poco el no ver a "E" en la cena, el doctor últimamente le acompañaba todas las noches y…ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, él y su bebe. Su pecho dio un vuelco cuando le vio en el marco de la puerta, había ido a desearle las buenas noches a su nueva habitación.

-eto… ¿Cómo te fue?... en tu trabajo…

-bien, encontré algo divertido.

-enserio

-mju.

El pecoso se encontraba sentado en la cama, esperando. Permitió que el doctor le acostara y arropara, el mayor se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a hablar de cosas banales, el clima, lo que había cenado, sus gustos en los platillos, los juegos que hacía con Sofi y… él bebe.

-¿ya pensaste en un nombre?

La pregunta le tomo desprevenido, ahora que lo meditaba…

-no…yo…aun no…es que…

Se sintió una pésima madre, como es que aún no pensaba en un nombre.

Por su parte a "E" le dio risa, e incluso le pareció tierno. Dejándose llevar por el momento, un momento de debilidad, entrelazo sus dedos con los del menor, que, por increíble que parezca, no dudo en regresar el afecto.

-si quieres…podemos buscar un nombre juntos.

Se quedó en blanco, sin saber que decir, una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que no, que se alejara de él, que soltara su mano y lo alejara de su bebe. Por desgracia, esa parte comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

"E" logro ver como los ojos del pecoso brillaban momentáneamente, como un velo blanco se encargaba de cubrirles, borrando de su memoria a cierto dragón.

-si…me encantaría.

-bueno, entonces descansa, mañana discutiremos algunos nombres.

-si…hasta mañana.

Su cuerpo tembló, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y un calor recorrió todo su estómago. "E" le había dado un ligero y casto beso…un beso que lo hizo estremecer y…desear más. Con un ligero roce en su vientre, "E" dio por terminada su visita. El pecoso le siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió, para después saborear sus labios.

Eran dulces, muy dulces, habían pasado siglos desde que probó algo así. Decidió bajar al laboratorio para preparar más de esa exótica bebida, después de todo su plan comenzaba a marchar a la perfección, unas cuantas tazas más y…compartiría el lecho con su nueva pareja.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **YYYYY… ¡finalmente actualice!**

 **No tengo perdón, lo se TwT. Lo único que puedo ofrecerles es mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **Ahora sí, les puedo prometer que actualizare más seguido…es que ya me corrieron de mi trabajo por lo que ya dispongo de tiempo libre… ¡pero no de dinero! ToT**

 **Bueno, dejemos mi crisis existencial ¿Qué opinan?...no sé por qué, pero creo que muchos me querrán matar por lo del beso… ¡lo siento, no pude evitarlo! La culpa la tiene Toothless que no se apura XD.**

 **Intentare ya no retrasarme, les prometo que antes de que acabe el año termino este fic.**

 **Les mando un beso y nos leemos después.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quinto mes parte dos.**

Los sentimientos suelen ser muy confusos, en especial cuando eres un adolecente, no sabes a ciencia cierta lo que deseas y buscas en una pareja, en ocasiones te atrae su físico, en otras su forma de ser. Las señales que tu cerebro recibe pueden ser tan variadas que no logras descifrarlas todas y algunas prefieres ignorarlas. Sí, el amor es muy difícil para un joven, y si no me creen, pregúntele a Jamie.

El pobre chico ya no se hallaba en ningún sitio, su cabeza era una lavadora cargada de tantos sentimientos que estaba a punto de explotar.

Le gustaba su tutor, de eso no había duda, era un hombre "amable", listo, muy atractivo y con un físico envidiable. No podía negar que su piel se ponía chinita cada que el hombre se acercaba a saludarlo, que su estómago burbujeaba cuando le tenía cerca explicándole el porqué de las cosas, cuando su nariz se inundaba de ese agradable aroma a Sándalo y sus oídos escuchaban esa voz tan varonil. El chico se había enamorado perdidamente de su tutor, poco le importaba que el hombre fuese mayor o que…estuviese interesado en alguien más.

Y es que Jamie no era estúpido, se había percatado de que a su amado le gustaba alguien más, cierto pecoso ojiverde con un carácter de los mil diablos y amante del pescado a la vizcaína (aunque parece que ahí a todos les gustaba el pescado). No era un secreto que su tutor se la vivía cumpliendo todos sus caprichos y deseos, mimando y cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle referente a su persona, incluso cortaba y cepillaba su cabello, ¡Por dios, hasta le dio su habitación! el joven podía jurar que si Hiccup exigía un caballo lo tendría en menos de una hora. La verdad los celos le comían cada que los veía juntos, en principio logro controlarse porque…bueno…la verdad es que jamás paso por su mente la idea de que ellos pudiesen terminar juntos y es que al inicio… ¡Hiccup detestaba al doctor! El chico prácticamente le asesinaba con la mirada, podía jurar que incluso le descuartizaba en sus pensamientos, se la vivía hablando mal de él y no toleraba estar en la misma habitación que el moreno, la verdad es que si se dejaba tocar por este se debía a su condición, la cual por cierto le sorprendió ¡Por Dios! Jamás imagino que eso fuera posible, eso iba en contra de las leyes naturales y… ¿Cómo Diablos es que iba a tener un hijo si era varón?...de verdad el mundo era raro.

Pero no nos desviemos del tema.

Últimamente el comportamiento de Hiccup iba cambiando, desde el incidente sus sentimientos parecieron cambiar de forma muy radical. El pecoso se había vuelto más amable y atento con el doctor, ya le respondía los saludos, mantenía conversaciones con él e incluso cenaban juntos en una pequeña terraza que el mayor acondiciono para el pecoso, aunque en ocasiones Sofí se les colaba para disgusto del doc. Este era otro motivo para estar enojado con Hiccup, su hermanita parecía quererle más que a él.

Cada día que pasaba esos dos se volvían más unidos y eso lo ponía triste, ya que sus esperanzas de conquistar a "E" eran mínimas.

-aquí tienes tu té, bébelo despacio, está caliente.

-gracias.

Nuestra hermosa familia se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente, desde hace días "E", Hiccup, los hermanos…y 7, se juntaban para desayunar…comer y rara vez cenar, para desgracia de Jamie que era el que cocina y lava la vajilla.

Sintió una punzada en su estómago al ver a Hiccup sonreír y tomar su taza de las manos del moreno, como lo envidiaba, él también deseaba que el doctor preparara un té solo para él…aunque…pensándolo bien, jamás lo había visto en la cocina.

-¿va a nevar?

La suave vocecita de Sofí rompió el silencio, la nena veía fijamente a Hiccup, esperanzada, como una nena ve a su madre suplicando que confírmela existencia de las hadas.

-pues…la temperatura a descendido últimamente y ya casi es invierno…es probable.

-¡Siii! ¡Nieve!

-pues yo espero que no ¡Odio la Nieve!

-pero yo quiero que nieve

-Olvídalo, si nieva te quedas adentro, no quiero que te enfermes.

-¡NO!

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir, Sofí quería que nevara y jugar con esta, mientras Jamie se lo prohibía alegando que era peligroso y podía enfermar. Al final la nena se puso a llorar, le soltó un manazo a su hermano y corrió a los brazos protectores de su mamá…em…perdón, de Hiccup, los brazos protectores de Hiccup. El pecoso la consoló y regaño a su hermano por molestarla, arrebatándole el postre como castigo. Le prometió a la nena que si nevaría y la dejaría jugar con esta, Jamie estaba por protestar pero Hiccup le callo diciendo que la nena estaría bien siempre y cuando la abrigaran, al chico no le quedó otra más que aceptar, y es que la mirada enojada de Hiccup y su ceño fruncido le asustaba.

Por su parte los tragones…digo, los dragones, ni siquiera prestaron atención a la disputa familiar, ya que estaban más concentrados en la comida frente a ellos.

***…***…***…***…***…

-necesito que vayas a la isla del norte por más algas.

-je, parece que el té está funcionando no, ya no te ve con ojos de pistola.

-¡cállate!

-ja,ja,ja.

-¡Tsk! ¿Cómo va el asunto del chico?

-bien, le he permitido que se acerquen, creo que ya son buenos amigos, tenías razón, ese chico desprende mucha magia ¿Qué crees que sea?

-no lo sé, pero lo descubriré cuando le diseccione…Jamie aún no te dice nada.

-no, no le he preguntado para ser honestos, le estoy dando tiempo para que reúna información antes de moverme, así será más fácil.

-como quieras, solo asegúrate de no matarlo.

-no prometo nada…

-…

***…***…***…***…

-¡Buenos Días Jamie!

-ho…hola

Y helo ahí, su segundo conflicto…Jack.

Aun no entendía por qué ese chico se le había pegado como sanguijuela, no importo cuanto se resistiera al principio, las malas miradas o respuestas cortantes, ese joven no le dejo en paz, aun con la amenaza de su guardián (Como Jack le decía a 7), Jack le seguía como cachorrito. Si bien en principio le molesto con el paso de los días termino por aceptarle.

Jack era un joven amable, gracioso, algo alocado y con una voz privilegiada, se sorprendí mucho cuando le escucho cantar, una canción romántica a una pequeña que cumplía años. El joven de verdad era un estuche de monerías, tampoco podía negar que era atractivo, mucho, con esos ojo tan azules como el cielo, esos dietes blancos y perfectamente alineados ¿Quién sería su dentista? no tenía un cuerpo muy marcado pero si se veía definido y sexi.

Con el paso de los días comenzó a sentir una ligera atracción por su persona, la cual se fortalecía cada que el chico mostraba preocupación por su persona, dada la situación de explotado que, según el espíritu, vivía, ya le había explicado muchas veces que no era así, que su tutor no era una mala persona y se ocupaba de sus necesidades y las de su hermana, pero ese chico era necio.

-¿de dónde dices que eres?

-Inglaterra, de un pequeño poblado en las costas del norte.

-ah, Inglaterra, es lejos.

-si…algo.

-y ¿tienes familia?

-sí…bueno…tenia, una hermana menor y mis padres, pero…ellos murieron hace tiempo.

-oh, lo siento no debí…

-está bien, no importa ya paso hace mucho.

-¿de verdad?

-mju

-entonces…quedaste huérfano desde muy joven.

-si…creo…

Jamie comenzó a interesare por la vida de su compañero, y es que recién se daba cuenta de que no sabía nada de este, Jack era el que hacia las preguntas y él solo se limitaba a responder, no se había percatado de esto hasta que 7 le pregunto por su amigo.

-pero tengo a mis amigos que son como mi familia.

-enserio ¿Cómo son?

-bueno, esta Nick…o Nicolás, como le quieras decir. Es como un padre, me cuida y reprende cuando es necesario, es muy cariños pero también estricto, trabaja haciendo juguetes y adora a los niños y las galletas.

-suena como alguien genial.

-¡Lo es!... Después esta Tothiana, ella es algo así como una madre. Amable, dulce y muy cariñosa, siempre me apoya y en ocasiones deja que me salga con la mía, pero eso sí, cuando se enoja es de temer, tiene un carácter de los mil diablos…como todas las madres.

-je, te entiendo, deben ser las hormonas (a su mente vino la imagen de cierto pecoso con ojos parecidos a los suyos).

-Luego esta Meme.

-¿Meme? ¿Así se llama?

-no…no…se llama…emm…Me… ¡Menifacio!, si, Menifacio, pero le decimos meme de cariño.

-ah…pues con ese nombre se entiende, pobre.

-je,je,je…si verdad. Bueno Meme vendría siendo como el tío buena onda, el bonachón y consentidor de la familia, que siempre esta relajado y siempre intenta mantener la paz.

-ya…como el intermediario.

-pues…si, algo así.

-je, creo que nos falta uno.

-¿mande?

-nada, olvídalo ¿son todos?

-No, también esta Aster, él es… ¡Un Maldito arrogante y gruñón! Quiere que todo esté en su lugar y las cosas siempre salgan bien, odia lo divertido y te grita si llegas tarde ¡Perdón señor don puntualidad!

-ja, ya entendí, es algo así como tu hermano mayor, solo que el sí es responsable y maduro.

-¡No es responsable! solo es…aburrido, es un aburrido y ególatra, un estúpido conejo arrogante amante del chocolate.

-¿conejo?

-si…bueno…es que… Le gustan los conejos, y mucho, lo puedes creer y eso que es un adulto.

Y si bien la idea de Jack era dejar mal parado a Bunny, le salió el tiro por la culata.

-¿enserio?... ¡Yo amo a los conejos! ¡Y los chocolates! Esas bolitas de algodón son tan lindas y apapachables, me gusta tocar sus orejas, son tan suavecitas, y el chocolate es mi postre favorito. Sabes, creo que tu hermano y yo seriamos muy buenos amigos, adoro a la gente responsable.

Nota mental ¡Congelar las orejas y cola de Aster cuando le vea, estúpido conejo transgénico!

Pasaron varios días conversando, ya que el chico iba casi a diario. "Hiccup necesita cosas frescas" fue la excusa de su guardián para llevarlo, por favor, como si esas cosas no estuviesen guardadas en bodegas, bueno, al menos le servía de distracción.

-y ¿vendrás al festival de invierno?

-¿eh, festival?

-sí, Laura (una niña de ahí) me dijo que hacen un festival en cada solsticio para recibir a la estación entrante.

Ya termina el otoño y seguía ¡Invierno! La estación de la cual él era representante.

Jack estaba muy emocionado, el chico le narraba las cosas grandiosas, que él consideraba, más representativas y divertidas de su estación. Los hermosos paisajes nevados dignos de postal, los lagos congelados donde se podía patinar, la navidad, los regalos, todo lo que él consideraba hermoso, por desgracia Jamie tenía otra opinión.

-odio la navidad, odio el invierno, yo… ¡Detesto el Invierno! Es la peor estación del año.

El chico se quedó en blanco al ver la mirada llena de odio y coraje de su amigo, no mentía, de verdad odiaba el invierno.

-pe…pero…todo el mundo ama el invierno, los niños lo adoran, jugar con la nieve, patinar, hacer muñecos y castillos de nieve…

-pues a mí no me gusta.

Molesto se levantó y comenzó a caminar directo a la playa, Jack intento alcanzarle pero Jamie se echó a correr, no se detuvo hasta llegar al bote, donde 7 descansaba, se subió de golpe asustando a su compañero que en ese momento tomaba una siesta, se hizo bolita en una esquina y oculto su rostro en sus rodillas. 7 se sorprendió al verle tan temprano, en especial al verlo tan enojado. Molesto giro a ver al causante de esto, Jack se frenó tras tocar la arena, deteniéndose en el acto…sin poder moverse.

7apreto los puños, estaba por bajar a golpearlo por haber hecho llorar a su mascota cuando alguien le detuvo. Jamie se había colgado de su brazo impidiéndole avanzar. El chico miro como apretaba su puño y veía fijamente a Jack, pese a la máscara, por lo que, temiendo por su amigo, decidió detenerle.

-quiero ir a casa…por favor

Un movimiento de cabeza fue toda su respuesta, acomodo al menor en el bote y emprendió el regreso. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de un espíritu de hielo, que finalmente se pudo mover… ¡¿qué diablos paso?!

***…***…***…***…

-mm, ya veo, entonces, por eso odias el Invierno.

-…si, es la peor estación del año.

OK, era comprensible, si se toma en cuenta que fue en esa época cuando perdió a casi toda su familia, su madre por una enfermedad de estación y su padre, bueno, prácticamente murió por el hielo en la carretera, no, con esos antecedentes hasta él odiaría el invierno.

Había detenido el bote a medio camino, tras asegurarse de que Jack no le seguía, no le pareció buena idea de que el enano llegase en ese estado por lo que decidió darle tiempo a desahogarse. Le dio una bocanada a su cigarro, mientras continuaba mirando las nubes.

-bueno, no hay nada que puedas hacer, el invierno es inevitable, así como la muerte. No puedes enfadarte con los demás solo porque a ellos les agrade las cosas que a ti no, recuerda que cada cabeza es un mundo, no a todos les gustan las mismas cosas, no todos han pasado lo mismo que tú en estas fechas, para algunos es una época de felicidad y gratos recuerdos, y eso lo tienes que respetar.

-…lo sé…es solo que..

Por primera vez estaban hablando como dos personas civilizadas, por primera vez 7 le hacia la plática de una forma amable y comprensiva.

-voy…tengo que disculparme con Jack ¿cierto?

-no sé, alguna vez le dijiste por qué odiabas el invierno.

-no

-entonces…si…

-ah…está bien.

-tú y ese chico… ¿son buenos amigos?

-…creo que sí.

-ah…y ¿de dónde viene?

-¿eh?

-solo es curiosidad, después de todo soy algo así como tu niñera, debo conocer a tus amigos para cerciorarme que estés a salvo.

-no…no soy un bebe.

-je.

El reclamo le pareció tierno.

-bueno, me dijo que era de Inglaterra, no tiene familia, ellos murieron hace mucho…pero tiene unos amigos que le cuidan como si fuesen sus familiares.

-ah... ¿y cómo son?

Jamie comenzó a contarle todo lo que su amigo le dijo, con santo y seña. 7 escuchaba atento, grabando en su mente todo lo que decía y sacando algunas conclusiones. No podía ser cierto… ¿o sí?

***…***…***…***…

Pasaron 5 días y Jamie no regreso, el doc no le mando por nada e Hiccup no se puso de remilgoso, por lo que Jack no supo nada de su amigo.

El chico estaba muy preocupado, ese día en la playa…algo le detuvo, algo le impidió moverse, en cuanto sus pies tocaron la arena una fuerza extraña lo congelo, irónico pero así fue. Pero eso no era todo, también estaba el hecho de que un extraño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando 7 le miró fijamente, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que bajo la máscara el soldado le veía con el ceño fruncido.

-no sabemos quiénes son…pero papá dice que son malos.

-cierto, mi papá dice lo mismo

-y el mío

-por eso en ocasiones no venimos cuando Jamie está aquí, mi papá no quiere que me junte con él.

El espíritu había decidido investigar un poco sobre el sujeto que acompañaba a su amigo, le pregunto a los adultos pero…bueno…estos parecían tenerle pavor, por lo que se negaron a hablar, por tal motivo solo quedaban sus protegidos, pero estos no sabían mucho. Pasaron dos días más hasta que un anciano se animó a charlar.

-no sabemos quiénes son…o lo que son. Hace años apareció en la playa, el hombre de la bata, se llevó a varios hombres a trabajar con él, fueron a reparar un antiguo hospital que se encontraba en una isla, era una especia de prisión donde llevaban a los más locos delincuentes. No sé lo que hicieron ahí, los trabajadores nunca dijeron nada, pero si se veían…asustados. Cuando estuvo lista el hombre y sus lacayos comenzaron a venir por provisiones. Como has visto nuestra isla es pequeña, pero prospera, no te voy a mentir, creo que fue gracias a ellos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-antes…siempre nos azotaban las tormentas, huracanes y demás calamidades del océano, incluso muchas familias huyeron para buscar una vida mejor, pero, desde que ellos llegaron…parece que se tranquilizó, como si el mar se hubiese dormido.

-¿de verdad?

-mju…pero solo aquí.

-¿solo aquí?

-su isla, ese manicomio, muchos pescadores intentaron llegar ahí, querían conocer el lugar pero, desde que él está ahí, parece que…es como si algo cuidase la entrada, ese lugar está rodeado por un extraño banco de niebla, la cual te pierde y expulsa muy lejos de aquí.

Y valla que era extraño, aun no olvidad cuando fue a dar a Chile por culpa de esa extraña neblina.

-pero eso no es todo, también hay algo en al agua, algún animal salvaje que despedaza los botes y se come a la tripulación, algo que devora cualquier cosa que este en el agua…menos el bote de esos sujetos.

El chico sintió un escalofrió, había sentido algo peligroso en el agua, pero no sabía que era.

-chico, te aconsejo que no te metas con ellos, no sé quiénes son, pero sé que tienen amigos poderosos.

-¿Cómo?

-en ocasiones aparecen helicópteros, buques y aviones privados, deben tener el permiso de ese sujeto ya que pueden llegar y regresar intactos. No te mentiré chico, esos sujetos parecen del gobierno o la mafia, todos trajeados y con escoltas, rara vez alguno viene de visita, yo creo que debe ser una are secreta, como la de las películas, no tengo idea de lo que hacen ahí pero...

La mirada del hombre se tornó misteriosa, le hizo una seña y Jack se acercó más.

-Escucha, desde que ellos llegaron…la gente desaparece, la mayoría de los trabajadores que se llevaron murió de forma misteriosa, muchos pescadores han desaparecido, en esta y las islas aledañas, o eso dicen los rumores…otros hablan sobre horribles bestias que aparecen en la noche y se llevan a los más jóvenes. Aquí han disminuido los secuestros…yo creo que para no levantar sospechas, después de todo necesitan seguir abasteciéndose y una pantalla. Esos sujetos son malos chico, en especial el de la bata.

-¿el de la bata?

-sí, el de la bata, ese hombre es el diablo hijo…la primera vez que le vi yo tenía cinco años…y ya hace ochenta de eso, yo me he convertido en un viejo decrepito que pronto morirá, pero él…sigue igual de cuando lo conocí, no sé quién o qué es, pero es más peligroso que el soldado que le acompaña, te lo puedo jurar.

El tipo de la bata, nunca lo había visto, siempre eran el soldado y Jamie ¿sería el doctor del que hablaba Jamie, su tutor? después de todo los doctores usaban bata.

Decidió que tenía que investigar más a fondo, averiguar lo que ocurría ahí y…de ser necesario, sacar a su amigo y la hermana de este, después de todo su deber como guardián era proteger a los niños.

***…***…***…***…***…

Y nos encontramos con lo que parece ser el dilema 3.

Es muy feo cuando te rompen el corazón, en especial si eres un adolecente.

Mordió su labio y salió corriendo de ahí, la idea de ver a su tutor besándose con Hiccup fue mucho para él, esto despedazaba uno de sus castillos de cristal.

No había salido a ningún lado en toda la semana, por lo que tenía algo así como tiempo libre, su rutina se repetía todo el día, preparar el desayuno, lavar los platos, leer un rato y volver a preparar la comida. Pero no era tan malo, también tena un poco de tiempo para sí, podía ver una película…solo, estudiar un rato…solo, o tomar un poco de té en el jardín…solo. Y es que se supone ese era el momento en el que no se encontraba ahí, si no en el pueblo, todos ya tenían su horario y rutina y él no encajaba ahí, ni en el de su hermana, que prefería pasar tiempo con Hiccup y él bebe.

Prácticamente después del desayuno todos se desaparecían hasta la hora de la comida, Hiccup se encargaba de cuidar a Sofí, la peinaba, le leía cuentos, jugaba con ella, como todo na madre. El doctor se iba a su laboratorio, regresaba un par de horas después y le daba un par de lecciones, para después ir donde el pecoso. 7…ni idea delo que este hacía, solo regresaba a comer y después se volvía a perder hasta la cena.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo el chico comenzaba a aburrirse, extrañaba las risas estridentes de Jack, sus chistes bobos y sus juegos idiotas, pero era normal, después de todo era su único amigo.

Ya había recorrido todo el jardín y la primer planta, almenos hasta donde tenía permitido, ya que la segunda y tercer planta estaban prohibidas, lo mismo que el área oeste.

Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frio, por lo que decidió buscar a su hermana para arroparla. Como era costumbre la encontró pegada a Hiccup, o más específicamente a su panza, la niña se encontraba acariciando el vientre mientras hablaba como tarabilla.

-Sofí ¿Qué haces?

-hablo con él bebe.

-ah

La escena le daba ternura, en especial por la manera tan tierna en la que Hiccup trataba a su hermana, como si fuese su hija.

-oigan, hace algo de frio, porque no vamos a dentro para que se abriguen.

-no quiero

-pero

-yo no tengo frio

Los chicos solo le miraron indiferentes, para después continuar con su juego.

¿Cómo que no tenían frio? sí estaba helando y había viento, y ellos solo tenían puesta una ligera camisa.

-pero, parece que quiere llover y la temperatura está bajando, tienen que abrigarse…o van a enfermar.

-no quiero…aparte, Hiccup y él bebe están calientitos

Y era verdad, si bien así frio, los chicos no lo sentían gracias al bebe. El pequeño nonato se encargaba de mantener caliente a su mami, desprendiendo un aura cálida que también rodeaba a Sofí manteniéndole calientita.

Algo que para Jamie era ilógico, por lo que obligo a Sofí a ir a ponerse un suéter. La pequeña no quería pero Hiccup la convenció, después de todo no quería que enfermara, por lo que la nena entro a regañadientes. Hiccup no les siguió ya que estaba cansado y es que sus pies comenzaban a hincharse debido al embarazo, por lo que esperaría ahí a que su gato…emm…digo…su enfermero, le trajese un suéter.

Cambio su falda por un pantaloncito y le coloco una chamarrita rosa, después fueron a la habitación del pecoso por un abrigo, Sofí se quedó atrás ya que buscaba el payasito del bebe, ya que Hiccup no lo llevaba al salir y ella se lo quería dar al nene.

El mayor se adelantó, cruzo la puerta de cristal y…se quedó congelado al ver la cena. El doctor estaba ahí…con Hiccup, rodeaba su cintura y se inclinaba poco a poco listo para besarlo, por su parte Hiccup rodeaba el cuello del mayor, deseoso por sentir el contacto de sus labios. No lo podía creer, no dijo Hiccup que le odiaba, que lo detestaba, entonces… ¿Por qué?

-¡Bebe, te traje tu muñeco!

Sofí paso corriendo entre sus piernas, corriendo feliz a la pareja, los otros dos se separaron lentamente, Hiccup sonrió y se giró donde la nena, tomando el peluche. Con mucha pena Jamie se acercó a ellos.

-yo…emm…te traje un abrigo.

-gracias.

Fue solo un segundo, una milésima de este, pero Jamie podría jurar que vio una ligera bruma blanca en los ojos del pecoso. Desecho la idea y se despidió, quería continuar con sus…actividades.

-oye ¿tienes más galletas de avena?

7 lo encontró en la cocina, como siempre, sin mucho ánimo y lavando las verduras para la comida.

-ah, no lo siento lo…ol…vide o/o.

El chamaco se tiño de carmín, y no era para menos, 7 se encontraba parado frente a él sin su máscara…y camisa, mostrando al aire sus ricos y bien dotados pectorales, lo mismo que su marcado abdomen, de verdad la ropa ocultaba muy bien sus dotes. El soldado estaba arreglando el bote, por lo que su pecho tenía sudor y un poco de grasa, dándole un aspecto sexi y salvaje.

-¡tsk! solo cosas con dulce, no sé cómo no les ha dado diabetes.

-si…si quieres…pue…puedo preparar unas galletas de avena.

-¿de verdad?

-s…i…

-vale, pero no les eches azúcar, odio lo dulce.

Termino girándose, ya que sus ojos no se separaban de su compañero y su escultural abdomen. Con mucho nervio comenzó a preparar las cosas, y es que 7 no se fue, se sentó cual nene pequeño a la espera de su postre. Jamie había comprado un pequeño libro de cocina, para hacer galletas, solo para variar.

-mm, te quedaron bien.

-gracias…

El sonrojo no pasó desapercibido para el mayor, que se reía por dentro, trágate eso mocoso albino.

-te importa si me como todas

-no, adelante, son tuyas.

Y se marchó a reparar su bote, no sin antes dar las gracias y un guiño de ojo que dejo al menor con taquicardia. Ese Jamie tan emoradizo.

Al día siguiente salieron de nuevo por compras…o algo así. 7 iba a recoger unas plantas para el té del chico, pero decidió llevar al joven para que se des aburriera.

Jamie estaba feliz, era la primera vez que iría a otro lado que no fuese el poblado.

-no te acerques a la orilla

-no.

Como siempre el chico obedecía las órdenes del mayor, quedándose en el centro del bote. Era raro que los drago-tiburones los atacaran, pero ocurría, como la vez anterior, por eso prefería mantener al chico en el centro, no vaya a ser que una de esas bestias brincara y le arrancase medio cuerpo.

Llegaron a una isla pequeña, pero muy bonita, no tenía árboles, palmeras o algo por el estilo, pero estaba conformada por una gran cantidad de rocas volcánicas, que daban un aspecto de pequeñas montañas de color cobrizo, su fauna era una muchedumbre de gaviotas, las cuales se daban un festín con los pequeños moluscos que ahí habitaban.

-vamos, es hasta arriba.

-voy

Llegaron a la cima y de ahí descendieron al fondo, a una especie de laguna subterránea, oculta en una gruta. El chico quedo maravillado ante tal espectáculo. Era una hermosa laguna, rodeada por arena blanca y estalactitas en el techo, el agua, como decirlo… brillaba, tanto como la luna, como si estuviese iluminada por un enorme foco de luz led.

-¡Woahooo!

-bonito verdad, vamos.

7 se encamino hasta la orilla, el soldado se deshizo de su ropa y calzado, quedando solo en bóxer, para deleite del menor, tomo una navaja y se adentró en la laguna. Nado hasta el centro y ahí se zambulló, pasado algunos minutos salió a la superficie con un manojo de algas…luminosas.

-¡que bonitas! ¿Qué son?

-digamos que son unas plantas muy importantes, dame la caja

-si

Habían llevado una pequeña hielera para recoger las plantas.

-bueno, andando, ayúdame a colectar, no las cortes tan largas, solo la punta, ya que si te pasa la planta muere, corta de la mitad asía arriba, no te preocupes, no es muy profundo.

Le extendió un cuchillo y se encamino de nuevo al agua, esperando a que Jamie le siguiera…pero no fue así.

-que pasa, quítate la ropa y vamos.

-es que…yo…

Bajo su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, meciendo sus piecitos.

-no te preocupes, el agua no está fría.

-no…no es eso…es que…

-¿Qué sucede?

-es que…no…no sé nadar…

La vergüenza lo invadió tras revelar su secreto, se sentía tan apenado, podía jurar que todos los chicos de su edad sabían hacerlo, pero él no, no era su culpa, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de aprender, con la repentina muerte de su madre y el posterior deceso de su padre, nunca nadie le enseño.

7 no tardo en burlarse, ya que le parecía absurdo, más sus risas cesaron al ver la mirada triste del menor ¿de verdad no sabía? recordó la historia del chico y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan imprudente, era claro que nunca nadie le enseño.

-quítate la ropa, te voy a enseñar

-¿eh?

-ya me escuchaste, quítate la ropa.

El chico se puso más rojo que un tomate cuando le escucho, una parte de él se alegró, pero otra…

Con mucha pena se deshizo de sus prendas, bajo la atenta mirada de 7, cosa que lo intimidaba.

-pu... ¿puedo conservar el pantalón?

-obvio no, se empapara y no traes otro ¿o sí?

Ok, no tenía un cuerpo de lujo como el de su compañero… pero es que estaba en crecimiento. Su piel era muy blanca, sus piernas largas, sus músculos eran pequeños ya que aún no se definían, pero tenía una cintura estrecha y unos glúteos redonditos y apetecibles…o eso pensaba 7 mientras le veía.

Con mucho miedo se encamino donde su compañero, el cual lo tomo de la mano para darle confianza, era verdad, el agua estaba calientita.

-primero vas a aprender a flotar, te voy a tomar de la cintura para que no te hundas y…bla…bla..bla…

7 le explicaba detalladamente que hacer, el chico le escuchaba atento y seguía todas sus indicaciones, como de costumbre. Si bien se asustó al principio, poco a poco comenzó a ganar confianza, y es que el soldado jamás lo soltó.

-lo dejaremos por ahora, tengo que recoger esas plantas o E se enfadara.

-ah…si…

Dejo al chico en la orilla, contemplando el paisaje, mientras terminaba, con eso E no le molestaría por un tiempo. Cuando acabaron comieron un pequeño almuerzo que el chico llevo, si fue buen idea traerlo, tomaron sus plantas y regresaron a casa.

-7

-¿mm?

-gra…gracias, por lo de hoy, de verdad muchas gracias, me divertí mucho.

Se veía adorable con sus mejillas rojas y jugando con sus dedos, tan mono que incluso le saco una sonrisa al mayor.

Regresaron a la hora de siempre, como cuando iban por las compras, 7 bajo la nevera y…estiro las manos para ayudar a su compañero. Esto le causo un sonrojo al menor que se apresuró en bajar, por desgracia al hacerlo sus pies se enredaron y termino cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Por fortuna 7 tenía excelentes reflejos, lo sujeto de la cintura y pego a su cuerpo antes de terminar con la cara en el suelo.

-hey, cuidado

-lo…lo siento…

Estar tan cerca del soldado le ponía nervioso, en especial cuando este no llevaba su máscara y ahora que lo había visto casi desnudo.

Por su parte 7 se partía de risa por dentro, el mayor era consciente de la inquietud y nervios del chico, solo por jugar decidió aumentarla. Una de sus manos bajo hasta la cintura, muy cerca de los glúteos del chico, mientras la otra acariciaba su cabello, obligándole a verlo.

-se más cuidadoso, o te vas a lastimar.

-lo…lo siento…perdón…

-mañana

-… ¿mm?...

-cuando termines tus deberes baja, continuaremos con tus lecciones de natación.

-ah…si…

Se veía tan apetecible, sus mejillas rojas y abultadas, esos lindos ojos ocultos tras las largas pestañas, no podía negar que Jamie era lindo, listo, amable y lo mejor ¡Sabia cocinar!

-¡Gracias 7! por todo…

-je…Ryuu

-¿Qué?

-mi nombre es Ryuu, 7 es algo así como mi nombre clave, puedes decirme así, si quieres.

-es…muy lindo, Ryuu…

-gracias…es mejor que vayas a terminar tus labores, o no estará lista la cena.

-si…voy…

Despacio soltó su cintura y le dejo ir, Jamie se retiró apenado ¿Qué fue eso?

Cuando el menor se perdió de vista Ryuu comenzó a reír, no estaría mal divertirse con el chico un rato, después de todo no estaba tan mal, dudaba que E se enfadara, tal vez después de capturar a la rata blanca.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Ese Jamie enamoradizo je…no sé por qué, pero puedo jurar que dos personitas me han de querer matar después de leer esto ja,ja,ja…Piedad TToTT.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, sé que dije que iba a actualizar antes pero, hace medio mes mi madre me llego con la increíble noticia de** ¨ _adivina quién va a trabajar con su tía_ ¨… **sep, adivinaron, yo TT_TT. Así que no crean que estado flojeando, lo que pasa es que llego más molida que nada y lo único que deseo es dormir. Pero no piensen que dejare alguna historia inconclusa** _Nunca Jamás._

 **Sobre eso, verán, la verdad en este momento mi cerebro no me da más que para una historia, así que decidí terminar primero esta y después seguir con la de Lobos, espero no les moleste.**

 **Por cierto, ya tengo algunos nombres para él bebe, pero como siempre dejare que ustedes escojan, estas son la opciones.**

Nerian (protector)

Earl (jefe-noble)

Beorn (guerrero)

Drew (sabio)

Sener (guerrero salvaje)

 **El primero en llegar a 3 votos gana.**

 **Los leo en el siguiente cap. …intentare no tardar tanto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicos como han estado ^-^…yo la verdad estoy… ¡que me carga la chingada! òwó.**

 **En primera me duele todo el cuerpo por la friega que he llevado en el trabajo, solo les diré dos cosas, la primera, cuando vallan a comprar ropa o zapatos no sean crueles, no es culpa del vendedor que no les quede la prenda o que su pata sea de tamal y no les entre el calzado y menos se prueben algo y estén dos horas ahí para al final decir: "muchas gracias pero no traje dinero luego vengo". La segunda y más importante "Respeten a las botargas" son seres humanos que necesitan el empleo, con sentimientos y necesidades, no los pateen ni tiren, porque cuesta mucho pararte con un jodido disfraz de reno TT-TT.**

 **Pero no es todo lo malo que me ha pasado. Como habitante de la Ciudad Segura de México pues…ya saben es segura, seguro te asaltan, seguro te machucan o te meten al bote sin preguntar. Pues a mí me toco que me robaran…otra vez ¬¬. Por lo que perdió mi cel con los avances del fic, así que lamento no actualizar antes, pero estaba muy enojada con todo el mundo…y ni me acordaba de lo que escribí, pero bueno, la vida sigue…y yo ya acepte que estoy salada.**

 **Ahora viene mi nuevo susto…que van a ser los comentarios…pero no me odien, es parte de la historia, que es una historia sin tragedia…o engaños, aunque no sean voluntarios.**

 **De una vez les advierto que el capítulo tiene escenas de sexo yaoi, ya lo saben. No son tan explicitas como las que he hecho, ya que hasta a mí me costó trabajo escribirlas, pero si necesarias, Así que no me odien por favor TToTT…Em Kaorunina, Ciel, ustedes si pueden odiarme, en especial por los capítulos que siguen XD…¬¬u…Mejor huyo, disfruten la actualización.**

 **Pd. este cap, ocurre a la par del anterior.**

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Quinto mes parte tres.**

 **Hiccup**

Cada día que pasaba olvidaba una parte de su pasado, fuertes dolores de cabeza le azotaban en el transcurso del día, pero estos eran calmados con el té que el doctor le daba. Si bien antes no le hacía efecto, debido al bebe que actuaba como neutralizador, después del incidente todo mejoro, él bebe dejo de actuar como protector y permitió a la bebida realizar el trabajo para la cual fue hecha ¡borrar de la memoria del chico al furia nocturna!

" _Par de tragones, como se les ocurre comerse todo lo del refrigerador"_

Parecía una escena de película, Hiccup se podía ver a si mismo ahí, plantado en su sala, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en jarra, reprendiendo a un ¿zorro blanco? y a una… ¡Enorme lagartija negra con alas!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama, estaba sudando y nuevamente la cabeza le dolía, trono su cuello y comenzó a sobar su cien ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-ahuu…ya, ya mi amor, shhh, shhh.

Parece que también había despertado a su nene.

-¿todo bien?

Escucho la grave voz del doctor que le veía desde el marco de la puerta, como ocurría cada noche tras una de sus…

-si…yo…fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla, es todo.

-mmm, entiendo.

Se acercó despacio con la taza de té en las manos, ofreciéndola al pecoso, el chico la acepto y el doc espero hasta que terminara.

-¿te duele la cabeza?

-algo

-déjame ver

Hiccup se hizo a un lado y lo dejo sentarse, con cuidado E comenzó a presionar unos puntos clave en su cabeza, alejando el martilleo y zumbido. El chico se dejó mimar, cerró los ojos y disfruto de las caricias que el mayor le regalaba, mientras sobaba su vientre.

-mejor

-sí, gracias

-bueno, a dormir

Arropo al chico, dándole un beso en la frente, y se marchó. Hiccup no tardo en conciliar el sueño, cerró los ojos y las imágenes volvieron. De nuevo estaba en su sala, reprendiendo al…zorrito…y nada más, la enorme lagartija alada había desaparecido. Por un segundo se sintió extraño, algo…no, alguien faltaba ahí. Desgraciadamente esa inquietud no duro mucho y permitió que el sueño continuara, sin forzarse a recordar.

Pero el pecoso no era el único espectador, controlando parte de su cuerpo, y mirando desde su subconsciente, el pequeño no nato compartía los sueños de su mami, observaba las escenas y los cambios, no sabía porque, pero algo dentro de él le decía que esa…cosa, era importante, para su mami y…para él. Su cerebro, que a esa edad absorbe una gran cantidad de información, decidió guardar ambos recuerdos, donde Toothless aparecía y donde no, algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

***…***…***…

 **E**

Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, Hiccup olvidaba poco a poco a su antiguo compañero y cada día que pasaba confiaba más en él, ya le permitía pequeños y sutiles roces con su persona, como tomar su mano o un casto beso en la coronilla, avanzaba despacio, pero lo hacía, lo mismo ocurría con él bebe.

La verdad estaba muy sorprendido con el infante, era fuerte ¡Demasiado! diría él, muy hábil y listo, tanto como para neutralizar los efectos del té, tan valiente como para proteger a su mamá y Sofí de esos drago-tiburones, aun no olvidaba esa aura cálida que los rodeaba, ahí, en medio del mar, y ni que decir de todas las veces que lo alejo del pecoso, de verdad era un niño impresionante y… eso lo asustaba.

No estaba muy relacionado con la raza de los Furia Nocturna, pero podía jurar que no poseían una magia y fuerza como esa, Sí, eran excelentes guerreros, magníficos, tan diestros y precisos con sus ataques, su velocidad y astucia los hacia enemigos extraordinarios, no por nada lograron destruir a la raza de la Muerte, la cual se había autoproclamado como la más fuerte. Pero dudaba que fuesen tan fuertes, especialmente antes de nacer.

Era obvio que sus habilidades y técnicas las habían perfeccionado con los año y después las transmitieron de generación en generación, pero jamás escucho que un Furia Nocturna pudiese rivalizar con hechizo de sueño de un Fligtmare, menos cuando esta reforzado con las plantas de un Natural y la magia de un Misterio. Pero este mocoso podía hacerlo con relativa facilidad.

Ok, sabía que su padre era fuerte, después de todo logro erradicar a un Skrill, un Susurro y una Muerte, incluso algo le decía que aun 7, uno delos más fuertes de su especie, tendría problemas para enfrentarlo, por lo que es normal que su hijo fuese fuerte… ¡Pero desde el vientre!

(Días atrás)

E se encontraba en su laboratorio, mezclando algunas algas fluorescentes con un líquido verde, lo hecho en un vaso de precipitados y lo puso a hervir, tendría que mandar a 7 por más, ya casi se acababan, se sentó y comenzó a pensar en cómo avanzar con el pecoso.

-Señor…ya están listos los resultados, el suero está listo para su prueba.

Un hombre de piel canela y cabello rojizo se asomó por la puerta, sus grandes ojos miraban con temor a E, por su parte este solo rodo los ojos, estaba por despacharlo cuando recordó algo.

-Cloundjumper…pasa...pasa, ven vamos a hablar.

La mirada maliciosa y la sonrisa burlona le asusto, pero no dudo en entrar, ya que no deseaba hacerle enojar, tomo asiento frente a él.

-Cloud dime algo, si mal no recuerdo tu…estas casado ¿cierto?

-em…ah, sí, lo estoy…. ¿por?

-dime algo, como la conquistaste, eh.

-perdón.

-a tu esposa ¿Cómo la conquistaste? ¿Qué hiciste para que se fijara en ti?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, jamás imagino tener una conversación de ese tipo con su jefe, pero lo que más le sorprendió era la mirada atenta y curiosa del moreno.

-bu…bueno…no sé, pues, fui romántico, la llevaba al cenar y al cine…como trabajábamos juntos pues…teníamos casi los mismos gustos y…em…le daba presentes y le demostraba lo mucho que me importaba y…

E le miraba con os ojos entrecerrados, no sabía si vomitar por lo cursi de la situación o golpearlo por hacerle perder su tiempo, al final solo soltó un suspiro cansado, parece que tenía que hacer el ridículo para avanzar con el pecoso. Sin mucho ánimo le hizo un ademan para que se marchara, ya después vería lo del suero.

Tomo el té y se encamino dónde Hiccup, pensando, paso un par de horas imaginando en que podía hacer feliz al chico, aparte de su libertad claro está, al final, y gracias a Youtube, decidió darle algo a él y al bebe, después de todo a las embarazadas es gusta que piensen en su nene…ok, no era una mujer pero igual y funcionaba.

Le regalo toda una habitación para el infante, e incluso le cedió la suya, de esa manera ambos, Hiccup y él bebe, se acostumbrarían a su aroma y presencia.

Y la idea…sí que funciono.

***…***…***…***…

 **Hiccup**

¨ _valla, que lindo…mural¨_

 _¨gracias¨_

 _¨ ¿Qué es?¨_

 _¨mi familia¨_

Otro sueño aparecía, ahora se encontraba en el pasillo de su casa, contemplando una…pintura plasmada en su muro, a su lado un chico de piel canela y cabello negro, con ojos verde brillante muy enigmáticos, este le sonreía de manera cálida y reconfortante. Hiccup regreso el gesto y procedió a tocar las imágenes, eran…parecían unos animales alados que rodeaban la isla.

 _¨tu familia¨_

Hiccup se giró a verle, quería pregunta a que se refería pero. De improvisto a la imagen del chico comenzó a evaporarse poco a poco, estiro su mano para tocarlo pero, esta quedo suspendida en el aire, de un momento a otro se encontró solo en aquel pasillo, contemplando una pared vacía.

***…***…***…***…

 **Bebe**

¿Quién era ese sujeto? lo había visto incontables veces al lado del que, sabía, era su madre, pero no lograba ubicarlo. No era papá, de eso estaba seguro, ya que no reconocía su voz y tampoco se parecía a la imagen mental que E le mostro de su persona. El doctor le enseñaba cosas cada que hablaba con él a través de su flama durante las revisiones.

No le parecía alguien desagradable o malo pero…mejor le preguntaría a Papá la siguiente vez que hablase con él.

***…***…***…***…

Era un té muy dulce, relajaba sus músculos y aliviaba sus migrañas…mmm…la migraña seria parte de su embarazo, tendría que preguntárselo al doctor.

-y también vamos a jugar a la pelota y al escondite y… Hiccup ¿puede jugar a las muñecas conmigo?

-mm, por mi está bien, si él quiere.

-Sí, jugaremos a las muñecas y será muy divertido.

Sonrió enternecido por la alegría que la pequeña mostraba con su bebe, como si esperase a su hermanito.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?

-aun no lo decidimos.

-ah…porque no le llamas Rasmus, es un nombre muy bonito, a mi papá le gustaba,

-Rasmus….no sé, déjame decirle a el doctor, si le gusta tal vez lo llamemos así.

-Si….Hiccup.

-Mande

-El doctor es el papá de tu bebito ¿verdad?

-su…padre.

La pregunta le dejo en blanco, el doctor ¿era su padre?...No…él no… ¡Aghh! Una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo obligo a sentarse.

-¿Hiccup?

-estoy bien…solo es un mareo, no te preocupes, es parte del embarazo.

-…si…

La nena le restó importancia y pego de nuevo su cara al vientre del mayor, le gustaba esa cálida sensación que desprendía la barriguita de este.

-Sofí

Jamie no tardó en aparecer, comenzaba a hacer frio y el chico estaba preocupado de que su hermana enfermara. Le costó un poco de trabajo que la nena aceptara ir a ponerse un suéter, pero lo logro. Hiccup les espero afuera, estaba cansado y sus pies estaban algo hinchados.

Su padre…su padre…

Una fuerte punzada golpeo de nuevo su cien, mientras todo empezaba a darle vueltas.

***…***…***…

Mami

***…***…***…

El pequeño sintió el descontrol en su mami y rápidamente actuó, mando un aura cálida para intentar calmarle, esto alivio un poco el dolor del chico que no tardo en sentarse derecho de nuevo.

-ah, gracias amor…

-¿estás bien?

Como invocado por el Diablo E no tardó en aparecer.

-¿otro dolor de cabeza?

-si…

-déjame ver.

Nuevamente le regalo un masaje en su cráneo, tocando unos puntos clave que ayudarían a que la poción actuara más rápido.

-¿mejor?

-Ahhh (bostezo)…si, gracias, me siento un poco cansado y mis pies me duelen…y estas jaquecas ¿es normal?

-Sí, el pequeño que está creciendo en tu vientre es mitad dragón, es normal que consuma más de tu energía que un bebe común, lo de los pies hinchados es porque almacenas más líquidos para el nene.

Un Dragón…si…lo había olvidado, su hijo era mita Dragón, igual que…

-E

-mm

-tu…tú eres un dragón ¿verdad?

-sí, lo soy.

Cierto, su doctor era un Dragón…igual que su hijo.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto para que descanses?

-…si…creo que si…

De verdad se sentía cansado, tanto que al levantarse sus piernas le fallaron. E le sujeto antes de que terminara en el suelo; el pecoso le miraba con ojos somnolientos. Ansioso mojo sus labios, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Hiccup logro sentir una ligera presión en sus labios, un contacto cálido que por alguna razón no le molesto, incluso se permitió saborear los labios ajenos, abrazándose a su cuello, se separaron cuando Sofí llego corriendo con el peluche de su nene.

***…***…***…

Las pesadillas comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco…igual que sus recuerdos, ya no soñaba, y cundo lo hacía eran cosas absurdas como pescados bailando o trozos de carne flotando frente a él, nada más.

Pasaron los días y el cansancio desaparecía un poco, sus pies aún continuaban hinchándose, por lo que pasaba gran parte del día descansando en su cuarto, su barriguita creció un poco por lo que dejo de usar los pantalones y se dedicó a usar batas, ya que su piel se volvió más sensible y sentía que el resorte le molestaba.

-¿mejor?

-mju…gracias.

Ya era de noche y se acababa de bañar, E le había aplicado un extraño liquido purpura en sus pies para relajarlos, era muy viscoso y frio, pero olía a lavando y dejaba su piel suave.

-¿vas a trabajar hasta noche?

-mju, tengo que probar un suero

Los hermosos ojos esmeralda se encontraban clavados en su persona.

-puedes quedarte un rato más.

-claro.

Hiccup se hizo a un lado y lo tomo de la mano para que se acostara a su lado, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Hiccup entrelazo sus manos, como siempre, se miraron un buen rato antes de comenzar a besarse.

Cada vez se volvía más adicto a ese hombre, tenía algo que le atraía, algo que lo obligaba a desearlo. Lo jalo de la bata incitándole a que se subiese arriba de él, mientras abría sus piernas para darle acceso.

Posiblemente se debía a las hormonas ese arranque pasional, después de todo a los humanos les costaba trabajo controlar sus impulsos. Si bien tenía unos enormes deseos de hacerlo suyo sabía que en ese momento no era prudente, ya que podrían lastimar al feto…pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese divertirse un rato.

Con rapidez desnudo al chico y contemplo su cuerpo, su piel era tan blanca y suave, sus largas piernas que no parecían tener fin, sus ligeros músculos y su vientre, aun pequeño pero hermoso, que le daba un toque de inocencia y ternura.

-mmm…

Hiccup reprimió el gemido cuando el moreno comenzó a besar su cuello, cerró los ojos para disfrutar, mientras sus dedos se encargaban de desatar la melena del azabache. No tardo en apresar uno de los pezones del chico y comenzar a chupar, obteniendo gemidos como recompensa, dirigió una de sus manos al muslo del chico, dando un pequeño masaje y algunos ligeros pellizcos.

-ahh…más…

-te gusta eh.

-si…dame más.

-no te muevas mucho o despertaras al bebe.

E llevo su mano al vientre, el nene aún se encontraba dormido, comenzó a frotar la barriga del chico, mientras un aura negra brotaba de su palma, esa se internó en la piel del chico, sin lastimarlo, y fue directamente al bebe, rodeando la placenta.

***…***…***…

El pequeño no tardo en sentir el fuego a su alrededor, por un segundo pensó en repelerla pero se contuvo al reconocer el olor de su padre, por lo que volvió a cerrar si viscoso parpado y se quedó dormido, dejando que el aura le regresara a su mundo onírico.

***…***…***…

Cuando confirmo que el nene seguía dormido continúo con su tarea. Hiccup gimió al sentir las manos de su amante en su sexo, acariciaba de forma lenta y sensual, tocando desde su base hasta la punta, jalando de vez en cuando su vello púbico otorgándole un ligero pellizco, el chico se sintió desfallecer cuando E lo metió en su boca y comenzó a chupar.

-ah….mmm….más, dame más.

Desesperado halo la camisa del mayor. E sonrió divertido, se separó un poco, para sufrimiento del menor, y se desnudó en segundos, Hiccup lo contemplaba mordiendo sus labios, deseoso estiro sus manos para tocar ese apetecible abdomen, deleitándose con los pectorales. Humedeció su boca cuando contemplo la hombría de su amante, tan firme, gruesa y enorme. Sin poder evitarlo se acuclillo, no tardo en llevarla a su boca, deseoso por probar. Estaba tan grande y dura, tan salada y húmeda.

-nh…sigue.

E lo tomo del cuello, incitándole a aumentar al felación, el chico lo hacia muy bien, lamia y chupaba a un buen ritmo, dando un ligero masaje a sus testículos con las manos. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando metió uno de estos en su boca, mientras masajeaba el otro. Había pasado tanto desde que disfruto los placeres carnales. Dejándose llevar por su instinto lo aparto de golpe postrándole en la cama, mientras abría sus piernas.

-hazlo…quiero sentirte.

-tsk… ¡mierda!

Tomo sus miembros y comenzó a frotarlos juntos, ¡Diablos! ya no podía reprimirse, deseaba tanto a ese humano. ¡Joder! solo esperaba que la barrera que puso aguantara.

-¡Ahhh!

El chico dejo salir un grito cuando su entrada fue invadida sin ninguna preparación, estaba tan caliente y duro que sentía le partiría, intento empujarle pero E no se lo permitió, él lo había pedido ahora tenía que aguantarse.

-ah…duele…

-ghh…sopórtalo.

-…

Logro controlarse y espero a que el chico se acostumbrara, pasados algunos minutos Hiccup dejo de quejarse y comenzó a mover su cadera, dándole vía libre. Comenzó a moverlo despacio, abriendo con él las paredes del joven, tomo su cadera y le permitió enterrar sus uñas en sus brazos como un desquite. A Hiccup aún le dolía, pero su deseo y excitación eran mayores.

-ah…mu…muévete.

Eso fue música para sus oídos, se dejó caer un poco más, sosteniéndose en sus brazos para no aplastarlo, mientras Hiccup enredaba sus piernas en su cadera, las embestidas comenzaron a aumentar de ritmo, E se deleitaba lamiendo su cuello y clavícula, su atención se centró en la marca de propiedad del furia Nocturna, esa que reclamaba a Hiccup como su pareja.

-Ahhh…mmm

Hiccup se retorció al sentir los colmillos del moreno en su piel, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras jalaba las hebras negras buscando alejarle, por desgracia no lo consiguió y los colmillos dejaron una nueva marca en su clavícula, suprimiendo la anterior. Ahora no había duda de que ya era suyo, él y su pequeña cría ahora le pertenecían.

Giro al chico y le puso en cuatro, comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, más profundo y certero. Hiccup se aferraba a las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, el chico no podía dejar de gemir, su cuerpo ya estaba perlado de sudor y su cabello se encontraba húmedo. Soltó un grito seco cuando el doctor le dio en un punto exacto que le hizo ver estrellas.

-ah…oh…ahí…más

-ah…conque te gusto eh.

E le regalo un par de nalgadas antes de continuar, con una de sus manos tomo el miembro del chico y comenzó a jalarlo acorde a sus movimientos, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba uno de los glúteos dándole ligeras nalgadas.

-vamos Hiccup, mueve ese culo para mí.

El pequeño obedeció y comenzó a mecerse, yendo al encuentro de su amante.

-ah…ya…ya no aguanto…

-un poco más.

Aumento el ritmo e Hiccup no tardo en correrse, manchando la mano del mayor y parte de las sabanas. Pero esto no era suficiente para E, que no tardo en voltearle de nuevo, elevo las piernas del chico a sus hombros y continuo profanándolo, llevo a Hiccup a un segundo orgasmo antes de terminar en él. Cuando acabo se dejó caer a su lado, estaba tan cansado y satisfecho.

-ah…ah….

-¿estás bien?

-si…yo…es… ¡Él bebe!

El chico se sentó de golpe al recordar a su hijo, llevo su mano al vientre, temiendo haberle dañado. E también se incorporó preocupado, solo esperaba no haberla cagado por dejarse llevar. Coloco su mano en el vientre y comenzó a examinarlo. El alma le regreso a su cuerpo al oír un ligero ronquido. El nene se encontraba profundamente dormido.

-ah…está bien, no te preocupes.

-¿de verdad?

-si

-ah…gracias a Dios.

Más calmado se acostó en su cama, estirando la mano a su amante. E no tardo en obedecer y se tumbó a su lado, rodeo la cintura del chico y este se acurruco en su pecho, durmiéndose en el acto.

A partir de esa noche E se quedó a dormir con ellos, compartiendo cama y fluidos con el menor.

***…***…***…

-ten

-gracias

Tomo la taza de té y comenzó a beber, el moreno le miraba atentamente esperando algo.

El típico manto blanco que cubría sus ojos cada que bebía el té apareció…solo que en esta ocasión ocurrió algo más. El manto se fue solidificando poco a poco, hasta cubrir los dos ojos del joven, dejando sus ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundos. Hiccup parpadeo al sentir como perdía la vista momentáneamente, tallo sus ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos todo estaba bien.

-mejor.

-si…ya no me duele la cabeza.

-me alegro

El moreno se acercó a besarle, Hiccup no lo rechazo, ya llevaban más de medio mes compartiendo cama. Abrio sus piernas y le permitió tocarlo.

-ah…quiero hacerlo…métela…

-ah…espera un poco

Como todas las otras veces E creo una flama y la introdujo en el vientre del menor, creando una barrera que protegía al bebe de movimientos bruscos y bloqueaba el sonido… ¡Que! tampoco quería pervertirlo. Cuando esta estuvo lista se acostó y permitió que el menor lo montara. Hiccup se retorcía de placer empalándose a sí mismo, mientras atendía su miembro, por su parte el moreno sujetaba sus caderas, elevando la propia para acudir al encuentro del chico.

Mientras en el vientre materno, el pequeño caía en un profundo sueño, rodeado por esa aura negra que poco a poco asimilaba, su manita giraba en el interior de su madre y esa flama negra se movía al son de esta…obedeciéndole.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Bueno es todo, los leo en el siguiente.**

 **Les prometo que en el otro respondo los comentarios y les digo cómo va el marcador para el nombre. Pasen una buena Noche, o Día o tarde, dependiendo la hora a que lo lean, les mando muchos besos y los leo en el siguiente**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sexto Mes**

sus ojos se abrieron aterrados, el suelo se alejaba cada vez mas mientras un aire frío rodeaba su cuerpo.

Logro ver el cuerpo de su...amado, tirado y sepultado bajo una gran cantidad de...nieve?!

-Nooooo!

 _(Horas antes)_

-Ba…bacon, cereal, huevo y…ah!

-mmm, no olvides mis galletas

-…n…no…

El pobre de Jamie no podía ni leer la lista del super, pero como lo haría si encima de él tenía a un exquisito moreno pegado a su cintura, ronroneando en su oído.

-apúrate, quiero regresar a nuestro… asunto.

-y…ya…voy…

Respondió el pobre chico a su… ¿novio?

La verdad no sabía qué tipo de relación tenían exactamente. Desde hace medio mes Ryou (el verdadero nombre de 7) le enseñaba a nadar, todos los días, después de lavar los platos del desayuno, Jamie bajaba a su "puerto", por decirlo de alguna manera, a sus lecciones, los primeros días le costó toda una Odisea el poder mantenerse a flote, pero no porque fuese algo difícil, más bien era por nervios y timidez de estar semi desnudo frente a su compañero y verlo a él, le causaba todo un torbellino en su estómago, torbellino que aumentaba cuando el mayor tocaba su cuerpo para enseñarle como hacer las cosas.

Por su parte Ryou se la pasaba de pipa seduciendo al pobre chico y es que con cada rose descubría un nuevo tono de rojo en las mejillas del menor que le hacía reír internamente, aparte de que comenzaba a gustarle ese modo tan tierno y modosito del castaño…todo lo opuesto a él.

-muy bien, haz mejorado

-gra…gracias.

El pequeño aprendía a bucear, ya era capaz de soportar unos cuantos minutos bajo el agua sin el temor a ahogarse. La verdad es que sorprendió mucho que el agua del mar se encontrara tibia y es que ya era invierno y según sabia el agua fría punzaba como mil agujas clavándose en tu piel. Pero por alguna razón parece ser que el Invierno se había olvidado de esa enigmática isla a mitad del océano, ya que incluso el aire se encontraba tibio, eso desde hace un par de días atrás, cuando él y Ryou se…se…dieron su…primer beso.

Pasaba de media noche y la temperatura comenzó a descender, esto preocupo a Jamie, el chico apenas se iba a dormir, ya que se quedó leyendo hasta tarde, no tardo en salir corriendo por otras mantas para arropar a su hermanita, envolviéndola cual capullo de mariposa y es que al adolecente le aterraba la idea de que esta pudiese enfermar como su madre y perderla. Le entro un poco de sed y fue a la cocina por un poco de leche tibia, ahí encontró a su instructor favorito, que devoraba un bocadillo nocturno antes de salir a un encargo.

-hola…buenas noches.

-mmm, hola enano… ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

-ah, yo…tengo un poco de sed.

-mmm

Su vista se clavó en el pequeño, que parecía temblar, aunque no era para menos la temperatura haba descendido hasta los tres grados, a él no le afectaba, pero estaba seguro de que al humano si.

-¿frio?

Hablo burlón mientras se acercaba al mocoso y jalaba su mejilla.

-n…o…s…si, un poco

La piel en sus mejillas comenzaba a agrietarse y tornarse roja, lo mismo que su nariz, incluso temblaba un poco pese a llevar una manta encima. El chico comenzaba a agradarle, era atento, amable y le encantaba que le obedecía sin replicar.

Pegó un brinco cuando Ryou lo abrazo, pegándole a su cuerpo, y comenzó a sobar su espalda, transmitiéndole un poco de calor. Una ligera aura plateada broto de las manos del pelinegro con filos de plata, esta recorrió todo el cuerpo del chico, nivelando su temperatura, mientras el menor cerraba los ojos y se dejaba mimar.

No sabía porque lo hizo, tal vez porque le gustaba el olor a manzana que desprendía su cabello castaño, que le mirara con infinita ternura y admiración, que su piel y labios se viesen tan apetecibles…o porque estaba en celo. Lo único que sabía es que quería besarlo, que lo deseaba desde hace tiempo, así que sin ningún reparo abrazo su cintura, tomo su barbilla y se delito con esos delgados y rosados labios con sabor a menta. Nuestro mocoso no supo cómo reaccionar al momento, en primera porque era un beso un tanto salvaje, y en segunda porque era su primer beso, por lo que torpemente intento seguir el ritmo, esto le causo risa…y ternura al mayor, así como un poco, muchísimo, de orgullo, saberse el primero en regocijarse con esos labios inflaba su lado macho. Se separó de su pequeño y le dejo tomar aire, antes de volver a apresar su mentón.

-relajate, intentare ir más lento, abre un poco la boca e imita mis movimientos

-…s-si…

Era un manojo de nervios pero acepto, cuando sus labios fueron apresados, por inercia, cerro los ojos e intento seguir el ritmo de Ryou, esta vez más lento. Pese a lo que temía su compañero no tenía un sabor a pescado, era más bien un sabor dulce, como un pastel de crema, pero no tan empalagoso. Se aferró al chaleco del mayor mientras este se deleitaba recorriendo su espalda y cintura. Por varios minutos se olvidaron del mundo hasta que Ryou recordó su misión, muy a su pesar se separó del chico, si no hacia lo que E le ordeno estaría en problemas, acompaño a su pequeño aprendiz hasta su habitación dándole un húmedo beso de buenas noches, al salir creo un pequeño banco de niebla que alejo el frio, después de todo no deseaba que su pequeño amante enfermara.

Después de ese día los besos fugases no faltaron, así como una que otra caricia indiscreta que ponía al más joven de nervios y con el miedo a que los cacharan, como cualquier jovencita con novio secreto.

-y… ¿ya lo hicieron?

El pobre Jamie casi se atraganta con el omelette al oír la pregunta de Hiccup, ese día solo se encontraban los tres humanos almorzando en el jardín, los otros dos tenían algo importante que atender.

-d-d-de…qu-qu-que ha…blas… o/o

-je, eso responde mi pregunta, aun no lo haces verdad.

-hacer…hacer que.

-ja,ja, por favor Jamie, no nací ayer, es obvio que tú y ese sujeto, 7, tienen algo.

-¡Que! como lo sabes? /o/.

Su cara era un verdadero tomate, aparte de que temblaba cual gelatina.

-bueno (dándole un sorbo a su te) ah! rico …em, en primera por tu comportamiento.

-mi…comportamiento.

-sí, ultima mente estas más tranquilo y menos quejumbroso que antes, ya no te molestas ni te quejas cada que tienes que hacer de comer o cuando se te ordena ir por víveres.

-y…y eso que, no siempre estoy enojado…aparte ¡tú también te enojas!

-je,je, bueno, en parte, pero yo no ando viendo a cada rato el reloj, esperando que sea la hora para bajar a tus "clases" de natación.

-bu…bueno…yo…

-y tampoco volteo como idiota, que sufre delirio de persecución, cada tres segundos a mi espalda, no lo sé, talvez esperanzado por ver a alguien ahí (sonriendo de forma picara)

-no…no hago eso…

-y por último, ¿quieres saber cuál fue la pista más sólida que encontré?

Ya no le quedaba de otra más que asentir con la cabeza.

-bueno…por que los vi hace dos noches besándose en el pasillo

-¡QUEEE!

-sip, tenía sed y decidí pararme por un poco de jugo y…pues, observe como tú y él se comían a besos, aunque para ser más exactos, él te estaba devorando, estabas recargado en el barandal mientras él se deleitaba con tus labios…y tus glúteos, se nota que te apretaba con fuerza, no te dejo morado -.

-O/0

Bueno, no podía decir que estaba rojo, porque el rojo quedaba pálido ante él! Esto era terrible, Hiccup los había sorprendido, ahora que iba a hacer y si le contaba a su tutor y este se enfadaba, que tal y los corría, o corría a Ryou (poco probable). Por su parte Hiccup le miraba divertido, el pequeño movía su cabeza de un lado a otro negando, mientras jalaba su cabello.

-ja,ja, ya cálmate, no pasa nada.

-cómo puedes decir eso, que tal si el doctor se entera y se enfada y…

-no va a pasar nada, jaja, está bien, no le diré, lo prometo

-de… ¿de verdad? no le dirás.

-nopo, pero te puedo asegurar que ya lo sabe, son muy obvios.

-….o/o¿enserio?

-Jamie…traes un chupetón en el cuello niño•

-/O/.

Bueno, parece que no tenía que preocuparse entonces de que los corrieran de ahí.

-em…Hiccup…puedo preguntarte algo.

El castaño dejo de comer su postre y se giró a mirarlo, sonriendo de forma paternal.

-claro ¿que necesitas?

-yo…bueno…yo…quería saber si…este…

De verdad se veía tierno, él habría sido así de joven. Le miro con cariño intentando transmitirle confianza, mientras le hacia una seña para que se acercara, ya que no deseaba que Sofí escuchara.

-un poco, arde al principio pero conforme se mueva te iras acostumbrando, si es amable y Muy Bueno, te puedo asegurar que terminaras pidiendo por más ;)

-… ¡ehhh!

-por favor, es lo que me ibas a preguntar no, si dolía la primera vez.

-¡No,Yo!...bueno…yo…T-T…si, eso te iba a preguntar

Hiccup empezó a reír mientras continuaba devorando su postre, mientras su compañero se moría de pena. No quería mencionar el tema pero…bueno…Ryou , el moreno parece que cada vez quería más, sus besos eran más demandantes y sus caricias, apenas ayer le había acorralado en el pasillo, devorando su cuello mientras sus manos se deleitaban con sus glúteos, aunque en el último minuto estas comenzaron a masajear sus muslos acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna, quien sabe que hubiese pasado si el doctor no lo hubiera llamado en ese momento, de lo único que estaba seguro es que lo había dejado húmedo y duro, le daba pena el recordar lo que tuvo que hacer para bajar el calor XD.

-Jamie… ¿7 te gusta?

-¡eh!

En esta ocasión el pecoso le miraba más serio, incluso con un deje de preocupación. No lo admitiría, ni con tortura china, pero Jamie le agradaba, ese pequeño niño, que en ocasiones le recordaba a él, se había convertido en alguien importante, tanto como Sofí, deseaba protegerlo, de cualquiera…mmm, quien sabe, tal vez era por su condición de…Madre, que se sentía así, como también sentía que era su deber aconsejarlo.

-y bien

-yo…bueno, no se…Ryou es muy atractivo y…

-¿Ryou?

-sì, ese es su nombre, Ryou.

-mmm, valla…es bonito

-claro que lo es.

-bueno, dime, ¿que sientes exactamente por Ryou?

-pues…él me gusta, mucho, es un hombre muy apuesto y varonil, también es muy listo y valiente, me enseña cosas y me cuida, yo…creo que lo quiero

-estas seguro, ¿de verdad lo quieres?

-…si…yo…

-escucha Jamie, no me malinterpretes si, Ryou es alguien muy atractivo, no lo niego pero, tal vez lo único que sientes es admiración, después de todo, bueno, no conoces a muchos chicos… o chicas, cierto, siempre encerrado aquí conmigo y Sofí, con mi E y con, bueno, Ryou.

-eso, que tiene de malo

-pues… ¡ah! Jamie. Escúchame, solo no quiero que…bueno, no quiero que después tú, bueno, que después te arrepientas, ya sabes, por entregarte por primera vez solo por placer, que sientas que no fue especial y te arrepientas después, entiendes.

-…si…creo…pero yo, no soy chica…je…

Desvió la mirada algo asustado pero riendo, intentando restar importancia.

-ay Jamie.

Con un toque de maternidad Hiccup se paró y fue a abrazarlo, sorprendiendo al chico que… se dejó mimar. Rodeo con un poco de trabajo el vientre del pecoso y recargo su cabeza en su pecho, la verdad es que si necesitaba un consejo… y un poco de amor familiar.

-en primer lugar escucha, No tienes que ser una chica para desear que tu primera vez sea especial, entendiste. Jamie, tener relaciones es un paso muy importante, significa que estas confiando en alguien más, tu seguridad, tus sentimientos, que confías tanto en esa persona que estás dispuesto a darle una parte de ti que es muy, muy importante, no solo es lo carnal, también en lo sentimental. A las personas les cuesta mucho encontrar a alguien que las cuide y proteja, que los haga sentir únicos, amados. Cuando tú te entregas por primera vez, lo haces confiando en que tu pareja es alguien en quien puedes confiar en las buenas y las malas, que te apoyara sin importar nada… ¿entiendes?

-…sí, creo que sí.

-bueno, lo digo porque después no quiero que te lamentes o te arrepientas, que te sientas mal por hacer algo que aún no deseabas…o hacerlo con la persona que no amabas, quiero que estés seguro, piensa si de verdad quieres a Ryou, o solo te atrae físicamente. Tú eres alguien muy listo, no te dejes llevar solo por las hormonas, sí.

-si…oye Hiccup…yo…bueno ¿cómo sabes si alguien te gusta realmente? y… ¿te pueden gustar dos personas al mismo tiempo?

-…ja,ja, haber, explícame ¿hay alguien más? quiero decir, aparte de Ryou.

-¡No!...bueno…no creo… ¡ah! Hay otro chico que conozco, es más o menos de mi edad, cuando voy al pueblo por las provisiones él siempre me acompaña, no es que yo lo invite o algo así, es solo que…bueno se me pega como sanguijuela.

-ah…un acosador

-¡No!...no creo, es solo un...buen amigo

-ya, y este buen amigo ¿te gusta?

-no lo sé, me gusta estar con él, es muy gracioso y atento, en ocasiones me hace enfadar pero…no es malo y…

-entiendo…mmm, tal vez deberías intentar conocerlo un poco mejor, para despejar tus dudas, saber si sientes algo por el o no, porque no la próxima vez que vallas al pueblo lo invitas a asalir, ya sabes una cita.

-…no creo que se pueda, veras, el y Ryou, bueno la verdad no se llevan nada bien, incluso Ryou lo amenazo para que no se acercara a mi.

-¿encerio? valla… ¡oye tu novio es muy posesivo y celoso, deberías de dejarlo, no valla a ser que despues te pege!

El chico le miro sorprendido, Hiccup le había tomado de los hombros y lo miraba con grandes ojos. aunque fue solo por unos segundos ya que despues se empezó a reir.

-lo siento, no puede evitarlo, es que de repente me vino a la cabeza la cara de una amiga muy angustias que, puedo jurar, te habría dicho lo mismo, ja,ja, ya me imagino la cara de Heather.

\- ¿Heather? ¿Quién es?

-ah, ellas es una amiga del trabajo.

-¿del trabajo? ¿tu tenias un trabajo?

un trabajo... él.

Hiccup guardo silencio, pensando, la verdad es que últimamente casi no recordaba nada de su pasado, no mas haya de tres meses, la verdad es que ya ni se acordaba de como conocio a estos niños, o al padre de su hijo, como había conocido al doctor?

-Hiccup?

-...lo...lo siento, me duele un poco la cabeza, te importa si hablamos después, quiero dormir un poco.

El joven se habia parado de golpe, sosteniendo su cabeza como si una fuerte migraña lo atacará, por tal motivo Jamie lo dejo ir.

-...si, esta bien, descansa

Antes de irse desacomodo su cabello y le recordo que podía confiar en él, despues se perdió en los pasillos, seguido de la pequeña Sofí que adoraba estar con él.

Despues de esa charla el joven intento aclarar sus sentimientos. Le gustaba Ryou, de eso no habia duda, era un **hombre** muy atractivo, fuerte... y demaciado sexi. por el otro lado Jack era un chico muy agradable, lindo, tierno, algo infantil y también muy guapo, no tenia un físico como el del moreno pero no estaba tan mal...sin embargo.

\- bien, ya puedes aguantar más tiempo la respiración.

-ahh...s...si...

se encontraba en su sesión de buceo, ya podia aguantar cinco minutos bajo el agua y se sumergia unos diez metros. Bajo corriendo en cuanto les vio llegar, emocionado por verle. Parece que algo había salido muy bien ya que Ryou y el doctor sonreian.

-ya te cansaste?

-no, estoy bien

-dejemos ésto por ahora, la verdad yo estoy algo cansado.

-si

salieron del agua y se encaminaron a las escaleras, donde su ropa les esperaba. Estaba por tomar la toalla cuando su compañero lo apreso. El mayor le abrazó por la espalda y comenzo a lamer su cuello.

-Ry...Ryou...ah!

-mmm

Sin descaro alguno lo giro y comenzó a besarle de manera salvaje, elevandolo un poco para que sus piernas se siñeran a su cintura

-ohhh!

Gimió exitado cuando el moreno apreto sus gluteos y comenzo a finfir embestidas lentas

-Ryou!

-te gusta

ya no tenía porque contenerse, E le había dado carta abierta para que hiciera con el chico lo que quisiera, despues de todo para el doctor solo era un instrumento que utilizó para ganarse a Hiccup.

-ahhhhh!

un grito abandonó su garganta cuando Ryou apreso su miembro. Con un poco de trabajo logró separarse un poco de forma tal para tener el pecho y virilidad del chico a su disposición.

-oh

-te gusta Jamie... pronto te dare más.

la cara del chico se convirtió en un poema cuando su compañero lo bajo y arrancó su traje de baño, dejándole desnudo y a su merced. Las habiles manos del soldado recorrian con maestría la hombría deslizandose despacio y lento, empapandose con sus jugos y endureciendo

-Ryou!

Mantenia los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba la caricia, dioses se sentía en el cielo.

El pelinegro lo giro pegandolo a la pared, comenzó a frotarse en los gluteos simulando embestidas mientras sus manos se dedicaban a masturbar al mas joven.

-hay!

-te gusta esto

-...s...si...ah!

solto un fuerte gemido cuando Ryou apreso su pezón y comenzo a jalarlo.

-Ryou!

-ja, te pones tan duro con tan poco amor... disfruta, dentro de poco te dare algo mejor

-Ryou...para...yo...

-no te asustes...sere amable.

-eh?

apresuró las falsas embestidas y llevo al chico al orgasmo, Jamie se vino en su mano, lanzando un sonoro gemido que fue música para el moreno. llevo los restos a su boca, deleitándose con el sabor salado del chico. Todo ello bajo la atenta mirada del castaño, que terminó en sus brazos para no caer.

-bueno, ahora me toca disfrutar a mi.

Contuvo el aire al ver como dirigia su mano al traje de baño, listo para arrancarlo. Una gran parte de el quería que lo hiciera, que le mostrara a la bestia que dormia ahi, pero otra tenia miedo.

Por fortuna para el menor el doctor les interrumpió, su voz se escucho por el radio, ordenando que se presentara ante el en ese momento.

-tsk! maldita sea!

era en esos momentos cuando odiaba a su compañero.

-lo dejaremos para después, vístete, te vere en la noche

Antes de partir le dio una fuerte nalgada y un beso humedo. El pobre humano cayo al piso temblando de la excitación, Dios, habia estado a punto de...

Pero llego la noche y Ryou no se presentó, no lo volvio a ver hasta el dia siguiente, cuando despues del desayuno le dijo que tenian que ir al pueblo por provisiones.

y ahora estaba ahi, caminando al lado de su amante, que en esta ocasión decidio acompañarle.

Tenía que saberlo, tenía que salir de la duda y aclarar las cosas antes de... bueno de hacer eso.

Por tal motivo se detuvo unos minutos antes de llegar a la playa, en ese pequeño callejón empedrado que conecta el mar con el pueblo.

-que pasa?

-yo...bueno yo...Ryou dime algo, Que es lo que sientes por mi?

-que?

-yo...me gustas mucho y... Te Quiero Ryou! por eso quiero saber si...si sientes lo mismo...

El chico le veia con ilusión, sujetando tímidamente su mano.

La verdad es que no se lo esperaba, digo, nunca en todos sus años alguien se le habia declararo, nunca antes nadie le había dicho que lo quería. Sintió un ligero ormigueo en sus piernas y estómago, que podía responder, la verdad...solo deseo sexo contigo y ya, bueno en otras condiciones no le molestaría hacerlo pero ahora... ahora, la verdad es que no lo sabía...y eso no le gustaba

-Ryou

Los ojos del chico comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, entonces él no sentia nada por su persona. Bajo la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior, estaba por gritarle cuándo unas calidas manos sujetaron su menton y lo obligaron a levantar la vista.

-Jamie yo...

-Alejate de el!

pero un tercero no lo dejo terminar. Jack se acercaba a ellos, mirando desafiante a Ryou.

-tu?

Algo estaba raro, lo podia sentir en el aire y es que este se encontraba muy, pero muy frío.

-que...

El pequeño humano comenzo a temblar, la temperatura habia disminuido drásticamente..

-Jack...que haces aquí?

No supo explicar que fue lo que ocurrió exactamente pero...

Un aire frío rodeo al albino, mientras escarcha aparecia bajo sus pies los cuales estaban descalzos, Jack retrocedio su mano y después la estiró contra el moreno; una rafaga de viento helado lo golpeo arrejandolo varios metros lejos.

-Ryou!

Jamie intento ayudarle, pero Jack no lo permitio, tomo al chico de la cintura y comenzó a... elevarse!

-ahhh!

Jaime grito asustado mientras el suelo se perdia de su vista...Que diablos pasaba ahi?!


	16. sexto mes parte dos

Jack

No podía creerlo, de verdad ellos...

La noche anterior Jack había sido abordado por tres hombres que lo invitaron a pescar, una agradable pesca nocturna.

El chico acepto gustoso, en ocasiones era agradable y necesario convivir con adultos, después de todo él también era un adulto...muy adulto.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, aprendio a lanzar la red y ponder los anzuelos, bebio un poco de café y charló animadamente temas más adulto, sin embargo a media noche las cosas cambiaron.

\- así que eres cantante eh?

-si señor, música pop y un poco de rock clásico.

-suena bien, me gustaría escucharte

-tal vez pueda traer a mi grupo, les va a fascinar.

-si...suena bien.

-y dime Jack, qué más haces?

-eh?

-que más haces? A que te dedicas aparte de cantar?

-bueno yo em...solo eso, digo también estudio y estoy por acabar una carrera en diseño y...

Estaba nervioso, esos hombres le veian fijamente y eso le alteraba.

-sabes Jack, Ana me contó la vez anterior algo muy interesante...sobre ti.

-ah...si...

-si

Por un momento imagino algo malo, tal vez ellos creían que era un pedófilo, un pervertido que se aprovecha de los nenes y ellos le habían permitido a sus hijos jugar con él.

-señores les puedo jurar que jamás dañaria a ningún pequeño, no los he lastimado y nuestros juegos son inocentes, si no me creen pueden preguntarles y...

-calmate chico, tranquilo, no es lo que tratamos de decir.

-cierto Jack, relajate, sabemos que no eres ningún pervertido ni nada por el estilo, no te asustes.

-ah! chico iremos al grano y queremos que seas sincero... es verdad que eres un... guardián?!

-como?!

-Ana dijo que tu eras un guardián, un protector de niños.

-Miguel me dijo lo mismo, pero no fué todo, también me dijo que tú eras el espíritu del invierno.

-que puedes volar y creas nieve para que ellos jueguen...Marcos me dijo algo similar.

De acuerdo, eso no le asustaba tanto, no era de extrañar que los pequeños terminaran contandole a sus padres sobre lo grandioso que era su amigo y sus habilidades, todos los niños lo hacían ya que les ponia feliz conocer a un ser mágicos, por lo general los padres lo tamaban como una broma y lo atribuian a la creatividad e imaginación de los nenes, un simple juego donde el chico mayor inventaba una historia para tenerlos entretenidos, eso siempre ocurría ya se había acostumbrado pero...

No podía creerlo, de verdad ellos...lo estaban considerando.

Las miradas fijas y espectantes a su respuesta; uno de ellos tronaba sus dedos mientras el otro no dejaba de humedecer sus labios, atento a su persona.

-y bien...es...es cierto?

-de verdad eres un guardián?

Si, estos padres creian lo que sus pequeños les habían dicho.

Dudo un poco pero al final acepto.

-si...es cierto, soy uno de los guardianes de la infancia. Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno y guardian de la alegría...mucho gusto.

Los varones se miraron entre si, sorpredidos, pero ligeramente aliviados por la respuesta.

-entonces, también haces todas esas cosas que los chicos dicen, volar y todo lo demás?

El albino sonrió divertido, se levantó y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran, ya que se encontraban en la cabina, al salir junto las manos e invoco su cayado.

El trozo de madera escarchado no tardo en aparecer, seguido de un pequeña corriente fria que rodeo el cuerpo del joven, Jack comenzó a elevarse, para asombró de los pescadore, giro su cayado y una pequeña tormenta de nieve empezo a caer, pero solo al rededor del barco.

-increible

-no lo puedo creer

Esto era extraño, es muy raro que un adulto pudiese creer en la magia, por lo general al crecer los humanos pierden ese don pero esos hombres de ahí lo hacian, podían verle pese a haberse transformado en un espíritu y no se veian asustados o temerosos, reacción logica ante algo sobrenatural que tienen todos los mayores.

Terminó de dar pruebas sobre su identidad y bajo a la cubierta.

-ahora yo tengo unas preguntas...por que le creyeron a sus hijos, por lo general a los adultos les cuesta mucho aceptar estás cosas y prefieren desecharlas pero udtedes...

Los hombres se miraron entre si antes de responderle.

-la verdad chico...todos en el pueblo estamos enterados de tus habilidades, los niños no dejan de hablar de ellas, queriamos estar seguros de que fuera cierto y...

-nosotros nos ofrecimos para comprobar que era cierto

-que?!!!

\- Jack...ah! nosotros tenemos un gran problema y queremos tu ayuda

-supongo que ya tendaras una ideas de quien! es nuestro problema, cierto?

A su mente vino la imagen de cierto soldado.

Jamie

El pobre chico corría aterrado, intentando escapar de su...captor. Esto no podia ser cierto, tenía que estar soñando. Se oculto en unas rocas mientras pensaba que hacer, tenía que escapar, tenía que huir y regresar a casa, tenía que regresar con Ryou.

Recordar al soldado lo alerto, estaria bien, esperaba que ese golpe no lo lastimara gravemente. Maldito Invierno! Maldito espíritu invernal! Maldito...Jack Frosst!!!

Jack

No podía creerlo, sabia que ese sujeto era peligroso, pero jamas imagino que tanto. Secuestrador, asesino, un Demonio. Así es como los aldeanos lo describían, un ser al que le tenían mucho miedo

Los adultos le habían llevado hasta ahi para pedirle ayuda, para suplicar que se deshiciera de él y de esta manera proteger a los niños. Después de todo ya habían empezado los secuestros en las islas aledañas, la gente comenzaba a desaparecer y en esta ocasión eran niños.

Las afirmaciones le pusieron alerta, sabia que ese tipo tenía algo malo, no era el coco, de eso estaba seguro ya que Pitch habia sido dersido derrotado, pero si era algo peor ya que le infundia miedo a un adulto...y a él.

Pero su obligación como guardián era proteger a los pequeños, sin importar nada, por lo que no dudo en aceptar. Por otro lado también estaba Jamie.

Tenía una pequeña atracción por ese chico castaño de mirada soñadora, un alma inocente a la cual deseaba proteger. Jamie no sabia nada de lo que ocurría ahi, eso podría jurarlo, por lo que su deber era salvarlo.

No importa quien fuera el enemigo, estaba seguro de que ganaria, bastaria con congelarlo y ya. Tal vez fue ese exceso de confianza lo que lo orillo a no pedir ayuda a sus amigos, se las apañaria él solo.

Al día siguiente uno de los pescadores le aviso que Jamie se acercaba, acompañado por el extraño soldado; ya habían hecho planes, los moradores se quedarían en su casa mientras el actuaba.

Tenía la intención de pelear con 7 en la playa, aprovechando cuando Jamie se dirigiese a la tienda y lo dejara solo, asi el castaño no sufriria daño, ya había hablado con los empleados y estos prometieron retenerlo y cuidar de el, después de todo estaban concientes de que el chico no tenia nada que ver, un daño colateral es lo que era.

Por desgracia su plan se fue al caño cuando los vio entrar al pueblo... juntos.

La ira se apoderó de él al ver como ese tipo, sin su mascara era atractivo, caminaba a la par del menor, rodeando su cintura con sus brazo y manteniendolo muy pegado a su persona. Podía sentir como los celos se apoderaron de su ser, deseaba acercarse y arrebatarle al chico de sus brazos... Jamie era de él!

Al final actuó de forma impulsiva, ataco a 7 y le arrebató al chico para después salir huyendo de ahí, sin importarle lo que les pasara a los chiquillos y sus familias, es claro que ese sujeto tomaria represalias.

lo llevo volando hasta una pequeña isla hubicada a varios kilómetros del pueblo, en principio el chico había pataleado intentando safarse, pero se calmo al ver la altura. En cuanto tocaron tierra se separó de golpe alejándose unos metros.

-Jamie, calmate, no te hare daño solo quiero hablar.

Jack hablaba en tono suave, estirando las manos para tocarlo pero el menor retrocedía.

-n...no te me acerques! aléjate!

-esta bien, esta bien, solo calmate quieres!

Esto era imposible, ellos...ellos habían volado, Jack lo habia sujetado de la cintura y...como?

-qui...quien eres? como es que puedes volar?

-ahh...bueno, verás yo...yo soy el espíritu del Invierno Jamie, soy Jack Frost, un guardián.

Pero el chico no escucho lo último, solo la palabra Invierno se habia clavado en su mente, esa palabra que tanto odiaba al igual que todo lo relacionado con ella, frio, hielo, enfermedad, accidente.

-Jamie escucha yo...

-No te me acerques!!...que, que quieres decir con espíritu de invierno, quien eres?!

-es lo que intento decirte, yo soy un guardian que protege a los niños, me encargo de cuidarlos y hacerlos reir, que se diviertan.

-como...un payaso?

-je, no, es más complicado...mas bien como una emoción, mi deber es ver que sean alegres.

-y...y lo de invierno, a que te refieres con eso.

La mirada de Jack se suavizo, eso seria más fácil.

-tambien soy el encargado del invierno, mi deber es llevarlo a varias regiones del planeta,creo nieve, ventisca, tormentas, escarcha...cosas asi.

El corazón le dolio al escuchar la respuesta... él...

-tu... tú, bajas la temperatura y creas el frío.

-eh...bueno...si.

-y la nieve en la calle, tambien la haces.

-si, pero eso le gusta a los niños, les gusta deslizarse en el hielo y...

-fuiste tu!

-QUE?!

-maldito! fuiste tu quien mato a mis padres!

-QUE!!! no, claro que...

-es verdad, tu congelaste la carretera y por eso el auto de papá derrapo y chocó...por tu culpa mi mamá enfermo.

Lágrimas de odio salian de los ojos del menor, que, furioso, no tardo en arrojarse contra el albino.

-te odio! Tu me los quitaste!

-No, Jamie espera no es asi, jamás e lastimado a un humano yo...

-no mientas!... tú congelaste la carretera y por tu culpa el auto de papá derrapó...si mi madre no se hubiera enfermado estaria aqui conmigo...pero asia mucho frío, ese maldito invierno hacia mucho frío.

Ahora entendia el porque el chico odiaba su estación, había pedido a su familia en esta. Pero él no habia sido el culpable, jamas habia creado una tormenta tan grande como para que alguien resultara herido y...y siempre descongelaba las calles después de que los niños jugaran, para evitar accidentes. Si, entendía que aveces la temperatura baja hacia enfermar a los humanos, pero nunca al grado de matarlos, a menos que estos se encontrarán muy débiles.

Él, él le había quitado a toda su familia, por su culpa su hermana y él se habían quedado solos!

-Jamie lo siento yo no...

-no me toques! alejate...alejate de mi!

Asustado salió corriendo de ahí. Jack se quedó a su espalda, sin saber que decir, le costaria mucho trabajo convencerlo de que el no fue el culpable.

Ryou

Ese golpe le dolió, la fuerza del viento fue tal que le congeló el brazo izquierdo y lo arrojó contra una barda dejandole semiconsiente, maldito bastardo! esto lo pagaría.

Se levantó de golpe arrojando los restos de ladrillos a los lados, su mirada rápidamente busco al culpable, la rata blanca había desaparecido, el cobarde huyo llevandose con él a...

-jamie?!

La ira se apoderó de su persona, nadie le arrebataba a su presa.

Algunos pobladores se habian acercado a ver lo que ocurrió, el miedo se colo en sus huesos cuando vieron como la capa de hielo, creado por Jack, se derretia, produciendo un vapor blanco, pero eso no era lo peor.

El soldado estaba furioso, sus ojos se habían inyectado de un rojo sangre y crecian deformandose en el rostro, su piel se puso más pálida y una serie de escamas comenzaron a inundarla, el uniforme se rompió cayendo a pedazos en el suelo, el cuerpo se tiño de escamas plateadas y dos protuberancia empezaron a crecer en su espalda, mientras los huesos en su columna se alargaban hasta formar una cola. Brazos, piernas, cabeza, todo su cuerpo se deformo en cuestión de segundos hasta dar paso a un enorme reptil alado de color plata, con grandes garras y colmillos.

Lanzó un fuerte rugido y emprendió el vuelo, esa escoria lo pagaria.

-dios bendito...Jack

Los hombres miraron asustados al cielo, en que problema habian metido al pobre chico.

Cruzo las nubes en un santiamén, al llegar sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, su vista se intensifico como si se tratase de un magnifico telescopio, el mar, las nubes, los pequeños riscos, podia escanear todo en cuestión de segundos. No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlos, estaban solo a unos cuantos kilómetros, gruñó furioso y se lanzó en picada, al diablo lo que E quería, destrozaria al chico con sus propias garras.

Jamie

-Jamie espera!

-no te acerques, aléjate!

No era una isla muy grande donde habian aparcado, tal vez del tamaño de una plaza comercial y ya. El chiquillo había corrido hasta el otro extremo intentando huir, podia hacerlo, solo tenia que brincar al mar y nadar, no era problema ya sabia hacerlo.

Desesperado brinco desde el pequeño risco, mas antes de tocar el suelo fue elevado de nuevo, Jack lo habia atrapado en el aire.

-Noooo! Suéltame!!

-Jamie escúchame, yo no

Grrrrghhh!!!!

Un rugido les puso alerta, ambos jovenes dirigieron su mirada atras para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.

-no puede ser...un dragón!

Jack no podía creerlo, que hacían los dragones ahi. Por un momento creyo que se trataría del novio de su ex, o alguno de sus amigos, pero no fue asi. Era un dragón plateado al cual no conocía.

-cuidado!!

Logró esquivar la bola de fuego que fue arrojada contra ellos, desendieron al suelo y soltó al chico.

-escondete, rápido!

Jamie no sabia lo que pasaba pero no dudo en obedecer. No habia lugares donde ocultarse ya que la isla era pequeña, por lo que solo corrió al otro lado, donde habian unas cuantas palmeras.

Era un reptil enorme, como de veinte metros o mas, tan blanco y brillante como la plata.

Cayo de forma pesada levantando una cortina de arena.

En cuanto sus patas tocaron tierra giro el cuello para buscar al chico.

-quien eres tú?...eres amigo de Toothless? Uno de esos dragones de feria?

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, asi que sabia soble los dragones eh... esto lo haria más interesante.

Lanzo una fuerte llamarada directo al albino, Jack alcanzo a reaccionar y creo un muro de hielo, la llamarada fue contenida pero también desapareció el muro, quedando solo una cortina de vapor.

Sin esperar se avalanzo contra su enemigo, el joven espíritu logro librar por los pelos esas afiladas garras que pasaron rosanso su chaqueta dejando una abertura de quince centímetros, gracias a MIM le quedaba grande.

Cayó en la arena y se agachó, evitando la cola, en cuclillas, giro su cayado y golpeo la arena. Una fina capa de hielo, pero resistente,salio expulsada de la punta, congelando la arena bajo sus pies y las patas delanteras del reptil.

Ryou quedo inmovilizado por unos segundos, cuando el dragón se giro a verle un fuerte golpe en su trompa lo hizo girar la cabeza, podia sentir como una capa de hielo se impregnaba en sus escamas, congelando musculo y parte del hueso, provocando dolor.

-No me ganaras!

valiéndose de su complexión el joven brinco de un lado a otro, evitando que esos filosos colmillos lo tocaran; cada golpe que daba creaba una capa de hielo en el animal, comenzando a cubrirlo. Se deslizó a las patas traseras y con su cayado las encerro en una especie de cristal, hizo lo mismo con la cola y un ala.

Ryou se retorcía intentando liberarse, esa cosa era tan fuerte como la saliva de un death song, su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse.

-uf! estuvo cerca.

El espíritu brinco atras, quedando de espaldas.

-jamie andando, tenemos que...

Grrrr!

Ryou gruño furioso, el dragón lanzo tal rugido que hizo al albino trastabillar. Las escamas comenzaron a brillar y el hielo se derritio en cuestión de segundos, Jack no alcanzo a reaccionar y un fuerte coletazo le arrojo un par de metros, impactando le contra una palmera, logro sentir una fuerte punzada en el Interior de su cuerpo, se habia roto una costilla.

Esa maldita rata, pagaría muy caro su osadía.

Ryou se arrojo contra el embistiendo, la palmera se quebro y Jack salió volando, terminó rodando en la arena. El chico logró levantarse con la ayuda del viento y alejarse antes de que una bola de fuego se impactara contra él. Este dragón era mas agresivo que Toothless, se elevo y comenzo un combate aéreo.

Jamie no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, el chico miraba asombrado la escena frente a él.

Pequeñas estacas de hielo fueron arrojadas, Ryou las destruyo con bolas de plasma blanco. Ambos contendientes se disparaban proyectiles y ambos los neutralizaban con sus elementos.

-esto...tiene que ser un sueño...

Furioso Jack choco sus palmas y una lluvia de rayos de hielo salieron disparados contra el dragón.

Este sonrió divertido,esas cosas eran fáciles de destruir; replego las alas y empezo a inhalar con fuerza, su pecho se inflo y las escamas brillaron, solto el el aire y un remolino de fuego broto de su boca, giro el cuello destrozando la gran parte de los rayos, por desgracia algunos cayeron en la pequeña isla...cerca del humano.

-ah!

El grito los alerto.

Dos truenos de hielo se impactaron contra las palmeras, cangelandoles, los troncos se quebraron y comenzaron a caer a un costado del chico. El castaño logro esquivar unas pero la última al desplomarse provocó que sus hojas congeladas salieran disparadas cual navajas.

Un ligero roce y despues mucho frío, es lo que el chico sintió en su hombro.

Furioso se giro y arrojo una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego de forma continua, como si fuese una metralla.Jack creo un escudo pero este término por ser destruido y terminó recibiendo vários impactos que lo arrojaron al mar.

Bajo en picada aterrizando frente al humano.

-no!...

Jamie intento retroceder, espantado, colocaba su mano en forma de protección, mientras avanzaba atras, terminó resbalando con un poco de hielo y cayo al piso con el tobillo doblado.

-no me lastimes

Ryou se acercó despacio, coloco su trompa en el hombro del chico y exalo, el vaho caliente deshizo los rastros de hielo, logro sentir como sus musculos volvían a recuperar movilidas, el frío que lo estaba quemando se detuvo.

Con mas confianza rasgo la tela dejando al descubierto la blanca piel del chico...perforada.

Esto lo lleno de ira, ese sujeto pagaria el haberlo tocado.

Jamie se puso nervioso cuando ese enorme reptil comenzo a lamer su herida, por alguna razón la sensación se le hacía familiar. Los ojos del chico se clavaron en el animal. Era un enorme reptil alado, de un color plata, tenía unos cuernos largos a cada lado de su cabeza, garras en vez de uñas y unas alas de membrana traslúcida muy hermosas. Pero los ojos del chico se quedaron prendados en los ajenos, esos ojos color plata le parecían familiares, llenos de seguridad y arrogancia, dos grandes y brillantes monedas muy parecidas a...a... los ojos de Ryou. No podía ser?

-R...Ryou?

El reptil asintió con la cabeza, sorprendiendo al mas joven, cómo era posible?

Continuó lamiendo su hombro, retirando los retos de sangre, Jamie podia sentir como el dolor desaparecia poco a poco, y la sangre dejaba de fluir. Cuando término de curarlo le regalo una lamida a su cara, deteniéndose en sus labios, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas, con mucha pena toco la trompa de su compañero, pese a lo que imagino, las escamas se sentían tan suaves y calidas, como si tocara su otra piel.

Splasss!

Se escuchó el sonido del agua, Jack se levantaba para un nuevo round.

Ryou le miro enojado, con su cola aparto a Jamie, murmuró algo y arrojo una ola de vapor al humano. La niebla comenzo a girar a su alrededor hasta formar una perfecta esfera, un escudo protector que protegeria al humano de un daño colateral, le dio un rápida mirada y sonrió, para despues elevarse.

Por increíble que paresca el chico no se espantado, algo le decía que esa burbuja era para protegerlo, devolvió la sonrisa y observo como el dragón se lanzaba al ataque, una parte de el quería que acabara con ese...moustro que le arrebató a su familia, que pagara por el daño qué le causó...pero otra.

-Jamie!

Jack no sabia lo que ocurría, el chico solo se espanto al salir y ver a su compañero encerrado en esa esfera, deduciendo que el dragón lo ataco por ir con él, estaba por ayudalo cuando aparecio frente a el Ryou; los ojos del dragón se convirtieron en dos rendijas mientras su trompa se ensanchaba en una sonrisa siniestra, tan rápido como el rayo atacó.

El espíritu grito de dolor cuando una de las garras se incrusto en su hombro y clavícula, la sangre comenzo a emanar manchando su ropa, con su otra mano intento golpearlo con el cayado pero el dragón lo apreso en sus colmillos, una ligera capa de vapor blanco cubria toda su trompa, protegiendole del frío y magia del chico. Los colmillos se incrustaron en la madera, comenzo a apretar con fuerza astillandola.

-aghhhh!

Jack grito de dolor, el chico perdia su fuerza conforme su cayado era destruido.

El arma terminó partida a la mitad.

El espíritu de hielo arqueo todo su cuerpo antes de perder su fuerza. Ryou sonrio satisfecho, lanzo al joven contra la dura arena y los restos de palmas congeladas. Jack cayó de forma brusca, su cayado a unos metros de él,intento arrastrarse, tenía que volver a unirlo y...

un torbellino de fuego apareció al rededor de este, las flamas comenzaron a cerrarse, devorando poco a poco la madera de más de quinientos años.

El grito de Jack fue aun mas desgarrador, el chico se retorcia en el suelo, apretando con fuerza su pecho.

-Jack!

Jamie contemplaba todo desde la pequeña capsula blanca que lo protegía, abrazandose a si mismo.

Cuando la madera terminó por ser consumida, Jack dejo de gritar y quedó inconsciente. Ryou aterrizo a un costado de él, lo movio con su pata para ver si aun respiraba...mph! seguia con vida, era una plaga dura de matar.

Con paso arrogante se dirigió donde el humano, un soplido y el pequeño escudo desapareció.

Un ligero trompaso saco de la estupefacción al menor; asustado, no tardo en colgarse del cuello del dragón y empezar a llorar. Esto descontroló a Ryou que no sabia como reaccionar, una parte queria arrojarlo lejos pero otra, opto por rodearlo con la cola y dejarlo desahogarse.

Cuando llego el momento de regresar con un gesto de cabeza le indico al chico que trepara en su espalda,desplego sus alas y se elevo un poco, antes de tomar a Jack y emprender el regreso a su...hogar.

Lejos de ahí, en varias partes del mundo, los guardianes sentían como una angustia y temor se clavaba en su pecho, algo le habia pasado a uno de ellos.

-oye...duende, estas bien?

Toothless miraba confundido al hombrecillo de arena, de repente se habia quedado estático y su piel se había tornado increíblemente palida.

Meme se giro a verle, sus grandes y dorados ojos se llenaron de miedo, empezó a crear una serie de figuritas intentando explicar lo que sentía, por desgracia los dragones no le entendían nada.

-que diablos te pasa?

-Tal vez se volvió loco alfa.

Desesperado apaño a Tootlhess de la mano y lo elevo en una nube de arena, tenian que llegar con Norte, rápido.

Hiccup y los demás.

Sofi se asusto muchisimo cuando Ryou aterrizo en el jardín, la nena corrio inmediatamente a los brazos de Hiccup, que se encontraba tomando el te junto a su...esposo.

-valla, valla, esto si que es una sorpresa.

E se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro, acomodando sus gafas, ayudo a Jamie a bajar y le dio un ligero empujon, ordenando que fuera con Hiccup, el mas joven obedeció,corrio donde el castaño que inmediatamente lo abrazo de manera protectora.

La verdad es que Hiccup no estaba para nada asombrado, algo en su interior le desia que era... normal.

-valla por lo que veo tuviste algunos inconvenientes.

Grrr,gr,grrhg

-jaja, asi que este es el pequeño bichito de hielo...interesante...mmm... tienes razón, se puede sentir magia emanando de él, aunque muy débil, parece que te excediste un poco.

Grr,grrrrghhrrr,grrrr...

El castaño menor no entendía nada, parece ser que su tutor entendía todo lo que Ryou le decia...como?

-Hiccup...vallan a dentro, ya es tarde y tienen que comer.

-si.

obediente, tomo a los hermanos de las manos y les llevo adentro... que extraño, ese sujeto le parecia conocido.

Llevaron a Jack a una de las "suite" de lujo del hospital, el doc lo reviso y curo sus heridas, despues le ato a la cama y lo drogo con medicamentos, mañana se divertíria con él.

Jamie le platico a Hiccup todo lo que habia pasado, en esta ocasión era el mayor quien preparaba los alimentos mientras escuchaba atento la historia del mas joven.

-asi que...es un espíritu?

-eso me dijo, el espíritu de invierno.

-valla, no puedo creerlo, realmente esas cosas existen...el mundo sí que está loco.

Le sorprendió ver la calma con la que Hiccup tomaba las cosas, no se veia para nada sorprendido.

-y...y Ryou es un... Dragón...

-mmm, si, cierto...el también es un dragón.

-eh?!... que, que quieres decir con también.

La sonrisa de Hiccup se ensanchó, el pecoso se encontraba sentado en la mesa, con Sofi en sus piernas, la nena se habia dormido abrazando su panza, buscando la protección del bebe.

-bueno Jamie...creo que debes saber que mi esposo tambien es un dragón, el y mi bebé.

-Queeeee!!!!

Eso si no se lo esperaba...bueno lo anterior tampoco. Un momento, esta diciendo que su tutor también era una lagartija escupe fuego...y el bebé también! eso explicaba por que se sentia tan calientito cada que tocaba su vientre.

El chico estaba por preguntar que diablos ocurría ahí cuando alguien le interrumpio.

-Jamie... quiero hablar contigo.

Ryou venia entrando, el dragón lucia su apariencia...humana.

Se puso nervioso, estaba por pararse cuando la mano de Hiccup se lo impidió.

-lleva a tu hermana a su cuarto...es hora de dormir.

-eh, pero si son las cinco

-obedeceme niño!

-s...si...

Cargo a su hermana y salio corriendo de ahí, Ryuo estaba por alcanzarlo cuando un fuerte agarre en su brazo le detuvo, Hiccup le veia con una sonrisa...un tanto siniestra.

-Ryou, verdad? por que no te sientas quiero hablar contigo sobre Jamie.

Ese humano insolente, quien se creia para tocarle, que E lo utilizara como amante e incubadora no le daba derecho a acercarse a él, pues con quién cree que trataba, estaba por declinar la oferta y salir tras el menor pero.

-ahuuu!

El agarre en su brazo se incrementó, al grado de casi romperle el hueso.

-dije que te sientes,.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se sentó, por alguna razón el miedo se habia apoderado de él. La sonrisa siniestra de Hiccup y el aura que emanaba lo asustaron, asi como esos ojos vipedinos que se colaron en su mente haciendole temblar desde la medula.

-muy bien Ryou, dime, Cuales son tus intensiones con mi pequeño!.

-eh?!

-Responde!!

-y...yo...

 **y se acabó.**

 **bueno, en esta ocasión actualize mas rápido XD.**

 **pobre Ryou, ahora le toca lidear con una "mamá" sobrepeotectora.**

 **Ese Toothless donde carajos andara?!**

 **les prometo que el siguiente sale a fines del mes, ya estoy en ello. Ya es momento de que salga el buen Bunny y...chan, chan,chan... Alex.**

 **si, se que algunos me quieren matar...y con justa razón pero les juro que todo lo que hize era necesario.**

 **No es cierto!**

 **Cállate conciencia !**

 **Bueno tal vez exagere un poquito, pero ya saben como es ésto, conforme escribes la historia va cambiando y cambiando y al final en ocasiones me quedan cosas que ni tenía contempladas, pero que funcionan.**

 **Espero el capítulo fuese de su agrado, les deseo una buena noche y nos leemos en el siguiente .**


	17. septimo mes

**Espero que esta nueva actualización les guste.** **A quien engañó, muchas me van a querer matar por lo que viene asi que...corro de una vez!!! disfruten el capítulo.**

 **séptimo mes.**

-no toquen nada!

-jump!... sangrón!

-no lo puedo creer...Santa Claus existe!

-pues la verdad ya nos conocemos asi que no me sorprende.

-pero Yin como puedes decir eso, no te impresiona este lugar, los juguetes, los Yeti, esos pequeños duendes y sus gorritos con cascabel!!!

-...la verdad Stoick, nop! he visto fortalezas más hermosa y más variedad de juguetes en una plaza comercial cuando es Navidad.

Los yeti miraron ligeramente enojados al anciano, que bebia tranquilamente su te en compañía de Sigmund, la pequeña cria se les había pegado cual sangijuela en busca de venganza por su abuelo, pese a las protestas de Toothless.

Por su parte Toothless y los demás...esos parecian niños chiquitos corriendo de un lado a otro, mirando, tocando y metiendose las cosas a la boca, en el caso de los reptiles.

-guaguagua! (que no toquen!)

Los regaño Phill, sujetando al pequeño copo de nieve y a Monroe de la cola.

Unos metros mas adelante estaba Meme y Norte hablando, ambos muy angustiados. El pequeño hombrecito no paraba de crear imagenes con su arena, signos de interrogación, copos, dientes y diminutas zanahorias.

-no lo se meme, no se quien de nosotros fue..

mientras ellos hablaban a su espalda se podia apreciar a Phill corriendo de un lado a otro, seguido por un enojado zorrito que montaba a un colerico dragón,nadie los jalaba de la cola.

-viejo amigo, me sentí muy aliviado al verte llegar, por un momento temi que de nuevo nos abandonaras.

Meme sonrió ante la muestra de afecto de su compañero, la verdad es que él tampoco quería volver a...morir, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Norte habia activado la alerta, la hermosa aurora boreal, en ese momento esperaban la llegada de sus compañeros, aun que sabian que uno no se presentaría y temían averiguar quien era.

-debo admitirlo, me sorprende tu compañia...

Los guardianes miraron a sus "invitados". Yin y Sigmund hablaban tranquilamente tomando el té, el mayor le narraba al mas chico sobre sus hijos. Por su parte Stoick discutia con otro Yeti que intentaba quitar de encima de Philip a copo de nieve y Monroe, mientras Toothless se empaquetaba todas las galletas y leche que los duendes habían preparado para santa.

-Norte!!!

se escuchó una voz grave y fuertes pizadas, un enorme conejo azulado con dos bumerán en su espalda venia corriendo por los pasillos.

-chicos, estan bien?!

Bunny se detuvo frente a sus amigos,abrazandoles con fuerza, felíz de que están bien.

-que pasó? dónde están los demás?

-Toothy y Jack aún no llegan

Respondió el ruso con un deje de tristeza.

-Aster... tú?

-ah!...si, lo sentí, uno de nosotros fue atacado.

-espero que los chicos no tarden o...

-Dejen a mi nieto en paz!!

-ahhhhh!

Los tres guardianes se giraron a ver.

La pequeña pelea ya se había hecho campal. Philip intentaba quitarse al zorro, que se aferraba a su bonita cola de caballo con garra y dientes, otro Yeti intentaba ayudarlo jalando al zorro, pero este era sujetando por Stoick, que no permitiría lastimaran a su nieto, dos Yetis mas intentaban separarlo de su compañero pero Monroe los alejaba con pequeñas flamas.

-pero, que diablos hacen ellos aqui?!

-ah, es una larga historia, vinieron con Meme y...hey! cuidado con esa caja..

sueltenla!!!

Norte se unió a la pelea, le arrebató a Stoick la caja con la que planeaba golpear al Yeti, eso molesto al humano que le soltó un golpe en la panza, algunos duendes se enojaron y se lanzaron contra él cual ratas hambrientas.

-Norte!!!

A la refriega se unieron Aster y Meme para apoyar a su socio,por lo que Sigmund no tardó en ir corriendo en el auxilio de sus hermanos.

Al final solo se veia una bolita de humo, pies, manos, garras y juguetes volando de aqui para haya.

-esas galletas sabian deliciosas!!!

-que bueno que le gustaron Alfa... gustaría un poco de té?

-no grácias, con la leche esta bien.

Chicos!!!!

Una hermosa hada llegó volando, la femina se sorprendió al ver a los invitados y la bola de humo que era la pelea.

-que pasa aquí, qué hacen ustedes aqui?!

-...mmm...ah, eres tú...tomamos el té, no vez.

-je, bien dicho alfa...gusta un poco señorita?

Tothiana no sabia que decir, nego con la cabeza y clavo la vista en la pelea... parecían niños pequeños haciendo un berrinche.

-tsk! si que son ruidosos...ah, sera mejor callarles o no saldremos nunca de este lugar...ni siquiera sé porque estamos aquí?!

-quiere que me encargue Alfa?

-no...yo lo haré.

De un rápido movimiento Toothless se abalanzó contra la campal. Sujeto a los dos Yeti y los arrojo contra unos peluches, se agacho y golpeo la pierna de Norte mandándole al suelo, con velocidad tomo una caja y se la coloco a Meme en la cabeza dandole un golpe y haciendolo girar.

-Maldito!!

Bunny se enfado por esto, de un rápido movimiento desenfundo sus búmeran y empezo a atacarlo. El conejo era rápido, jodidamente rápido, incluso comenzó a hacerlo retroceder brincando en las cajas y bandas transportadoras.

-mmm, interesante, un Pooka, hace siglos que no veo a uno, pense que estaban extintos.

Yin veia todo con una sonrisa mientras le hacía una seña a sus amigos para que se hacercaran, Stoik y los demás obedecieron, salvo Sigmund que fue corriendo donde el alfa.

Por su parte el moreno se estaba divirtiendo, ese conejo era muy bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, brinco para atraz listo para lanzar una llamarada, quería ver como reaccionaba, por desgracia su momento fue truncado cuando una cola blanca se enrolló en la cintura del conejo, justo cuando este brincaba para atacarle. Bunny fue elevado por los aires y, con un giro rápido, se encontró frente a frente con un dragón, el reptil no tardo en batir sus alas dejándolo paralizado.

-je, que niño, basta Sigmund, no estamos aqui para pelear ...la verdad ni siquiera se se por qué estoy aquí.

El reptil obedeció y bajo al conejo, dejandole en el suelo, gruño molesto y se paro frente a su lider, a modo de protección, cuando Norte invoco sus espadas.

-tranquilo, tranquilo, ya te dije que no tengo deseos de pelear...solo me metí porque se estaban comportando como niños...aunque, copo de nieve y Monroe lo son, al igual que Sigmund, tranquilo, conviértete en humano.

El chico obedeció, su cuerpo desnudo no tardo en aparecer, continuó con su mirada retadora sin alejarse del moreno.

-je, veo que las viejas costumbres no cambian, dedusco que tu abuelo te lo enseñó.

\- si, el me dijo que siempre se tiene que respetar al Alfa de la manada.

-bien Sigmund, pero no necesito que me protejas, soy yo quien los debe cuidar entendiste...y aun eres un niño.

-si alfa.

El moreno se sintió halagado al menos este no era tan mal educado como los otros...incluido su hijo.

-aun no nos han dicho porque estan aquí.

Norte les vei ligeramente enojado.

-mmm, ni idea, tu duende de arena nos obligo a venir, digo, agradesco que nos ayudara a deshacernos de esa chica dejandola dormida en el hotel, que bien Sigmund pudo hacerlo pero...no se porque nos trajo.

Las miradas se clavaron en Meme, el duende no tardó en ver a sus amigos y comenzó a hacer figuras sobre su cabeza.

-si, entiendo.

-pero...no los necesitamos!!

-Dios entonces...fue Jack!

-mi pobre pequeño.

-... figuras de arena...

-tenemos que hacer algo, rápido!

-... más figuras...

-estoy de acuerdo Meme.

Los dragones solo les veían de reojo.

-de verdad le entiende?!

-bueno Alfa son compañeros asi que...supongo que ya estan acostumbrados.

-como lenguaje de señas.

-supongo que si Stoick.

-pues a mi me importa un bledo, vamonos, tenemos que encontrar a Hiccup.

-cierto, mi hijo es prioridad.

-bien...Monroe trae esa manta.

El dragón obedeció, voló hasta una manta roja y se la entrego a su padre.

-para la próxima,Sigmund, te quitas la ropa.

-si viejo.

Estaban por retirarse cuando Norte se los impidió.

-ustedes, esperen, Meme dice que uno de sus amigos fue secuestrado.

-si, asi es.

-nuestro Omega, el consorte del Alfa, Hiccup, fue capturado, recorremos el mundo intentando encontrarlo.

-Hiccup...el ex de Jack.

-grrrr!

Toothiana se escondio tras Norte al ver la cara de pocos amigos que el moreno le daba.

-asi es, mi hijo fue capturado y tenemos que recuperarlo, si nos disculpan, nos retiramos.

Pero el duende de arena lo impidió, colocandose frente a ellos.

-hey basta, ya te tragimos con tu amigo, no tenemos tiempo para...

Meme no lo dejo terminar, lo jalo hasta Tothiana y comenzó a señalarla creando figuras.

-tsk! no le entiendo nada.

-es fácil, dice que Tothi puede ayudarlos.

Norte se hacerco hasta ellos.

-ella puede encontrar a su amigo gracias a sus dientes.

-Queee????!!!!

-de verdad, de verdad puedes hacerlo?

Desesperado el moreno zarandeaba a la pobre mujer de un lado a otro.

-s...s-i--pu--e--doooo--

Los ojos toxicos se abrieron emocionados, parece que despues de todo valio la pena ir a ese lugar.

 **Jack**

Los ojos del albino se abrieron con mucho trabajo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, giro la cabeza mirando de un lado a otro.

Se encontraba en una habitación, era un lugar viejo, llleno de polvo, los vidrios de la ventana estaban rotos y esta se encontraba cubierta por una maya de metal.

El chico estaba amarrado a una vieja cama de hospital, sujeto por unos grilletes que emanaban una extraña aura plateada. Intento liberarse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, esas cosas no cedían.

Estaba muy cansado...y herido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, su angustia creció al recordar a Jamie, qué habrá pasado con el? se encuentra bien? ese sujeto le hizo algo?

Continuó esforzandose para intentar salir de ahí.

Aghhhhhhhh!

Un fuerte lamento lo congelo, pero no era el único, podian escucharse una buena cantidad de gritos y gemidos de dolor provenientes de afuera... dónde diablos estaba?

Pasados algunos minutos y el chirrido de la puerta lo alertó, Ryou entro acompañado de E. Reconocía al joven de pelo negro con filos de plata, era el sujeto que siempre acompañaba a Jamie, pero el otro sujeto de bata y lentes le era extraño, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver como se acercara, todos sus sentidos se activaron indicándole correr, huir del peligro, desgraciadamente era imposible.

-Donde esta Jamie?!

Pero no se dejaria intimidar, pese a las circunstancias.

Ryou solo le miro con furia, tenia unos enormes deseos de carbonozarlo de una buena vez.

-jmp...pero que creatura tan graciosa, se encuentra en desventaja y aun asi intenta hacerse el valiente.

E se acercó hasta él mostrándole una fría y tétrica sonrisa, esto hizo al chico tragar saliva. Pegó un brinco cuando el moreno sujeto su barbilla y comenzo a olfatear desde el pelo hasta el ombligo.

-mmm, interesante...asi que... así es como huele un espíritu... curioso.

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados, cómo sabía?

\- me pregunto si...tus amigos oleran igual, un hombre de arena, un hada, un conejo mutante y claro no podía faltar...Santa Claus.

Ahora si sintió su sangre congelarse.

-andando... quiero jugar.

Ryou se acercó hasta él y desato sus brazos y piernas,Jack intento defenderse pero sin su cayado. El soldado arrastro al chico por un amplio pasillo, rodeado de puertas de metal de las cuales se escuchaban lamentos y gritos, los cuales molestaron a E que enfadado lanzo un feroz rugido que hizo a los demás callar.

Eso...

El recuerdo en la cabeza de Jack se hizo presente, visiones de su anterior pelea. No tardo en relacionar a Ryou con el Dragón con el que lucho y por el rugido anterior podría jurar que ese sujeto también era uno.

-ustedes...son dragónes... cierto...

Logró susurrar.

-oh...asi que de verdad sabes sobre nosotros.

-te lo dije.

-y dime pequeño, como sabes lo que somos?

Pero el chiquillo no respondió.

Llegaron a un elevador y bajaron hasta el último piso, al salir dieron a una especie de laboratorio, los pasillos iluminados, frascos, escaparates llenos de probetas y demas y gente,mucha gente, personas vestidas con batas blancas que giraban a verles, asustados por ver al chico que arrastraban por el pasillo, muchos le veian con lástima ya que sabían lo que le esperaba.

-por dios, es un niño.

-tenemos que...

-Valka no!

El hombre alcanzo a sujetar a su esposa antes de que esta cruzara la puerta de cristal para intentar ayudarlo. A la mujer no le quedo de otra más que abrazarlo y fingir no ver nada.

Lo llevaron a una especie de sala de autopsias, Ryou lo arrojó sin ningún remordimiento a la plancha de metal donde volvió a sujetarlo en esta ocasión con unos grilletes hechos con la piel de un trueno tambor.

A E le sorprendió un poco que el muchacho no se iba, por lo general cuando el hacia algun experimento Ryou tenía la mania de salir, pero en esta ocasión. El mayor sonrió divertido, se acercó a uno de los estantes y saco sus instrumentos. Comenzo por cortar la sudadera del albino, mmm, tenia algunos moretones aun, parece que el soldado se había emocionado.

-ah, primero unas muestras.

Extrajo una geringa, con una aguja exageradamente fina, que parecía un cabello, pero mas filosa que cualquier bisturí.

-ahu!

El chico se quejó cuando E tomo una muestra de su " sangre", el contenedor se lleno con una especie de vapor azul.

-pero que interesante...se parece un poco a la sangre de un espectro de nieve, ahora.

Cortó un poco de su cabello y despues procedio a acercarse a su cuerpo.

Aghhhhhh!!!!

El grito se escucho por todo el pasillo. E habia sacado una navaja, echa con el colmillo de uno de sus compatriotas, comenzo a cortar a la altura del abdomen y subio hasta el pecho, una nuestra de carne nunca esta de más.

Jack gritaba adolorido, podia sentir como su piel era arrancada de forma brusca, sentía su carne palpitar y dolor, un horrible dolor, pero eso no era lo peor. Sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo y siempre llenos de vida y alegría, se abrieron aterrados cuando los dedos del doctor se colaron en su parpado derechos, obligandole a mantenerlo abierto mientras las uñas del doctor se extendian hasta formar filosas, y delgadas, navajas negras, acercandose peligrosamente a su ojo.

Mirando todo desde un rincón se encontraba Ryou, mostrando una sonrisa discreta, jamas habia aceptado ver como torturaban a uno de los suyos pero, con esta pequeña rata de laboratorio, se estaba dvirtiendo.

Los gritos inundaron todo el laboratorio, la tortura al espíritu de invierno recien iniciaba.

 **Toothless**

La verdad esos sujetos vivian en casas muy extrañas, ese palacio se parecia a un montón de esferas de navidad, de varias formas, apiladas hasta formar la estructura, todad ellas con entradas como si fuesen pequeños nidos.

-mmm, supongo que es por ser mitad ave.

Tothiana les llevó hasta el fondo de su palacio, ahi, frente a una extraña pintura donde se mostraba a Tothiana rodeada de niños, ordenó a una de sus pequeñas hadas traer los dientes de Hiccup.

-mph...y luego dicen que no son pedófilos

Susurró el pequeño Sigmund mirando la pintura.

La hadita regreso con un pequeño silindro dorado donde se podia ver dibujada la cara de Hiccup cuando era un niño.

-pedofilos.

volvio a susurrar el joven ganandose una mirada molesta por parte de los guardianes.

-apresurate, no podemos perder tiempo.

Toothless dio un paso al frente mirandoles serio.

La chica miro a sus amigos y estos aceptaron, si bien estaban procupados por Jack, tenian que anteponer sus obligaciones, estas eran proteger a los niños y...humanos.

Tothiana volo hasta el centro con el cilindro en manos. La mujer lo toco y una serie de imagenes empezaron a desplazarse frente a sus hojos. Logro ver a Hiccup cuando era un pequeño no mayor a los seis años, su primer diente se habia caido y corria emocionado a mostrarselo a sus padres, su primer día de escuela, su primera bicicleta y demás, todos los recuerdos terminaron cuando Hiccup perdio su último diente.

Toothless y los demas veian al Hada, estatica, mirando la imagen como si fuese un televisor.

-que hace?

-mmmm...tal parece que se concentra alfa...creo que entiendo.

-encerio, pues explicame.

-parece utilizar una especie de proyección astral, usa su habilidad de preservar los recuerdos como una especia de radar, podemos decir que lo esta rastreando en base a ello.

-ah!

La mirada de Tothiana se encontraba fija en la pintura, pero sus ojos no veian la imagen, estos avanzaban mas alla.

Se enfoco primero en la ciudad donde le habia conocido, de ahi empezo a avanzar por calles hasta salir de esta y perderse en el bosque, pero no se quedo ahi, continuó avanzando, crusando mas ciudades hasta dar al mar, siguio, paises, islas buscaba en cada rincon en el cual habia estado. No lograba encontrarlo, lo cual le parecia muy extraño.

-que sucede, ya lo encontró?

-mmmm...parece que aún no.

Termino y paso al siguiente continente, mientras, su mirada le llevo hasta una pequeña isla, muy remota y lejana, no recordaba haber estado ahí. Podia sentir un aura extraña emanando de ese lugar, un aura triste y llena de temor. Por un momento penso en Pitch pero descarto la idea, el había sido derrorado, acongojada continuo su búsqueda, cuando cruzo el mar un escalofrío la cubrió, avanzo hasta que...hasta que todo se tiño de blanco, habia algo en ese lugar que no podia ver.

-pero qué...

Apreto los ojos e intento avanzar, esa niebla era muy extraña.

-mmm...

Ryou desvio sus ojos plateados por unos segundos, logro sentir como un poco de magia se colaba en la barrera que habia creado.

-pasa algo Toothiana?

Aster se hacerco hasta ella, la chica movia la cabeza de un lado a otro para después tallar sus ojos.

-es que...hay algo que no me deja ver...una extraña neblina.

Los ojos de Yin y Toothless se abrieron sorprendidos, una niebla blanca? No tardaron en mirarse.

-intenta pasarla!

Ordeno el alfa hacercandose a la chica.

Tothiana le miro un tanto nervisa pero acepto, volvio a concentrar su magia para intentar ver más halla.

-otra vez...

-pasa algo?

E le miro de reojo mientras, irónicamente, dejaba caer el ojo derecho de Jack en un frasco.

-parece que alguien quiere atravesar mi barrera.

-mmm...tal vez sus amigos...lo estan buscando, no crees.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formo en el rostro del mayor.

-alejalos, primero quiero acabar con él...

-si.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo de ahi tomo el asensor, directo a la planta alta. En cuanto salió subió las escaleras directo a la azotea, se desprendió de sus ropas y el dragón plateado hizo su aparición.

Las grandes alas se elevaron y la imponente figura se lanzo a las nubes.

Estaba esforzandose al máximo ya habia avanzado una buena parte, o almenos eso creia ya que todo se veia igual, pasados unos minutos logro divisar algo a lo lejos parecia una...isla?...

-ve...veo algo...

-que es?

-no se, se ve como una pequeña isla y hay algo ahi...como una enorme ca...ah!

La chica dio un brinco espantada, habia sentido como si algo le hubiese rozado, incluso se giró a ver.

-que pasa Tothi?

Aster no tardo en brincar a su lado y sujetarla, ya que la chica casi caía.

-no...no lo sé, de repente sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado.

-QUE?!

-si.

-continua!!!

Toothless se acercó hasta ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

-continua obserbando, debe ser ahi.

-espera un momento no vez que esta cansada, no es tan fa...aghh!

Pero Toothless no lo dejo terminar, no tenía tiempo para estupideces, tenía que encontrar a Hiccup cuanto antes. De un rápido movimiento sujeto a Aster del cuello, incrustando sus garras en la piel de este.

-continua...o juro que le romperé el cuello y despues matare a los otros.

Amenazaba el moreno mientras sus ojos adquirian una forma vipedina.

-Aster!!!

Norte no tardo en invocar sus espadas y lanzarse en su ayuda, por desgracia no llego lejos ya qué Yin, en una velocidad nunca antes vista en el anciano, lo interceptó, con un rapido movimiento el anciano golpeo puntos claves en el cuerpo de Santa mandandolo al suelo.

Le sugiero no intervenir.

Amenazo el viejo, mostrando sus uñas largas y cubiertas por un extraño vapor.

Meme intento acercarse pero los demas le impidieron el paso.

-no los lastimes!

-entonces haz lo que te digo...y en esta ocasión dime todo lo que vez.

La chica obedeció, volvio a concentrarse mientras Toothless aflojaba el agarre en el cuello de Bunny.

-niebla...mucha...mas haya ahi un lugar, parece una vieja mansi...ah!

-que pasa?

-ay alguien aquí... puedo sentirlo...

-como es?

-no...lo se...no puedo verlo, solo lo siento.

Valla valla, pero que ser tan curioso.

Los ojos plata lograban divisar una figura espectral, una chica muy rara, una mezcla entre colibrí y mujer, jmp! posiblemente ella era el Hada de los dientes, conque podia hacer un desdoblamiento astral eh... interesante.

Su trompa formo una gran sonrisa y se lanzo al ataque, jugaria con ella un rato.

-Ahhh!

Tothiana logró divisar una enorme figura alada que se dirigia a ella, lanzo un grito y alcanzo a quitarse.

-Es un Dragón, es un dragón!!!!

La afirmación sorprendio a los guardianes pero no a los demás.

-como es?

-no...no lo...

-miralo!

Enojado arrojo a Aster contra unas rocas y se paro al lado de la chica.

-es tan grande como yo? cuantas alas tiene? de que color es?

-yo...

Asustada giro en su forma astral para mirarlo.

-si, es tan grande como tu y...dos, dos alas plateadas...no, todo en el es de ese color, es un dragon plateado.

-entonces, ya no hay duda alfa...si es un dragón Místerio.

El anciano se acerco hasta su lider.

\- tenemos que estar seguros de que Hiccup esta ahí...Yin, ella no podra sola, ayúdale.

-como ordené.

El anciano se encamino hasta la chica muentras se despojaba de su ropa.

Los guardianes miraron asombrados como su cuerpo poco a poco se iba... alargando y cubriendose de escamas doradas. En cuestión de segundos un dragón chino, de unos dies metros, hizo aparición.

El reptil rodeo a la chica y su cuerpo comenzo a brillar mientras sus ojos se ponian en blanco.

-pero que de...

\- no te asustes, Yin te acompañara para protegerte, su fase astral es muy superior a la tuya, tu solo concéntrate en buscar a Huccup.

La chica acepto y continuó su búsqueda, apretando con fuerza los dientes de Hiccup.

Esto era...

No lo podía creer, un dragón...un dragón espíritual apareció rodeando al hada, como era eso posible.

-ahi...ahi está.

-lo veo señorita...por favor, adentrese en ese lugar y busque a nuestro omega, yo me encargare de él.

Yin se alejo de ella y se lanzó a la carga contra Ryou.

-pense _que los de tu especie se habían extinguido._

 _-puedo decir lo mismo,no creí que aun existiera un dragón mystico_

 _-je..._

La chica no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, ya que era dragones, asustada decidió alejarse y se encaminó hasta la isla.

 _-no podras ganarme en tu forma astral._

 _-lo se_

 _-por que ayudas a esa hada_

 _-por que ella nos ayuda a buscar a un amigo._

 _-amigo? te refieres a esa rata de hielo?...je lamento decirte que ese imbécil pronto morirá._

 _-rata de hielo?_

 _-de verdad es una pena, me agradan los de tu clase._

Ryou se avalanzo contra el, sus alas brillaron por un segundo para despues tomar filo cual navajas. Pero la figura espectral de Yin era fuerte, la serpiente logro esquivar con facilidad el ataque mientras arrojaba una bola de fuego blanco.

-que esta sucediendo?

Aster se habia colocado al lado de Toothless, sobando su cuello. La figura de Yin habia empezado a brillar

-esta luchando con el místerio...

-con qué?

-un dragón parecido a mi, pero con un gran control en magia...casi como el de Yin... no se preocupen, él la cuidará.

No muy convencidos los guardianes aceptaron.

Tothiana logro llegar a la isla, parecía un viejo hospital abandonado, cuando llego a la planta norte un escalofrío la recorrió, ese lugar emanaba muerte, giro y fue a dar hasta un amplio jardin hubicado al otro lado.

-parece que aquí no...

-Mama!!!

Una hermosa niña rubia corria feliz entre las flores, corto una y regreso corriendo al lado de una...mujer?...no, no era una chica, pese a llevar una especie de vestido. Tothiana la siguio y la sorpresa casi la asusta. Hiccup estaba sentado en una mesa de jardín, leyendo un libro y vestido con una bata de maternidad con...con un enorme vientre!

La pequeña corrio hasta él y se abrazo a su panza, aciendole cariñitos. Al lado de Hiccup habia otro chico de cabello castaño, muy parecido al pecoso.

-Hiccup?... eres tú?...Lo encontré!!!

Grito feliz el hada.

-de verdad?!

La cara de los demás se lleno de ilusión, final mente. Por desgracia cuando Tothiana estaba por hacercarse...

Los ojos de Hiccup cambiaron, se volvieron tan brillantes como el mismo sol. El chico se paro de golpe y miro directamente donde el espectro del hada estaba.

-largo!!!

Bramó furioso mientras una aura calida envolvia a Sofi y Jamie, a modo de protección. Tothiana fue expulsada de golpe, la chica salio volando un par de metros, en el mundo real, con algunas quemaduras.

-Toothiana!!!!

Sus amigos corrieron inmediatamente en su auxilio.

-Yin, regresa.

El alfa inmediatamente llamo a su camarada, temeroso de que el exterminador lo encontrara.

Ryou logro ver como la forma astral de ese dragón se desvaneció.

-...mmmmm...

En cuanto los ojos de Yin recuperaron su color Toothless le ordenó ayudar al hada.

-cura sus quemaduras.

Aun convertido en una bestia se acercó a ella...estaba por usar su magia cuando se percató de algo, eso no era fuego negro...eso era...

No lo podía creer, E simplemente no lo podía creer, estaba por abrir a Jack cuando el grito del pequeño resono en su cabeza pidiendo ayuda. Salio disparado de su laboratorio y corrio hasta el jardín, a esa hora a Hiccup le gustaba leer ahi.

Sus ojos casi se salen de la impresión y su quijada se va al suelo. Hiccup y los demas estaban rodeados por un aura de fuego, pero no era cualquier fuego, era un fuego rojo como la sangre que superaba por mucho al suyo y al cual los de su especie le temian.

-papi... había alguien aqui...era malo?

Susurro Hiccup pero con una voz más infantil y sus ojos brillantes. Para después acercarse a un tembloroso E y abrazarlo.

Ahora entendía todo, por eso es que el mocoso era tan fuerte, como es que habia protegido a Hiccup y Sofi de esos dragotiburones, como lo habia cuidado en principio de él...el niño era un dragón igneo!!!...un hijo del sol...un rey de los dragones, aquel que nacia cada mil años en el ceno de una familia sin importar su especie, un dragón de fuego puro...el único que podría matarlo.

 **se acabo.** **No me odien, pero Jack tenía que sufrir un poco...no la neta si me pase.** **Pero les prometo que no lo mato... creó, aparte las heridas se ven sexis en un hombre.**

ahora **, respondiendo una observación que muchos me** hacen, No **odio a los guardianes ni nada por el estilo, la razon por la que los pongo mas débiles a comparación de los dragones es por lo siguiente. Los guardianes luchan contra pesadillas, sueños que asustan a los pequeños, las cuales pueden ser detenidas por los mismos niños, solo necesitan perder el miedo, por el otro lado los dragones, aqui los manejo como seres míticos mas viejos que ellos, por lo que son más sabios y fuertes, asi como mas agresivos y sanguinarios, motivo po** **r el cual les cuesta mucho pelear contra ellos.** **No despreció a lo guardianes ni nada por el estilo, es solo que no me parecería logico que estuvieran al mismo nivel...no se si me explico.** **Bueno, los veo el 14 con un nuevo capítulo.** **Esperemos que Jack sobreviva...**


	18. octavo mes

**Y** **lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capítulo** **...si lo se, un mes después, perdón, es que me** **enferme de sinusitis y pase unos días en recuperación.**

 **pero mas vale tarde que nunca, asi que aquí está.**

octavo mes parte uno

-estamos por aterrizar, por favor abrochen sus cinturones.

-al fin.

Un helicóptero se acercaba al hospital, tenía pocos minutos que se adentro en la niebla, la cual por arte de magia abria camino despejandose hasta dejar ver la vieja estructura.

-ah...y eso?...

-mami...que es eso?

-...mmm...parece un helicóptero.

-Hiccup, por que no van a dentro, yo me encargaré de atender a...las visitas.

-...si...

El pecoso tomo a su niña y se encaminó a su habitación, seguido por Jamie, mientras E se dirige al helipuerto de mal humor, que hacian esos sujetos ahí.

-quienes serán?

-no lo se.

-personas molestas.

Ryou venia subiendo, el soldado habia pasado toda la mañana arreglando el bote, bufo molesto al reconocer el aroma de esos sujetos.

-quienes son Ryou?

-tsk! gente desagradable que no sabe cuando mantenerse al margen.

-son peligrosos?

-no...solo molestos.

Hiccup le miro algo desconfiado pero aceptó, tomo la mano de su nena y continuó su marcha a su cuarto.

-de verdad, no son peligrosos?

-pfh! no me hagas reir, de verdad crees que hay alguien que pueda asustarme.

El pequeño castaño lo penso unos segundos antes de negar, dudaba que un dragón le temiese a alguien o algo. Ryou le dio un rápido y casto beso y fue con su compañero. Después de la "charla" con Hiccup, donde el pecoso lo amenazo con castrarlo con un tenedor oxidado, arrancarle la piel, hecharle sal, sacarle los ojos con un palillo y mas cosas si lastimaba a su niño, la relación entre estos dos habia dejado de ser tan pacional, para pasar a ser amigos cariñosos, no es que le tuviese miedo a Hiccup, no que va! es solo que...quería experimentar lo que se sentía tener una relación sana, si...eso.

-no me agradan las visitas inesperadas.

Del helicóptero bajaron seis hombres, cinco de ellos vestidos de traje negro. El mas... importante, por decirlo de alguna manera, era un hombre de unos setenta años, regordete, de uno sesenta, piel morena y calvo, enfundado en un frack azul cielo, con sombrero de ala ancha y zapatos blancos. Molesto se acercó hasta E.

-y a mi no me gusta que Mis Empleados no me informen lo que sucede...quiero ver el avance de las investigaciones... doctor.

E le miro ligeramente molesto, estúpido humano, empleado él, solo los usaba para sus fines, pero en cuanto esto terminara se deleitaria descuartizando le, lo cual seria dentro de poco. Se giro y le hizo una seña para que él, y sus cinco guardaespaldas, le siguieran.

Al final de la escalera se encontró con Ryou. El moreno con destellos de plata veia enojado a sus invitados, sus orbes de luna se quedaron clavados en uno de los vigilantes del empresario, le dio una rápida mirada a E y este solo nego, no era momento.

(Dias antes)

-no te miento! te digo que eran dragones!!es verdad!!!

-hay hija, no se de cual te fumaste ahora, pero deberías de dejarla, las drogas no so la solución.

-que no estoy drogada!!!

Molesta, Alice se levantó y se fue a su recámara, porque nadie en su casa le quería creer.

Después de que encontraran el "laboratorio" la chica se habia ido con Toothless y los demás al hotel, tenia la intención de acompañarlos y continuar gravando cosas extrañas para su canal, por desgracia no pudo ser.

Lo último que recordaba era a Toothless hablando por teléfono con su...hermano, si, asi lo llamo. Después de eso, después de eso solo recordaba una enorme bola de arena dorada que le impacto de lleno en la cara y la mando al mundo onírico. Cuando despertó ya habia pasado un día y los demás se habian marchado, con todo y sus cintas!

-malditos traidores! después de todo lo que hice por ellos!

Por desgracia, sin pruebas, nadie creía su historia y de loca no la bajaban. Sus tíos habían tenido que ir por ella a la cárcel, ya que había echo un escándalo en la jefatura para que la acompañaran a donde el hospital... hospital que al parecer se habia incendiado, por fortuna nadie resultado herido y los pacientes con trastorno de sueño ahora eran atendidos en un hospital en la ciudad. Alice se salvó de ser encarcelada...bueno, si paso unos tres dias en un hospital psiquiátrico debido a la historia que narraba, pero solo la catalogaron con principio de esquizofrenia y algo de narcisismo y ególatria.

-...dragones, dices?!

-si! te juro que no te miento.

-...mmm...y como eran?

-pues mira, a simple vista se ven como personas normales, uno era un joven muy apuesto, el otro parecia un niño, pero en cuanto se transformaron, eran reptiles enormes! de unos diez metros, con grandes alas, cola y dientes...muchos dientes muy filosos!

-ah...

\- el niño era un dragon muy brillante, flourecente, que podía meterse en los sueños o algo así, el otro era un dragón negro, parecido a un ajolote pero mil veces más grande y con alas, también era mas fuerte.

-ya veo...

-tambien los acompañaba otro dragón mas chiquito, como esos de peluche, verde, ojon y con dos cuernitos muy monos.

Alice hablaba como tarabilla narrando le a su primo su experiencia, este solo escuchaba atentamente al otro lado de la línea.

-te digo que son muy fuertes, acabaron con esos zombies sin problemas y cuando el chiquillo peleo contra el hombre de arena...fuiii, fue fenomenal.

-hombre de arena?!

-si, un hombrecito regordete que se la vive repartiendo dulces sueños a los niños, hechando le arena en su cabezas mientras duermen.

Ok...parece que su prima si estaba algo loca.

-de verdad Alex, te juro que no estoy inventando nada.

-bueno, si dices que los grabaste solo muestra las cintas y ya.

-es que no puedo hacerlo, esos traidores se las llevaron... estúpido Alfa hijo de su madre.

-Alfa?

-si, el viejito y los demas dragones le decian asi...Alfa.

-oh... interesante...

-Alex, te voy a mandar unos dibujos de como eran mas o menos, al mas chico lo llamaban pesadillas de sueños, terror de sueños, no recuerdo bien... y el negro,a el lo llamaban Alfa o furia nocturna.

-...como...

-te digo que lo llamaban furia nocturna.

El otro lado de la línea quedo en silencio por unos minutos, la pelirroja por un momento creyo que la comunicación se habia cortado.

-valla...suena interesante.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron emocionados, sabia que su primo si le creería.

(Con Hiccup)

-mami... podemos ir a ver el helipoptelo?!

\- se dice helicóptero Sofí...no, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Desde hace un mes la pequeña rubia habia empezado a llamarle mamá. Al pecoso no le molestaba en absoluto, incluso le agradaba la idea, quería mucho a Sofí y la consideraba su hija...como a Jamie.

-quienes crees que sean? nunca, nadie a venido de visita.

-mmmm...no lo se, le preguntaré a tu padre cuando regrese.

-Ryou dijo que eran gente desagradable.

-si...tal vez lo sean.

(en el laboratorio)

-como va todo? ya estan listos los productos.

-... algunos...

-aun no?!

-le recuerdo que solo uno entre cada millón tolera el...suero. La gran mayoría muere en cuanto este es inyectado.

-tsk! pues solucionelo! Quiero que para fin de año los soldados estén listos.

El moreno le miró por el rabillo del ojo y apreto los dientes, tenia tantas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

-no se preocupe, le dare a sus soldados...lo prometo.

Pero claro que los construiría, la verdad es que algunos de sus experimentos ya estaban listos para la batalla, solo faltaban algunos toques y vuala...

Caminaban por el pasillo del laboratorio, muchos de los empleados se giraban a ver de reojo. Era muy extraño ver a personas ahí...que no terminaran como conejillos de indias de ese psicópata.

Llegaron hasta un gran laboratorio al otro lado del edificio, ahi, con calma, E se acercó hasta uno de los estantes y saco un pequeño frasco de color verdoso, lleno una geringa y se giro a ver a su...socio.

-este suero es un prototipo perfecto, aumenta su resistencia y fuerza unas docientas veces...quiere probarlo.

Los ojos malicioso de E se clavaron en el magnate, ya era momento de terminar con esa estúpida asociación, ya tenía lo que necesitaba y habia avanzado mucho con Jack, ese pequeño ser de hielo resulto ser un divertido conejillo de indias, gracias a su anterior "estado" de humano logro hacer que el suero fuese más tolerante para estos. El hombre estuvo tentado a aceptar la inyección pero...

-Sander!

Uno de sus guardaespaldas se acercó, ligeramente asustado.

E y Ryou se aguantaron las ganas de ponerse a reir, parecía un conejito frente a una serpiente, con calma el doctor le inyectó un liquido Verduzco.

El hombre logro sentir un calor sofocante que recorria su cuerpo, cayo al piso retorciendose de dolor mientras gritaba.

-Sander!

Un joven rubio de unos veinte años corrio a su auxilio, el chico acuno su cabeza en sus piernas sujetándole para que no se lastimara, ya que estaba convulsionandose.

-que mier...

El magnate retrocedió asustado, mientras el resto de sus guardaespaldas lo ponian a cubierto y desenfundaban sus armas, apuntando a los dos dragones.

-pero que delicado.

Se mofo E mientras guardaba la geringa.

Después de unos segundos el hombre se retorció y quedo rigido, con sus ojos en blanco y la boca abierta.

-lo...lo ha matado...

-tsk...claro que no.

Las pupilas del chico volvieron a aparecer, comenzo a respirar de nuevo mientras intentaba calmarse, parece que habia regresado a la normalidad.

-estas bien?

-s...si...gracias.

El joven rubio ayudo a su amigo a pararse, bajo la atenta mirada de los reptiles.

-ahora una prueba...siganme

E y Ryou ingresaron a un cuarto vacío, cubierto de placas de metal, muchas de las cuales estaban abolladas y otras tenian restos de haber sido sometidas al fuego, tambien habia rastros de sangre.

-lo siento, no tuvimos tiempo de limpiar... tú

hablándole al conejillo de indias.

-vez ese panel...golpealo.

El hombre se acerco hasta un panel de metal con un grosor de unos veinte centímetros, dudo unos segundos antes de lanzar un puñetazo. La estructura se doblo como si fuese hecha de plastilina, dejando marcado el golpe, que atravesó la placa.

-increible.

Corrio asombrado a ver la abertura que su guardaespaldas había creado.

-eso no es todo.

Sin decir agua va, Ryou desenfundo un arma y comenzo a disparar al chico.

Logro ver como las balas se dirigen a su persona, en camara lenta, girando su cuerpo para esquivarlo.

-ohhh... Dios...esto es increíble...

El magnate no dejaba de mirar impresionado a su escolta, incluso tuvo la osadia de dispararle.

Por su parte Ryuo y E les veian de una forma burlona, los humanos eran tan faciles de impresionar. Ese suero solo era una pequeña mezcla para amplificar la fuerza y velocidad de alguien, una pequeña mezcla de sangre de xxxxx y xxxx, nada del otro mundo, la verdad el único trabajo para crearlo fue el hacer que el cuerpo humano aceptara los genes...sin mutar de forma drástica.

-y... cuanto durara?

Pregunto, ya antes le había mostrado efectos parecidos, pero estos solo duraban un par de días y después meses, después el individuo perdia las habilidades...y la razón

-es permanente, pero no solo es eso, también aumenta su... longevidad, sus heridas sanaran mas rápido y su vida se extiende unos cien o docientos años mas.

-de verdad?

Los ojos del empresario se abrieron emocionados, había esperado mucho por esto, ya que las enfermedades lo aquejaban desde hace dos décadas, sabía que su final estaba cerca, pero como la mayoría de personas con poder, no quería que este llegara,el deseaba tener una larga vida donde las enfermedades fueran lo de menos, donde lograse ampliar su imperio monetario destruyendo a todos sus competidores.

Es por ello que no escatimó en recursos para este científico, que se presentó un dia en su oficina ofreciendo la vida eterna.

Y... finalmente...lo logró.

Comenzó a reir como poseso mientras descubria su brazo y le pedia que lo inyectara. E solo arqueo la ceja pero no dudo en aceptar, clavo la geringa y observo como el líquido verdusco se introduce poco a poco, sonriendo internamente, ese imbécil...

(dias antes)

-estas seguro, puede ser peligroso, si lo que dicen nuestras fuentes es cierto entonces esos sujetos no son humanos y...

-relajate, de ser asi no habra problemas.

-pero...

-oye...los de mi tipo no le tememos a nada, te aseguro que podré manejarlo.

-ah... está bien,tus papeles ya estan en regla, solo tienes que presentarte y listo.

-entiendo.

-buena suerte...que Dios te bendiga.

-... gracias.

Cerró la comunicación y se apresuró a empacar, tenia que llegar antes de las diez, guardó todas sus...armas, en una maleta, tomo su playera negra y con ella cubrió un tatuaje que surcaba la mitad de su pecho, estaba por salir cuando su celular sono, pensó en declinar la llamada pero...jamas le haría eso a su prima.

(Jamie)

De acuerdo, esos sujetos si que eran... escandescandalosos!

El doctor y Ryou habian aparecido en el jardín acompañados por unos hombres trajeados, uno de ellos, el de ropa azul, no paraba de hablar, reir y hacer poses estúpidas mostrando sus músculos. Por la cara que tenía Ryou se notaba que ya estaba arto.

-esto tenemos que celebrarlo doctor, vamos, comamos y bebamos algo...ustedes, traigan algo de la cocina.

El hombre mando a tres escoltas, que ya se encaminaban al Interior del edificio.

-aqui no hay comida!

Gruño Ryou mirándolos con odio, porque carajos no se iban ya.

-eh?

-La cocina se encuentra en el laboratorio, podemos bajar de nuevo y ordenare que le preparen algo.

-olvídalo, este lugar es hermoso, que lo suban aqui.

-nadie come aqui!

Ryou lo miraba molesto, esas sabandijas estaban colmando su paciencia, los únicos que podían disfrutar ese lugar eran ellos y...sus amigos, nadie mas.

El magnate le miró furioso, que se creia ese sujeto, el pagaba ese lugar y podía hacer lo que le plasca, estaba por reclamar pero E no lo permitio, tambien estaba arto; el moreno se levantó golpeando la mesa, sus ojos tomaron un aspecto vipedino, se hacerco al magnate y lo sujeto de la solapa hasta ponerlo a su altura, para después hablar en...dragones.

Cuatro de los guardaespaldas no sabian que hacer, desenfundaron sus armas e intentaron liberarlo pero Ryou no los dejo. De un golpe arrojo a uno un par de metros, le dio una fuerte patada al segundo, quebrando algunas de sus costillas. El tercero, el mas joven, alcanzo a esquivar el puño, giro a un costado e intento disparar pero Ryou imito su movimiento y con agilidad, y su uña, despedazo el percutor. El rubio brinco atrás y saco una navaja oculta, estaba por lanzarse contra el cuando la voz de su jefe le detuvo.

-suficiente... nosotros...nos vamos.

El hombre parecia un zombie, giro sobre sus talones y comenzo a caminar directo al helipuerto, seguido por el guardaespaldas al que le habían inyectado el suero, el cual no hizo nada por ayudar a sus compañeros.

-ya escuchaste a tu amo niño...largo.

Ryuo le miraba divertido, fueron buenos movimientos pero no estaba a su altura.

-larguense.

E se encaminó al interior del edificio, no tenia mas paciencia para tratar con ellos.

El chico rubio los miro unos segundos, tomo a su compañero, que se lamenta del dolor en las costillas, mientras se hecha en el hombro al otro, que estaba inconsciente. Esto sorprendió un poco al moreno con destellos de plata, parece que era fuerte.

Estaba por agarrar camino a las escaleras cuando al girar, para ver por última vez a Ryou, sus ojos se toparon con un pequeño castaño que veia todo desde los cristales del pasillo.

Jamie habia salido a preparar la comida, logrando ver la pelea que sostenia su compañero con los demás.

Las orbes planteadas se desviaron siguiendo la trayectoria del rubio, molestandose al ver como se enfocaban en el mocoso. Furioso empezó a caminar directo a él, mientras sus garras comenzaban a crecer.

-basta...los caballeros ya se retiran...dejalos.

E le ordenó parar, mientras le hacia una seña al chico para que se largara, después de todo mañana podria acribillarlo.

-al fin nos desaremos de ellos.

-si, le ordene reunir a todos los socios, en la noche iras con algunos prototipos y...bueno, divierte.

Los ojos plateados destellaron malicia...ya era hora.

El resto del dia transcurrió normal, Ryou fue con Jamie y le calmo, asegurando que nada malo paso, mientras E jugaba a la familia feliz con Hiccup.

Ya todo estaba listo, era momento de poner en marcha su plan, regresar a los de su especie al poder y despedazar a todas las razas inferiores.

(en otro lado)

Los reportes de secuestros en esa zona eran muy altos, asi como los eventos... inusuales.

La mayor parte del territorio era propiedad de una empresa tecnológica, la cual era la encargada de distribuir a empresas lider, ya sea en videojuegos, televisiones, computadoras etc. Todo propiedad de un rico magnate que hace un par de años habia empezado a adquirir lugares abandonados en diversas partes del mundo, pero por algun motivo jamas los remodelo, pese a que se sabia que equipo era enviado ahi, lo mismo que algunos científicos y doctores que habian desaparecido o muerto en circunstancias extrañas.

Reviso una y otra vez todos los datos que su colegas habian reunido con el paso de los años.

Todo indicaba que ahí ocurrian sucesos extraños los cuales habian puesto en alerta a su hermandad.

Era uno de los mas jóvenes, pero también uno de los mas fuertes, la sangre de los Berserker que corria por sus venas lo convertia en una arma letal contra cosas extrañas que habitaban en la tierra.

Su misión había consistido en adentrarse en la empresa, como guardaespaldas, y averiguar que ocurría. Por mas de tres meses todo transcurrió normal, acimpañar a un hombre viejo a cenas y eventos de caridad, arreglar pequeñas reprimendas para socios o trabajadores que no obedecian las ordenes y cosas así. La verdad por un momento creyo que sus compañeros se habian equivicado y

el anciano no tenia nada de sobrenatural, salvo el típico exentricismo de los de su clase.

Pero ese día sus dudas fueron despejadas.

Desde hace algunos meses su jefe se veia ancioso, no dejaba de hablar por teléfono, e incluso se reunio un par de veces con un sujeto que le daba muy mala espina, siempre dizfrazado como soldado y con una mascara antigas, se encerraban en su oficina y pasaban horas hablando, no sabia de que ya que el lugar se encontraba fuerte mente protegido y era antisonoro, pero siempre que ese sujeto venia su jefe, y algunos compañeros, se veian nerviosos.

Pasaron los días y el magnate, arto de la situación al parecer, decidió hacer una visita. Se sorprendió mucho al ver al lugar al que se dirigian, podia jurar que no habia nada ahi pero parece se equivocó. La niebla que rodeaba el lugar era muy extraña, no parecia natural, y ese "hospital" tampoco. Desde que desendieron se sintió incómodo, algo ahi andaba mal, en cuanto vio al sujeto de bata blanca un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, todos sus sentidos le ordenaban alejarse del peligro ya que ese tipo no era humano, el segundo en aparecer fue el soldado que siempre se reunia con su jefe, no tardo en identificar pese a que este no traía su disfraz, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver semejante laboratorio, y mas aun cuando en un escaneo rápido sus ojos lograron distinguir a tres científicos presuntamente muertos, es claro que algo malo ocurría ahí y la cara de espanto y desesperación de todos los empleados lo confirmo.

Nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera desarrollar un suero con tales propiedades que dotarán a un humano ordinario en una especie de super soldado...salvo en los cómics. Pero parece que lo habían logrado, su compañero se convirtió en segundos en una imitación del capitan América.

Pero algo malo ocurria con ese suero, cuando ese hombre hablo en esa lengua tan extraña algo raro ocurrió, su jefe y su compañero entraron en una especie de trance. También estaba la pelea que tuvo con ese extraño soldado, algo le decía que el no se habia inyectado nada y su fuerza era "natural".

-ese niño...quien era?

Seria uno de los experimentos del lugar, también tendría una fuerza sobre humana? Bueno, de algo estaba seguro y es que el soldado se habia puesto celoso cuando clavo su vista en él.

-tsk! patético.

Terminó de mandar su informe y se apresuró a reunirse con sus compañeros.

-como te sientes?

-ah! mejor, ese infeliz golpea duro, tuvieron que hospitalizar a Marck ya que una de sus costillas perforo sus pulmones, fue un milagro que llegara con vida hasta aquí.

-... lamento oír eso.

-ustedes! necesito que se cambien y se pongan el smoking negro.

-eh, porque?!

-todos los inversionistas vendrán está noche.

-todos?

-si, una reunión de emergencia supongo.

-vamos, que esperan, tengan todo su equipo preparado, no debe haber fallas.

-si, señor!!

-tsk! con lo que odio usar smoking.

-je, ya somos dos...andando.

Era muy extraño que todos se reunieran y mas extraño que lo hicieran después de ver a ese tipo tan raro.

Guardo una gran cantidad de navajas en sus ropas y se preparó, algo le decia que esto no terminaria bien, tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

Llegó la noche y una gran cantidad de limosinas y Helicópteros arribaron al área. El rubio estaba atento a todo el movimiento; unos treinta magnates se habían reunido a las afueras de la ciudad, en una empresa privada rodeada de bosques.

La gente ingreso a un enorme salón, el chico ocupaba su lugar a un costado de su jefe, mirando a todos los ahi presentes. La velada transcurrió normal, se sirvieron aperitivos, las personas charlaban de forma monótona de negocios, política y rara vez deportes. Estaba aburrido, parece que seria otra reunión tediosa, mas todo cambio cuando los socios preguntaron por el motivo de su presencia.

-por que nos mandaste traer?

-a ocurrido algo importante?

-como van las investigaciones, algún avance trascendental?

Las preguntas brotaban de los labios de esos ricos, pero ninguna era respondida, su jefe parecia estar en transe, no era el único, a su lado su compañero se encontraba en situación similar.

-responde Argos, que esta pasando?!

-por que nos has hecho venir a estas horas?!

Silencio, es lo único que brotaba de los labios del contrarió.

-que esta ocurriendo?!

La desesperación comenzó a mostrarse en la mirada de algunas socias, la cual aumento al ver cómo uno de los escoltas de su compañero cerraba las puertas.

-que ocurre?

-no lo sé...Sander porque cierras las puertas.

Los ojos de Alex se abrieron asustados al ver como las pupilas de su compañero se retraían y el iris tomaba un color amarillo bañando todo el ojo... como los ojos de un reptil.

Wraaahhh!!!

El chico alcanzo a esquivar las garras de su compañero que crearon una gran avertura en la pared... momento...garras!!!

Ahhhh!

El grito de una de las socias retumbo en el recinto, el magnate la habia atacado cortando su yugular con los colmillos que le brotaron.

-pero qué...

Las luces se apagaron y fuertes estruendos simbraron la habitación, los cristales estallaron mientras figuras encapuchadas entraban.

Disparen, Disparen!!!!

Los escoltas desenfundaron sus armas e intentaron abatirlos, pero esos sujetos eran tremendamente rápidos.

Tenían una especie de medio casco negro que cubria sus ojos y cabeza, pero se podia apreciar una boca alargada llena de colmillos y una piel verdusca con pequeñas escamas repartidas en la cara, sus manos parecian las de un lagarto, con dedos largos y filosas garras.

-Alex cuidado!!!

El rubio alcanzo a esquivar a uno de esos sujetos, tomo un cuchillo dio una pirueta y se lo clavo en la pierna, para después detener un golpe a su cara, eran fuertes. Logro conectarle un golpe en la quijada mientras desenfundaba su arma, una enorme Magnum calibre xxxx, el disparo salio directo a la boca del moustro atravezando su cráneo, dejando un agujero de dies centímetros en la nuca, pero pese a ello, la creatura continuo lanzando zarpazos, Alex tuvo que balerse de una silla y disparar de nuevo a la frente para que cayera.

-pero que diantres...

jajaja!!! ya decia yo que tu olias distinto a un humano común!

Ryou venia entrando por la puerta destruida; el moreno con destellos de plata le veía de forma burlona, se calzo unos guantes negros mientras desenfundaba un par de navajas hechas con los colmillos de un ...

-vamos mocoso, divierteme un rato.

Lo reto señalando lo con el arma.

-je...sera un placer.

El menor no tardo en desenfundar su propia arma, un viejo cuchillo de unos veinte centímetros, con un mango de roble y la hoja tallada con una serie de runas. Los ojos del rubio se tiñeron de carmín mientras se lanzaba contra el soldado, de fondo se podian escuchar los gritos, gruñidos y disparos. La purga que E tenía planeada recien iniciaba.

 **y se acabó.**


	19. octavo mes parte dos

El lugar era un verdadero caos, se podían escuchar los gritos de desesperación por parte de los invitados.

Esas "cosas" eran muy fuertes y resistentes. Dos escoltas le disparaban a una de las creaturas, está brinco a la mesa y de ahi a la pared del frente, no llevaba calzado pero tampoco lo necesitaba, sus pies parecían ser los de un dragon de cómodo, con unas filosas garras purpuras que se incrustaban en el cemento, lo mismo ocurria con sus manos, el ser se encontraba a horcadas mirando a los escoltas, traia una media máscara que solo dejaba al descubierto una nariz chata y una descomunal boca adornaba con grandes colmillos y una lengua bipedina.

aghhh!

De la garganta de este broto una llamarada, la cual se impactó de lleno en la cara de uno de los hombres, el guardia comenzó a quemarse mientras lanzaba gritos de terror y giraba intrntando apagar las llamas. El moustro se arrojo contra el, los filosos colmillos se clavaron en su carne desgarrando en el acto, la sangre broto a borbotones y cayó inerte al piso.

-nooo!

Su compañero intento ayudar pero otra creatura cayo a su espalada, desgarrando con sus garras.

Alex intentaba alejarlos de un grupo de mujere que se habia formado en una esquina; las damas gritaban como locas, llorando a mares mientras intentaban abrir la puerta, la cual de encontraba sellada gracias a la flama de Ryou.

Una de esas creaturas se abalanzó contra él, de un rápido movimiento giro su cuerpo, mandando la mitad de su fuerza a la pierna de apoyo, sus ojos tomaron un ligero color carmín, apretó la mandíbula y, con agilidad y fuerza, le propinó una patada en la cara a esa cosa mandándole al suelo, desenfundo con rapidez su arma y le disparó cinco veces directo al cráneo, una sangre verdosa imprecno la alfombra turca.

wrhaggg!

Las bestias rugieron furiosas. Otro mas se lanzó contra él, Alex esquivo las garras, giro su cuerpo y clavo un enorme cuchillo en el abdomen del ser.

-mmm, interesante.

Ryou observaba todo tranquilo, sentando en la mesa y devorando unos cuantos canapés. El moreno no podía despegar la vista de ese chico, se movía con mucha seguridad y agilidad, tambien era muy fuerte y hábil, pero lo mas importante es que podía luchar contra los proyectos sin ningún problema...casi. Una carcajada escapo de su boca al ver como dos experimentos se avalanzaban contra él.

Uno de los seres golpeo su mano ocacionando que tirar el arma, Alex brinco atras chocando con la mesa, el chico se giró y tomo una charola de plata para defenderse, golpeo al tipo en la cara y despue el estómago, tomo uno de los cubiertos y se lanzo contra el otro, con maestria se deslizó entre su piernas cortando la arteria que corre por la entrepierna, se levantó y enterro el cubierto entre la cuarta y quinta costilla, perforando el corazón.

Pese a ello el ser aun le lanzo un par de zarpazos rasgando su mejilla derecha, Alex se deslizó en la mesa y recogio una de las armas de sus camarada, el chico inmediatamente disparo a la cabeza.

-que mierda son estas cosas!

Poco a poco comenzaron a acorralarlo, los guardias privados eran diesmados con facilidad.

-oh!...ahora lo entiendo.

Ryou levantó el cuchillo del chico y comenzo a examinarlo, su mango era de madera de roble, muy resistente al paso de los años, tenia gravadas una serie de...runas?, lenguaje antiguo de los paises del norte europeo, la hoja no era cualquiera, una hoja muy afilada de color azulado, gravada con algunos antiguos hechizos que los nórdicos usaban. Su vista se clavo nuevamente en el joven. En esos momentos se tendría que encontrar exahusto y a merced de las creaciones, pero se veía tan fresco como una lechuga. Sonrio divertido y se acerco despasio, degollando a un par de imbéciles que se cruzaron en su camino.

Lanzo un fuerte rugido y los experimentos se congelaron.

Alex alcanzo a esquivar su cuchillo, el cual había sido arrojado por Ryou. La hoja se clavo en la pared a su espalda, creando una gran grieta, el chico le miro molesto, giro su mano y recupero su arma.

-jajaja, debo admitirlo, eres bueno, pero no me sorprende, los...Bersek siempre fueron increíbles guerreros, aunque algo inestables.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos, como sabia que era un Bersek.

-no te sorprendas mocoso, luche con varios de tu tipo hace cientos de años, el último y uno de mis mejores rivales se llamaba Beowolf...lo conocias?

Con toda la elegancia del mundo, el moreno se acercó, calzando unos guantes. Los ojos de Álex brillaron, el chico alcanzo a esquivar el golpe por los pelos, Ryou era muy rápido, el guerrero se vio en la necesidad de retroceder esquivando los golpes, la verdad es que ya no se inmuto cuando una de las patadas de pelinegro destrozó una de las puertas de cristal a prueba de balas.

(Toothless)

Estaba furioso, ya había pasado tiempo desde que se enteró donde estaba Hiccup, tenia un gran deseo de volar hasta ahí y salvarlo pero...

Aun no olvidaba el miedo que sintió cuando vio la llama que rodeaba al hada, fue un milagro que la chica pájaro no terminará hecha cenizas. Toothless, Yin y los demás tuvieron que usar toda su energía para apagar esa flama, los guardianes habian canalizado su magia por medio de Yin, el enorme dragón chino y su alfa lograron controlarlo mezclando sus flamas, atacando en un punto en específico de las llamas doradas, fueron minutos de angustia ya que Toothiana no paraba de gritar y llorar por el dolor, al final lograron apagarla pero todos terminaron exahustos y en coma por unas dos semanas.

Era imposible, no podia ser cierto que ese maldito exterminador tuviese de aliado a un dragón igneo, a un emperador de dragones, se supone que los de su clase se odiavan a muerte pero...

-como esta su amiga?

-mejor, el frio del polo norte ayuda a su cuerpo a sanar, la mantiene fresca y estable.

Bunny se sento al lado de Toothless, los dos se encontraban en el techo de una de las torres que adornaba la fortaleza de Santa. Aster aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, primero Jack y ahora...

-ah!...oye, que tan fuerte es ese dragón que ayuda al enemigo eh?

Toothless lo pensó unos segundos antes de hablar, aun no confiaba del todo en los guardianes y...

-es el dragón más poderosos que existe, no hay ningúno que se le iguale, se dice que su flama proviene del mismo sol.

Un escalofrío recorrió la peluda espalda del poka.

-pero... también, las leyendas cuentan que es el ser benévolo y misericordioso que ha existido.

-si es tan bueno, entonces, porque esta ayudando al enemigo?

-...no lo se, la verdad es que los dragones igneo son muy escasos, es muy raro que aparezcan, ellos no tienen especie o tribu, solo nacen cuando lo desean y donde lo deseen, muchos creen que nacen cuando alguna terrible calamidad se acerca, para evitar que esta ocurra y proteger la vida.

-como...un salvador?

-puede ser.

-pero el dragon igneo es tan "normal" como el alfa o yo.

Yin se acercó a ellos, el anciano traia una taza de te que no tardo en darsela a su líder.

-como esta Tothiana?

-...no te preocupes poka... vivirá.

El viejo la habia estado cuidando desde que llegaron, Aster se iba a oponer pero, el mismo hombre en la luna les mando un mensaje para que lo dejarán, incluso les ordeno ayudarles ya que un gran peligro se acercaba.

-entonces, prácticamente estamos luchando contra su Díos.

-...No exactamente, si bien el dragón igneo es poderoso, también puede morir, claro que se necesitara de un milagro para hacerlo.

-tsk! eso no ayuda. Prácticamente estamos a punto de pelear contra un ser al cual nadie puede vencer.

Yin y Toothless se quedaron en silencio.

El pelinegro aun no entendía el porqué, por que un ser tan benévolo ayudaba a un exterminador, el más cruel y sanguinario de todos los dragones.

-papá!!!!

Como de nieve y Monroe se acercaron hasta ellos.

-que pasa?

-la pajarraca, ya despertó y quiere hablar con su compañero, dice que es muy importante.

-...te hablan..

Era gracioso pero, pese a ser un poka Aster no podía entender el lenguaje de los animales. Has perdido gran parte de tu escencia, le habia dicho Yin.

Fueron a la habitación donde Hada descansaba, le dolía verla así, con sus manos vendadas, huntadas con una pomada que el viejo creo, sus hermosas alas...habian sido reducidas a meros troncos con un color negruzco y aroma a carne quemada. Aster maldijo a ese super dragón, jurando que lo haria pagar por tal ofensa.

-Como te sientes Hada?!

Norte la veia con infinito cariño, el ruso apreciaba a su amiga al grado de considerarla su hermana, le dolía tanto verla en ese estado.

La chica intento sonreír, por desgracia sus ojos cristalinos y ese fuerte olor a quemado que desprendían sus, ahora, negras plumas no ayudaba. Cómo es posible que ese ser la dañará en su forma astral, a tal grado que incluso su cuerpo físico resulto herido...calcinado.

-yo...estoy bien, no se preocupen.

-lamento lo que ocurrió.

La chica miro a Toothless, una parte de su ser estaba enojada con él por haberle obligado a seguir, si no le hubiera hecho caso, si no hubiese amenazado a sus amigos ella, ella, podría volver a volar, pero ahora...ya todo estaba perdido, suponía que tenia que agradecer por seguir con vida.

Por otro lado, otra parte de su ser estaba agradecida ya que gracia a su insistencia logro encontrar su compañero, sabia que aquella energia que había sentido en el edificio solo podía ser de Jack pero...

-escuchen...chicos yo...encontre a Jack!

-Queee?!

Los guardianes le miraron asombrados, la cara de estos no tardó en iluminarse, tal vez todos juntos si tendrían oportunidad, con los poderes de hielo de Jack!

-donde esta ese vago, dime, ire inmediatamente por el.

El conejo abrio un agujero en el cuarto, listo para partir.

Por desgracia la noticia de Hada no fue muy alentadora.

-el, el se encontraba en ese lugar, donde esta Hiccup pero...su centro, pude sentir como su energía disminuia poco a poco, creo que...esta en graves problemas, tenemos que ayudarlo!!!

Los ojos denla chica comenzaron a vertir lágrimas, intento pararse pero sus piernas fallaron.

-Hada!!!

El ruso, no tardo en sujetarla y regersarla a la cama.

Por su parte los dragones solo se miraban, dandose una idea de lo que pudo pasar.

-escuchen, hay algo que deben saber de él exterminador.

La voz firme de Toothless les puso en alerta, por que presentian que lo que el moreno dijera seria una mala noticia.

(Ryou)

Era un buen guerrero, eso no lo negaría.

Una especie de circulo se habia formado al rededor de ellos, los humanos habían sido erradicados y el único en pie era Álex.

El sonido de las hojas de metal era lo que se escuchaba en esa habitación, Ambos contendientes luchaban con un cuchillo, y ambos contendientes eran buenos.

Álex lanzo una estocada intentando cortar el cuello, pero Ryou la desvió con su propia arma para despues cortar ligeramente la ropa del chico a la altura del pecho, el joven brinco para atrás, giro el arma y valiéndose de su agilidad rasgo el brazo izquierdo del mayor, Ryou no le tomo mucha importancia y continuó atacando.

Acorralo al más joven y con una patada lo hizo tirar su arma, cuando lanzo otro golpe Álex se agachó, enrosco su brazo en la mano del contrarió, ocacionando que también tirara su cuchillo, y le propino un puñetazo en el rostro.

La batalla ahora era a golpes.

El moreno se safo de la llave, tomo al chico de la solapa y lo estampo en el suelo, Álex volvió a sujetar su brazo, haciendo palanca con sus piernas y mandando al contrario a besar el piso, soportando el dolor, y sin soltarse, Ryou se levantó cargando el peso del mas chico y lo estampo un par de veces contra el piso para después arrojarlo contra una pared. Comenzó a patear su estómago, hasta que el otro le regreso una y lo pudo alejar, Alex se levantó de un brinco y continuó la pelea, le acomodo tres puñetazos en el abdomen y otro par en la cara, hasta que el mayor se enfado y detuvo su mano, velozmente lo sujeto del cuello y le acomodo un cabezazo que partio su labio. Ese humano insolente ya lo tenia harto.

Lo arrojo contra una esquina y Álex aprovecho para hacerse de un arma mientras caía, el rubio se levantó y disparó tres veces, hiriendo al moreno en el brazo.

Los ojos de Ryou se tornaron rojos, como se atrevió?!

De la boca salio disparada una flama que dio de lleno en el arma, calentandola en el acto y ocacionando que el chico la tirará.

-pero que...?

Sus ojos se abrieron sonprendidos cuando vio al mayor ir directo a el, a gran velocidad y con los ojos inyectados de rabia.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Ryou salto contra su persona, mientras cerraba el puño listo para partir su cráneo. Álex logro escuchar una especie de silbido agudo combinado con un rugido, una flama purpura despedazó el último cristal en pie y se fue a impactar contra el soldado, el cual salio disparado contra una de las paredes. Una fuerte corriente de aire y la imponente figura del furia nocturna aparecio en escena.

Álex no lo podia creer, eso era un dragón?!

Se oyeron más rugidos y cuatro reptiles más aparecieron, acompañados por un pelirrojo, un anciano, un...enorme conejo! y...Santa?! pero no era todo, también aparecio un reptil mas pequeño cargando a un zorro blanco y un hombre gordito y brillante.

-que esta pasando aquí?!

Se escucho un fuerte estruendo, Ryou se levantó arrojando los escombros, el moreno con destellos de plata habia resultado herido y parte de su ropa quedo reducida a cenizas. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver frente a él al furia nocturna.

-tu!

Los dragones gruñieron molestos al igual que los experimentos, listos para la batalla.

Furioso se arrojó contra su adversario mientras se transformaba.

Una flama purpura y una plateada chocaron. A lo lejos se pudo ver una explosión que consumia el edificio.

 **y se acabó.**

 **Esta vez no tarde tanto _**

 **y estamos por llegar al enfrentamiento final.**

 **quien ganara?**

 **que pasara con el bebé e Hiccup?**

 **el chiquillo incinerara a su verdadero padre en cuanto lo vea?**

 **Hada volvera a volar?**

 **algún día dejare de totorturar a los guardianes?**

 **Bueno eso lo sabremos en el siguiente.**

 **cuidense mucho y nos leemos después.**

 **pd.**

 **aún pueden seguir votando por el nombre del bebé.**


	20. octavo mes parte tres

Esto era increíble, Dragones! Habia dragones y...un enorme conejo!

-quitate niño!

Stoick logro quitarlo antes de que el híbrido se lo llevase de corbata. Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf , Belch y Broon se encontraban peleando contra los soldados, siendo ayudados por Bunny y Norte. A los guardianes se les dificultaba un poco ya que, una cosas es destruir pesadillas hechas de arena negra y otra muy distinta aniquilar a seres que anteriormente fueron humanos.

Bunny lanzo sus bumerang, pero su presa los esquivo con facilidad, se arrojo contra el conejo mostrando unos afilados dientes, Bunny espero y antes de que lo alcanzara abrio un agujero bajo sus pies, mandando al hombre a caer de una altura de unos mil pies afuera del edificio.

 _los tenemos!_

Barf y Belch sujetaron a otro soldado que estaba por atacarlo. Este se retorcia entre las mandíbulas del dragón, cada uno sujetando uno de sus brazos, enojado el experimento arrojo una bola de fuego directo a la cara de Belch

 _Grrr! Maldito!_

Enojado el cremallerus apreto con fuerza y comenzo a estirar.

aghhhh!

Se escucho un fuerte crujido y los brazos se desprendieron del cuerpo, cayo pesadamente a los pies de Álex, los gemelos juntaron sus flamas y...

Los ojos azules del chico miraron como el cuerpo era rodeado por la llama, este se convulsionaba mientras era reducido a cenizas.

-que...que diablos pasa aqui?!

(Toothless)

Cuanto habia pasado desde que luchó con un oponente asi de fuerte...años, odiaba admitirlo pero le emocionaba!

Era un lugar muy retirado donde se encontraban, oculto a mitad de la nada, una pequeña planta farmacéutica donde se elaboraban algunas drogas clandestinas.

El sonido de dos flechas en pleno vuelo cortaba el silencio de la noche, una tan negra como el carbón y otra plateada y brillante cual luna.

Las flamas chocaron una y otra vez, iluminando de colores violaceos el lugar. El furia nocturna era conocido por jamás fallar un disparo, pero su oponente también.

Los dragones Mistery eran conocidos por ser muy parecidos a ellos, tenian una velocidad y fuerza igual, su complexión tambie era similar, alargados, con una embergadura de 10 pies, una cola con aleta, tal vez su maxima diferencia era su cabeza más alargada y el par de cuernos que adornaban su cráneo, pero eran fuertes, tanto como él.

Ryou se lanzo en picada girando cual tornillo, mientras su cuerpo se prendia en fuego como si se tratara de un pesadilla moustrosa, solo que con fuego plateado.

Le propino un fuerte coletazo en las costillas mandandolo al suelo, Toothless cayo de zopeton abriendo una enorme zanja, pero no tuvo tiempo de pararse, Ryou le cayo encima y comenzo a golpearlo con sus zarpas, provocando enormes cortadas.

(Yin)

-aqui tiene señorita.

-gracias.

Yin y los demas se encontraban reunidos en el palacio de Santa. Gothi y sus amigos habian acudido en su ayuda.

Con toda la información que Toothless y los demás le dieron, el rubio habia conseguido un nombre. Paso noches en vela Jakeando sistemas, buscando información que pudiera decir quien tenia a Hiccup.

Ya habian llegado a la conclusión que alguien muy poderoso tenia que estar cuidando a los dragones, de lo contrario de donde sacarían estos los recursos para hacer sus experimentos. Si bien cabia la posibilidad de que todos fueran dragones, despues de todo viven miles de años y podrian haber amasado grandes fortunas, aun asi necesitarian una pantalla para cubrir sus actividades a la vista de los humanos.

El chico rastreo propiedades, inversiones, empresas, todo, incluidos los secuestros, ya que los conejillos de indias provenian de ahi, enfocandose en los secuestros mas extraños, alucinantes y sin resolver. Si lo que esa chica les habia dicho era cierto, es claro que las abduciones y ataques paranormales eran cosa suya, una gran manera de ocultarlo.

-miren...segun Hada, el lugar donde Hiccup se encuentra esta aqui.

-pues...no se ve nada en el mapa.

-estas seguro gordo?

Los gemelos se les habian pegado ya que después de trabajar con ellos en el circo, propiedad de Gothi, se habian encariñado con los chicos dragón y...ahora estaban seguros que uno de ellos fue quien mato a sus padres, por lo que querian venganza.

-Bueno, no hay nada en el mapa que compranos pero...de acuerdo a unos recibos y acuerdos de bienes raíces, ahi se construyó hace tiempo un Hospital Psiquiátrico, se tenia planeado recluir a los criminales mas peligrosos y psicoticos de ese entonces. El hospital estuvo abierto por unos dies años pero lo abandonaron despues de eso.

-porque?

-bueno, es extraño pero...segun los reportes los trabajadores decian que algo habia llegado.

-algo.

-mju, aqui dice que muchos se quejaron de algo en el agua, un animal muy peligroso, varios botes hundidos, muchas pérdidas, en poco tiempo el acceso fue imposible, el lugar se vio azotado por tormentas y un extraño banco de neblina que apareció rodeando el lugar, el hospital fue abandonado a los pocos meses.

-extraño.

-mju.

-pero, segun estos informes, un sujeto compro el lugar hace uno años, un empresario rico, a mandado mucho equipó a ese lugar y...tambien hay un gran número de desaparecidos en la zona.

-y como es que llegaron los equipos que mando?

-no...no lo se.

-es la magia del dragón Mistery.

-que quieres decir Yin?

-el dragón Mistery es experto en crear barreras de niebla, las cuales controla a voluntad, puede abrir o cerrar el paso segun lo desee, es obvio que es el quien les prohibe a los humanos llegar.

-entonces, es él quien acecha en el agua.

-no lo creo, a ellos les gusta la superficie.

-y quien es esa cosa de la que hablan.

-bueno, hay muchos dragones que prefieren el mar, un...,o un..., pueden ser muchas las opciones.

-genial...con lo que odio el agua.

Guaaaaa!!!

Phil llego corriendo hasta ellos, el yeti se veia muy sorprendido, tomo a Yin de la mano y le arrastró nuevamente al cuarto de Hada.

-que sucede?

-ni idea...tal vez la mujer pajaro se puso nuevamente grave.

los otros tres salieron corriendo tras ellos.

-pero...estas segura niña.

-si...creo...yo...

-es que eso es ... imposible?!

Gothi se encontraba con la guardiana, la chica de los dientes le habia contado algo muy sorprendente que la habia dejado impactada. Era algo que desafiaba a las leyes de la naturaleza pero...con los dragones ahí, todo podia pasar.

-que sucede?

El anciano entro acompañado de Phill, tras ellos los demás.

-Yin, dime algo...es posible que...si Hiccup y Toothless tuvieron relaciones...es posible que...mi niño quedará preñado?!

La pregunta sorprendió a los humanos que estaban en el marco de la puerta, asi como a los duendes y yetis chismosos que se le habian pegado.

Por su parte el anciano...se veia muy tranquilo.

-mmm...si el Alfa y el joven Haddock se aparearon...mmm...si, es posible que Hiccup quede en cinta.

-QUEEE!!!

-pe...pero eso es imposible, Hiccup es un chico...no?

-pues yo también podria jurar que lo hera.

-si, a mi me consta, una vez Gothi y yo lo arrastramos a una playa nudista y...juro que era hombre.

-...o.O...

-claro que mi niño es hombre, yo le cambiaba sus pañales.

-calmense, se que Hiccup es un hombrecito, es solo que...bueno, nosotros los dragones somos un poco mas fértiles que los humanos, mucho mas, por ello no es raro que nuestros hijos sean de siete a doce por camada, también en ocaciones tenemos la capacidad de preñar a otro macho, sea de nuestra especie o no, aunque estos últimos tienen que reunir uno que otro requisito, como contar con un poco mas de hormonas femeninas en su cuerpo.

-ohhh! OoO...

-son casos muy extraños, pero suelen pasar.

-valla...pero que interesantes son...

-supongo que también tiene que ver algo la magia, verdad?

-si, se podría decir que si joven Hada.

un rubor cubrio sus pómulos, joven ella...bueno, comparada con él pues...si, estaba joven.

-perdón, por que lo pregunta mi señora?

-oh, cierto...es que...

-yo...yo olvide decirles algo importante.

-mmm?!

(Toothless)

Los golpes que ese chico le habian ocaciono le ardían, tenia unas rajadas en las costillas y otras mas leves en la cara.

" _Bastardo"_

Molesto logro sujetar con su cola el cuello de su adversario y arrojarlo lejos, se paro de un brinco mientras un vapor púrpura comenzaba a brotar de su trompa y sus pupilas se contraían.

Ryo se levantó justo en el momento en que el furia nocturna se arrojaba contra él.

El plateado ya lo estaba esperando, giro el cuello y lanzó una llamarada directo a la cara de Toothless. Pero el furia nocturna reacciono creando una barrera de vapor caliente que repelio el ataque. Sus alas se llenaron con el mismo vapor, rodo y lanzo una rafaga que se impactó en el costado de Ryou.

Agh!

El plateado aullo adolorido al sentir como parte de sus escamas se quemaban, pero no se dejaria vencer, brinco atraz esquivando las garras de Toothless, al acerlo lanzo una llamarada que creo una cortina de fuego. Toothless logro cubrirse con sus alas tomando la forma de una pelota negra, rodo hasta salir, en cuanto lo hizo lanzó un remolino de fuego púrpura contra Ryou, el menor logro reaccionar creando una barrera , que de milagro la detuvo.

 _donde?_

Cuando fijo su vista al suelo Toothless ya no estaba, le busco pero no lograba ubicarlo. Sin dudarlo aterrizo, en el aire era vulnerable ya que el furia nocturna se camuflagea en la obscuridad de la noche.

Tenia que encontratlo rápido antes de que...

crack!!!

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando una de sus patas fue apresada y jalado al interior de la tierra. Toothless habia cavado un agujero en segundos, creando una trampa para su enemigo.

Wraaaaaa!!!!

El rugido antes del ataque paralizo los sentidos de Ryou, el dragón habia quedado enterrado bajo un montón de rocas y solo su cuello y partes de sus alas se veian.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando las flamas púrpura salieron disparadas a su rostro...

 _mier..._

La intensidad del fuego fue tal que incluso algunas rocas se derritieron.

 _Alfa!_

Hookfang llego volando a su lado, ya habian terminado con los experimentos fallidos.

Los ojos toxicos de Toothless se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la escena delante de él, eso era...piel! una muda de piel! Ese bastardo!

 _Hookfang quítate!!!_

 _eh?!_

En un rápido movimiento el furia alcanzo a empujar a su compañero, enormes lanzas de fuego platinado surgieron de la tierra, una de ellas lastimando la pata del moreno.

 _vuela!!!_

 _Ryou_ salio de golpe en un estado vaporeo. Su cuerpo se materializo rapidamente en el aire, una gran bocanada y dejo ir todo su aliento contra el pesadilla.

Toothless no lo penso dos veces y se arrojo a interceptar el ataque, mientras unas franjas azules cubrian su cuerpo y un par de aletas traslucidas surgian en su cola. El escudo de plasma logro proteger al menor antes de que terminara echo carbón.

 _Ahora!_

 _Ryuo_ aprovecho la distracción, bateo sus alas tan rápido que creo un banco de niebla muy espesa que cubrio el lugar en segundos, valiendose de su magia creo dos copias exactas de su ser que salieron disparadas contra sus enemigos mientras el escapaba.

El cuerpo de Toothless se ilumino de golpe, parecia estar hecho de rayos. Salio disparado contra las copias, que se acercaban arrojando bolas de lumbre. Extendió sus alas y... fue todo. Partio a la mitad las copias como si se tratarán de mantequilla.

Rápidamente se adentro en la niebla buscando a su adversario pero...Ryou habia desaparecido.

 _maldito._

-Toothless.

Stoick y los demas no tardaron en aparecer, para molestia del alfa que los reprendió por ser tan imprudentes y adentrarse en la niebla a lo tonto. La cortina blanca poco a poco se fue esfumando, clara señal de que el Mistery se habia retirado.

-ustedes ¡alto ahí!

Alex no tardo en llegar.

-mocoso, es mejor que no te metas.

Stoick estaba por encararlo pero Toothless le detuvo, ya se habia transformado y estaba vistiendose. Los dragones le miraban molestos, a nada de arrojarle bolas de fuego, mas el chico no parecía asustado, los ojos toxicos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como el azul de esas pupilas se volvia carmín...que interesante.

De un rápido movimiento se acercó hasta él, Alex reacciono a tiempo para amenazarlo con su arma apuntando a la cabeza, mientras Toothless lo sujetaba del cuello enterrando las garras.

-...mmm...Berserker ¿cierto?

-puedo oler la sangre maldita en ti

-no tengo nada en tu contra, asi que no molestes.

Lo solto y dio media vuelta, estaba por marcharse cuando el rubio lo sujeto del brazo.

-espera ¿quienes son ustedes? ¿que son?

-no tengo porque...

Una fuerte luz los sorprendió, Toothless giro rápidamente creyendo que se traaba de Ryou, pero al reconocer el aroma se calmó.

-Yin.

Le arrebato el arma al chico, que ya apuntaba a esa extraña figura que habia aparecido frente a él.

-Alfa...me temo que le traigo una mala noticia.

-¡eh!

 **mis mas sinceras disculpas por actualizar tan tarde.**

 **Es que entre en una etapa de mi carrera que consume todo mi tiempo, de verdad lo siento.**

 **Por suerte llegaron las vacaciones, intentare ponerme al corriente con las historias.**

 **De verdad lamento mucho el no actualizar seguido, pero no se preocupen, jamas abandonaria la historia, no es mi estilo dejar cosas inconclusas.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero sea a mas tardar en quince días.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo, cuidense mucho y nos leemos después.**


End file.
